YuGiOh! Avatar: The Grand Tournament
by Phantom 1
Summary: Harold's past comes to light as he, Joey, Rebecca, and Amara enter a new Duel Monsters tournament sponsored by Kaiba Corp.
1. Day of Rest

Welcome to another story arc in the ongoing saga that is Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar. For those of you who are returning readers, welcome back. For those of you who might be new, I'm glad you're taking time out of your busy day to read this humble story. And while I don't want to perturb you from reading this story, reading the other stories in the series would help you understand. Of course, this episode will be a recap of the last story arc. So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

* * *

Synopsis: Harold's past comes to light (no pun intended) as he, Joey, Rebecca, and Amara enter a new Duel Monsters tournament sponsored by Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Fanfic Chapter 233: Day of Rest  
Episode Basis: Part of Unwanted Guests Pt 1

The sun rose on a dude ranch in the southern United States. Inside one of the lofted cabins slept a group of kids. The six beds in the loft were reserved for the guests of honor: Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Harold Kumara, Amara Pennfield and Tea Gardner. Amara's two cousins: Alexis and Atticus Rhodes were curled up like cats on the sixth. At the moment, four of them were currently in use. As for the others, Rebecca Hawkins and her Grandfather got the only actual bedroom in the cabin. Tristan Taylor slept on the couch and Duke Devlin had a hammock set up in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Well, most of them were sleeping.

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!

Duke and Tristan fell out of their beds while Joey, Harold, and Amara looked down from the loft.

"Up and at 'em everyone!" Rebecca said brandishing the pan and ladle that were her makeshift alarm.

"Up and what?" Amara asked groggy.

Tea joined Rebecca, "Honestly, all of you do nothing but sleep and eat," she complained.

"And your point is?" Joey asked.

"Give us a break, Rebecca," Harold said as Alexis raised her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Some of us are still recovering from our ordeal." The group had been recuperating at the ranch belonging to Amara's grandfather for what was going on three days. They all actually slept through the first day and half of the second. Yugi, Joey, and Harold, the ones who were in the thick of the heavy fighting, slept through the second as well.

"Where's Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

Alexis stuck her head out, "Mister Yugi said he wanted to go for a walk," she said.

"Man, I hate it when he does that," Tristan complained as he fell back on the couch.

Rebecca whined, "How could he go outside without taking me along?"

Tea rolled her eyes before saying, "Come on, Beck let's go look for him."

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was warm, the breeze minimum, there was even a fish jumping in a nearby lake. Yugi went up to the lake and stretched, "Man, this feels good."

Yami appeared besides him, _"We needed this," _he commented. _"Some rest was good."_

_"Tell me about it… oh, the God Cards." _Yami reached into his deck and took the three Egyptian God Cards out. _"They look good as new too." _The color had returned to the card backs and the pictures restored. _"It's hard to believe the theft of three Duel Monster cards almost brought about the end of the world."

* * *

_

_A loud crash came from the other room. Everyone ran out into the Game Store._

_The door had been busted in. Yugi's Grandpa was lying on the floor. "Grandpa, are you all right?" Yugi asked._

_"Yugi…" Solomon said weakly. "I'm sorry… your cards… the cards you got at Battle City… they've been stolen!"_

_"The God Cards have been stolen?"_

_A large blue demonic-looking being appeared in the sky. _

_"It's Obelisk!" Harold realized._

_Two more creatures appeared on either side of it. One was a red serpentine dragon with two mouths and a yellow creature with a bird-like head and lion-like body. They were Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra._

_"Slifer and Ra too," Amara noted._

_"This is totally nuts," Joey complained. "Who would steal the Egyptian God Cards then summon them in plain sight where everyone could see?"_

_"We would, mate." A bright light shone on Yugi and his friends. Four motorcyclists stood before them. They had strange devices that resembled Duel Disks. Their heads were covered by motorcycle helmets but three of them were men and one was a woman. "Our light can overcome any darkness you can dish out."_

_"Give me my God Cards back," Yugi demanded._

_The cyclists laughed. "If you want them back," the woman said, her English accent filled with defiance. "You'll have to go through us."

* * *

_

_"It scares me to think how we almost lost the God Cards forever," _Yugi was saying.

_"I can tell you what scared me," _Yami said. _"Seeing the Seal of Orichalcos played for the first time."

* * *

_

"_Now I'll play a card more powerful than all three of your Egyptian God Cards combined!"_

_"Impossible!"_

_"Oh, it's possible. This magic existed long before the Old Kingdom of Egypt! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" The ring around Guimo's life point counter started to glow. A green circle of symbols started spinning around them. A series of asymmetrical lines was drawn forming a six-pointed star.

* * *

_

_"The Seal of Orichalcos was so strong," _Yami mused. _"Not just what it did on the field, but what it did to the mind."_

_"I'll say, you remember how Mai acted when we saw her at Industrial Illusions?"

* * *

_

_Joey stepped forward. "Is that you, Mai?" The motorcyclist took off her helmet. It was Mai! "Hah, I knew it was you, what brings you to San Francisco, did Pegasus call you too?"_

_Finally she spoke, "I'm not Mai."_

_The others looked at each other confused. "Okay," Amara said slowly. "Mai… or whoever you are, we're looking for Pegasus, do you know where we can find him?"_

_"I can show him to you."_

_"Don't you mean 'show you to him'?" Harold corrected._

_Mai drew a card from her Duel Disk. "He's right here." She showed them the card._

_Joey and his friends screamed. The card was a Seal of Orichalcos card and it had Pegasus's terror-stricken face on it._

_"Mai, drop that thing!" Joey shouted. "You don't know what it's capable of."_

_"Mai," Amara gasped. "You're a Warrior of Doma?"_

_"Mai, please, we're friends," Joey protested. "Tell me this is all a joke!"_

_"I was never part of your little playgroup and now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece!"

* * *

_

_"That cold stare she gave us still sends chills up and down my spine."_

_"Actually, I was talking about what it did to me during our first duel with Raphael."

* * *

_

_"Who cares, with the Seal of Orichalcos behind me, I can't be stopped!" Yami drew a card. "Since my Dark Magician is useless, I'll sacrifice him to inflict 1500 points of direct damage to you!" The Dark Magician got onto the catapult. The catapult fired. As Dark Magician flew, he transformed into a ball of energy and hit Raphael. "Now that he's in the graveyard, he's useful again." With his destruction, Dark Magician Girl gained a power boost. "This is it, I only need to destroy one more monster and I choose… my worthless Dark Magician Girl!" The Dark Magician Girl actually turned around and stared at him. Even through the Seal of Orichalcos's influence, her hurt look could be seen.

* * *

_

_"Yugi, I am so sorry."_

_"Stop apologizing. Have you forgotten, I was the one who pushed you out of the way."_

_"But you wouldn't have to if I hadn't played that Seal of Orichalcos card."

* * *

_

_"NO!" Yugi had got the arm that held the Seal of Orichalcos into a sleeper hold._

_"Let go, we're going to lose the duel! Trust me, it's the only way!"_

_"Pharaoh, please, don't play that card!"_

_The field magic card slot opened out. Yami slid the card into it and the slot closed. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

* * *

_

_"Yugi, what are you doing?"_

_"The seal can only take one of us so I'm letting it take me instead."_

_"Yugi, no!"_

_The boy stared up at the spirit, his eyes already tearing up. "You're more important to the others than I am, you're the only one who can finish this. Farewell, Pharaoh."_

_"YUGI! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_

_"Yugi, something had been bothering me ever since that happened. When you said 'you're more important to the others than I am', what did you mean?"_

Yugi looked down into the water. _"Well… uh… I knew you were the only one who could stop Dartz."_

_"There's something more, isn't there?"_

_"Yeah, there is… You see I think Tea…"_

"Yugi!" Yugi turned around and saw Tea and Rebecca running up to him.

_Speak of the devil, _he thought.

Rebecca tackled Yugi in a big bear hug, "How could you think of going off without me? I thought you disappeared on me again."

"Nah, I just needed some air… uh… speaking of air… Rebecca…"

"Rebecca, you're cutting off his circulation," Tea complained as she struggled to separate the lovebirds.

"Oops, sorry." The two got up.

"After what happened to you, I am not leaving you for a second," Rebecca said snuggling up to Yugi's arm. Yugi's face was flushed.

"Come on," Tea said rather crossly. "Everyone's waiting for us." She turned and started to walk back.

"Tea, is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Oh she's just getting to that age," Rebecca said dismissively.

"'That age'?" Yugi questioned.

"Oh yeah, women her age get very temperamental at certain times of the month."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, it has to do with a hormonal imbalance down in the…"

"That's enough," Tea snapped and dragged the two away.

"See, Yugi, Tea doesn't care about you like I do," Rebecca said. Tea paused for a moment.

* * *

_Harold noticed Tea still looking peeved and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew why. "Well that was a surprise seeing Rebecca again,' he said conversely to Tea._

_"I don't want to talk about it," she said._

_"I mean can you imagine a girl like her in college? And can you believe that she thinks Yugi is her boyfriend?"_

_"I said I don't want to talk about it," Tea repeated._

_"I guess there's nothing to worry about I mean this is Yugi we're talking about so the affection is clearly one-way. Besides, it's not like you have a crush on him or anything."_

_"I DO!" Tea snapped then covered her mouth in fright.

* * *

_

_Do I? _Tea asked herself.

* * *

Yugi, Tea, and Rebecca joined the others in a large dining room where Joey scarf down a third bowl of eggs and let out a belch, "Wow, so that's what an American breakfast is like."

Amara let out a louder belch, "Yeah, I forgot how good it tasted."

"We've got enough to feed an army," Amara's Grandpa, Jack, said from the kitchen.

"Or Joey and Tristan for a week," Harold cracked causing both to pause in their chowing down.

"You kids have been through a lot, so feel free to stay here as long as you want."

"I can be your tour guide," Atticus volunteered.

"You'd get lost on the way to the bathroom," Alexis pointed out.

"Why don't you shut up?" Atticus barked.

"Why don't you just disappear?" Alexis returned.

"Maybe I will," Atticus said turning away snootily.

"Children, behave," Amara scolded. "Don't make me get out the bicycle chain." The two children paled.

"Bicycle chain?" Harold asked.

"I'll explain later."

"Thank you, Mister Rhodes," Yugi said. "But we really should be getting going."

"How can you leave when we haven't even gone out on one date yet?" Rebecca asked in a whining voice.

"I agree…" Duke noticed Amara and Tea giving him a sour look. "About staying, not about the date or disappearing, you guys just got here."

"We should stay," Tristan recommended. "It's been a while since we just had fun."

"If every meal is like this, I'm moving in," Joey said adjusting his belt to accommodate his expanding girth.

"You haven't told us any of your Battle City stories yet," Alexis complained. "I want to hear that."

"Me too," Atticus agreed.

"Give me one good reason why we should go?" Tristan asked. Yugi just looked down.

Tea caught on, "You want to get back and help the Pharaoh, right?" She turned to Rebecca, "You see, Yugi can't stay, he's got important things to do."

Yugi looked up at Yami. The Pharaoh gave him an assuring smile, _"I've been waiting three thousand years to find out about my past, what's a few extra days?"_

_"Thanks. _Actually, Mister Rhodes, we'd be honored to stay." Everyone cheered.

* * *

"All right, now that the world is safe, time for some play!" Harold, in a swim suit, cannon-balled into the lake. Surfacing, he spit out some excess water, "Ah, this is the life." He heard two more splashes behind him and turned to see Alexis and Atticus, also in swim suits, jumping in behind him. The three quickly engaged in a splash fight while the others watched bemused.

"Out of all of us, I think Harold needed this vacation more," Amara commented. "After that whole business with his Armlet…"

* * *

_"Hold on, Yugi, help is on the way," Harold said revealing his Armlet from underneath his dark blue jacket._

_"Harold?"_

_"Time for this seal to feel the power of the Avatar Armlet! Now, Avatar Armlet, activate!" The symbols rose off the Armlet and faced the Seal of Orichalcos. They started spinning. "Take… THIS!" He thrust his Armlet arm out and fired the shield towards the Seal of Orichalcos. The ring of symbols struck the force field that blocked the Duelists. Lightning danced along the clash of the two shields._

_With a loud war cry, Harold thrust his Armlet towards the Seal. Suddenly lightning struck the Armlet's shield. It traveled in a straight line like electricity on a wire and struck the Armlet. Harold cried out in pain as he was thrown back almost to the edge. Amara threw her body behind Harold and stopped him from going over the edge._

_Unknown to anyone, one of the symbols on the underside of Harold's Armlet changed.

* * *

_

"I still can't believe that that overgrown bracelet is actually an Ancient Atlantian artifact," Duke commented.

"I wouldn't have known it either," Yugi said, Rebecca holding onto his arm like it was a lifeline. "Had I not hear it with my own ears." Of course, by 'he', he meant the Pharaoh but since it was his body the Pharaoh used to receive the information, it kind of fit.

* * *

_The room around them flashed and they found themselves floating over Atlantis. "Back when the Orichalcos stones were first discovered, the Atlantians used them as not only a power source, but to construct jewelry." To emphasize, Dartz touched the broach around his neck. "The Avatar Armlet, originally called the Atlantian Armlet, was forged by our greatest ironsmith to quell the chaos rising in one of our colonies." The scene switched again to a man with snow-white hair and a pale complexion working at a forge. "When word reached us that the Egyptian colony was in turmoil due to magical interference, the great Ironsmith Kuloth forged an object which would have the power to quell both the magical and the personal turmoil that threatened the Egypt Colony. He was able to finish it but not before falling ill. He died soon after but we still had to get the Armlet to Egypt. So it was sent in the care of his daughter, whom we called The Maiden."

* * *

_

Yugi turned to Yami, _"Who do you think this 'Maiden' was?"_

_"I'm not sure, Yugi, though I have my suspicions…"

* * *

_

_"PHARAOH!" Yami opened his eyes and lazily looked up. A white orb was descending towards him. Suddenly the orb transformed into a woman. She had tanned skin with dark hair that fell chin-length and doe-brown eyes. She was dressed similarly to Ishizu Ishtar when she participated in Battle City._

_I know her… Tea? No, it's… the original Avatar. Yami knew she had a proper name but couldn't remember what it was. Then again, he had trouble remembering what he was._

_The woman descended until she was eye-level with Yami and turned him right-side up. "Pharaoh, please do not give up, your friends are counting on you."_

_"But what can I do? I have nothing."_

_"Long ago, you saved the world by defeating a great evil!"_

_"Defeat? I WAS that evil."_

_"No you weren't!" Yami looked up at her shocked. "I was there, you put your own life at risk to save your people. And you saved my soul from being consumed by eternal darkness. Now I have traveled through time and space to repay the favor."

* * *

_

_"I knew you weren't entirely evil," _Yugi said.

_"And so did I," _Yami agreed. _"During the final attack of the Great Leviathan."

* * *

_

_"Destroy him!" Dartz cried just before being hit in the back again by another of Edina's energy blasts._

_"Be strong, Pharaoh," Yugi coached. "Concentrate on the good inside of you, think of your friends."_

_"Yes, my friends! The love I have is my one true light, and now I unleash it against the darkness!" The Avatar Armlet that Harold had given him started to glow. The symbols circled Yami's body. Slowly, the dark swirling mass became a swirl of Egyptian scriptures which gradually faded away to nothing. Now all that's left was a tiny purple spark which shot up to the sky.

* * *

_

_"We've learned a lot during our adventure," _Yami mused. _"But there's still so much we don't know. Who was the original Avatar, what connection did she have with the Armlet, what connection did she have with me?"_

_"Let's not forget the stone tablet and the Millennium Items," _Yugi reminded them.

_"I remember Ishizu mentioning that there were seven of them. Maybe once I retrieve them and hold them up to the tablet along with the God Cards, my memories will finally be unlocked."_

"Yugi, pay attention to me," Rebecca whined.

"Oh, sorry," Yugi apologized. He was so caught up in conversing with the Pharaoh that he almost forgot about Rebecca, who couldn't see Yami.

"So what time is your guys' flight out?" Duke asked conversely while lounging on a beach chair.

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Harold, and Amara all gasped. Joey and Amara, who were playing Duel Monsters the old fashioned way on a table top (shocking, I know), stared at each other wide-eyed. "Oh man, Pegasus was the one who flew us out here," Joey said.

"Except it wasn't Pegasus, it was those Orichalcos guys," Amara pointed out.

"So now we're stranded here," Joey concluded.

Rebecca squealed in delight, "That means you can stay!"

"Don't count on it," Tea, who had enough of Rebecca groping and nuzzling of Yugi like a puppy dog, said. She finally pried Rebecca off of Yugi.

Suddenly a strong wind picked up. Everyone looked up to see a familiar-looking helicopter descending.

"It's a Kaiba Corp. helicopter!" Amara announced.

"Well, my day's ruined," Joey cracked.

The End


	2. Prelude to Danger Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 234: Prelude to Danger Pt 1: Computer Glitch  
Episode Basis: Unwanted Guests Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The gang was having some well-earned R&R at Amara's grandpa's dude ranch. Everyone felt that after the harrowing ordeal of the Seal of Orichalcos and the Doma Group, they deserved it. Even Yami agreed to holding off on recovering his identity for a little vacation. But as they ate, played, and reflected on the past week, their laid-back spirits became panicked when they realized that they had no way to get back home. And to add oil to the inferno, a Kaiba Corp. helicopter appeared. So much for their vacation.

* * *

The helicopter slowly touched down in the open field outside the perimeter of the dude ranch. Everyone ran to the edge of the property. "What could Kaiba want with us?" Yugi asked.

"Knowing Kaiba, he probably wants to charge us for riding in his helicopter," Joey said sarcastically. Amara stabbed him in the foot.

Luckily for them (and Joey in particular) the Kaiba that stepped from the helicopter was Mokuba Kaiba along with the Kaibas' manservant, Roland. Yugi explained their predicament. "So you guys looking for a lift, huh? Good thing I came along then."

"Thanks, Mokuba," Harold began but Amara clamped his mouth shut.

"What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously. "Nothing comes free, there must be a catch."

"Well there is," Mokuba said scratching his head in embarrassment. "You have to agree to participate in my Brother's new tournament."

"New tournament?" Everyone asked.

* * *

Everyone adjourned inside the main lodge where Mokuba explained, "You see, things haven't exactly been easy since we got our company back from the Doma Group…"

* * *

(The Previous Day)

With Kaiba Corp.'s USA branch destroyed, Kaiba, Mokuba, and the surviving Kaiba Corp. staff (those who weren't laid off by the takeover by the Doma Group) had to set up shop in a skyscraper. And as usual, Kaiba was nonplussed.

"Thanks to that maniac Dartz, Kaiba Corp.'s in shambles," he complained to Mokuba and Roland. "Massive lay-offs, stock in the gutters…" He cupped his fist and rested his elbows on his desk. "And I don't even want to think about the PR disaster the monster scare started." He turned to Roland, "I'll leave PR control to you."

"Yes, sir."

"This couldn't have come at a worse time," Mokuba commented, "Just as we were about to open up Kaiba Land."

"I know, we need something to get the public to trust us again."

"I have an idea," Mokuba said. "We should plan a big event to celebrate the opening of Kaiba Corp; that would get the public interested in us again."

"Good idea, Mokuba," Kaiba said as he worked his computer. "And I think I know what, the ultimate Duel Monsters tournament."

"Yeah," Mokuba said excited. "We invite the greatest Duelists from around the world and have them compete for the title. It'll be the biggest thing since Battle City!"

Kaiba turned to Roland, "What is the status of Internet registration?"

"So far, none of the people we've invited had turned us down," Roland reported.

"Excellent."

"Seto, you do realize…"

"I know, Mokuba, and it's all right. After all, if we're going to have the best, we need the King of Games himself."

"All right! Roland, fire up the chopper, let's go get them!"

"Right." Roland turned to leave but then he turned back, "Excuse me, sir, I know it's not terribly important but what are you going to name this tournament?"

"The Kaiba Corp. Grand Tournament."

* * *

"So anyway, Seto would like to see you right away," Mokuba concluded.

"He should try asking us first," Joey said crossing his arms. "Kaiba's not the boss of me."

"Considering how it's the only way we can catch a ride home, I'd say he does have one up on us."

"But Joey does have a point," Amara said. "He should've come and ask us himself or at least send out invitations."

Mokuba looked down, "Seto is really busy right now. In fact, he's so busy that he won't even be participating in his own tournament."

"That's not like Kaiba," Yugi commented.

"Yeah," Harold agreed. "I thought he would use this chance for another rematch with Yugi."

"He's probably afraid he'd get his butt kicked again," Joey said. "Afraid of his reputation getting shot."

Mokuba slammed his fist against the table causing his cup to shake, "That's not fair! My brother is too busy with his work to duel. You try opening up a chain of amusement parks!"

"Nice going, big mouth," Amara said as she kicked Joey in the shins.

"Well… maybe I did go a bit too far," Joey decided.

"All right, Mokuba, how about you give us the bottom line," Harold offered.

"Okay, well, we've invited the top Duelists from all around the world to compete for the World Championship title. But before we do, we need the champ. So please, Yugi, will you say yes?"

Yugi turned inward to Yami, _"Do you think we should do it?"_

_"Why not, perhaps if someone else had the title it would take the pressure off of us."_

"Count me in, Mokuba."

"Good, because Seto told me to hand you this." He took out an invitation and passed it to Yugi. He then took out four more, "Joey, as the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom and Rebecca, as the American Duel Monsters champion have also been invited as well as Harold and Amara, the two participants in the Wild Card match of Battle City."

"Sweet."

"Thanks, Mokuba."

Mokuba stood up. "All right, time to move out, the next flight for Kaiba Land is leaving immediately!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

In this day and age, it was unusual to see a castle in the mountains, but there was one. The castle's interior architecture resembled that of the ancient Greeks or the Romans. A man was lounging in a large bath tub listening as a woman played the harp when a servant came up to him. 'Excuse me, Master, but there is an e-mail for you."

"Gutten tag, Ignatz," the man said getting up. He wrapped himself in a bathrobe handed to him by a female servant and went to a laptop that was on a table on a balcony overlooking the forest. He clicked on the laptop and read the message. "So, my dear friend Kaiba is planning a tournament." He chuckled and plucked a rose from a bouquet on the table. "The rose of Kaiba Corp. But one must be careful, Herr Kaiba, for every rose has its thorns." He chuckled.

* * *

The Kaiba Corp. helicopter cruised over the skies heading towards a large amusement park. On board, Yugi and his friends gazed out in awe.

"It's huge!" Joey gasped.

"We're planning on opening one of these in every country in the world," Mokuba bragged.

"I want to go on every ride until I barf twice," Amara said.

"Nasty," Harold grumbled.

"I hope they have a tunnel of love," Rebecca said snuggling up to Yugi.

Tea watched them and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She then shook her head. "No way, I'm not like that, not towards him."

"Not like what, Tea?" Amara asked startling Tea.

"Uh… nothing, just talking to myself."

The chopper landed and everyone walked out. Tristan had to leap onto Harold's shoulders after being startled by a dragon statue out in front.

"Mokuba," Joey said calmly. "I was wondering… was… was Mai invited?"

"We sent out an invitation," Mokuba said. "But we haven't received any response yet."

"Oh." Joey fell silent.

"Joey…" Yugi muttered.

Joey sensed the concerned tone in his friend's voice and offered him a lop-sided grin. "I'm sure she's too busy winning tournaments left and right to respond."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

"Hey Mokuba," Tea addressed as she saw employees dressed as Duel Monsters were handing out balloons to kids. "I thought this place wasn't open yet."

"Officially, it's not, but these are special guests and every ride is free today."

"Tilt-a-Whirl until we hurl!" Joey and Tristan cried together.

Tea held her face in her hand, "I need some normal friends."

Mokuba gave them the nickel and dime tour ending at what he called the main attraction: a huge stadium shaped like Kaiba's beloved dragon. "This is the Kaiba Dome."

"'Kaiba Dome'?" Harold questioned.

"We're not dealing with normal people here," Joey whispered to Duke. Duke nodded.

The inside was a large arena much like the ones used at Duelist Kingdom. The podiums were arched-shaped and elevated off the ground. One of the kids, Luke from the name on the jumbo screen overhead, was dueling seemingly against nobody but as it turned out, the opponent was computerized.

"Now, Gagagigo (1), attack his Blade Knight (2)," the kid commanded. The green lizard warrior charged forward and swung his tail destroying the knight.

(L: 500)  
(C: 2550)

"Reveal face-down magic card: Scapegoat, generates four tokens on field," the female-voiced computer said as one of its two face-down cards was revealed.

_That doesn't make any sense, _the kid thought. _Why did he choose now to play Scapegoat?_

"Hey Mokuba, check it out," Joey said. "Looks like your all-powerful computer made a mistake."

"The KC Duel-Tek 760 never makes a mistake, just watch," Mokuba said simply.

"I have a feeling that the computer's other face-down card is a trap," Yugi guessed.

"Reveal trap card," the computer announced. "DNA Surgery, transforms all monsters on field into single type. Type chosen: Dragon." Battle Ox (3), the remaining substantial monster on the computer's side of the field, the Scapegoats, and the Gagagigo on Luke's side of the field all turned into dragons.

"I end my turn," the kid said still confused as to the computer's move.

"Drawing card." A holographic card back appeared facing away from Luke. "Play magic card: Polymerization. Combine all monsters to form Five-Headed Dragon (4)." The five monsters on the computer's side of the field swirled together and a large dragon with five heads, each a different color and type appeared.

"There's no way that kid can beat that digital duelist now," Joey said.

Mokuba nodded his head in agreement, "The computer's been programmed to mimic the strategies of the world's top Duelists. We've imported Seto's deck in there as well as Yugi's."

"You must have my deck in there too, right?" Joey asked.

"Probably so it can lose too just to be fair," Tristan jabbed.

"Amara, do you mind?" Joey asked.

"Not at all." Amara pinched on the back of Tristan's neck causing him to drop to his knees.

"What's the fun in playing a computer that always wins?" Tea asked Mokuba.

"The players can choose from one of five skill levels, from beginner to expert," Mokuba explained.

"What an awesome way for kids to improve their skills," Yugi complimented. He could feel Yami agree with him.

"Five Headed Dragon attacks Gagagigo for game," the computer announced as the dragon fired an energy blast from all heads destroying Luke's monster.

(L: 0)  
(C: 2550)

"Gave over," the kid moaned as his podium was lowered to ground level. A group of kids gathered around him.

"That was a cool duel," one of the kids complimented.

"Yeah," another agreed. "You almost had it."

One of the older kids, a boy with long purple hair in a sweater vest and shorts put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You did a good job you just set your level too high. Next time don't try so hard."

"Look its Yugi Moto!" Before Yugi knew it, he was surrounded by kids asking for autographs.

"You're Yugi Moto," the older kid who complimented Luke earlier said. He then turned to Harold. "And you're Harold Kumara."

"Yeah, that's right," Yugi confirmed.

"How did you know?" Harold asked.

"I've… uh… followed Battle City very close. Can I have your two's autographs?"

Harold and Yugi looked at each other before smiling, "Sure," they replied. Nearby, kids, especially girls, were clamoring for Rebecca's and Amara's autographs.

"Doesn't anyone want my autograph?" Joey asked.

One of the kids heard him and turned to him. "Who are you?" He asked.

Joey facefaulted, "I was a Battle City finalist," he said.

"Oh… you're that Marik guy?"

Joey whimpered and leaned his head on Tristan's shoulder, "Nobody recognizes me," he complained.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Tristan asked jokingly.

Joey curled into a ball by the corner, "Nobody respects me," he moaned as Alexis patted him on the head.

"Excuse me, Mister King-of-Games, sir," a kid said. "My name's Rick, I was wondering if you could look at my deck?"

"Sure." The kid handed Yugi his deck.

"No matter what I do, I can't seem to win a duel," the kid said.

"I know that feeling," Harold said.

"These are mostly monster cards," Yugi noted.

"And not just any monsters, but dragon-types," Harold threw in. "That's unorthodox."

"That's nice coming from you, Mister All-Light-Attribute monster user," Rebecca said. Harold chuckled nervously.

"Dragons are my favorite," Rick explained. "I traded most of my magic and trap cards and filled them with dragon-type monsters."

"You'll never win with that deck," Rebecca commented.

Amara clamped the younger girl's mouth shut, "Rebecca, dear, sometimes its best to just clamp up, understand?"

"It's obvious you really respect your cards," Yugi said to Rick. "And that respect will take you far, but it's also important to balance your deck with magic and trap cards. Here…" Yugi took out a card and handed it to Rick. "Try adding this card to your deck."

"Heart of the Underdog," Rick read the title on the card.

Yugi nodded, "It reminds me of a very good friend."

"Who's that?" Joey asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Thanks, I'm going to try it out right now!" He ran over to the platform.

"Try to set it at a low level," Mokuba advised.

"Right," Rick agreed and set it at level two.

* * *

In the castle, the man sniffed a rose, "It looks like my plan is in full bloom." He pressed a button on his laptop. "Let's say hello, shall we?"

In the Kaiba Dome, the lights suddenly went out. "Looks like the Kaiba Boys forgot to pay the electric bill," Joey joked.

"There must be some kinks in the electrical system," Rebecca theorized.

"That's impossible," Mokuba said running over to a control panel. "Everyone stay calm." The power to the dueling arena was restored. "There we go."

* * *

Suddenly the door shutters lowered. "We're locked in," Alexis cried.

"Altering original sequence," the computer announced, its voice changing from a soft feminine voice to a hard digitized voice.

Mokuba slammed the control panel, "It's not responding!"

"Move aside let a genius crack at it." She plugged her laptop into the control panel. "I see, someone must've hacked in and reprogrammed it. It seems that the door controls are tied in directly to the KC Duel-Tek 760."

"But why would they do that?" Amara wondered. "It's just an amusement park attraction!"

"Probably to get something from the Kaibas," Rebecca guessed.

"Let's tear that tin can apart," Joey said as he and Tristan started to run over to it.

"If you do that, we might never get out of here," Rebecca said. "The only way we're going to get out of here is if that computer loses in a duel."

"So our fate is in the hands of that kid up there?" Tea said.

"We're doomed," Amara said.

"It's time to duel!" The computer announced.

"Help," Rick called down. "I can't do this by myself!"

"Draw card into hand," the computer announced its actions. "Summon Berserk Gorilla (5) in attack mode. Set one card face-down. End turn."

Yugi looked up on the screen and gasped, "Mokuba, the computer is set to level five!"

"That's the toughest level," Mokuba said. "Rick will never survive it, he's just a beginner!"

Yugi and Yami shared a look and nodded. The gold pyramid with silver trim around it started to glow as they joined spirits. With abnormal grace, Yami-Yugi leapt up and flipped onto the podium. "I'll take it from here," he said to Rick.

"Thanks, Yugi," Rick said.

"I'll bring your deck to victory, but you must have faith in it." Rick nodded mutely. Everyone down below cheered. "I don't know who's behind this," Yami-Yugi said. "But whoever it is must be stopped! It's my move!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gagagigo  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Blade Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800

(3)  
Name: Battle Ox  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Five-Headed Dragon  
Level: 12  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000

(5)  
Name: Berserk Gorilla  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000

A/N: I saw a screen cap of Kaiba's computer in the dubbed version. It had various Duel Monster cards on it. I had fun trying to identify which ones. I recognized Guardian Eatos. Two were fusion monsters and at least 1 was a ritual monster. I'm pretty sure one of those fusion monsters was Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. If you ever find it you should try it out.


	3. Prelude to Danger Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 235: Prelude to Danger Pt 2: Dragon's Roar  
Episode Basis: Unwanted Guests Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Mokuba invited Yugi, Joey, Harold, Amara, and Rebecca to participate in a new Kaiba Corp. tournament, the Grand Tournament in exchange for a ride home. The gang headed to Kaiba Land (corny but that's what it's called), a Duel Monster-themed amusement park with the centerpiece attraction being a Kaiba Dome (I wish I was making these names up), a stadium where players can duel against a computer. Suddenly somebody hacked into the system and locked everyone inside. The Duel Computer was reprogrammed to play at the hardest level. Now, with a disproportioned deck of dragon monsters, Yami-Yugi must defeat a computer on his skill level. Can he do it?

* * *

The Duel Tek computer had already went through a turn, summoning Berserk Gorilla and setting a card face-down. "How are we going to beat an expert dueling computer?" Rick asked.

(C: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)

"It's the person controlling it that worries me," Yami-Yugi replied.

Duke had to agree, "Kaiba's got some pretty scary enemies."

"Who would hack into an amusement park and trap innocent people?" Tristan wondered.

Some of the little kids started to cry, "I want my mommy," one whined.

Tea put a hand on the kid's shoulder, "Don't worry, Yugi will win and we'll be free in no time."

"Yugi is the number one Duelist in the world," Leon threw in. "He's not going to lose to a machine."

"No contest," Joey said. "That hunk of junk will be going home to its motherboard when Yugi's done with it."

"Make your move," the computer told Yami-Yugi.

Yami-Yugi drew a card. Like the rest of his hand, it was a dragon monster. _With Rick's deck of dragon cards, this isn't going to be easy. _"I summon Petit Dragon (1) in defense mode."

"Why can't Yugi use his own deck?" Tristan asked.

"By the time Yugi leapt into the fray, the duel already started," Harold explained. "If Yugi changes decks now, it will be an invalid move and he would automatically lose." The look on Yami-Yugi's face was indeed one of desperation.

* * *

Kaiba was busy in his office when his computer started beeping an alarm. Kaiba checked the readouts. _What's the meaning of this? Someone's hacked into the Kaiba Dome's central computer! _He pulled up a video image of the duel. "Yugi, what's he doing there?" The image flicked to the spectators, in particular, "Mokuba!"

* * *

"How interesting," the pink-haired man muttered. "Seeing the King of Games fighting desperately will be a pleasant form of entertainment." He snapped his fingers and a butler appeared. "Gather the others."

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

"Draw card," the computer announced beginning its turn. "Play magic card Cost Down, discard one card from hand to lower all monster levels by two. No sacrifice needed to summon Airknight Parshath (2)."

"That's my card!" Harold gasped.

"Of course," Mokuba said. "The duel computer has a record of every card in the world and it chooses the cards belonging to the top Duelists."

"I don't know whether I should feel honored that my deck is considered among the top Duelists… or ashamed that my card is being used against my best friend."

"Reveal trap card," the computer announced. "Robbin Goblin. Effect: every time damage is induced, you must discard one card from hand. Airknight Parshath attacks Petit Dragon." The horse with wings charged forward and swung its arm sword slicing the little dragon in two. "Airknight Parshath's first effect: difference between its attack points and defense monster's defense points are taken out of opponent's life points."

(C: 4000)  
(Y: 2800)

"Airknight Parshath's second effect: when battle damage is inflicted, draws 1 card from deck." A holographic back appeared. "Robbin Goblin now activates, discard 1 card." Yami-Yugi discarded a card from his hand. "Berserk Gorilla attacks directly." The gorilla launched fire from its mouth. The Millennium Puzzle enclosed Yami-Yugi and Rick in a field but the podium still shook from the attack."

(C: 4000)  
(Y: 800)

"Yugi, are you all right?" Tea asked.

"We're fine, Tea," Yami-Yugi reported.

Tristan growled, "They're off to a lousy start!"

"Two turns," Amara said.

"What are you talking about, Cousin Amara?"

"There's a Duelist lore about Duelists who can finish duels in a few turns. Considering how advance the computer is set and the fact that Yugi's using a deck that's 99 percent monsters, I'd say it's about two turns before Yugi's done for."

"Zip your mouth," Tea snapped. "Even using an all-monster deck, Yugi will win this!" Amara and Alexis were shocked into silence.

"If it wasn't for my dragon deck, you would be winning already," Rick said solemnly.

"Be patient," Yami-Yugi coached. "Your deck is strong because it has heart and there is nothing stronger than that."

"Is there a chance we can win?"

Yami-Yugi nodded but thought, _In order to unlock the true power of Rick's deck, I need to draw that card I gave him. _He drew a card and was surprised to see that it was a magic card. Not the magic card he gave Rick, but one he could use. "I summon Luster Dragon (3) in attack mode and activate the magic card Dragon Treasure to raise its attack points by 300!"

(LD: 1900-2200)

"Luster Dragon, attack Airknight Parshath with Emerald Flame!" The green dragon launched green fire and destroyed the centaur.

(C: 3700)  
(Y: 800)

"I'll take good old fashion brains over microchips any day," Tristan said.

"Explains a whole lot," Amara muttered making Alexis snicker.

"I end my turn."

"Begin turn," the computer announced. "Draw card." Two cards appeared in its hand. "Summon Slate Warrior (4) in attack mode. Slate Warrior attacks Luster Dragon."

"What's that computer doing, summoning a monster with weaker than Yugi's and then attacking anyway?" Joey asked.

"It must've blown a chip in the last attack," Tristan guessed.

"I doubt it," Rebecca said.

Slate Warrior leapt at Luster Dragon. The dragon launched its green flames obliterating it.

(C: 3400)  
(Y: 800)

"Slate Warrior's effect activates," the computer announced. "The monster that destroys it loses 500 attack points."

(LD: 2200-1700)

"That's what I was talking about," Rebecca said. "The computer intentionally sacrificed its monster just to activate its effect."

"Berserk Gorilla attacks Luster Dragon," the computer announced as the gorilla spouted more fire and destroyed the dragon.

(C: 3400)  
(Y: 500)

Yami-Yugi discarded another card.

"This isn't good," Duke commented. "If this keeps up, Yugi will lose all his best cards and we'll never get out."

Tristan grabbed Duke by his collar, "Listen, dice boy, I don't like your attitude so how about shaping up and throwing a little encouragement!"

One of the girls tugged on Tea's sleeve. "Are we going to get out?" She asked, her voice on the verge of crying.

"Of course we are," Tea assured her. "We just have to have faith in Yugi." She scowled at Tristan and Duke, "Not bicker with each other like rabid bulldogs," she said harshly.

"Sorry," the boys said.

"End turn," the computer announced.

Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (5) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Let's see Hal try to get past that," Joey dared.

"Drawing card," the computer announced. "Sacrifice Berserk Gorilla to summon Jinzo (6) to the field."

"How does that mess of microchips have Jinzo in its deck?" Joey asked.

"It's like I said, the computer has access to mostly every Duel Monster card ever played."

"Jinzo's special effect: destroys all trap cards on field." Robbin Goblin was destroyed.

Harold breathed a sigh of relief, "At least now Yugi won't lose any more cards.

"Jinzo attacks Dragon Dwelling in the Cave!" Jinzo formed a black sphere of energy which destroyed the dragon. "End turn."

Yami-Yugi drew a card and saw to his delight that it was the card he gave Rick. _I did it I drew the card I gave Rick. _He gave Rick a smile, "This will bring out the true power of your deck," he said. "First I summon Baby Dragon (7) in defense mode." A pudgy little orange dragon appeared. "And next I play the magic card Heart of the Underdog!"

"What's that dog under?" Joey asked causing the others to laugh.

"If anyone should know about that card, it's you," Tristan said.

"They should just call it 'Heart of the Wheeler'," Duke cracked.

"Go on, Yugi," Rebecca cheered. "Kick his memory banks!"

"It's your move," Yami-Yugi dared the computer.

"Drawing card," the computer announced. "Summon Sinister Serpent (8) in attack mode. Jinzo attacks Baby Dragon!" Jinzo fired another energy blast destroying the dragon. "Sinister Serpent attacks you directly!" The serpent bit down on Yami-Yugi's arm.

(C: 3400)  
(Y: 200)

"End turn."

"It's time I end this," Yami-Yugi announced. "I activate Heart of the Underdog's special effect, if I draw a normal monster card, I can draw again." He drew a card. "I've drawn Curse of Dragon (9) so I can draw again." He drew another card. "Koumori Dragon (10), so I draw again." He continued drawing monsters: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (11), Hyozanryu (12), Crawling Dragon (13) and Blackland Fire Dragon (14). Finally, he drew an effect monster. "I summon Spirit Ryu (15)! I attack Jinzo with Spirit Ryu, activating its effect raising its attack points by 1000 for every dragon I discard, and I have six!"

(SR: 1000-7000)

The Spirit Ryu launched an air burst which completely engulfed Jinzo.

(C: 0)  
(Y: 200)

The room was engulfed in light as the lights returned and the shutters were raised.

"I knew Yugi would win," Leon said as the kids cheered.

"I did too," Tristan bragged.

"Yeah, right," Amara said and kicked Tristan in the shins.

Yami-Yugi and Rick came down from the podium. Yami-Yugi handed Rick his deck, "Thank you, Yugi."

"It was the passion you had for your cards that saved us." The other kids surrounded Rick asking to trade. Yami and Yugi shared a look.

"Now that that's over, let's blow this pop stand," Harold said. "Uh… no offense, Mokuba."

"None taken."

* * *

Outside, the parents, having heard of the lockdown, huddled around their kids as the kids explained what happened. Rick was one of the last ones to leave, "Thanks again for the card, Yugi, I promise I'll take good care of it." And he ran off to tell his parents what happened.

"Hey Yugi," Joey called. "Earlier you said the Heart of the Underdog card reminded you of someone."

"I did?" Yami noticed Yugi standing off to the side acting coy. "Oh yeah, I did. Um… well... _a little help here." _And before Yugi knew it, they switched.

_"Oh, real mature, Pharaoh," _Yugi hissed. Now it was Yami who was acting coy.

"Well?" Joey hooked his arm around Yugi's neck. "Everyone says it's me who reminds you of this underdog."

"Um… well… I suppose it does… because… even when the odds are down, you'll always pull through." He was quick to add, "And the card did help us win so it was a big help like you."

"I can just see Joey's business cards now," Duke commented. "Joey Wheeler, executive underdog." Everyone laughed again.

It was then that a Kaiba Corp. helicopter landed and Kaiba himself got out. "Mokuba, are you all right?"

"Sure am," Mokuba replied cheerfully. "And so are all the spectators."

"Well look who decided to show up," Joey jabbed at Kaiba. "A bit late to save the day, Yugi already did that! But since you're here, you might as well fix that wacko computer of yours."

"Settle down, underdog," Kaiba returned which caused another laugh from the others. "It's not the computer but the hacker who broke into it who's a wacko."

"Do you know who it was?" Amara asked.

"My people are looking into it," Kaiba replied. "But it's a long list of suspects. As you all well know, Kaiba Corp. has had more than its fair share of enemies and any one of them would relish in seeing me brought down." That was the understatement of the year. Pegasus controlled Industrial Illusions which once tried to buy out Kaiba Corp. Then the Big-5 attempted a coup even going so far as to trap them in a virtual world. And Noah, Gozaburo's biological son who felt Kaiba Corp. should be his and was an expert hacker. Not to mention all the disgruntled employees who were let off after Dartz bought out Kaiba Corp. And they weren't even counting all the enemies Gozaburo himself made back when Kaiba Corp. was an arms dealer. "Whoever these punks are, they're going to wish they never heard of me. They will be found and punished!"

* * *

Speaking of which, the perpetrator in question had just got up from his seat. "I can see how Yugi became the King of Games," he said as a maid removed his bathrobe and another placed a ruffled shirt on him. He was dressed in a purple suit. "Fortunately, my quarrel is not with him so I can ignore him for now."

"The others have been gathered, sir," his butler reported

"Very good, Ignatz, have the bath filled with milk before my return, it does wonder for my complexion."

"Very good, sir."

"Take care, Master," the maids all said.

The Master stopped to stroke one on the cheek, "I will return soon, my lovelies." The Master walked out to the front of the castle where a lavender jet waited as well as four kids all wearing Duel Disks.

"Do you all have your new decks?" The Master asked.

"Yes, sir," they all said.

"Very good. Your Duel Disks have been shielded from being read by Kaiba Corp.'s computers so you don't have to worry about interference from them. The covers that your cards are enclosed have a secret microchip that will disrupt Kaiba Corp.'s main computer network. Once we arrive, work your way up through the tournament. If any of you face me in the Semi-Finals, you will forfeit giving the victory to me."

* * *

Leon held a notebook which contained Harold's and Yugi's autographs. "No doubt about it." He looked up. "It is him, the resemblance is uncanny."

* * *

"Roland, triple the security for the press conference tomorrow night," Kaiba instructed.

"Yes, sir," Roland said and ran off to do so.

"What press conference?" Harold asked.

"All contestants are instructed to attend a press conference tomorrow night. It will mainly serve as a roll call for who's going to be in the tournament. Anybody who's late will be disqualified so make sure Wheeler's late." And Kaiba walked off.

"You shouldn't be so proud!" Joey called after Kaiba. "Your tournament would be nothing without us!"

"Give it a rest, Joey."

Yugi turned to Yami, _"I think a normal Duel Monsters tournament is just what we need to take our minds off of all the craziness that's happened this past week."_

_"I agree, and knowing Kaiba, he'll see that it comes off without a hitch. Nobody will try anything with him watching."

* * *

_

"Now, my Four Horsemen, prepare to depart and bring about… THE APOCALYPSE OF KAIBA CORPORATION!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the four kids boarded the jet, the Master stopped one of them. "Katy."

The girl paused, "Yes, sir?"

"I expect you to win no matter the cost."

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it, no socializing with the enemy, if you face him, you will obliterate him totally!"

The girl turned away so he wouldn't see the tear drip down her cheek. "I shall do as you command…, Uncle."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Petit Dragon  
Level: 2  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Airknight Parshath  
Level: 5  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1400

(3)  
Name: Luster Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Slate Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 400

(5)  
Name: The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Jinzo  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500

(7)  
Name: Baby Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 700

(8)  
Name: Sinister Serpent  
Level: 1  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 250

(9)  
Name: Curse of Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

(10)  
Name: Koumori Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(11)  
Name: Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(12)  
Name: Hyozanryu  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 2800

(13)  
Name: Crawling Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(14)  
Name: Blackland Fire Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800

(15)  
Name: Spirit Ryu  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000


	4. Unwanted Reunions

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 236: Unwanted Reunions  
Episode Basis: Unwanted Guests Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! With a deck of mostly dragon-type monsters and next to no magic cards, Yami-Yugi was being bashed left and right by the computer which had been taken over by some unknown party. The only way to win was to activate Heart of the Underdog, a card which allowed him to continue drawing dragon cards until he came across Spirit Ryu, a monster that grew stronger with every dragon monster discarded. It may have been overkill but it got everyone out. Kaiba arrived and declared that the person or people who caused it would be found and punished. But what do a European millionaire, a young boy, and four enemies from the past have to do with Harold? Good question.

* * *

Amara hung up the phone. "Professor Hawkins said he'll bring Atticus by tomorrow."

"Good, in the mean time let's hit the party," Harold said. Everyone walked into the ball room of the Hotel Kaiba. They immediately noticed all the cameras and Tea asked Mokuba what the deal was.

"My Big Brother's trying to make a big deal out of this tournament so he invited all the newspapers and television stations."

Joey immediately got up close in a camera lens. "Hello, Joey Wheeler here, two-time Duel Monster finalist…"

Tristan poked his head up into the lens, "Hi, Ma!"

"Hey you, you ruined my big moment," Joey said grabbing Tristan into a headlock and dragging him away.

Only to have Duke casually walk in front of the camera and struck a GQ pose, "They're such children, aren't they, folks?"

* * *

Harold was leaning against the wall when he noticed Roland talking to someone in a doorway. Kaiba went by and Roland had a rather animated conversation with his boss. Finally, Kaiba shrugged and walked away. Roland stepped aside as some new people walked in. The first was a young man with long hair, purple and smooth. He was dressed in a purple Italian suit. Behind him were four kids. One was dressed like a gangster, with a black vest over a black muscle shirt with a skull on it, black stretch pants and a bandanna around his dark hair. Another had flat top blond hair and was dressed in a brown jacket over a yellow shirt and brown khakis. The third boy wasn't fat per se but he was heavy set. He was wearing a red and blue shirt and jeans. The lone girl of the group had dark hair cropped just above the neckline. She was dressed in a denim jacket and jeans over a purple shirt.

"I don't believe it, they're back!" Harold gasped.

"Harold, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Why did they have to come?"

"Who's they?"

"Aaron, Chris, Todd, and Katy, the Four Horsemen are back!"

"The Four Horsemen?" Mokuba asked.

* * *

_The Four Horsemen were my opponents during Battle City, Mokuba. I won most of my locator cards from them. They were sent by someone to eliminate me, both from the tournament and life. One by one, they tracked me down and tried to duel me. One of them, Katy, even pretended to be my friend just to get close to me and catch me off guard. Each of the Four Horsemen excelled at advance dueling strategies. Aaron, who's an expert at direct attacks, Chris, master of the time monsters, Todd who can summon monsters with strong defenses and then switch their attack points with their defense points and Katy, mistress of normal monsters.

* * *

_

"Why are they here?" Harold asked.

"They're probably invited to take part in the tournament," Mokuba pointed out. "My Brother did make sure to invite those who participated in Battle City."

_Is it just a coincidence that the Four Horsemen have entered the tournament like me? Or are they still out to eliminate me. I better be careful.

* * *

_

"Enjoying the spread, Rebecca?" Amara asked as she and Alexis walked up to her, Alexis nursing a drink.

"I'll say one thing for Kaiba, he sure knows how to throw a party," Rebecca said. "I just better watch my weight. After all, if Yugi and I are going to be married, I have to look my best for him."

Amara gave her a dry look. _Sure, kid, think whatever you want._

Suddenly Rebecca fell down. The cause was a woman with dark hair done up in two odangos in a Chinese dress that stared down at her and said, "Kiddy Park's closed, little girl."

Rebecca immediately got up and faced her. "You want a piece of me, lady?"

"This party is only for Duelists, children like you should go home and go to bed."

"Why don't you go to bed, old woman!"

"Amara, what's going on?" Tea asked.

"Rebecca's getting into fights again," Amara said with a sigh.

The woman saw something behind them and squealed. She blurred by all four of the girls (making Alexis drop her drink in the process) and ran up to Yugi. "You're Yugi Moto! I'd recognize that spiky head anywhere."

"Uh… yeah," Yugi said blushing. "And you are…"

The woman squealed in delight. "I can't believe Yugi Moto asked my name," she said giddy. She gave him a sultry look, "I'm Vivian Wong but you can call me Viv."

"Uh… hi… um… Viv."

"Hey, you let go of my Yugi right now," Rebecca demanded.

"'Your Yugi?'" Tea muttered.

But Vivian ignored her, "Just because we'll be arch-rivals on the battlefield doesn't mean we can be very good friends off the battlefield."

"Uh… sure," Yugi said not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh this will be so exciting!" Vivian squealed spinning Yugi around with her. She finally dropped him after seeing Kaiba, "Oh, there's Seto Kaiba. Yoo-hoo, Kaiba-dear!" She ran off.

"And I thought only Americans were rude." Amara and Joey bent down to check on Yugi, "You okay, buddy?"

"Just… peachy," Yugi groaned. The two helped Yugi up.

"Tea, you're steaming," Amara noted.

"Huh?"

"Tristan was ready to fry an egg on your head!"

"Awww give me a break, Amara, I like eggs," Tristan said and threw the deviled egg away.

"I hope Yugi duels her back to whatever bungalow she crawled out of," Tea muttered.

"Me too," Rebecca agreed.

"Hi, Yugi." Yugi (helped up by Joey and Amara) tuned and saw Leon, the boy who was trapped in the stadium with them earlier that day.

"Leon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm in the tournament. I've been a big fan of you ever since Duelist Kingdom. I was hoping I would get to duel you."

"If that happens, I'm sure we'll both do our best," Yugi assured him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Harold had just finished giving a newspaper reporter an interview on watching Yugi in the Battle City Finals (removing all references to shadow magic or Millennium Items) when he noticed Katy. He waved to her, "Hey, Katy!"

Katy turned and looked at him. Her eyes looked sad, almost suppressed. She turned and walked off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Harold wondered.

"That girl was certainly giving you the cold shoulder," Duke noted. "Come to think of it, I know I've seen her before, but I can't remember where."

"Well I'm going to see her again," Harold decided and ran off. _If Katy is in some kind of trouble, maybe I can help. _"Katy, hey, Katy!" Harold called.

Suddenly a face filled his peripheral vision as a voice called out, "Hi!"

Harold was startled and slid back a few steps. It was a boy shorter than him with brown hair and eyes.

"Uh… excuse me," Harold said distracted.

"You're Harold Kumara!" The boy said excitedly. "I knew you were alive!"

"Uh… yes… yes I am, please excuse me," Harold said not really catching the boy's last sentence. Katy had turned a corner, it was like she didn't even hear them.

Or didn't care.

"You don't recognize me? It's me, Drew."

"Hi, Drew, I'm sorry but there's someone I need to find."

"You don't… recognize me?" The boy asked rather meekly.

"Kid, I wouldn't recognize my own reflection," Harold replied abruptly and blew by him.

"He really… doesn't remember."

Harold tried to catch up with Katy but she was talking to a pink-haired man in a nice suit. Katy saw him out of the corner of her eye but turned away. The pink-haired man noticed it too and cast a rather sinister smile in Harold's direction.

Harold felt his legs freeze and a chill go up his spine. _What's wrong with me? _He wondered. _Why does that guy scare me? I've never seen him before today._

_"Where are we going, Uncle?" The young boy asked._

_"I thought we would go visit a friend who lives in Domino," the man answered._

Harold held his head in pain. _That vision again, why would it appear now? The last couple of times this happened I was unconscious but now I'm experiencing it even when I'm awake! Am I going insane? Maybe I should bail out of this tournament. Maybe I…_

Harold felt someone bump into him. He turned and saw a portly man wearing a black mask and overalls. "Oh, I'm sorry," Harold apologized. "Here, let me help you up." He guided the man to his feet.

The man coughed and said in a rough voice, "Thank you, Harold" and ran off.

"Man, everyone seems to know my name today."

* * *

"It's time to begin," Kaiba whispered to Roland. Roland nodded and stepped up to the stage. The lights dimmed and a spotlight fell on Roland with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Roland began in his best announcer voice. "Thank you for coming out to the Hotel Kaiba tonight! It gives me great honor to welcome you to the most prestigious Duel Monsters tournament yet, the Kaiba Corp. Grand Tournament!"

"Time to strut our stuff, Yug," Joey said as he followed Rebecca and Harold onto the stage. Yugi and Yami joined and followed onto the stage.

"We have gathered on this stage the greatest Duelists from around the world. Each of them has had some experience in past Duel Monster tournaments and they are here to duel for the greatest prize: the international Duel Monster Crown! Now allow me to introduce them! First we have the new boy wonder of the dueling world, the prodigy who has yet to be defeated, all the way from Europe, Leon Wilson!"

Yami-Yugi, Joey, Harold and Rebecca stared at him in awe, "Who knew he was such a big shot," Joey commented and the others had to agree.

"Next we have the former Miss Junior America Duel Monsters Champion. This dueling dame proves a woman can do anything a man can. Originally from America, now living in Domino, give it up for Amara Penfield!" Amara blew a kiss to the crowd.

"Amara, you never told us you were once a Duel Monsters champion," Yami-Yugi whispered.

"I don't like to brag," Amara replied winking at him. "But why do you think Kaiba invited me to Battle City in the first place?"

"Third we have a mysterious fortune teller from the Middle East, Fortune Salim!" The man wearing a cloak and hood held up his crystal ball like it was an appeal to a higher authority. "Next we have a Duelist who gets fired up when he duels, originally from Canada, Aaron Beaudoin now lives in Germany." Aaron stepped forward and bowed. He then pointed to Harold and made a thumb down gesture.

"What does that guy have against you, Harold?" Rebecca asked.

"Long story," Harold replied rubbing his temple.

Aaron was startled as a hairy man with a monkey on his shoulder got up close and personal. "He was raised by monkeys and smells like them too; from Nigeria we have Abe the Monkey Man!

"If Aaron is a raging inferno, our sixth Duelist is a calm blue ocean. Originally from Scotland, we have Germany's own Todd Lundgren! Our seventh Duelist is the lovely Ms. Vivian Wong."

"That's the girl who was arguing with Rebecca earlier," Tea noted.

"This model-turned-actress-turned-kung-fu expert-turned-Duelist recently won the Asia-Pacific Duel Monsters Championship!"

"I've seen duels with less turns," Amara muttered.

"And speaking of championships, next is the current holder of the America Duel Monster Championship title, Rebecca Hawkins!" Rebecca flashed double peace signs then shot a steel-eyed look to Vivian who returned it.

"I'd wouldn't mind seeing those two duel," Joey snickered.

"Sicko," Amara whispered.

"He was the five-time Tournament Champion and now he's here to make a sixth, welcome Drew Thruno!" The kid who stuck his face into Harold's business earlier stepped forward. "He hails from parts unknown his dueling is just as much a mystery as his face, Apnarg Otom!" Apnarg was the pudgy man who accidentally bumped into Harold.

_"Haven't we seen him before somewhere?" _Yugi asked.

"Next we have the winner of the Wild Card match of Battle City who always makes his opponents see the light. From Domino, we have Harold Kumara!" Harold stepped forward and made a dramatic pose with his Duel Disk.

"That boy may act all humble but deep down, he enjoys showing off just as much as the next guy," Tristan whispered to Tea.

"Considering everything Harold's been through, I think he deserves to show off every now and then."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harold saw Drew flash him a sour look. _I guess he doesn't like a show-off, _Harold thought.

"He was the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom and one of the Final Four at Battle City. Please welcome, from Domino Joey Wheeler the unbelievable underdog."

Joey face-faulted, "Aww, come on, can't I have at least a little respect?"

"Our thirteenth Duelist is Brian Berg, famous for his paper on Duel Monsters and the Duelists who mimic them." Brian was a heavyset guy with glasses. He looked like he was about to say something when Roland continued with the introductions. "Duelist number fourteen is Chris Anunziada of the Siberian Anunziadas, famous for their watches and clocks which is apparent in his dueling. Our fifteenth Duelist is always stylish when he duels. The European Champion, Zigfried Lloyd!" Zigfried tossed a white rose into the audience as girls squealed with delight. Kaiba just grunted at the sight. "Our sixteenth Duelist is a young lady who proves you don't need effects to win. Born in Germany, raised in Domino, and currently living in Germany again, give a warm welcome to Katy Kumara!"

Harold and his friends all gasped. Even Kaiba was caught off-guard by that. "Ku… Kumara?" Harold staggered.

Katy mentally winced, _I told Uncle not to register me under my real name._

Zigfried chuckled, "And so his torment begins," he muttered.

Leon pointed to Katy while talking to Harold, "Hey Harold, that girl has the same last name as you. Are you two related?"

"I… I don't know," Harold said, his face going white as a sheet. He felt his head start to throb.

"And last but certainly not least, the winner of Battle City and Duelist Kingdom, and the current holder of the World Champion title, Yugi Moto!" Yami-Yugi stepped forward as all the spotlights seemed to focus on him. "Whoever wins this sixteen-player elimination round will go on to face Yugi for the International Duel Monster Championship."

Yami-Yugi looked shocked, "Nobody told me about this I thought I was just a contestant."

"Looks like we have some pretty tough competition," Joey observed.

"To ensure fair play, matches will be chosen randomly by computer before each duel."

"That means we won't have time to prepare for our opponents," Amara pointed out.

"Yeah but it also means that my opponents won't have time to prepare for me."

"Best wishes to all the Duelists, because in the end, only one will be crowned the World Champion Duelist!"

Cameras were still flashing but Harold didn't see any of it. _Katy… her last name is the same as mine… is it just a coincidence… or…or is she the key to me unlocking my past._

_"Remember, my children, to always follow what is in your heart."_

Harold was barely able to make it off the stage. _My head is pounding like a drum now. What's happening to me? Am I going out of my mind? Or is my past finally being unlocked?_

The End

* * *

A/N: Drew is a character originally created by SulliMike23, Brian Berg is a character originally created by Kilnorc, thanks goes to them for use of them. 


	5. Training Day

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 237: Training Day  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and the gang attended a press conference to introduce the competitors for the Kaiba Corp. Grand Tournament. Some of the competitors they were glad to see like Leon Wilson, who was actually a young dueling prodigy (who knew). Some of them totally irritated them like Vivian Wong who was clearly hitting on Yugi and Rebecca and Tea were clearly "nonplussed" about it. Some of them they were horrified to see i.e. the Four Horsemen, Harold's opponents during Battle City. Some of them were confusing, like a rolly-polly man in a mask calling himself Apnarg Otom (recognize it? Yeah, me neither) and a boy who babbled something about Harold being alive. And some of them had shocking secrets to reveal: like Katy, one of the Four Horsemen, who was revealed as having the same last name as Harold. Coincidence or conspiracy? You decide.

* * *

The Duelists were set up in the hotel for the night and the tournament was scheduled to take place the day after tomorrow so the Duelists were free until then as long as they made it to the Kaiba Dome by starting time. Professor Hawkins arrived outside the park in the trailer with Atticus. The trailer had set up in a park and now Yugi and his friends were loitering in front of it.

"Good thing Mokuba was able to fix your Duel Disk, Joey," Yugi commented.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "It would be pretty embarrassing if I had to keep borrowing from others."

"I'm going to scratch her eyes out," Rebecca grumbled. "Then I'll step on them and take her Duel Disk and shove it right up her…"

"Rebecca, what's wrong?" Tea asked though she already had a feeling about what the answer was.

"That Vivian, the nerve of her thinking she can get Yugi by flaunting herself." Yugi tried to sneak away during Rebecca's ranting but Rebecca grabbed his arm and held it close to her. "You wouldn't leave me, would you, Yugi-dear?"

"Uh… no… of course not," Yugi said shocked at Rebecca's question and nervous at her groping his arm.

"Come on, Rebecca, he needs that arm to duel," Tea said prying Rebecca from Yugi's arm. Yugi shot Tea a gratified smile. Tea just nodded and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Rebecca asked.

"You got me," Yugi replied.

Nearby, Harold was busy pushing Alexis and Atticus on the swings. But subconsciously, he was still trying to digest what he heard. Katy had the same last name as him. Did that mean they were related? Was it possible that she was the one who gave him amnesia? What about the 'uncle' in his visions, who was that? And that female voice, telling him to follow what is in his heart. It was all so confusing.

"Harold?" It was Rebecca. "You okay?"

Harold shook his head, "I don't know, Rebecca."

"You're thinking about that girl, aren't you, the one with the same last name as you."

Harold nodded, "For so long I've wanted to find out about my past. The only clue I had was a Duel Monster card that was found in my pocket. The problem is the card is fairly common and can be found anywhere." Alexis squealed in delight as she leapt off the swing. But she had no control of her descent. Duke and Tristan ran to catch her but she ended up colliding with them sending all three of them to the ground. Fortunately Alexis was on top. Harold didn't see any of this, "I'm beginning to wonder if Harold Kumara is really my name." He turned and walked away.

"Poor Harold," Yugi said to Rebecca. "His entire identity is up in the air now."

"Isn't there something we can do to help him?" Rebecca asked. "I mean Harold gave me one of his cards so I should do something in return."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Rebecca, this is something that Harold must figure out by himself."

_"'An identity up in the air'," _Yami mused. He stared up at the full moon. _"That's something I know all too well."

* * *

_

Harold entered the lobby of the hotel. He noticed Kaiba, Mokuba, and Roland, going over some sort of Kaiba Corp. business. As he started to walk into one of the two hallways that led to the rooms, he saw Katy. The two stared at each other for a while. Harold took a step forward and Katy automatically took a step back. Harold stopped and retracted his step. He finally turned and walked to the other hallway across the lobby.

And bumped into someone.

"Harold!" Harold looked into the face of Drew.

"Oh… Drew, right?"

"I wanted to ask you where you've been."

"I was just outside with my friends."

"I mean where've you been for the past seven years?"

"What?"

"Katy won't say a word and your uncle acted like you didn't even exist!"

* * *

_"Uncle," the boy said stepping to the center of the room. "There's nobody here. It doesn't look like anyone has lived here."_

_"Oh, someone will be living here very soon."

* * *

_

Harold held his head in pain. "I don't..." He ran by Drew and into the hallway.

"He doesn't even remember me," Drew muttered as he watched Harold run off.

"Sounds like you and that boy have some history." Drew turned and saw Zigfried standing in the hallway.

"You know very well we're best friends," Drew said accusingly.

"Is that so?" Zigfried asked "Seems to me like he would rather be best friends with Yugi Moto. I guess I do not blame him, I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with the King of Games then a… what's that American term?… wet noodle?"

"No, he's my friend, no one else's! He promised!" And Drew ran off as well.

"Why did you do that, Uncle?" Katy asked. "You know perfectly well what Drew is willing to do."

"My dear Katy, life is like a flower. It is beautiful and almost magical. But no flower is without its thorns." He rested a hand on Katy's shoulder. "You know what you have to do."

"And if I refuse?"

"You know what I did to the last person who refused to do what I did." Katy looked at him shocked, "You think I didn't see you there that day? Do you want the same to happen to you… or worse?"

"No, Uncle."

"Then do as your Uncle commands."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I am retiring to my room. Good night, sweet niece."

Katy knew Todd was standing behind her; he had been her shadow ever since… that day. "Todd, am I really doing the right thing?" 

"That depends on what you consider to be the right thing," he commented.

* * *

_"Yugi, wake up!" _Yugi heard Yami's call and opened his eyes. He was sharing a room with Harold and Atticus. The boy was sleeping on a cot brought up for him. But Harold's bed was empty. Yugi quickly dressed.

_"Pharaoh, where did Harold go?"_

_"I saw him leave a half-hour ago. He was dressed so he might've gone outside." _Yugi went outside and found Harold sitting on the hood of the truck that pulled the Hawkins' trailer.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi," Harold said shocked. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it." He climbed onto the hood and sat beside him.

"Yugi, I'm so confused."

"You know it is possible that you two just have the same last name."

"Her eyes didn't say so," Harold said. "I saw the way she looked at me tonight. It wasn't like at Battle City. Now it was… she looked burdened… and I don't… I'm sorry, Yugi, I know you want to make me feel better, but it's hard to describe what I'm feeling to someone who hasn't experienced it."

"Well maybe I haven't experienced it," Yugi said holding up his Millennium Puzzle. "But I know someone who has. _Pharaoh, how about a little input." _The Millennium Puzzle flashed as Yami took over. "Harold," the Pharaoh said. "When I was separated from Yugi, I too had an identity crisis. I believed everything Raphael and Dartz said. I believed I was evil, that the only reason I was here was to give up my soul to the Orichalcos. But then a mutual friend of ours said something that really made me pause…"

* * *

"_There's no point in worrying about what happened in the past because it doesn't change the current situation. It already happened. I'm not saying you should not try to figure out your past, but stop worrying about it. All that matters right now is the current situation and right now you've promised to help save mankind, good and evil. Even if that you weren't a hero in the past, that's who you are now."

* * *

_

"Amara told me that you should concentrate on what you currently are."

"Yugi, it's our past that shapes our present and makes us who we are. You said that, if I can't remember my past, how do I know this was who I was meant to be?"

"Because I believe this was who you were meant to be," Yami said firmly. "You were meant to be an honorable person, someone who would do anything to protect his friends. That's why you were given the Avatar Armlet, because you were a kind person and I'm glad to have you for a friend. No matter who you turn out to be, Harold, I'll stand by you and support you. And so will all the others."

"Thanks, pal," Harold said. "I think… I'm beginning to feel better."

* * *

The next day, the gang was in front of the trailer again.

Joey growled, "If I don't get to duel soon, I'm going to go nuts!"

"Too late," most of the others said.

"I'll duel you, Joey," Amara said.

"Thanks, 'Mar, let's go!"

"Hey, quit pulling!"

"I guess I should look over my deck," Harold said.

"Maybe I can help," Rebecca offered. "You gave me one of your cards, Harold, it's only fair that I return the favor." They sat at a picnic table as Harold laid his cards out.

"Do you think I'm at a severe handicap just relying on a single attribute for my deck?"

"I do think you're at a disadvantage, but it's not because of the attribute. Your cards actually contrast with one another, you need cards that work well with one another, like Yugi's magicians. Let's see…" Rebecca began picking up cards, "Nope, not this one… definitely not this one… hah, I can't believe someone keeps this card in their deck."

Harold's eyebrow twitched.

Rebecca picked up Wingweaver (1), "Well this card has to go."

Harold snatched back the card, "The only way you're removing this card from my deck is over my dead body!" He snapped. Rebecca was shocked by his outburst. Harold quickly composed himself. "Sorry."

"Harold, it's a level 7 monster with no special effect. You don't even have an easy way to summon this it would do much better as a side card."

"But Rebecca, that card is the only clue I have to figure out who I really am," he complained.

"Oh… well I suppose you could use it as a sacrifice card or something. Hey I know, why don't we have a practice duel too?"

"Okay," Harold said.

"And to make things even, I'll even use the deck I used against Yugi."

"That's fortunate, I'll know which cards she's going to use and her strategies. You're on, Beck!" The two got their Duel Disks and stood at opposite ends of the park with Yugi, Tea, and Tristan watching.

"Harold, just because you're being nice to me, don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Perish the thought," Harold replied. "It's time to duel!"

(H: 4000)  
(R: 4000)

"I'll start by summoning Element Valkyrie (2) in attack mode." A red-haired woman wearing horns and a chest plate carrying a spear appeared. "What do you think of her?"

"Nice, but this is what I was talking about earlier, your cards aren't designed to help one another or counter any specific cards. Watch, I summon Cannon Soldier (3) in attack mode." Rebecca's monster was a humanoid machine with a cannon barrel for a head. "I'll follow up by activating the magic card Stray Lambs!" Two sheep, much like Joey's Scapegoat tokens, appeared.

"You never used that card in your duel with Yugi!" Harold protested.

"Oh it was in the deck, I just never got around to playing it. Now I activate Cannon Soldier's special ability. By sacrificing one of my lambs, I can take 500 life points away from you!" One of the tokens transformed into energy and went into the cannon. The cannon fired striking Harold in the chest.

(H: 3500)  
(R: 4000)

"That ends my turn. I warned you, Harold, that I wouldn't be holding back."

"So you did, but I won't play nice guy either, I sacrifice my Valkyrie in order to summon Airknight Parshath!" _Airknight Parshath has two very handy abilities. It can inflict damage to a monster even in defense mode, and it can let me draw a card. The problem is her Cannon Soldier is in attack mode so I can't use that effect. Wait a second, her sheep is also in defense mode and it's defense points are 0! _"Looks like the great Rebecca Hawkins made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you shouldn't have left that sheep in defense mode."

Rebecca gasped, "Oh no, I forgot Airknight can inflict damage even to tokens."

"Yup, Airknight Parshath, attack her sheep!" The horse charged forward and stomped on the little sheep.

(H: 3500)  
(R: 2100)

Harold drew a card. "I'll end my turn."

"Looks like I underestimated you, Harold," Rebecca said drawing a card. "But don't do the same to me. I can still use Cannon Soldier's effect."

"But how, you have no monsters on the field!"

"Actually, I do, Cannon Soldier itself!" Cannon Soldier transformed into a beam of energy and struck Harold.

(H: 3000)  
(R: 2100)

"I activate Spell Reproduction discarding two magic cards to get my Stray Lambs card back from the graveyard. Next I'll activate it." Two more lambs appeared on either side of Sangan. "Finally, I activate Token Thanksgiving, a magic card that destroys all tokens on the field like my Lambs."

"But why would you do that?"

"Two reasons, one, the lambs were in defense mode and your Airknight can inflict damage to monsters in defense mode. And second, destroying them lets me gain 800 life points for every token destroyed."

(H: 3000)  
(R: 3700)

"I'll set my last card face-down and end my turn."

"You've never used those cards in your duel against Yugi."

"I'm not lying, Harold, these cards were in the deck that I used against Yugi, just because you didn't see them played doesn't mean they weren't in the deck."

"I think she's telling the truth," Yugi said.

"Well I'm not afraid of your face-down card," Harold said drawing a card. "I summon Light-Speed Angel (4) in attack mode. Light-Speed Angel has a special ability, she can attack your life points directly! Light-Speed Angel, photon rush attack!" The dark-skinned angel transformed into a beam of light and struck Rebecca.

(H: 3000)  
(R: 2500)

(LSA: 1200-600)

"But wait, there's more! Airknight Parshath, direct attack, let's go!" The horse charged forward.

"I was ready for that," Rebecca said. "Reveal trap card: Draining Shield, now not only is your attack repelled but I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points."

(H: 3000)  
(R: 4400)

_Now she has more life points than when we started out. What do I do? _"I… uh… end my turn."

"Looks like Harold choked," Tristan commented.

"A surprising move like that would choke almost anybody," Yugi commented.

"All right, time to make a come back!" Rebecca drew a card. "I'll admit, this card wasn't in the deck before but it's such a generic card that I didn't think you would mind."

"Huh?"

"I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two extra cards." Rebecca took the two cards from her deck. "Awesome, I summon Witch of the Black Forest (5) in attack mode! Attack his Light-Speed Angel with Midnight Forest Bind!" The witch fired vines which wrapped around the female angel and destroyed her.

(H: 2500)  
(R: 4400)

"Then I play Offerings to the Doomed which destroys your Airknight!" The horse burst into flames before being destroyed. "I may be forbidden to draw a card next turn but that's okay, I have a big enough buffer."

"She has a big enough something all right," Tristan muttered causing Tea to stomp on his foot.

The next card Harold drew was Wingweaver. _If I had my monsters, I would be able to summon you. Oh well, at least knowing you're here makes me feel safe._

A stick cracked from the other side of some bushes.

"Someone's been watching us," Yugi realized.

"I'll get 'em," Tristan said and jumped into the bushes. There was a scuffle before Tristan dragged out Katy in a full nelson. "It appears we have a spy," Tristan revealed.

"Katy," Harold said. "Its okay, Tristan, let her go." Tristan relaxed her grip. The two stared at each other. "Katy…"

"Please," she interrupted. "Don't ask any questions."

"After what happened at the press conference last night, you expect me NOT to ask questions?" Harold retorted. "And it's not just about what happened there, it's about you. What's going on, Katy, this isn't how you acted at Battle City, what's going on?"

"I said don't ask any questions," Katy snapped. "If you find out, he'll kill you!"

"Who would kill Harold?" Yugi asked.

"Your boss," Harold realized. "What does your boss have against me? Is he here? Is it that Zigfried guy you were talking to at the ? Come on, if your boss has a problem with me, I have a right to know!"

"As far as he's concerned, you don't have any right to know."

"Why?!" Harold snapped.

"Because…" Katy looked away. "Because you care." And she turned and ran off.

"The Boss of the Four Horsemen wants me dead," Harold said calmly. "And I don't even know why."

"Do you want to continue our duel?" Rebecca asked.

Harold shook his head and walked away.

"If someone is after Harold," Yugi said to the others. "He'll have to get through me."

"And me," Tristan agreed.

"Yeah," Tea threw in. "We won't let anything happen to Harold if we can help it." The others nodded.

* * *

Harold arrived at his room. Overwhelmed he dropped to his knees and started sobbing. "Why, why is this happening to me?" He asked.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Wingweaver  
Level: 7  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2750  
DEF: 2400

(2)  
Name: Element Valkyrie  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Cannon Soldier  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1300

(4)  
Name: Light-Speed Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500  
When this monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, it can attack your life points directly. Once that effect resolves, reduce this monster's ATK by half.

(5)  
Name: Witch of the Black Forest  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1200


	6. Let the Tournament Begin Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 238: Let the Tournament Begin Pt 1: Like Fire and Water  
Episode Basis: Let the Tournament Begin Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold's mind was a whirlwind of emotions over himself, Katy, and his past. But a midnight chat with Yami told Harold that who one was in the past isn't as important as who one is now. That gave Harold peace of mind. During a duel between him and Rebecca, Katy appeared and the two had a heated argument where Katy revealed that if Harold remembered something, her boss would kill him. What would a tournament be without intrigue?

* * *

Fireworks danced in the air as an airplane spelled out 'KC GRAND TOURNAMENT' in the sky. The roof of the Kaiba Dome opened to reveal stands full of cheering people. The contestants were down at the center. Roland stood on a stage holding a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the grand opening of the Kaiba Corp. World Tournament!" The crowd cheered wildly.

"This crowd is huge," Tea commented as she sat in the front with Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Alexis, and Atticus.

Duke pointed out, "Joey's trying to intimidate the competition with his weird chicken dance."

"I thought something crawled up his pants," Atticus commented.

"I need some normal friends," Tea groaned as she swatted Tristan, who was trying to ham it up for the camera again, on the back of the head.

"And now, allow me to introduce your Master of Ceremonies, the Vice-President of Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba Kaiba!" Smoke filled the stage as Mokuba rose on a platform holding his own microphone.

"Are you ready to get your duel on?" Mokuba asked into the microphone. The crowd cheered. "I can't hear you, are you READY to get your DUEL ON!" The crowd hollered out cheers.

"Those Kaiba boys definitely know how to work a crowd," Amara commented.

"Then it's time to kick off the greatest Duel Monsters tournament ever! By the time this week is over, there will be a new International Duel Monsters champion! Now let me introduce the current holder of the title! Yugi Moto!" Spotlights fell on Yugi as he grinned sheepishly and waved. "Next, let me direct everyone's attention to the Kaibatron." He motioned to the large jumbo screen above him. "These will be the first round match ups.

Aaron Beaudoin vs. Todd Lundgren  
Amara Pennfield vs. Abe the Monkey Man  
Joey Wheeler vs. Apnarg Otom  
Harold Kumara vs. Chris Anunziada  
Rebecca Hawkins vs. Vivian Wong  
Zigfried Lloyd vs. Fortune Salim  
Katy Kumara vs. Brian Berg  
Leon Wilson vs. Drew Thruno

Joey pointed to Apnarg, "When I win, that mask is coming off!"

"I'd like to see you try, young man," Apnarg returned.

"Where have we seen him before?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe our gym teacher," Tea suggested.

Yugi smiled, "I know who he is."

"Man, I wanted to go up against that pansy," Aaron grumbled. Todd didn't say anything.

"Before we get under way, I know there's someone we all want to hear from. Come on up, Yugi, and say a few words."

Yugi paled. _"Pharaoh," _he called meekly.

_"You can do this," _Yami encouraged him.

"Go on, Yug," Tristan urged him.

"Can't keep your fans waiting," Tea added.

Yugi felt like he was walking to his execution as he walked towards the stage. His friends who were contestants were waving and winking at him (Vivian even blew him a kiss).

As Yugi started to ascend the steps, the roar of an engine echoed in the sky. The Blue-Eyes White Jet cruised over the stadium. Kaiba flew out on a jet pack and landed perfectly on the stage. Dropping the jet pack, Kaiba placed his hand behind his back. Mokuba realized that he was asking for the microphone. Mokuba slid it into his brother's hand.

Kaiba held up the microphone to his mouth, "This is not a show," he announced. "This is the ultimate test of survival! If you came expecting a friendly game, think again, from this point on Kaiba Land is the ultimate battlefield! May the best Duelist win!"

"Remind me to start a petition not to make Kaiba the speaker at our graduation," Amara said.

"He's just lucky he's not dueling," Joey said.

Kaiba regarded the assembled group, _I know somebody here is out to ruin me and I won't rest until I find them and stop them. _"Let the Kaiba Corp. Grand Tournament begin!"

* * *

Aaron's and Chris's duel was taking place in a western-themed town. Chris was already there as Aaron approached him. It almost looked like a classic stand off.

"Who would've thought two of the Four Horsemen would be dueling each other?" Aaron asked. "But make no mistake, Jabba, I will take that pansy down and I'll blow through anyone who stands in my way, even you!"

"Have you forgotten the Boss's instructions? We're to work our way up the ladder until at least one of us is in the finals."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard him, that doesn't mean I can't accomplish a few personal goals along the way."

Todd turned around and faced Aaron. "Understand this, Aaron, the one with a calm head will win this duel."

"Bull crap," Aaron spat. "It's the best deck that wins duels! And nothing beats my deck."

"Then prove it," Todd dared. The two activated their Duel Disks.

"Time to duel!" They both announced.

(A: 4000)  
(T: 4000)

"I'll kick things off by summoning UFO Turtle (1) in attack mode!" A turtle with a mechanical shell appeared. "Followed by a magic card called Meteor of Destruction!" Todd was beamed by a huge comet. "1000 points of damage and on the first turn too. I guess not all of that flab is brains."

(A: 4000)  
(T: 3000)

"I'll place a card face-down. That should do for starters."

Todd just grunted and drew a card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's it? Honestly, Flim-Flam, I thought you were better than that." Todd didn't reply. "I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid (2) in attack mode! And I also activate a magic card called Molten Destruction." The area around them became a lava bed with a volcano on the side. "In addition to the 500 points my fire monsters gain from Molten Destruction, Ultimate Baseball Kid gains 1000 attack points for every other fire monster on the field.

(UFOT: 1400-1900, 1200-800)  
(UBK: 500-2000, 1000-600)

"UFO Turtle, attack his face-down card!" A bear monster appeared before burning from the flames emitted from the turtle's shell.

"That was my Mother Grizzly (3)," Todd pointed out. "And when it's destroyed I can summon a water monster with fewer than 1500 attack points and I choose Mermaid Knight (4)!"

"A lot of good that'll do you, Ultimate Baseball Kid attack his knight with Fast Fireball!" The kid launched a fireball with destroyed the mermaid. "I love fish sticks, don't you?"

(A: 4000)  
(T: 2500)

* * *

The Kaiba Dome had cleared out. Most of the spectators were either off watching the duels or enjoying the amusement park. As Kaiba talked to Mokuba, Roland came up to him. "Excuse me, Mister Kaiba, but there's a call for you, it's the control room."

Kaiba snatched the cell phone out of Roland's hand. "I'm here."

"Sir," a control operator said. "The duel between Aaron Beaudoin and Todd Lundgren has already started."

"Why should I care?"

"Sir, I can't seem to get a reading on their cards. At first I thought it might be a system glitch…"

"Impossible! I designed that system myself!"

"Yes, sir, but I'm still getting no reading on the cards."

* * *

"Are you done?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, I'm done."

_I'm getting sick of this guy's smirk, _Todd thought. He wiped the sweat that gathered on his palms. _Time to wipe it out. _"I play the magic card Premature Burial, now I can summon my Mermaid Knight from the graveyard for 800 life points."

(A: 4000)  
(T: 1700)

"No big deal, I still have my Turtle and my Molten Destruction card."

"But not for long, I sacrifice my Knight to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch (5)! This monster has a special ability, I can destroy two magic and trap cards on the field so your big advantage is now gone!"

(UFOT: 1900-1400, 600-1000)  
(UBK: 2000-1500, 600-1000)

"Don't breathe a sigh of relief yet," Aaron said. "Mobius, attack his Turtle with Freezer Burn!" Mobius fired a blast of cold wind which froze the turtle. Mobius then clobbered the turtle.

(A: 3000)  
(T: 1700)

"How did you get a Frost Monarch?" Aaron asked. "I've seen your deck and you've never had that card before!"

"All I did was help a family move in and it was my reward. You do good, you get rewarded."

"You're pathetic," Aaron spat. "Well, anyway, my Turtle has the same ability as your Grizzly, except I can summon a fire monster!" Aaron searched through his deck. "My Raging Flame Sprite (6) should do." A little fairy appeared. "And to make matters worse… worse for you, that is, it's my move." Aaron drew a card.

* * *

Chris and Katy were watching this from a view screen mounted on a pole near a rollercoaster. "Aaron is always too short-tempered and egotistical," Chris said.

"And Todd's too nice for his own good." Katy turned to Zigfried. "Uncle, why did you bother recruiting either of them?"

"Aaron is easily influenced," Zigfried said smelling a rose. "And as for Todd, he has an incentive for being part of the Four Horsemen."

"What kind of an incentive?" Katy asked.

Zigfried gave her a small smile.

* * *

"I'll have my Sprite attack you directly!" The sprite flew by The Legendary Fisherman and fired a small fire blast at Todd's foot. Todd growled in pain.

(A: 3000)  
(T: 1600)

(RFS: 100-1100)

"And next I'll activate Ultimate Baseball Kid's special ability. By sacrificing one fire monster, I can inflict 500 points of damage!" Raging Flame Sprite became a fireball which Ultimate Baseball Kid hit at Todd.

(A: 3000)  
(T: 1100)

(UBK: 1500-500)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn. What's wrong, Toddy, am I getting too hot for you?"

"I won't succumb to your taunts," Todd said drawing a card. "I play the magic card Salvage which lets me take two water monsters back from the graveyard!" Mermaid Knight and Mother Grizzly slid out of the graveyard slot.

"I don't think so, I reveal my trap card Backfire. Go ahead, attack me!"

"I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode. Mother Grizzly, attack his Baseball Kid!" The bear swung its claws and slashed the Kid. "Mobius, direct attack!" Aaron shuttered in cold.

(A: 100)  
(T: 600)

"Come on, Todd," Katy cheered before she realized what she was saying. "Uh… sorry, Uncle."

"An incentive, you say?" Chris asked.

_I refuse to lose to this tub of lard! _Aaron thought as he started his turn. _A magic card, perfect! _"I play my Level Limit – Area B!"

"What does that do?" Todd asked.

"So there's something the almighty Todd Lundgren doesn't know, good. Level Limit – Area B switches all monsters that are level 4 or higher into defense mode and they're stuck there!" Todd growled. "Sorry, Boulder Brain, but once again my street smarts overcome your bulk."

"You want me to play defense, fine, I'll play defense." Todd drew a card. "I sacrifice my Mother Grizzly to summon my Neo Aqua Madoor (7)!"

He cursed, _every time I think I have one up on someone, they two up. It's always been that way.

* * *

_

_I was just your basic street thug. I beat, stole, raped, and harassed in every way, shape, and form. The term 'bad apple' couldn't begin to describe me. I think they were ready to execute me but then Zigfried stepped in._

_"I can give you something better than this life, a chance to prove to the world who you are, and get you the respect you deserve. Just join me and it's yours."_

_How the hell he was so persuasive to me I have no idea, but I agreed to play his game. I joined the Four Horsemen and set out to prove my superiority over all!_

_But right from the get-go, someone was always one step ahead of me, Todd Lundgren. He clearly didn't trust me, nor should he, after all, I once beat my own sister for saying how pathetic I am._

_Zigfried himself had a grudge against Kaiba Corp. for some reason so he sent us to Battle City to duel our way to the top so he could discredit Kaiba Corp._

_But I was the first to be eliminated, thanks to that pansy Kumara.

* * *

_

"_And now, I use Premature Burial to bring back… Wingweaver!" A bright beam of light took shape into Harold's favorite monster. "Wingweaver, attack his Raging Flame Sprite now with Light Spark!" Wingweaver put her hands together like in prayer, and then slowly spread them. Electricity danced between them. An orb of light appeared in between her hands and Wingweaver launched it. The light engulfed the sprite.

* * *

_

_Ever since my lost, people have been looking down on me, but no more. After I win this tournament, I'll be on top again! _"I activate the magic card Reload. Here's how it works: I return the two cards in my hand to my deck, reshuffle, and draw two new cards. I summon my Great Angus (8) in defense mode and equip it with my Necklace of Command and end my turn."

Todd drew a card. "I choose to end my turn without playing a card."

Aaron drew a card. "I'll pass my turn too."

Todd started his turn, _all these cards and not one of them can help me win this duel. _"I play Snatch Steal to take control of your Great Angus and summon Unshaven Angler (9) in defense mode."

"Thank you," Aaron said. "Now I gain 1000 life points."

(A: 1100)  
(T: 900)

"You stupid, overweight, buffoon," Aaron grumbled. "You obviously don't know where your place is."

Todd sighed, "And where is my place?"

"Your place… is worshipping me and my greatness! I am Aaron Beaudoin, and I will not be defeated!" He drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He practically ripped the cards out of his Duel Disk. He let out a laugh, "It's time for you to acknowledge just how great I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I locked you into a point of no return and the only way out is on your knees in front of me."

_He's crazy._

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon (10) in defense mode. After every one of my turns, Solar Flare Dragon deals 500 points of damage to you, like… now!" The dragon surrounded Todd with fire.

(A: 1100)  
(T: 400)

_I underestimated him, _Todd thought. _He's not just crazy, but cunning as well. But I have a reason for fighting and I can't lose sight of that reason!

* * *

_

That reason was staring up at the view screen now wondering how Todd was going to win.

* * *

"No longer will you hold me back, Todd Lundgren," Aaron said. "I will take my place as the new International Duel Monsters Champion and make everybody see how great I am!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: UFO Turtle  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Ultimate Baseball Kid  
Level: 3  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Mother Grizzly  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Mermaid Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 700

(5)  
Name: Mobius the Frost Monarch  
Level: 6  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000

(6)  
Name: Raging Flame Sprite  
Level: 3  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 200

(7)  
Name: Neo Aqua Madoor  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 3000

(8)  
Name: Great Angus  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 600

(9)  
Name: Unshaven Angler  
Level: 4  
Type: Fish/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(10)  
Name: Solar Flare Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000


	7. Let the Tournament Begin Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 239: Let the Tournament Begin Pt 2: Calm Blue Ocean  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The Kaiba Corp. Grand Tournament kicked off, sixteen players competing to see who would get the chance to challenge Yugi Moto for the title of International Duel Monster Champion. As usual, Kaiba gave an "inspiring" speech calling Kaiba Land a battlefield (if you ask me, he has issues). First duel: Aaron vs. Todd. Unknown to anyone except them and their comrades, they were members of the Four Horsemen, sent to bring about Kaiba Corp.'s downfall. Aaron's and Todd's decks were as different as they were. Aaron using fire attribute monsters and Todd using water attribute monsters. Aaron was volatile, rude, arrogant, and greedy, wanting everyone to acknowledge how great he was. Todd started off with a cool head but Aaron's taunts was getting to him. Who do you want to win?

* * *

Of the two, Aaron was the most mobile of the two. He was actually celebrating like he already won the duel even though Todd had 3 monsters, all in defense mode and more life points.

(A: 1100)  
(T: 400)

"Looks like you're about to be washed up, rump roast," Aaron said. "Look where you are, only 400 life points away from losing and the whole world about to see what an imbecile you really are!"

"Don't assume so much," Todd said drawing a card. "One card is all it takes to change a duel."

"Oh, one card to change a duel, oh please, dueling and greatness go hand-in-hand and since my dueling skills are superior to yours, that means I am greater than you."

"Harold Kumara is greater than you."

Aaron virtually exploded. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT PANSY! He is lower than either of us! His entire life is a waste of oxygen. When I duel him, I'll teach him his place! Just as I'm teaching you your place right now." He set a card face-down.

"I play the magic card Reload. Now I return my hand to my deck, reshuffle, and draw the same amount of cards that I put back." Todd returned the five cards he had to his deck and drew five different cards. "I play Cure Master and Serial Spell to raise my life points by 2000."

(A: 1100)  
(T: 2400)

"And I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Level Limit – Area B." All the monsters switched into attack mode. "Mobius, attack his Dragon!"

"I reveal my trap card Negate Attack so now I'm safe. But you're not." The dragon pelted Todd with intense heat.

(A: 1100)  
(T: 1900)

* * *

Zigfried, Katy, and Chris were watching this from a monitor.

"Looks like Todd is losing his cool," Chris observed.

"Impossible," Katy said. "I've never seen Todd upset."

"Everyone has his or her Achilles heel," Zigfried commented. "And as it just so happens, Todd's Achilles heel is quite close by."

"What are you talking about?" Katy asked.

"Just watch."

* * *

Now it was Aaron who was the calm one, "Looks like you're sweating, Todd, is it because you realize the pickle you're in… or is it all that blubber."

"Make all the fat jokes you want, Aaron, I've heard them all."

"Of course you have, I was the one who told them all." Aaron chuckled as he drew a card. "I won't do anything for this turn except take 1000 life points thanks to your card."

(A: 2100)  
(T: 1900)

Todd drew another level four monster. _I can't attack with this. _"I end my turn."

Aaron drew a card. "Since my dragon's getting lonely, how about we call a friend to join him? Flame Ruler (1) in defense mode." A dark-skinned man with no shirt appeared on the field. "I also set one card face-down and switch my dragon to defense mode and end my turn letting Solar Flare Dragon do its work."

(A: 2100)  
(T: 1400)

_There, now even if he destroys my dragon, I can still damage him._

Todd drew his card and gave a smile, "Well what do you know, I just drew my second Reload magic card. Now I return the four cards in my hand to my deck and draw two different cards." Two of the three cards were monster cards and one was a magic card. _If only I can use my Levia-Dragon's special ability, I would be home free. _"I sacrifice my Neo Aqua Madoor in order to summon Legendary Fisherman (2)!" A man appeared holding a harpoon and riding on a shark.

"How did you get all these rare cards?"

"It's called karma, be good to others and you'll be rewarded. Treat them poor and it'll come back to haunt you." Aaron practically spat at that comment. "Don't believe me, huh? Watch, Legendary Fisherman attack his Solar Flare Dragon!" The man threw his spear and skewered the dragon.

(A: 1750)  
(T: 1400)

"Tough, but not unbeatable," Aaron said as he drew a card.

(A: 2750)  
(T: 1400)

He thumbed through his hand. _My Ultimate Obedient Fiend_ (3), _if I can summon it, I'll have an impenetrable wall, nothing, not even his Daedalus would be able to stop it. But it's a level 10 monster and I need 3 sacrifices to summon it. So… _"I summon Fox Fire (4) in defense mode." A little red fox appeared. "Cute little guy, isn't he? And he can't be destroyed in battle so you can to enjoy his cuteness a little longer. Solar Flare Dragon, if you would please." Todd was blasted with heat.

(A: 2750)  
(T: 900)

_Okay, I probably have two more turns before this does me in, I need to draw the winning card now… but what is it? I know I can use my Dragon Lord but… _Todd wiped his forehead. It may be a hologram, but the heat generated by the dragon was making it hard to even think.

Aaron noticed this, "Getting too hot for you? Well you know what they say, if you can't stand the heat, stay out of the volcano!"

Todd drew a card, "I pass this turn."

"Look at you, Butterball, you're sweating like a pig. If Katy saw you, she would think you're pathetic."

_He's… right...? Pathetic… Can't think… heat… making me dizzy…_

_"Todd!"_

_Great, now I'm hearing things. _Todd looked up and saw Katy standing before him.

_"Todd, please get up," _she begged.

_"I don't know what to do," _he told her. _"His fire monsters are too intense for me."_

_"That isn't like you, Todd, you never gave up when you were protecting me so why are you giving up now?"

* * *

_

Katy gasped as a thought occurred to her, "I'm the incentive," she realized. "Todd is dueling because of me." Zigfried just gave her that lop-sided smile as Katy stood lost in thought.

* * *

_After my mother died and my brother disappeared, Todd was the one who looked out for me. He was an orphan, not too different from me. He protected me from bullies, walked me home after school and even took the heat when I did something wrong. At first I thought he was just being nice, but now I realize the truth, he really cares about me. In fact when Uncle Zigfried invited me to join the Four Horsemen, Todd volunteered to join too. He was the only one I confided about Harold and even got him to pretend to hurt me so Harold could save me so we could meet.

* * *

_

"_Hey, leave her alone, King Kong," Harold ordered. He summoned his armlet's shield and used it to knock the thug into a pile of garbage. "Are you okay?"

* * *

_

_Todd really cares about me but Uncle Zigfried frowns on that form of weakness. If he does, why does he allow Todd to remain with us? It's me! Todd isn't my Achilles heel, it's the other way around, I'm Todd's weakness.

* * *

_

_Katy, I never knew my biological family. Your family took me in, but I could tell that your Uncle Zigfried didn't like me for some reason. At first I thought it was my weight, but then I realized it was because I was being kind to you and he doesn't like it when people are kind to others. But I didn't care, I made a silent vow to myself that I would protect you and I can't let you down. I thought I failed that promise when I failed to beat Harold at Battle City.

* * *

_

"_Reveal face-down card: Solar Ray! Solar Ray deals 600 points of damage for every light monster on my side of the field. All I need is one light monster and as it just so happens, I do." A bright flash of light engulfed Todd._

_"The duel's over," Harold declared. "I won!"

* * *

_

_I am a calm blue ocean, a never ending sea whose depths contain a hidden power. With your guidance, I can unleash the full power of my ocean against Aaron.

* * *

_

"It's my move," Todd said. "And I'm choosing to play Mining for Magical Stones which lets me take a magic card back to my hand by sending the top two cards in my deck to the graveyard. So I choose to play Cure Master once again."

(A: 2750)  
(T: 1400)

"Then I sacrifice my Unshaven Angler. You see, when I summon a water attribute monster, I can summon my Levia-Dragon – Daedalus (5)! Daedalus, attack his Solar Flare Dragon!" The serpent fired a blast of water which turned the dragon into steam.

(A: 1650)  
(T: 900)

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine."

(A: 2650)  
(T: 900)

"And it's time to really give you something to worry about. I sacrifice Flame Ruler and Fox Fire in order to summon Ultimate Obedient Fiend!" A large red demonic creature rose from the ground. "Sure I can't attack with him, but his points more than make up for it. He's the perfect barrier against whatever you have planned."

The heat was getting really intense for Todd now. _This is it, my final draw. _He drew his card. "I will win, Aaron, and do you know why? Because I have someone to fight for!"

"Oh please, I don't need any such nonsense, I fight for one and one person only, and that's me!"

"Not even for the Boss?"

"Nope, not even him."

"I'm sure he would be real disappointed to hear you say that." Todd looked at the camera.

Aaron came to the shocking conclusion that the Boss might've heard him. He grudgingly drew a card.

(A: 3650)  
(T: 900)

"I play one face-down and that's all." As Todd drew a card, Aaron activated his trap card, "Go Call of the Haunted!"

Todd gasped, _if he chooses to bring back his Solar Flare Dragon, I'm done for!_

"I bring back my Solar Flare Dragon!"

_Nuts._

"And now that you destroyed my Level Limiter, I can have it attack your Frost Monarch."

"You can but you won't," Todd said. "I reveal my own trap card Gravity Bind which prevents all monsters of a level 4 or above from attacking."

"Good one," Aaron congratulated though there was no sincerity in it.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Aaron said drawing a card. "I play Heavy Storm, now all magic and trap cards on the field are destroyed! That means both my Snatch Steal and Call of the Haunted are destroyed!"

"But without my Call of the Haunted, my Solar Flare Dragon…"

"Goes back to the graveyard."

"Oh well, you win some, you lose some. In your case, it's the later." He drew a card. "I play Incandescent Ordeal, by sacrificing my Obedient Fiend, I can summon Legendary Flame Lord (6)!" A man dressed in red and blue robes holding a staff appeared. "Flame Lord, attack his Frost Monarch!" Todd didn't even flinch as his monster was destroyed. _Once he activates 3 magic cards, I can activate Flame Lord's special ability, destroying all of his monsters and leaving his life points wide open! I knew I was superior to that fat ba…_

"Aaron," Todd addressed. "You duel only to satisfy your own ego, but my reasons for dueling are much more poignant. I duel for the good of the team and the mission. And that's why you won't beat me." He drew a card. "I play my own Pot of Greed." Todd took an additional two cards. "I play the magic card A Legendary Ocean?"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, I play it." The town immediately became under water. "But I'm not done yet, I also sacrifice my two monsters to summon my ultimate creature, Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus (7)!" Legendary Fisherman and Levia-Dragon disappeared and a huge two-headed serpent appeared.

(ODLND: 2900-3100)

"That thing is huge!" Aaron gasped.

"Neo Daedalus, attack Great Angus with Poseidon's Rage!" The serpent fired water from both its mouths.

(A: 2350)  
(T: 400)

"Next I activate Neo Daedalus's special ability. By discarding a Umi magic card or a card similar to it, I can send everything on the field and in our hands to the graveyard." Neo Daedalus kicked up a giant tidal wave which drowned the Legendary Flame Lord.

(ODLND: 3100-2900)

"So, do you have anything to stand against that?" Todd asked. Aaron shook his head. "How can you get others to respect you when you don't even respect them? Let that be a lesson for you, Aaron Beaudoin. Neo Daedalus, attack him directly with Poseidon's Rage!" Aaron fell back as a tidal wave of water hit him.

(A: 0)  
(T: 400)

The holograms faded.

"I wanted to beat that pansy so bad," he moaned. "But I can't believe I lost to a chubby retard."

Todd just shut off his Duel Disk and walked away.

* * *

"I'm heading back to headquarters," Kaiba said. "Mokuba, I expect you to keep things under control here. I'll be watching from the control room, call me if the situation is beyond your control."

"Sure, Seto, but…"

Kaiba paused half-way up the ladder to the Blue-Eyes White Jet. "What is it?"

"It's just that… Harold thinks that four of the participants are out to kill him."

"Which four?"

"The four who came in with that Zigfried guy. Harold says that they try to get rid of him at Battle City too. You might want to keep an eye on them."

"Thanks," Kaiba said abruptly and climbed into the jet.

As soon as the jet took off, Tea came by, "Hey Mokuba, have you seen Joey?"

"Um…" Mokuba looked around. "Oh, there he is."

"Figures." Joey was over by the food cart stuffing his face filled with hot dogs. "Come on, you got a duel to go to."

"Oh, right," Joey said his mouth full. "Where is it again?"

"It's at the Amazon region," Mokuba explained. "You have ten minutes to get there or you'll be disqualified."

"No problem," Joey said.

"But it's fifteen square miles."

"Then we better get started."

"Uh… guys," Mokuba called back. But they were already gone. Mokuba shrugged and then left through another door.

* * *

Todd spotted Katy on the other side of a small bridge. She smiled and nodded at him saying, "Good job."

He smiled back, "Thanks."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Flame Ruler  
Level: 4  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: The Legendary Fisherman  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Ultimate Obedient Fiend  
Level: 10  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000

(4)  
Name: Fox Fire  
Level: 2  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(5)  
Name: Levia-Dragon – Daedalus  
Level: 7  
Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1500

(6)  
Name: Legendary Flame Lord  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(7)  
Name: Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus  
Level: 8  
Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 1600


	8. The Mask Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 240: The Mask Pt 1: Teaching the Master  
Episode Basis: Let the Tournament Begin Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Todd was getting sick, both figuratively and literally of Aaron and his fire monsters. He had backed Todd into a corner with his Limit Level – Area B and Backfire trap card. But Todd had a reason to fight: for his friend Katy and for his boss Zigfried. And that gave him the strength and strategy he needed to unleash his Ocean Dragon Lord on Aaron. Looks like the big guy taught Aaron a lesson in humility.

* * *

"Tristan, are you sure we're heading the right way?"

"Unless I'm reading the map upside down, we are, Devlin." Joey stood on the bow of a boat as he, Tristan, Yugi, Duke, Amara, and Tea rowed down the simulated jungle. Harold and Rebecca had already left for their own duels. "Once we dock, we head straight and we're sure to come to the dueling field."

But Joey was (as usual) getting impatient. The boat hadn't even touched the shoreline when Joey jumped off and ran down the path. "Wait, Joey, there might be booby traps," Yugi called out.

"Come on, Yug," Tristan said. "There can't be any…"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Joey suddenly fell into one.

"Of course I've been wrong before," Tristan amended.

Joey and the gang encountered one near disaster after another from wobbly bridges over moats with mechanical crocodiles to running downhill from boulders. Tristan shouted to jump left but Joey didn't hear the instruction. The boulder rolled him over.

"I'm flat tired," he moaned.

Next a snake appeared in front of him followed by a flock of bats. Joey screamed like a little girl. "Don't just stand there, somebody help me!"

"Should we tell him they're just holograms?" Tea asked.

"That would spoil the fun," Duke said.

Amara noticed a side path. "Hey guys, this is my stop. I'll join you guys after my duel. Tell Joey good luck for me."

"Will do, Amara," Tea confirmed.

Amara went down the side path until she came to an open field. "This must be the dueling ring," she said. "But where's my opponent?"

A loud monkey screech startled her as her opponent swung down from the trees. "You my opponent?" He asked jumping around. He activated his Duel Disk. "Let's duel!"

Amara moaned and held her head. "I'm going to need some serious aspirin after this. Fine, Tarzan, let's duel!"

(Am: 4000)  
(Ab: 4000)

"I'll begin by summoning Lady of Faith (1) in attack mode and setting a card face-down."

"Then I'll counter by summoning Bazoo the Soul Eater (2) in attack mode. Attack with monkey manslaughter!" The giant baboon pounded forward and literally swallowed the Lady of Faith.

(Am: 3500)  
(Ab: 4000)

He set a card face-down. "I end my turn," Abe said doing a backflip.

"I've known this guy for two minutes and he's already getting on my nerves," Amara groaned drawing a card. "I summon Nanobreaker (3) in attack mode."

Abe did another back flip. "Not strong, not strong, your monster not strong."

"Would you cut that out," Amara said. "I reveal my trap card Rare Metalmorph which gives Nanobreaker 500 extra attack points."

(N: 1600-2100)

"Nanobreaker, attack Bazoo with Cyber Sword!" The female-looking machine swung her sword and slashed the baboon's head off.

(Am: 3500)  
(Ab: 3500)

"Now we're even," Amara said smirking.

"Oh no, what to do, what to do, what to do?" Abe cried. The monkey on his shoulder tapped him on the head and pointed to one of his cards. "Oh yeah, good idea, monkey, you're so smart."

"No helping," Amara snapped.

Abe drew a card from his deck. "I summon Acrobat Monkey (4) in attack mode and play a trap card DNA Surgery transforming all monsters into beast-types!" Nanobreaker became a fox woman and Acrobat Monkey looked more like its namesake. "I play Wild Nature Release adding my monster's defense points to its attack points."

(AM: 1000-2500)

"Now to attack your Nanobreaker. Summersault Slam!" The monkey flipped into the air and smashed down on Nanobreaker destroying both her and Rare Metalmorph.

(Am: 3100)  
(Ab: 3500)

Acrobat Monkey was destroyed due to Wild Nature Release's cost.

_If we keep exchanging blows like this, this duel could go on into next week._

"Come on, cousin Amara!"

"You can clobber that monkey man!"

Amara turned and saw her cousins standing on the path cheering her on. "You guys," she said smiling. Looking at her opponent firmly, she drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next I play Polymerization fusing Robolady (5) and Roboyarou (6) together to form Super Robolady (7)!" A pink female android appeared. "I'll attack you directly activating Super Robolady's special ability giving her an additional 1000 attack points!"

(SR: 1200-2200)

Super Robolady stabbed her spear into Abe's gut.

(Am: 3100)  
(Ab: 1300)

"Next I play De-Fusion transforming her back into her two components." Two smaller androids, one blue and the other pink appeared. "Roboyarou, attack!" The blue android punched Abe.

(Am: 3100)  
(Ab: 400)

"Robolady, finish that dirty ape off!" The pink android kneed Abe in the stomach. The Monkey Man went down.

(Am: 3100)  
(Ab: 0)

"There, that shut him up," Amara said wiping her hands. "The only question is, what do I do with the rest of my day? Maybe Joey's duel started, I'll go find him." She turned and walked off with her cousins leaving a still KOed Abe on the ground.

* * *

The race continued until Tristan pointed out that there was twenty seconds left. Joey put on an extra burst of speed and burst from the jungle.

He came upon a stone platform with Apnarg stood waiting for him. "It's about time you showed up."

"Hurry," Mokuba called. "If you're not on the stage in ten seconds, you'll be disqualified."

"Then I've got… five seconds… to spare," Joey said. He then realized who said that. "Wait, how did you get here before me?"

"I tried to tell you, there's a special passageway reserved for guests and participants. I made it here in five minutes."

Joey groaned, "It's not fair," he complained.

It was by then that the others caught up. "At least we made it here on time," Duke said.

"It looks like the student is finally ready to face his instructor," Apnarg commented.

"What did you say?" Joey asked.

"Uh… I said it's time to teach you a lesson."

"I don't think so," Joey said and ascended the steps.

"I'm sure I heard that voice before," Tristan said as they watched Apnarg and Joey exchange and shuffle their decks.

"Yeah, that guy's voice sounds like your Grandpa, Yugi," Tea commented.

"That's because it is," Yugi revealed.

Tea, Tristan, and Duke were all shocked. "Are you serious?" Duke asked.

"Why the disguise?" Tristan asked.

"Perhaps I should explain." Professor Hawkins walked up to them. "I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen…"

* * *

_Yesterday, I received a call from him, he was already at the airport and he told me of his plans._

_"You're doing what?!"_

_"You heard me, I'm joining Kaiba's new dueling tournament. I need to get back in the action and relive my glory days. But I need a disguise, don't want anyone taking it easy on me."_

_So when I brought Atticus to the tournament, I also brought him.

* * *

_

"I can't believe Grandpa had us all fooled," Tristan said. "Especially with a pretty lame disguise."

"Joey still seems clueless," Tea pointed out as Joey and Apnarg took back their respective decks and took places on either side of the two-tiered pyramid.

"This IS Joey we're talking about," Tristan pointed out.

"Do you think we should tell him to go easy on the old timer?" Duke asked.

"Nah," Yugi said. "My Grandpa will be just fine."

"I hope so," Mokuba said.

"Wait, didn't you invite him?" Tristan asked.

"No, I didn't, Mr. Moto begged to be let in. I figured that since he taught Yugi all about dueling, that was good enough for me."

"I hope he doesn't hurt himself," Tea said.

"He'll be fine," Yugi assured them again. "It's Joey I'm worried about."

Unaware of the conversation the others were having, Joey squared off against his opponent. "You're going down, Shorty!" He announced activating his Duel Disk.

"That's MISTER Shorty to you," Apnarg returned also activating his Duel Disk.

"Time to duel!" They both cried out.

(A: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"I'll kick things off," Joey said drawing a card. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar (8) in attack mode! Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Fine," Apnarg said drawing his sixth card. "I'll summon Wandering Mummy (9) in attack mode. Then I too will place two cards face-down. How do you like them apples?"

"Oh please, that saying went out of style fifty years ago."

_It has? _Apnarg thought.

Joey started his turn. "I summon Little-Winguard (10) in attack mode. Swordsman of Landstar, attack Wandering Mummy!"

"You idiot," Tristan snapped. "His monster's stronger than yours."

"I know that," Joey called back. "Which is why I'm activating my face-down card, Graceful Dice to increase his attack points depending on the role of the die."

"I reveal my trap card," Apnarg announced. "Legendary Gambler!" A hand coming out of the card threw a white die. "If my roll is higher than yours, your roll is cancelled out." The two dice hit each other. Graceful Dice rolled a four while Legendary Gambler rolled a six. Joey's card was destroyed.

"No worries," Joey said. "I'll just activate my trap card Skull Dice!"

"Legendary Gambler is a permanent trap," Apnarg pointed out. Once again, the two dice collided. Joey's die came up a five.

"All right, a five, the only way he could win is if he rolls a…" The white die came up a six. "A SIX?!" Joey's trap card was destroyed as was his Swordsman of Landstar.

(A: 4000)  
(J: 3000)

"I know you better than you know yourself," Apnarg said cryptically.

Joey growled, "You just got lucky. I switch my Little-Winguard to defense mode and end my turn."

"Joey's getting schooled by his teacher," Tristan complained. Tea nodded in agreement.

So did Yugi as he also said, "Poor guy."

Apnarg drew a card to start his turn. "I activate my other trap card," he announced as his second face-down card was revealed. "Non Aggression Area, this trap card prevents you from summoning any monsters in your next turn so long as I discard one card from my hand." Which is just what he did. "Next I play the magic card Mirage of Nightmare, now during your turn, I can draw from my deck until I'm holding four cards. It won't be long before you're out of the tournament!" Apnarg set one card face-down and ended his turn.

Yami appeared besides Yugi, _"So this is how your Grandpa duels," _he said. _"He seems to be two steps ahead of his opponent."_

_"That's true," _Yugi agreed. _"But I don't think that's what his overall strategy is."_

_This is crazy, _Joey thought. _I was a Duel Monsters finalist twice, I faced down some of the toughest Duelists in the world yet I'm being slapped around like a weakling by a nut job who thinks he's a pro wrestler. _"I draw."

"And so do I," Apnarg spoke up. "Remember my Mirage of Nightmare card? It now activates so I draw three cards."

"I know how the card works," Joey said. "I also know you have to discard those three cards once your turn starts."

"Not if I activate my magic card Emergency Provisions! Now by destroying 1 of my magic or trap cards, I get 1000 life points so I'm throwing away Mirage of Nightmares!" The card disappeared. "Not only does that mean I'm keeping the cards I drew once my turn begins, but I get a nice life point boost as well."

(A: 5000)  
(J: 3000)

"Aww nuts," Joey said as he reached for one of the cards in his hand.

"That better not be a monster card you're about to play," Apnarg said. "Or have you forgotten Non Aggression Area prevents you from summoning monsters this turn?"

"You don't have to tell me how to play," Joey grumbled. "I end my turn."

"Good," Apnarg said and drew a card. "I play the magic card Ancient City!" The area behind Apnarg started to glow. A large temple-like structure rose from the ground right behind his two trap cards.

Everyone stared in awe at the city.

"This is just the beginning of my archaeological assault," Apnarg announced. "Next I sacrifice Wandering Mummy to summon my Ancient Giant (11)!" A stone giant appeared. "And as long as he's on the field, he must attack. If he doesn't attack, I lose 300 life points!"

"Joey doesn't stand a chance against that thing!" Tristan cried.

"Next I play the magic card Ancient Key!" A key appeared in the lock on the door of the Ancient City. "This key gives me access to the Stone Giant tokens (12)!" Two smaller versions of the Ancient Giant made of spiked stone appeared. "And as long as these two are on the field, they too must attack otherwise I lose 1000 life points."

"Now I see why he raised his life points last turn," Duke said. "So in case Joey did put up a defense, that if he was forced to lower his life points, he'd still be better off."

"Ancient Giant, attack his Little-Winguard!" The giant pounded on the little warrior destroying it. "Stone Giants, it's your turn! Direct attack!" Joey braced himself but still wasn't prepared as the force of the attack forced him back almost to the edge.

(A: 5000)  
(J: 2200)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

_One more direct attack and I'm through, _Joey thought. _I better think of a strategy A.S.A.P.!_

"You're no match for an old crow like me," Apnarg said.

"We'll see," Joey simply replied.

"With no monsters to protect you from my giants, you won't make it past the next turn!"

* * *

The schedule said that Harold was supposed to duel in some place called Futureville. From the small space shuttle on the sign, Harold deduced that he reached the place. He walked in.

Unknown to him, he was followed by Chris. The member of the Four Horsemen smirked. "Now, it's time to take back what is rightfully mine," he said. He too entered the village.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Lady of Faith  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Bazoo the Soul-Eater  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 400

(3)  
Name: Nanobreaker  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800

(4)  
Name: Acrobat Monkey  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Robolady  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 450  
DEF: 900

(6)  
Name: Roboyarou  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 450

(7)  
Name: Super Robolady  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 500

(8)  
Name: Swordsman of Landstar  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1200

(9)  
Name: Wandering Mummy  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1500

(10)  
Name: Little-Winguard  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1800

(11)  
Name: Ancient Giant  
Level: 5  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1100

(12)  
Name: Stone Giant  
Level: 3  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 2000

A/N: Grandpa/Apnarg calls the Stone Giants tokens yet they clearly have a card form. Confusing, isn't it?


	9. The Mask Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 241: The Mask Pt 2: Crouching Joey, Ancient Dragon  
Episode Basis: Let the Tournament Begin Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey and Amara started their respective duels. Amara dueled Abe, who seemed to be more interested in "monkeying" around than dueling which is probably why she won. Meanwhile, it was a race against time as Joey ran to meet Apnarg Otom, who everyone except Joey knew was really Yugi's Grandpa. But once he arrived, the duel got hot and heavy. Joey's dice rolls were neutralized thanks to Legendary Gambler and for some reason he played ancient cards. But how can Joey beat his own teacher especially considering he knows all of Joey's moves?

* * *

Joey was staring down Apnarg's stone monsters. His field was bare and Apnarg was daring him to summon a monster. "If you want to stay in this game, I suggest you summon a monster."

"That's just what I'm going to do," Joey said. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (1) in attack mode." A team of five goblins appeared. "Now attack his Ancient Giant!"

"Not so fast, I reveal my trap card Ordeal of a Traveler. Here's how it works: I hold up a card and then you have to decide if it's a magic, trap, or monster card. If you guess wrong, the attacking monster is sent back to your hand. If you guess right, you can attack." He took a card from his hand.

"Yugi, your Grandpa is beating Joey at his own game," Tea said.

"That's because he knows all of Joey's strategies," Tristan pointed out. "He did teach Joey to duel after all."

"So, which is it?"

"Uh… let's see… trap… or maybe magic… nah, I think its monster… um… can I phone a friend?"

"Hurry up, I'm not getting any younger!"

"All right, all right, it's a… trap card!"

"Nope." Apnarg turned his card around to reveal that it is a monster card, Sinister Serpent. The goblins ran back to Joey and Joey took their card off his Duel Disk's tray. "Looks like that famous Wheeler luck has left you."

"It isn't always about luck," Joey argued. "It's about real skill!"

"Does Joey even know what he's talking about?" Tristan asked.

"Probably not," Amara replied as she stepped from the woods with her cousins. "He once told Mai that a little bit of luck never hurt anyone."

"Amara, did you finish your duel already?"

Amara flashed a victory sign. "Yup, no problem, so how's Joey doing?"

"No monsters on the field, can't attack, staring down three stoned monsters and Yugi's Grandpa is basically ruling the field."

(A: 5000)  
(J: 2200)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Apnarg started his turn by drawing a magic card. _This will be helpful later, _he thought. "Ancient Giant, attack Joey directly!"

"Activate magic card: Scapegoat!" Four sheep appeared with one being destroyed. "Looks like my life points are safe this turn and next turn I get to blast you with my goblins!"

"As usual, you're one step behind the rest of the class. Just like Legendary Gambler, Ordeal of a Traveler is a continuous trap card which means you'll have to guess each time you attack."

_Okay, I'm sure I can figure this out. He only has two cards and I know one is Sinister Serpent. If I can get that masked man to play his other card, I'll know what's in his hand._

"I play the magic card Ancient Tome!" A book rose up on a stone pedestal.

Joey smiled, _Great, now I know what card he has left in his hand._

"Ancient Tome lets me switch the card in my hand with the one at the top of my deck."

"Crap," Joey said. "I had it all figured out."

"You'd like to think that but old Apnarg was way ahead of you. Next I switch my Stone Giants to defense mode and end my turn."

(A: 4000)  
(J: 3000)

_"Your Grandpa just lost 1000 life points for not attacking with his Stone Giants," _Yami said to Yugi. _"Plus he left them in defense mode which could cost him life points next turn."_

Yugi nodded, _"It doesn't make any sense."_

"It's go time!" Joey announced drawing a card. _But what am I supposed to do now? I could summon my goblins again but I can't attack unless I guess what's in Apnarg's hand. And my Scapegoats won't last much longer. If he draws a monster next turn, I could lose the duel! _He threw his Goblin Attack Force card on the tray, "I summon Goblin Attack Force once again." The five goblins appeared.

"Would you like to attack?" Apnarg offered.

Joey bit his tongue, "No, I end my turn."

"Looks like Grandpa's strategy is working," Tristan commented.

"But what is that strategy?" Amara asked.

"Do you know, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"No, but I think I know who does." He looked at Doctor Hawkins who was staring at Apnarg's field adoringly.

* * *

Two figures in tattered cloaks and holding walking sticks staggered down a stretch of empty road towards the entrance to Kaiba Land.

"I'm hot," one complained.

"I know," the other replied.

"I'm tired."

"You think I'm not." They finally reached the entrance and fell to their knees. As they did, their hoods fell off. It was two boys, one with light blue hair in a bowl cut and big glasses and the other had brown hair with a tuft of pink in it and wearing a knit cap stared up at the gate.

"We're definitely going to beat those guys this time, Weevil."

"You're right, Rex, but first we need to enter that tournament."

"I have an idea how."

"Why does that worry me?"

* * *

Back at the duel, Joey was scratching his chin pondering, "Why do I have the feeling that we've met before?"

"I get that a lot," Apnarg said drawing a card. "To keep my Ancient Tome in play, I need to sacrifice a card in my hand so I choose to sacrifice my Sinister Serpent which in turn activates its special effect allowing it to return to my hand. So I don't have to give up a thing."

"Man, a card like that should be outlawed," Amara commented.

"I've had just about enough of you," Joey snapped.

"Aww, but I haven't even shown you my most devastating card yet."

"Devastating card?"

"That's right, it's my prized possession," Apnarg said puffing his chest. "I've been preparing for it ever since I played my first card."

"You what?!"

"That's right, every card I played is a key needed to unlock the door to release this great beast and only a few keys remain."

_"Now I see," _Yami said.

_"Pharaoh?"_

"First I switch my two Stone Giants back into attack mode!" The two giants stood up. The key turned into the lock. The key was now horizontal.

_"Every move your Grandpa made must be to unlock that door further and further," _Yami told Yugi.

"Next I activate the Ancient Key using the power of the Stone Giants, the Ancient Tome and the Ancient Giant to unlock the Ancient Gate!" The three monsters and one magic card disappeared. The key turned vertical again and the doors opened. "Now I bring forth my ultimate monster: I sacrifice Ancient Giant, Ancient Tome, and Ancient Gate to bring forth the Ancient Dragon (2)!" A large mustard-colored dragon burst from the doors. The kids looked on in awe.

"It's breathtaking," Professor Hawkins said.

Apnarg then noticed Joey's stunned look. "Looks like, for once, Joseph Wheeler is at a loss for words."

"I've never seen a monster like that before," Amara said.

"Neither have I," Mokuba agreed.

"Your Grandpa isn't the only one with that card," Professor Hawkins said. He held out his deck.

The card that was face-up on his deck was Ancient Dragon.

"You have an Ancient Dragon too?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes," Hawkins confirmed. "But I have never been able to summon it because I never had the necessary components. Your Grandpa is the only person I know who possesses all seven cards needed to summon this divine beast. I hope you kids appreciate the rare event you just witnessed."

* * *

_Over the years, your Grandpa and I have been engaged in a friendly competition to see who can get all the cards needed to summon the Ancient Dragon first. Until recently, we each had six of the seven cards needed. But when your Grandpa called me up to tell me he was going to participate in the tournament, he said,_

_"By the way, Arthur, I have some interesting news to report. Looks like you owe me a drink, I managed to track down the fifth card."_

_"WHAT? You mean you can finally summon the Ancient Dragon?"_

_"Yup."_

_"I must see it, when, where?"_

_"Have you forgotten, I'm participating in Kaiba's duel tournament, what better way to show off my new card."_

_Click.

* * *

_

"That was the cheeriest I've heard your Grandpa in a long time. You see, Yugi, your Grandpa is happiest when he's dueling, he thinks it keeps him young."

Yugi and Tea shared a smile, "I guess Grandpa is just a kid at heart," Tea said.

"Yup," Yugi agreed.

Arthur stared at Apnarg, "He managed to summon a monster he's been waiting his whole life to summon and that makes him happier than almost anything."

"Happier than almost anything," Yugi repeated.

"You should consider it an honor to be attacked by my Ancient Dragon," Apnarg said.

"If you ask me, it's just a huge waste of time, spending this entire duel just setting up to play one card."

"I guess you forgot everything I taught you."

"Huh?"

"Suit yourself, either way you're about to be wiped out! Ancient Dragon, attack his Goblin Attack Force!" The dragon strafed Joey's side of the field destroying not only the goblins but the Scapegoats as well. "When Ancient Dragon attacks, it destroys every monster in defense mode on the field."

(A: 4000)  
(J: 1700)

"I'll never let you win!" Joey declared. "This tournament is my chance to make it big and get some respect like Yugi does."

"Joey, lighten up," Yugi called. Joey looked at his friend like he was off his rocker. "You're so caught up in winning that you've forgotten what's important… to have fun!"

"But this is serious!"

"No it's not," Amara said. "Joey, I know that in your last couple of duels, you had something important riding, but not now, this is just a fun little tournament."

"That's right," Tristan agreed. "It's just a cheap money-making scheme drummed up by Kaiba Corp to earn some publicity."

"Hello, I'm standing right here," Mokuba pointed out.

"Just be yourself," Tea called.

"Thanks, guys."

Apnarg was weeping tears of joy, "I am so proud of those kids," he said.

"What should you be so proud?" Joey asked as Apnarg put away his handkerchief, "From now on, you won't be the only one having fun."

"That's the spirit, Joey," Professor Hawkins cheered. "So what if Apnarg is more skilled, has better cards, and will probably win."

"Okay, that's enough motivation," Joey said glaring at the old man.

"I'm waiting," Apnarg said. "So bring it on."

Joey drew a card, it was Gilford the Lightning (3). "I think it's time to give my luck one more shot, I activate the magic card Roll of Fate!" A hand holding a die appeared. "This card lets me draw a number of cards from my deck depending on the roll of the die, but I also have to remove that number of cards from play."

"Unless my Legendary Gambler out rolls you," Apnarg said as his trap card also threw a die.

Joey watched the two dice carefully, _dealer rolls a four, _he thought seeing his die land with a four face up. _And the creep in a mask rolls…_

Apnarg's die landed on a three.

"All right, I win!" Joey cried. He drew four cards then drew four more and placed the later four in his pocket. "Next I play the magic card Landstar Forces, this allows me to summon every monster in my hand with Landstar in its name so now I play Brigadier of Landstar (4), Knight of Landstar (5), and Grappler of Landstar (6)!" Three different versions of Joey's Swordsman appeared. "Now I sacrifice all of them to summon Gilford the Lightning!" A muscle-bound man in armor carrying a sword appeared. "Because I sacrificed three monsters to summon him, I get to activate his special ability destroying all of your monsters!" A bolt of lightning cut through the Ancient Dragon and destroyed it. "Now, Gilford, attack him directly!"

"Have you forgotten, I still have Ordeal of a Traveler, you have to guess if the card in my hand is a trap, magic, or monster card."

"You think I haven't been paying attention? You have only one card left in your hand and it's a monster card, Sinister Serpent."

"Very good, Joey," Apnarg said turning the card around to reveal that it was indeed Sinister Serpent.

"Now, Gilford, use your Lightning Sword and attack him directly!" Gilford fired a bolt of lightning at Apnarg.

(A: 1200)  
(J: 1700)

"I think I'll end my turn right now."

Apnarg chuckled.

Suddenly the doors to the Ancient City burst open and the Ancient Dragon flew through them. Everyone gasped. "As long as Ancient City is out, I can bring Ancient Dragon back from the graveyard. You should've known a monster as special as this wouldn't be gotten rid of so easily." He drew a card. "Ancient Dragon, attack Gilford the Lightning!"

"But aren't their attack points equal?" Tristan asked.

"That means they both will be destroyed," Mokuba exclaimed. Gilford and Ancient Dragon fired their attacks. The two attacks bypassed each other and destroyed the target monster. The doors to the Ancient City opened again and Ancient Dragon appeared.

"I can bring Ancient Dragon back any time I want, too bad you can't do the same for Gilford."

Joey took a deep breath, "My cards have never let me down before!" He drew a card. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed so I can draw two new cards." The two new cards he drew were Premature Burial and Giant Trunade. Joey took notice of Giant Trunade, _Giant Trunade, this magic card returns all magic and trap cards to their owners' hands. I can use it to get rid of his Ancient City so he won't be able to bring back his Ancient Dragon… hold on, Giant Trunade also sends my magic and trap cards back to my hand as well._

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Joey's thinking about this duel way too much," Tristan commented.

"Keep your comments to yourself, needle noggin," Joey snapped. "I may not have a deck full of rare cards like Apnarg does, and I may not plan my strategy step by step, but I think pretty quick on my feet and always trust my instincts. That's because I had some good teachers."

"Thank you… uh… I mean good for you," Apnarg corrected.

"I was taught to play the game with my heart and always have fun and that's just what I am going to do! I play Premature Burial, this magic card lets me bring a monster back from my graveyard as long as I pay 800 life points so I'll use it to bring back my Goblin Attack Force!" The goblins reappeared.

(A: 1200)  
(J: 900)

"Next I play Giant Trunade to send all magic and trap cards back to our hands. So that means your Ancient City goes bye-bye!" Apnarg watched as his Legendary Gambler, Ordeal of a Traveler, and most importantly, his Ancient City all disappear.

"Oh dear," Professor Hawkins said.

"This is awesome," Mokuba said. "If Joey doesn't screw this up, he may actually have a chance of winning the duel."

"I play Premature Burial again to bring back Gilford the Lightning!"

"Hey wait a minute," Duke said. "Why didn't Joey's Goblins disappear when Premature Burial did, I thought when that card was destroyed, the monster it brought back was also destroyed."

"It does and that's why they weren't destroyed," Amara explained. "When Joey played Giant Trunade, he didn't destroy all magic and trap cards, just returned them to the respective owner's hands. Because Premature Burial wasn't technically destroyed, neither was Goblin Attack Force."

"But if it was returned to his hand that would mean…" Tea began.

Amara nodded, "Yup, he can use it again."

"I play Premature Burial again, this time to revive Gilford the Lightning!"

(A: 1200)  
(J: 100)

"Gilford, attack!" Once again the two monsters exchanged attacks and destroyed one another. "There, now your Ancient Dragon can't come back and your life points are wide open! So take him, boys!" The Goblin Attack Force charged forward and basically beat Apnarg into submission.

(A: 0)  
(J: 100)

"Did Joey just win that duel?" Tristan asked.

"I think he did," Amara replied.

Everyone, Joey included, ran to check on the man. "Nice dueling, stranger," Joey congratulated as he offered to help the man up.

The man chuckled and pulled off his mask, "Surprise!"

"MISTER MOTO?" Joey asked aghast.

Solomon Moto laughed, "A pretty good disguise, wouldn't you say? Maybe this would be my new look."

"But why'd you join the tournament in the first place?" Joey asked as he helped the old man up.

"I was hoping to duel you, Joey. I did teach you everything you know so I figured it was time to test you."

"So did I pass?"

"A plus!"

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Mokuba said shrugging.

"Somebody, pinch me, I must be dreaming," Tristan groaned. "YEOW! Hey, that's just a figure of speech, kid!"

Alexis chuckled and ran behind Amara for protection.

Yami appeared, _"Your Grandpa dueled quite well, Yugi."_

_"Yeah, and I think he had the most fun out of everyone."_

_"Though we do find ourselves in some pretty harrowing situations, I think what it all comes down to is that as long as a fun time was had, then winning or losing doesn't matter. That's something I learned from you, Yugi."_

_"And it's something that I learned from my Grandpa."_

"So why did you pick the name Apnarg?"

"It's 'Granpa' spelled backwards."

"Ohhhhhh," everyone said.

"I still don't get it."

Everyone laughed.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Goblin Attack Force  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 0

(2)  
Name: Ancient Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(3)  
Name: Gilford the Lightning  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1400

(4)  
Name: Brigadier of Landstar  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: Knight of Landstar  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1200

(6)  
Name: Grappler of Landstar  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 200


	10. The Saga of St Joan Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 242: The Saga of St. Joan Pt 1: Time After Time  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Apnarg Otom a.k.a. Solomon Moto succeeded in summoning his Ancient Dragon, which he was preparing to do ever since the duel started. It didn't seem fair since Solomon had clear knowledge of Joey's cards and strategies and Joey had no clue that he was dueling his own teacher (though everyone else knew). But when Yugi reminded Joey to just relax and have fun. Joey did and came back to win but he was shocked to find out that he was actually dueling his mentor. I don't know why.

* * *

Futureville was a techno town, a computer nerd's paradise. Its main structure was a large circular four-tiered domed building. Harold and Rebecca rode up an elevator which was more of a platform.

"Just how big is this place?" Rebecca wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it has to be big to allow this dueling." Harold looked down at Rebecca. "You know, Rebecca, if you want to join Yugi and the others, I won't mind."

"Sorry, but someone has to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't go off the deep end."

"Come again?"

"Yugi told me about how you used to think about killing yourself! I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid like that."

"No worries," Harold said. "I'm not like that any more. In fact, how I once was is part of my problem."

"You just concentrate on winning your duel, Harold, who knows maybe you'll duel that Katy chick and you'll get to ask her about her last name."

Harold looked downward.

* * *

_Harold took two steps back, suddenly feeling cornered like a rat caught between a cat and an exterminator. "I can't believe it," he said. "You… you're the fourth horseman?" _

"_Yes, I am part of the Four Horsemen."_

"_And you've been trying to get close to me so you could eliminate me!"_

"_Well… not exactly," Katy said as Todd came over and took off his Duel Disk. "My original plan was to get close to you and let the others duel you to understand your dueling strategies. Todd and I set up that fake-attack just to gain your trust. But… as I watched you duel Todd, something occurred to me, something I did not expect."_

"_What is it?"_

_Katy removed Todd's deck and handed it to him. "I… I was actually starting to like you. I've rarely met noble individuals like you; it was like a breath of fresh air, after Aaron's ego, Chris's stubbornness and Todd's stoic-like demeanor." Todd grunted in protest. "No offense, Todd. Harold, believe me from the bottom of my heart when I say that I admire and respect you, I really do, but… I'm under orders to duel you… and eliminate you from the tournament."

* * *

_

"_Katy, thank you," Harold said. "You've helped me today in ways you wouldn't believe. I am now ready to face almost any challenge, and the fiercest foes. And even though you're part of the group that wants me dead for some strange reason, I still consider you my friend."_

_Katy looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean… you're not angry at me for lying to you?"_

"_True friends forgive each other for doing stupid things," Harold commented._

"_Harold, I… I don't deserve a friend like you."_

"_Maybe you don't, but you have one like me anyway. But this is a duel, and as Joey once told me, a true Duelist finishes a duel to the end. I summon Venus the Agent of Creation in attack mode! Venus, attack her life points directly!" Venus fired three orbs of light at Katy, all of which hit their mark._

_(H: 1550)  
(K: 0)_

"_Congratulations, Harold, you won, you beat the Four Horsemen," Katy said with a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I don't have a locator card to give you, but I do have a rare card to give you." She threw a card to Harold. "This card was given to me by my mother; she said that it often reminds her of me. I don't think the picture looks a thing like me but I'm thinking it would really help out your Wingweaver."_

"_Thanks, Katy. But… your boss, he'll be upset that I'm still running around, won't he? Will he punish you?"_

_Katy shrugged, "Even if he does, it's worth it if I got to meet somebody noble. Good luck in the finals, Harold, I'll be rooting for you all the way."_

"_Thanks, Katy." The two gripped hands. Then Katy turned and walked away.

* * *

_

_Katy, you were always so cheerful, so understanding. I thought we truly were friends. Why are you avoiding me now? Does it have to do with your boss or are you truly upset with me for some reason?_

"We're here!" Rebecca announced.

They arrived in a planetarium. The backs of the seats were reclined upward but there were a few that were normal. "I guess this is where I'm dueling."

"Well, Harold Kumara, it's been a while." A lone spotlight shone down on Chris.

"Sure has been, Chris." The stepped towards the center of the planetarium stage and exchanged their decks. "Chris, Katy won't tell me anything, so maybe you can tell me what's going on here."

"Sorry, but it's not my place," Chris said returning Harold his deck.

Harold did likewise to Chris's deck, "At least answer me this, are you guys still out to eliminate me?"

"Actually, it's not you this time, we have another target in mine."

"Are you going to tell me who this target is?"

"And spoil the surprise, no."

"Swell," Harold groaned. The two set up on opposite sides of the center of the planetarium. "Let's duel!"

(C: 4000)  
(H: 4000)

The entire room started to glow and soon the three of them found themselves in deep space. Rebecca had been sitting in one of the upright chairs when suddenly it disappeared. But Rebecca could still feel the seat. "Wow, these are some wicked special effects Kaiba has."

"Hey Kumara, what do you say we make this interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I win, you return the card you took from me. If you win, I'll give you another of my rare cards."

_The card I took… oh, he must mean Gold Chronos Warrior_ (1), _I forgot I still had it. _"All right, it's a deal.'

"Good, in the mean time I'll go first. I play the magic card Dark Designator. Now I call out a monster card, and if it's in your deck, you add it to your hand. It shouldn't be too hard to guess which card I'm going to choose, it's Gold Chronos Warrior!"

"All right," Harold shrugged as he searched for the card. _I don't get it, why would he want this card to be in my hand… unless…_

"I play another magic card, Exchange, now we each get to pick a card from the other's hand."

"You want Gold Chronos Warrior," Harold guessed as he walked to the center of the room.

"That's right, that card was mine first and foremost, all you did was take it due to a stupid rule made up by Kaiba." Harold held up his hand. Chris took Gold Chronos Warrior then held up his hand. Harold looked around for a good card and settled on the magic card Mist Body. As he walked back to his side of the field, he suddenly came on a realization, _Hold the phone here, I think just got an idea on how to win. If I can get my Forgiving Maiden _(2) _out, I can use Goddess with the Third Eye _(3)_ and summon St. Joan_ (4)! _Since Goddess with the Third Eye can imitate monsters used in a fusion, I can use her for the remaining component_. Harold looked at Chris. _I can't let Chris catch on to what I'm doing, otherwise he would definitely try to stop me._

"I'll just start out simple and summon Blue Chronos Warrior (5) in attack mode." A warrior wearing a blue chest plate and browed helmet holding two spears that looked like hands on a clock appeared.

_He's trying to sick his Father Time _(6) _on me again, _Harold thought as he recalled his last encounter with the monster.

* * *

"_Now I sacrifice my three Chronos Warriors so I can summon this… come forth, Father Time!" His three monsters disappeared and a large man with a long white beard wearing a dark cloak and carrying a scythe appeared. "Now, Father Time, attack his Wingweaver now!" Father Time swung his scythe. Wingweaver fell back and dissolved. "Now Father Time's special ability kicks in. When he deals damage to your life points, I can declare one of your phases skipped."

* * *

_

_Somehow I have to summon St. Joan before he gets all of his Chronos Warriors out on the field. _"My move," Harold announced and drew a card. It was The Forgiving Maiden. "I summon The Forgiving Maiden in defense mode and next I'll equip her with this: the magic card Mist Body. Now my monster can't be destroyed in battle."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris said waving his hand dismissively. "But you can't stop me before I implement my strategy."

"Same goes for you," Harold returned. "Any who, I end my turn."

"I summon Red Chronos Warrior (7) in attack mode, and now that they're on the field I can activate the special ability of Gold Chronos Warrior automatically summoning it to the field." A red and yellow versions of the same monster appeared. "And there you go."

Harold drew a card, "I summon Goddess with the Third Eye in attack mode and set a card face-down. I end my turn." _If I can hold on until I draw Polymerization, I have it made._

_Goddess with the Third Eye has the ability to be used in any kind of fusion monster. Unfortunately for Kumara, because Goddess is such a weak monster, he won't get a chance to use it. _Chris drew a card, "I think its time you got a taste of your own medicine. Gold Chronos Warrior, attack his Goddess now!"

"I activate my trap card Waboku," Harold announced as three wizards appeared in front of his monsters. "Still want to attack?"

"No, I end my turn."

_I was lucky, but it won't take Chris long to summon another monster and really give me a run for my money. _Harold drew a card, "I switch my Goddess to defense mode and end my turn."

"Well, I think it's time to re-introduce you to an old friend."

"Oh no, that can't be…"

"Oh, it is, I sacrifice Blue Chronos Warrior, Red Chronos Warrior, and most importantly, Gold Chronos Warrior, to summon Father Time!" The monster was tall but old-looking, clad in a black cloak and carrying a scythe. "I then play the magic card Big Bang Shot!"

(FT: 3500-4000)

"Father Time, attack his Goddess with Hand of Scythe!" The old man swung his scythe and stabbed the Goddess in the chest.

(C: 4000)  
(H: 1000)

"Now his special ability kicks in, I can stop a part of your turn from happening, how about your first Main Phase."

"I'm not worried, Harold said. "I beat your Father Time once and I can do it again."

"Yes, I remember how you beat him last time, which is why I'm playing the magic card Soul Release which removes up to five monsters from our graveyards from play, and I choose to remove my three Chronos Warriors and your Goddess with the Third Eye." The monsters flew out of the graveyard. "Unlike some of my comrades, I learn from my mistakes!"

Harold drew a card, "So do I," he spoke up. "Because you chose to skip my Main Phase, I can't summon a monster to do battle, so I won't even bother battling. Instead I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"A shame, I was expecting more of a challenge from you, Kumara," Chris said as he started his turn. "Father Time, end this!"

"I'm not ready to throw in the deck just yet, Chris, I reveal my trap card Nutrient Z which gives me 4000 life points!"

(C: 4000)  
(H: 5000)

Father Time's scythe cut through The Forgiving Maiden but because of Mist Body, she wasn't destroyed.

(C: 4000)  
(H: 3000)

Chris let out a little laugh, "I should've guessed you would save yourself at the last minute."

"Yeah, it's one of my little quirks. Anyway, don't you have a special ability to activate?"

"Oh, right, now let's see… Consider your Draw Phase skipped!"

"That's fine," Harold said shrugging.

"You're not worried?"

"Not in the least, because I have this, the magic card Pot of Greed, so instead of drawing one card, I draw two!" Harold drew two cards. "I play the magic cards Cure Master and Serial Spell to raise my life points by 2000."

(C: 4000)  
(H: 5000)

"I then play Horn of Light which raises my monster's defense points by 800!"

(FM: 2000-2800)

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Harold twirled his remaining card in his hand.

"I'll also play Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "I play the magic card Cost Down, now by discarding a card I can summon Timeater (8) without a sacrifice!" A demonic-looking clock appeared. "Father Time, attack his Forgiving Maiden again!" Once again the man swung his scythe but Fogiving Maiden quickly reformed herself.

(C: 4000)  
(H: 3800)

"That should do for now."

Harold drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two in return." One of the cards he drew was Polymerization. _Oh sure, now I draw it, after my Goddess has been rendered useless to me. _"I summon Mystical Elf (9) in defense mode. I then reveal my trap card Solar Ray which deals 600 points of damage for each light monster on the field. In case you're poor at math, that's 1200 points of damage to you!" A large shaft of light struck Chris head-on.

(C: 2800)  
(H: 3800)

The score was almost now even. _Harold is stronger than ever, _Chris thought. _But I will not give up. Harold's monsters will fall before my Father Time!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gold Chronos Warrior  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1900  
This monster can be Special Summoned from your hand if there are Blue Chronos Warrior and Red Chronos Warrior on your side of the field.

(2)  
Name: The Forgiving Maiden  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 850  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Goddess with the Third Eye  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: St. Joan  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000

(5)  
Name: Blue Chronos Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800  
One of the three guardians who protect the past, present, and future.

(6)  
Name: Father Time  
Level: 9  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000  
This monster can not be Normal Summoned. This monster can not be Special Summoned except by sacrificing one Blue Chronos Warrior, Red Chronos Warrior, and Gold Chronos Warrior on your side of the field. When this monster inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, choose one phase of your opponent's next turn to skip.

(7)  
Name: Red Chronos Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600  
One of the three guardians who protect the past, present, and future.

(8)  
Name: Timeater  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1700

(9)  
Name: Mystical Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000


	11. The Saga of St Joan Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 243: The Saga of St. Joan Pt 2: What the Hex?  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold faced his old nemesis, Chris, in the futuristic planetarium of Futuretown. Chris was upset that Harold took his prized card, Gold Chronos Warrior, during Battle City. But Chris got his revenge as he took Gold Chronos Warrior from Harold, and used it along with its red and blue counterparts, to summon his Father Time. Harold's plan to summon St. Joan was literally cut short as Father Time decapitated Goddess with the Third Eye. Now on the defense with two monsters, can Harold defeat a monster stronger than Kaiba's dragons?

* * *

"Father Time, destroy his Mystical Elf!" The Elf gasped as Father Time sliced her along her middle and she fell back and was destroyed.

(C: 2800)  
(H: 1800)

"This is getting to be no fun at all, Kumara, you were much stronger at Battle City."

"Don't patronize me, Chris, you have no idea what I've been through since then."

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river. Just make a move."

Harold growled and drew a card. _It's a card I got from Yugi. Unfortunately, I can't use it with my Forgiving Maiden, I need St. Joan but without Goddess with the Third Eye, I can't summon her! Man, this is frustrating._ "I end my turn."

Chris made an exaggerated yawn. "Boring, Father Time, show him how displeased we are." Father Time swung his scythe. At first The Forgiving Maiden was dissolving but then Mist Body kicked in and reformed her.

(C: 2800)  
(H: 600)

Harold drew another card. "I pass again."

"How sad, I was hoping for a challenge," Chris said. "Oh well, I'll tell Katy you said hi. Father Time, attack his Forgiving Maiden!"

Harold smiled, "Reveal face-down card, Reliable Guardian. This increases my monster's defense points by 700!"

(FM: 2800-3500)

(C: 2800)  
(H: 100)

"Well, that's more like it," Chris said placing a card face-down. "I was beginning to think you lost your touch."

_So was I, _Harold mentally admitted and drew a card. "I set another card face-down and end my turn."

_His face-down card may be a trap, _Chris thought. _Then again, he could be pulling a fast one just to buy some time. But if he's not, and I attack, I could risk losing my Father Time. _"My draw."

"My trap," Harold returned activating his face-down card. "Thunder of Ruler!"

_It was a trap, _Chris thought. _I wasn't going to attack anyway, but now that he has that trap card I don't have a choice in the matter. Fine then. _"I end my turn."

_I bought myself some time, _Harold thought. _But not a lot, I don't think the next card I'm going to draw is going to help me. Maybe I should just give up… no, that's not what I would do, and that's not what St. Joan would do either…

* * *

_

_I remember some time ago, right before Anubis attack, Yugi and I were paired up for a project on European historical figures. I was looking through a book and came upon a picture of a familiar looking warrior._

_"Yugi, look, it's St. Joan," I said jokingly while pointing out the picture of the girl carrying a sword._

_"Yeah, it looks just like her," Yugi agreed. "I heard that when Pegasus was searching for ideas for Duel Monsters, he drew upon legends from all around the world."_

_I found out that Joan was just a child, probably not too much older than Mokuba when she started having visions. Some unseen force was directing her to do stuff that wasn't normal for a teenage girl at the time. In other words, become a knight to the French king. She did, even going so far as to lead several successful campaigns against the enemy. But then she was captured by the enemy. She was railroaded; she had nobody to defend herself against the humiliation she suffered. In the end, the English burned her at the stake as a witch and heretic. But Joan was noble and loyal to the literal end and was eventually made into a Saint.

* * *

_

"Joan wouldn't give up until the end and neither will I, so that when the end does come, we will have no regrets."

_"Yozora miage kyou mo ano hoshi wa mienai; toki wa mujyou ni kokoro sugite yuku."_

Everyone looked up as a strange song started to play over speakers which were probably masked by the galaxy landscape they were in.

"That song, I know it somehow," Harold muttered. Louder, he said, "Where's that coming from?"

"I'll go check it out," Rebecca said and ran off.

_What's she doing, _Chris thought to himself but he wasn't referring to Rebecca.

Rebecca ran into a control room. But it was empty, she didn't even see any audio equipment though there was a microphone there. She ran out, "I couldn't find the source."

"She's disobeying the boss," Chris grumbled.

Harold heard him, "'She'?" He wondered.

"I better win this duel fast."

"Oh don't go away mad, Chris, just go away," Harold retorted. _Somehow hearing that song has reenergized something deep inside me, I don't know what it is but somehow I know everything's going to turn out all right. _Harold drew a card, "This card… yes, I can use it! Hey Chris, how would you like to meet my favorite fusion monster?"

"St. Joan? I had a feeling you were going to try to summon her, what, did you draw Marie the Fallen One (1)?"

"Nope, don't even have her in my deck any more, gave her to a friend." He cast a side glance at Rebecca.

"But how are you… oh, I see, I bet you drew another Goddess with the Third Eye and am going to use her."

"Nope."

"Hey, geek, in case you haven't read the rule book, you need two to fuse, and if I know you, you only include monsters that are light attribute and Goddess with the Third Eye is the only monster that fits those two conditions."

"Not exactly, Chris. You see, you're right in that I only include light monsters in my deck and you're right in that you need at least two monsters to perform a fusion. But what I have here is a monster that's better than my Goddess! I summon The Light – Hex Sealed Fusion (2) in attack mode!" A strange rotund-looking object appeared. "Just like my Goddess, Hex Sealed Fusion can duplicate any monster used in a fusion summons as long as the fusion monster I'm going to summon is a light-attribute monster. And what do you know St. Joan is a light attribute monster. So I'll have it imitate Marie the Fallen One." The object transformed into a yellow and brown outline of Marie the Fallen One. "Now I play Polymerization!"

"I activate my trap card," Chris called out. "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!"

"Who what of the where?"

"Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, by discarding a magic card I can negate your magic card." The image of Polymerization broke into pieces. "But there's more, you can no longer use the card that my trap has affected, in other words, looks like St. Joan won't be coming out to play any time…" He noticed that there was a smile on Harold's face and he was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You are, I had a feeling you would try to destroy my magic card which is why I have this: Hex Sealed Fusion's special ability!"

"But you already activated its special ability!"

"Yes, but it has another one, by sacrificing it and my Maiden, I can summon a light attribute fusion monster without actually fusing it."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yeah, now I sacrifice The Light – Hex Sealed Fusion and The Forgiving Maiden to summon St. Joan!" An orange-haired woman wearing silver armor appeared. "Next I play a card I got from Yugi, the magic card Excalibur!"

"Excalibur?" Chris wondered as a large sword appeared in St. Joan's hand.

"According to legend, St. Joan found a special sword which she used throughout her battles. This sword was so powerful that it was said that it was the reason why Joan was such a valiant warrior. And what's more, the legends also say that the sword was Excalibur. I don't know if it's true or not, but the fact that St. Joan was a strong fighter up to her last fight does give it some integrity. As for the card, it doubles St. Joan's attack power."

(SJ: 2800-5600)

"Now I have enough power to lay waste to your Father Time. But he isn't my target."

"Then what…" Chris then noticed his Timeater. "Oh no, my Timeater, I forgot to switch it to defense mode!"

"Bingo, and now you're going to pay for your mistakes. St. Joan, attack his Timeater!" St. Joan ran her sword through Timeater destroying the clock.

(C: 0)  
(H: 100)

Chris fell to his knees as Harold walked towards him. "You win," he said glumly. "Go ahead take any card in my deck."

"Nah, in fact, you can keep your Gold Chronos Warrior."

"But… why are you being so nice to me?"

"It's not in my nature to hold a grudge but if you think that means I'm going to just lay down and die like a dog, think again. I will fight to my last breath. And tell ALL your friends that." Chris nodded. Harold turned and went over to Rebecca, "What, no kiss for the conquering hero?"

"Don't flatter yourself, blue boy the only one I want to kiss is Yugi."

"Heh, thought so," Harold said. He was caught off guard as Rebecca threw her arms around him.

"But I will give you one of these for winning a duel despite your handicap."

"Thanks, Beck, hey can I see your duel?"

"You better watch my duel considering I watched yours."

"Then lead on, kimo-sabe," Harold said and the two left.

* * *

Leon Wilson waited near the center of what is known as "Main Street", a road with shops and stores right in front of the entrance. He was so busy shuffling his deck that he didn't notice two figures sneak in through the front gate.

"Leon."

Leon turned and saw Drew standing at the other end of the street. "Hey, Drew, are you ready to duel?"

"What is going on here?" Drew asked. "Harold doesn't even know me!"

"Huh?"

"Leon, nobody will tell me why Harold doesn't recognize me! Is there something wrong with him or did he forget about me once he became friends with Yugi Moto?"

Leon looked away, "Drew, I honestly don't know how to answer that. But if you want to make Harold remember you again, you should show him something familiar to help jog his memory."

"That's it, I have an idea," Drew exclaimed. "But first I have to make sure I get to face him in the finals."

"Then let's get to dueling," Leon said activating his Duel Disk.

* * *

Katy was on her way to her first duel with Brian Berg when she heard someone calling out to her. Chris ran up to her. "Chris, how was your duel?" She asked.

"Don't give me that, I know fully well you were there. You're going against the boss's orders!"

"The boss said not to socialize with him, he said nothing about playing music."

Chris chuckled, "Katy that was almost underhanded."

Katy turned away and put on a crossed look, "It runs in the family," she said solemnly.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Marie the Fallen One  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: The Light – Hex Sealed Fusion  
Level: 3  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1600

* * *

A/N: The story of St. Joan was obviously based on the story of Joan d'Arc (Joan of Arc) who actually did become a saint some 500 years after her death. And here's something interesting, the two monsters used to form her. One is called Marie the Fallen One. Joan was known to carry a banner with Jhesus-Marie on it, (Jesus and Mary). Even to this day, nobody really knows why she used the name but they said the banner was enchanted due to it. The other monster, The Forgiving Maiden, Joan was known as "The Maiden of Orleans." You should google her name sometime, her story's actually quite interesting.

Also, you might be wondering what the gibberish that the three heard during the duel is. Well it's not gibberish, its Japanese. It's from the song Foolish Dream by Yoko Ishida. It's off her CD entitled "all of me." The translation is as follows:

_Looking up to the night sky I can't see that star again; time passes by mercilessly leaving me uneasy._

I included the reference to that song for three reasons: 1, I like it, 2, it has an intimacy I can't find on any other Japanese track that I have and 3… well you'll have to find out later.

* * *

Okay, this chapter seemed a little short, didn't it? Well there's a specific reason for that. I am giving all who read this chapter a sneak preview of an all new fanfic series I'm going to write based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. This is the opening scene.

Professors Jeremiah Bedford and Xing Yu weren't really brother and sister, but they certainly acted that way, meaning they fought like cats and dogs. For some reason, Yu even felt like calling him Big Brother, probably just to spite him. Nevertheless, they worked together on several archaeological digs and had become a formidable team over the years. Now they were on another one. This one was in Europe. Recent sonar and tectonic readings revealed an underground cavern beneath Stonehenge and Professor Bedford and Professor Yu, being experts on Ancient European history, were asked to investigate it.

"I don't like this, Big Brother," Professor Yu said. "I feel some bad energy from this place."

"Nonsense, I don't 'feel' anything, we'll just take some preliminary readings and get a team down here to stabilize the area." The cavern walls seemed to be hollowed out but the ground as they descended the slope was smooth. "Remarkable, some of this architecture is reminiscent of the ancient Celts. Some had theorized that Stonehenge was actually a crypt but there was no evidence to support it until now. Professor Yu, stop hanging off of me like a monkey."

"I'm sorry, Big Brother," she said, her petit frame and high-pitch voice made it seem like he was talking to a schoolgirl instead of someone close to his own age. He stopped and looked at a wall.

"Xing, come take a look at this, ancient Celtic or perhaps even Gaelic, I didn't think I would see so much scripture in one place."

Professor Yu noticed a hallway. "Big… I mean Professor Bedford, I will scout ahead."

"Of course," Professor Bedford said but he didn't really hear her, he was too busy searching through a notebook. "Let's see, there are hundreds of different characters here, I hope I can figure it out. 'After… fallen in battle, his…' I think that's body… 'was brought here, sealed beyond time and space, protected…' no, 'guided, by the Four Maidens. Two who supported him, one who opposed him, and another who loved him, he will remain here beyond human… reach (I think) until such time as he will be needed again, sent forth from the island to protect the world of man from a threat that is beyond space, beyond time, the once and…"

"Big Brother!" Bedford hearad Yu's voice screamed out and ran to check on her.

The woman was standing at the entrance to a chamber, her flashlight rolling around on the ground in front of her. Professor Bedford shined his light into the chamber.

The chamber was not very large, the ground and walls were made out of stone and carved in a similar fashion to the rest of the place. Surrounding the room at four corners (or what would be corners had the room not be round) were four feminine-looking statues, each of them had long hair and in a dress. The only difference between the four was the colors, faded with the passage of time. The purple one had her arms near but not touching her hips, a blue one had her hands on either side of her head, a yellow one was holding her hands out like she was expecting a gift and a red one had her hands plastered to her chest. All four of them were facing a crypt, about four and a half feet in length.

"I knew it, so it is a tomb," Bedford said. He shined his flashlight on the humanoid statues. "I wonder if these are the four Maidens mentioned in the scripture."

"Why are they in different poses?" Professor Yu asked.

"I believe their gestures represent the four parts of a human: body, heart, mind, and soul. Ancient people long believed that with the union of these four elements, great things could be achieved. So why…"

The cavern started to shake. Yu gripped Bedford tight. Light emitted from the eyes of the four women statues converged over the crypt. The lid of the crypt started to slide open. A kaleidoscope of light shined from the crypt.

What happened next neither of them could believe.

* * *

So what do you think, interesting, huh? I will put two more such scenes throughout this particular story arc so now you guys have an additional incentive to keep on reading. Well, enjoy! 


	12. Child's Play

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 244: Chick Fight  
Episode Basis: Child's Play

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It seemed like a stalemate. Even though Chris's Father Time couldn't destroy Harold's Forgiving Maiden, he was still lowering Harold's life points almost as quickly as Harold could raise them again. Harold wanted to summon St. Joan but how could he when his Marie the Fallen One was in Rebecca's hands and his Goddess with the Third Eye was made useless to him? A strange song over a loudspeaker and a new fusion substitute gave him what he needed and Harold won.

* * *

Harold and Rebecca walked up to the train station. "Nice job, Harold," Rebecca said. "You handled your handicap of using only light attribute monsters well."

"That's my overall dueling goal," Harold revealed. "To prove that you can win duels using monsters of one attribute."

"Well, good luck, you'll need it. I just hope Yugi will be able to watch my duel."

"With all the cameras around, how can he not?" The two stopped. "Have you figured out the best way to use Marie the Fallen One?"

"Sure have," Rebecca replied. "And it looks like I'm going to need her, look."

Vivian Wong was standing at the other end.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Amara, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba, Alexis, Atticus, Solomon, and Arthur exited the Jungle Zone of Kaiba Land. "Nice job on your first win, Joey," Tristan congratulated. "Even though it means I owe Duke a stake dinner."

"I can't believe you were unable to tell who Mr. Moto really was," Amara joked.

"Hey, it was a good disguise," Joey argued.

"He only wore a black mask," Tea pointed out. "He didn't even disguise his voice."

"Uh… well… uh…"

Mokuba ran over to where several monitors were mounted on a pole. "Hey guys, hurry up, the next duel is about to start."

The camera did a slow tilt up of Rebecca. "Rebecca," Yugi realized.

The camera did the same thing to her opponent, Vivian. "That diva is nothing but bad news," Tea complained.

There were hearts in Solomon's eyes and blood gushed out his nose as he exclaimed, "Ooooh, she's so cute!"

"You can't be serious," Tea said.

"Careful or you'll hurt yourself," Tristan warned.

"We should go and root for Vivi… I mean Rebecca," Solomon said then suddenly fell down.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried kneeling by the old man.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid his back's given out," Arthur said.

"Warned him," Tristan called.

"I'll radio a doctor," Mokuba said and took out his walkie talkie.

"Don't worry about me," Solomon said weakly, "You go on with your friends to Vi… I mean Rebecca's duel."

"But I can't just leave you here," Yugi protested ignoring Solomon's slip-up.

"I'll look after him," Arthur volunteered. "You go on ahead and cheer Rebecca on, I'm sure she'll need it, especially from you."

Amara turned to her cousins, "You two stay here too to keep an eye on him."

"Right," Alexis agreed.

"We'll bodyguard him," Atticus said excitedly.

Amara chuckled and hurried after the others.

* * *

Fortune Salim must not be a very good fortune teller otherwise he would've been able to predict what was about to happen. He didn't know he was being trailed by Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor.

"There's our ticket in," Weevil whispered.

"I'm not sure," Rex said hesitantly.

Weevil held his partner by his shirt, "Don't be so negative, when was the last time one of my plans hasn't worked?"

"Every time, just once I'd like to get our revenge without looking like a doofus."

"Oh shut up."

Salim entered the bathroom complaining about stadium curry. Rex and Weevil followed. There was a brief but loud scuffle before Fortune Salim emerged again. But this time, he appeared a little shaky like he wasn't all together.

* * *

The Blue-Eyes Train Station had a bridge that connected the tracks (which, as the name might suggest, was shaped like Kaiba's dragon). Rebecca and Vivian were shuffling each other's decks. "This duel is going to be short and lame… like you." Rebecca just scowled. "I was hoping for a real opponent, someone strong like Kaiba or kind and sweet like Yugi." Vivian squealed. "My feminine charms would just melt their hearts." While Vivian gushed, Harold slipped Rebecca's deck out of her hands and replaced it with her own. He slipped back to Rebecca and hand.

"I hate to tell you this, Viv, but you won't get within 50 feet of Yugi."

"Oh silly little girl," Vivian said. "No man can resist my charms." She turned to Harold, "Hey there, handsome."

Harold looked around before pointing to himself in confusion, "Me?"

"Yes, you, how would you like to root for a real woman?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, know where I can find one?"

Vivian sputtered like a motor boat then stormed to the other side. Harold chuckled.

Rebecca and Vivian took up spots on either side of the track. Vivian displayed a few kung-fu moves which quickly got on Rebecca's nerves. The two stared down each other. Finally, as a bullet train passed in between them, they activated their Duel Disks. "Time to duel!"

(R: 4000)  
(V: 4000)

"I summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan (1) in attack mode," Vivian called. A woman with purple hair in two odangos wearing a Chinese dress appeared.

"Then I play the magic card Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two." One of the two cards she discarded was Marie the Fallen One. "Then I summon Fire Princess (2) in attack mode." Fire Princess was a white haired woman in a brown cloak holding a wooden staff. "Finally I set two cards face-down."

Harold heard voices and turned and saw the others. "Over here, guys! Rebecca, it's the others!" Yugi and the others ran over to Harold.

"Yugi…" Rebecca started to call

"YUGI MY DUMPLING," Vivian squealed. "YOU REALLY DID COME HERE TO CHEER ME ON, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"Hey, Yugi's here for me!" Rebecca protested. But Vivian continued her gushing.

Joey grabbed Yugi in a headlock, "Hey, Yug, you're my hero."

"What's your secret?" Tristan asked.

"Uh… it's just… my natural charm," Yugi said though it was more like a question.

"This is why I need normal friends," Tea grumbled. "Come on, Rebecca, that glamazon's got to go!"

"Oh I'm going to send her packing!"

"No way am I losing to a preschooler," Vivian said. "It's my move and I increase Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan's attack points by 300 through her effect."

(KFNN: 1700-2000)

"Then I summon Master Kyonshee (3) in attack mode." A man wearing a blue shirt, yellow pants, and a veil over his face appeared. "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan, attack her Fire Princess!"

"Just what I wanted you to do," Rebecca said. "I reveal my trap card: Gravity Bind!" The trap card sent out energy waves which affected all of the monsters. "As long as Gravity Bind is on the field, monsters with more than three stars can't attack and both of your monsters are at level four!"

"No one makes a fool of me," Vivian growled. "I end my turn."

"So far so good," Tea said relieved.

"Yeah, but Rebecca's trap also affects her monster," Duke pointed out. "So if they have more than four stars, she can't use them."

"Oh no," Tea said.

"I'm sure it's all good," Harold said to Yugi.

Yami appeared behind Yugi, _"Harold's right, I'm sure this is all part of her plan."_

"My draw," Rebecca announced. "And I activate Marie the Fallen One's effect!" Marie reappeared. "As long as she remains in my graveyard, I gain 200 life points."

(R: 4200)  
(V: 4000)

"And that activates Fire Princess's effect, every time I gain life points, you lose 500 life points!"

(R: 4200)  
(V: 3500)

_"I knew it," _Yami said.

"Rebecca's three card combo allows her to decrease Vivian's life points every turn."

"At the same time preventing her monsters from attacking," Harold added. "She really is a genius, plus she's using the card I gave her better than I would."

"I think I'll set another face-down card and end my turn. So tell me, Viv, how does it feel to lose to a preschooler?" Rebecca laughed.

Vivian growled again.

* * *

From the safety of his control room, Kaiba observed the duels. He knew that the ones between Aaron and Todd, Amara and Abe, Drew and Leon, Joey and Apnarg, and Harold and Chris have already happened. The duel between Rebecca and Vivian was in the process and Brian and Katy was about to get under way. That only left Zigfried and Fortune Salim.

"So far, so good," he said. "All the duels seem to be going smoothly, but that's what worries me. I expected my little hacker friend to strike again by now… unless… he's already inside the park!" Kaiba stood up and hit an intercom button. "Roland, do a background check on every competitor. Until that hacker's found, EVERYONE is a suspect."

* * *

The train blew through again not even affecting the monsters. "I'm through going easy on you, pip squeak," Vivian said as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Gravity Bind!" A cyclone blew towards Rebecca's face-up trap card.

"I reveal my trap card Imperial Order," Rebecca cried. "As long as this card is on the field, all of your magic cards are useless; I also activate my set magic card Scapegoat!" Four little sheep appeared.

"Wait, wouldn't Scapegoat also be destroyed by Imperial Order."

"It's because she played it last," Amara replied.

"I don't get it," Tristan said.

"She drew it first so she played it last… uh… I have no idea what I'm saying," Joey said.

"No surprise there," Amara cracked.

"It's simple," Yugi explained. "The last card played activates first so the first card played has no effect on the last even though it was played first."

Joey collapsed on the railing, "That went way over my head," he mumbled.

"So last is first?" Tristan asked Yugi.

"Right," Yugi confirmed. "Rebecca played Scapegoat last so it was not affected by Imperial Order.

"Oh yeah, it's simple," Joey confirmed.

"Then explain it to me again," Tristan dared.

"I'm not through yet," Vivian said. "I play Gyaku-Gire Panda (4) in attack mode." A giant panda appeared. "My Panda is a three-star monster so it's not affected by Gravity Bind. It also has the ability to increase its attack points by 500 for every monster on your side of the field, you baby!"

"Do Scapegoats count as monsters?" Harold asked Yugi.

"Yup," Yugi confirmed.

(GGP: 500-3300)

"Panda also has the ability to hurt your life points even if your monster is in defense mode!" The panda raged forward and kicked the yellow goat into oblivion.

"Oh no," Tea gasped.

(R: 900)  
(V: 3500)

(GGP: 3300-2800)

"Rebecca's in trouble," Amara commented. "One more attack and she's done for."

"I don't think even Marie the Fallen One's ability can save her," Harold added.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy to beat her," Duke said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Each of the Duelists invited by Kaiba has had at least one major victory in their history. Joey, Harold, and Amara were at Battle City so they were invited and Yugi goes without saying. There are also the Continental Champions from around the world. Vivian is the Asian Champion."

"But Rebecca's the American Champion, right?" Harold asked. "So she should at least be on Vivian's skill level."

"My Panda scratched out most of your life points with one swipe of its claws," Vivian taunted, "Why don't you surrender now, little girl."

"Not like I care," Rebecca said. "First thing I'll do is free up my magic cards." Vivian's jaw dropped as Imperial Order was destroyed.

Vivian let out a triumphant howl, "Your big advantage is gone."

"Actually, Imperial Order wasn't my big advantage." Marie the Fallen One and Fire Princess's effects kicked in.

(R: 1100)  
(V: 3000)

"Then I play Token Thanksgiving." Rebecca's remaining Scapegoats were destroyed. "With Token Thanksgiving, I get 800 life points for every one of my Scapegoats destroyed. And since my life points went up, yours go down."

(R: 3500)  
(V: 2500)

"Hey, she used that trick against me," Harold realized. "I guess I should feel honored but I don't know why."

"Looks like Rebecca's out of the red," Tristan observed.

"Not only that," Duke added. "But eliminating her monsters down to 1 lowered Vivian's Panda's attack points."

(GGP: 2800-1300)

"Finally, I summon Injection Fairy Lily (5) in attack mode." A woman carrying a large needle appeared.

(GGP: 1300-1800)

"And I activate her effect by giving up 2000 life points, I can increase her attack points by 3000!"

(R: 1500)  
(V: 2500)

(IFL: 400-3400)

"Now, Lily, attack her Panda!" Lily stabbed the Panda from behind (making the guys wince).

(R: 1500)  
(V: 900)

The gang cheered.

"So the first is activated last, but last is first so first doesn't affect the…" Joey fell over, smoke billowing from his ears.

"I think his brain overloaded," Duke said.

"Come over here, Joey, you'll feel better." Amara pulled Joey to the side.

"I like bunnies," Joey moaned.

"I won't… I won't… I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A 5 YEAR OLD!" Vivian drew a card. "I play Luminous Clouds, by sacrificing my two monsters, I can summon Dragon Lady (6) in attack mode!" Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyonshee disappeared and a woman holding two swords appeared.

"She can't attack with that thing," Duke said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Dragon Lady is a 7 star monster," Amara explained.

_"It is strange," _Yami agreed.

"What's Vivian planning?" Yugi wondered.

"For every turn that my monster fails to attack, I can destroy a magic or trap card on my opponent's side of the field." Rebecca's Gravity Bind is destroyed. "Next I play Minefield Eruption. This takes away 1000 life points from whoever loses a magic or trap card during this turn!"

(R: 500)  
(V: 900)

"Now you're wide open for an attack next turn," Vivian chortled. "But you know what the funniest part is: that you actually thought Yugi came here to cheer for you! Nobody would cheer for a scrawny whiny little b…"

"Go to bed, Old Hag!" That came from Harold, of all people.

"What did you call me?" Vivian asked her face literally going red.

"You heard me, Grandma, why don't you go back to the Nursing Home before Bingo starts."

"Why don't you come down here and say that directly to my face, you ingrate?"

"If I could find it, I would!"

"That does it, once I'm done with her, I'll teach you to make a monkey out of me!"

"Well I can't take all the credit."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"A human being, what are you?"

Rebecca was doubling over laughing at this point. Composing herself (barely), she looked up at Harold, "Thanks, Harold, I needed that! Now to finish her off!" She drew a card and her two monsters' effects kicked in.

(R: 700)  
(V: 400)

"Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Guardian Angel Joan (7)!" Rebecca's new monster was similar to Harold's except she wore a white dress and had wings and a halo. "I should thank you for destroying my Gravity Bind, now I can attack you."

"But even if you do, I'll only lose 300 life points!"

"Which is why I have this magic card, Silent Doom, which lets me bring back a monster in defense mode and I choose my Fire Princess." The monster reappeared, this time holding her staff out. "Guardian Angel Joan, attack her Dragon Lady with Heaven Blast!" Guardian Angel Joan formed an orb of light between her hands. The orb became an energy beam which destroyed Dragon Lady. "Now Guardian Angel Joan's ability kicks in, raising my life points by Dragon Lady's attack points."

(R: 3200)  
(V: 400)

"And that activates my Fire Princess's effect lowering your life points by 500!"

(R: 3200)  
(V: 0)

The spectators cheered. Rebecca ran to meet them. "Nice shot, kid," Amara congratulated.

"We knew you would pull through," Duke said.

"Nobody comes between me and my Yugi," Rebecca said throwing her arms around Yugi much to Yugi's embarrassment and Tea's rage.

Vivian furiously chewed on her handkerchief, "We'll just see, you flat-chest little rat, we'll see."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Fire Princess  
Level: 4  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Master Kyonshee  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Gyaku-Gire Panda  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1600

(5)  
Name: Injection Fairy Lily  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 1500

(6)  
Name: Dragon Lady  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100

(7)  
Name: Guardian Angel Joan  
Level: 8  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000

A/N: Okay, I was a little confused about Dragon Lady here. She treated it like it was a ritual monster (playing a magic card and sacrificing monsters to summon it) but in every database I checked, it's not categorized that way. I decided to defy the system and make it a ritual monster.


	13. The Next Lineup

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 245: The Next Lineup  
Episode Basis: Child's Play, Down in Flames Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Rebecca was dueling against Vivian Wong, an arrogant dame who thinks Yugi was there to cheer her on and only her. But she didn't count on Rebecca's life point strategy, increasing hers at the same time decreasing Vivian's. Rebecca was ready to go postal on Vivian when a verbal spat between Vivian and Harold enabled her to calm down enough to summon Guardian Angel Joan to finish the job. But is this the last we heard of Vivian Wong?

* * *

The gang headed over a bridge heading to a waiting room to wait for the next battles. Harold saw something. "Hey guys, hold on a minute," he called out. He ran over to a side street. "Take a look at this."

They had come into the middle of a duel between Katy and Brian. Brian had three monsters: Fusilier Dragon the Dual-Mode Beast (1), Buster Blader (2), and Mefist the Infernal General (3). Katy's side of the field looked like a mob scene. She also had two face-down cards and two cards in her hand. It looked like it was her turn.

(K: 2400)  
(B: 2800)

"My move," Katy announced and drew a card, "I play Polymerization to fuse People Running About (4), Oppressed People (5), and United Resistance (6) together to form Rebellious Peasant (7)!" Katy's new fusion monster looked like an androgynous person in a brown shirt, pants, and a dirty smock. It carried a pitchfork.

"Next I activate my Peasant's special ability, by discarding one card from my hand, I can take control of one of your monsters, so I'll take control of your Buster Blader and turn it on your Infernal General!" Buster Blader sliced the warrior on the horse.

"That's weird," Harold commented.

"What is?" Yugi asked.

"Katy normally never uses effect monsters, her entire deck is based on normal low-level monsters with magic cards as back up. Why would she change her entire dueling strategy?"

(K: 2400)  
(B: 2000)

"Next I reveal my trap card Huge Revolution which sends all cards on your side of the field and your hand to the graveyard. I also reveal my face-down card De-Fusion which turns my monster back into its three separate components."

"Shoot," Brian moaned as his field was wiped clean.

"Now, my monsters, attack him directly!" The mob rushed him.

(K: 2400)  
(B: 0)

Without even a good-bye, Katy turned off her Duel Disk and walked away. As she walked by, she saw Harold and the others. "Good job," Harold congratulated. Katy just turned and walked away.

"That was cold," Tea commented.

Harold lowered his head. "I still don't understand, what happened to Katy to make her so cold towards me?"

"It's because she's being suppressed." Everyone turned to see Brian Berg standing at the opposite end of the bridge.

"What do you mean suppressed?" Tea asked him.

"I could see it in her cards. A Duelist's deck often reflects how the person truly is. Katy was using People Running About, Oppressed People, United Resistance, and Rebellious Peasant. This shows that someone is holding her back, keeping her from doing something she wants to do. She wants to break free and is ready to turn her back on it. But as for the details, I have no idea."

"Hey guys, take a look," Rebecca called. She pointed to a monitor.

Fortune Salim was walking (well, staggering) up to the stage.

* * *

Rex grunted as she shifted Weevil's weight on his shoulders. "I still don't see why I shouldn't be the one on top dueling."

"We both know my insect deck is way better."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is…" Rex tripped on the step and the two spilled onto the stage.

* * *

"What are those two doing there?" Joey asked.

"Acting like complete numbskulls, what else," Tristan replied.

"I thought we were forgetting something," Amara said.

* * *

"You spaz," Rex insulted Weevil. "You made me trip!"

"You're the spaz," Weevil returned.

Mokuba stood over them scowling, "All right, what have you two done with the real Fortune Salim?"

"Well… uh… you see he was a little tied up so he asked us to fill in," Weevil explained.

"Yeah," Rex agreed. "He thought we would be best to fill his shoes."

"I'm not buying it," Mokuba said. "Nobody may duel unless they're registered."

"Just let the boys duel," Zigfried said. "After all, I did wear my favorite suit and look too good to win by forfeit."

"But… I can't," Mokuba protested.

"Think of your business," Zigfried pointed out. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the public. I don't mind dueling these two fools at once."

"Did he just call us fools?" Rex asked enraged.

"We're Regional Champions!"

"Regional, not National." Zigfried looked up at a camera that at the moment was focused directly on him. _I hope you are watching, Herr Kaiba, because I have a special show planned just for you._

Kaiba was watching from his control room. _I don't trust that guy, _he thought.

Weevil and Rex stood in front of Zigfried. "We'll finish this guy off in two seconds flat," Rex said.

"You're just a stepping stone on our way to duel our real opponents." All three activated their Duel Disks. "Time to duel," Rex and Weevil said.

(W: 4000)  
(R: 4000)  
(Z: 4000)

"I go first," Weevil announced. "I summon Pinch Hopper (8) in attack mode and activate the magic card Aerosol destroying it." An aero can destroyed the grasshopper. "When Pinch Hopper is destroyed, I can summon any insect monster from my hand, and I choose the mightiest of them all, the Insect Queen (9)!" A giant spider with a feminine face appeared. "That ends my turn, now my partner's going to get prehistoric on you."

"Don't mind if I do," Rex said drawing a card.

Zigfried didn't seem interested in them.

"I summon Balloon Lizard (10) in attack mode and play Ultra Evolution Pill. By sacrificing my lizard, I can summon a dinosaur monster from my hand. Try this guy on for size, Black Tyranno (11)! I'd like to see you get past my Jurassic giant and even if you do, you won't get past Weevil's incredible insect!"

"Well said, Raptor," Weevil agreed.

"We'll see about that," Zigfried said drawing a card. Rose petals started to flutter around him. "It seems like my conquest has already begun to blossom. I play Ride of the Valkyries!" Four Valkyries flew down and started circling the two monsters. Insect Queen and Black Tyranno were swept up in a huge tornado of rose petals. When the tornado subsided, both monsters were gone.

And so were the boys' life points.

(W: 0)  
(R: 0)  
(Z: 4000)

Everyone gasped, Zigfried Lloyd had won the duel in one turn.

* * *

In the Kaiba Dome, there was a ready room where the Duelists waited while the next round of matches was decided. They took a look at the match-up board.

Aaron Beaudoin vs. Todd Lundgren O  
Abe the Monkey Man vs. Amara Penfield O  
Joey Wheeler O vs. Apnarg Otom  
Chris Anunziada vs. Harold Kumara O  
Leon Wilson O vs. Drew Thruno  
Rebecca Hawkins O vs. Vivian Wong  
Zigfried Lloyd O vs. Fortune Salim  
Brian Berg vs. Katy Kumara O

"Awesome," Harold commented. "Looks like we all made it."

"Forget all this lounging around," Joey said. "Let's get dueling already!"

"You're a model of patience," Tea said sarcastically.

"You should take this time to go over your deck and think through your game strategy, Joey," Yugi suggested. Rebecca, Harold, Leon, Katy, and Todd were all looking over their decks, replacing cards and what not.

"Joey hates cramming," Tristan said. "Too bad because he's going to be schooled; especially if he goes up against that freakazoid who took Weevil and Rex out in one move."

"So what, I took them out too."

"What's bothering me is his cards," Amara whispered. "I'm not sure if cards like those are legal."

"What do you mean legal?" Leon asked.

"There are certain cards that are forbidden from being in tournament play because they give whoever played it an unfair advantage," Amara explained.

"But wouldn't Kaiba Corp. install something to prevent cards like that from being played?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure they did, which makes me all the more worried, I certainly wouldn't want to go up against something so unpredictable."

"Kind of like Joey," Duke jabbed. "Unpredictable."

"I heard that."

"Settle down," Harold urged. "You're too high-strung to duel."

"I'm cool as a cucumber," Joey said.

"Oh yeah, real cool," Tristan said dryly.

"Why you little…" Joey and Tristan started scuffling and when Tea tried to break them up, she ended up getting slammed into a wall.

"I'm in a room filled with nutcases," she complained. She then noticed Leon looking depressed about something. "Leon, is something wrong?"

Leon gave her a small smile, "Just a case of pre-duel jitters, we can't all be as confident as Joey."

Joey broke off his strangle hold on Tristan and said, "You can't be all bad if you made it to the final eight. You should just do what I do and believe you can win."

"That's the problem," Leon pointed out. "If I do win, I'll have to go up against Yugi."

"Just take it one duel at a time," Joey advised.

"Joey's right," Harold agreed. "You're not going up against Yugi yet. You still have to make it to the finals first."

"Besides, you'll have to deal with me before you deal with Yugi," Rebecca boasted.

Leon chuckled, "Go easy on me, will you? I know how brutal you can be."

"Relax, Leon," Harold assured him. "If you go up against me, I'll take it easy on you."

Zigfried regarded this conversation, _Taking it easy is precisely why you caused her death in the first place._

"Thanks for waiting, everybody," Mokuba said walking in. He stood next to the electronic match-up board as the names without circles next to them disappeared. "Okay, congratulations on getting this far, but now things are about to get harder. So here're the match ups and the locations for each of the duels." The names on the board reconfigured themselves.

Joey Wheeler vs. Zigfried Lloyd- Volcanic Pit  
Leon Wilson vs. Amara Pennfield- Kaiba Theater  
Harold Kumara vs. Katy Kumara- Kaiba Land Arcade  
Todd Lundgren vs. Rebecca Hawkins- Wheel of Wonder

"Check it out, Harold," Rebecca said. "Looks like you'll get your duel with Katy after all."

"Yeah," Harold muttered. He turned and stared at Katy who was staring back at him with Todd.

"All right, people, lets get the show on the row," Mokuba said.

As the Duelists turned to leave, Joey approached Zigfried. "Good luck to both of us," he said.

Zigfried just snubbed him, "Unlike you I don't need any luck."

Harold could sense another Joey fight about to erupt so he tried to drown it out, instead going up to Katy. He could see Todd was ready to jump him, either on general principles or to protect Katy. He stopped. _Brian said that someone or something was suppressing Katy. Could it be me? Could I be the reason she's so unhappy? _"I just want to see Joey's duel," he said. "Once that's done, I'll come to our duel. Is that okay?"

Katy looked away, "Sure, its fine."

Harold started to take a step forward but paused. Instead, he withdrew his step and nodded his head, "Until then."

He joined the others just in time to see Joey storm off. "Joey better get a grip," Duke was saying. "The duel hasn't even started and already Zigfried's messing with his mind."

"We better head off to our matches too," Rebecca said to Amara.

"Yeah, wish us luck."

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded, "I know Joey needs you but that means you won't be able to watch my duel. But there is a bright side, I'm staying in this tournament to the very end so you'll have plenty of more chances to root for me." And she ran off.

"Come on, Joey's going to need all the support he can get," Tristan said.

"Yugi, wait a minute," Mokuba called. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mokuba."

* * *

Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Harold, and Tristan met in a side room. "Have you noticed any of the other competitors acting strangely?" Mokuba asked.

"Depends on how you define strangely," Harold cracked.

"What's going on, Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba looked around before replying, "Promise you won't say anything? If any of this were to get out, it could ruin the tournament and our company."

"We promise, Mokuba," Yugi said and the others nodded.

* * *

_Okay, remember when the DuelTek computer went berserk and locked us all in the Kaiba Dome? Well afterwards, I talked to my brother about securing the system._

_"Seto, is the system secure?"_

_"I reinforced the firewall and antivirus software. But I have a bad feeling that the person who did this is already on the inside."_

_"How could anyone sneak in without our knowing?"_

_"They didn't sneak in, Mokuba, we invited them!" He slammed his fist on the consol, "I'm not sure who's out to ruin me but when I find out, that person will pay! I'm already running background checks on all of the competitors. And I'm counting on you to keep an eye out for suspicious activity."_

_"You got it."

* * *

_

"Who do you think the hacker is?" Harold asked.

"I have no clue, that's why I need your guys' help. You have to let me know if you notice anything odd."

"Hey, we're like a magnet for anything odd," Harold remarked.

"Strange things do seem to happen a lot to us," Tea agreed.

"I was hoping this time would be different," Yugi said morbidly. Everyone looked at him, "Just once I'd like to duel in a tournament for the thrill of it and not have to worry about someone taking over the world."

_"Yugi, calm down," _Yami said.

But Yugi continued his rant, "Why can't things be easy for a change? We should be having fun, not hunting down bad guys."

_I never knew how depressed Yugi felt, he almost sounded like me for a moment. _Harold cast a side glance at Tea and saw that she had the same thought. Would Yugi turn out like how Harold used to be?

"Don't worry, Yugi," Mokuba assured him. "We'll find the hacker soon. I'm not going to let some punk run this tournament!"

"And you can count on us to help," Tea said.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "So let's get over to Joey's duel and do what we do best: cheer from the sidelines."

Yugi still looked sad but he managed a smile, "All right."

"Look on the bright side," Tea said as they turned to leave, "At least there's never a dull moment."

"That's true," Yugi agreed.

"Hey, I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world," Harold said slipping an arm across both of their shoulders.

As they left, they were unaware that Vivian Wong was watching them.

* * *

The Fun House was more of an obstacle course/Haunted House sort of deal. People who went through it were either frightened at the pop up zombies and projection ghosts or irritated at the hall of mirrors and wind tunnel. The dungeon on the second floor was complete with a cage and rack.

Katy came in. She was actually grateful that Harold wanted to see Joey's duel against her boss, it would give her time to prepare her mental defenses. She was of two minds about this. On one hand, she wanted to duel him again ever since Battle City. He was the strongest opponent she had ever faced he was definitely as strong as her of course that shouldn't have been a big surprise.

But on the other hand, she knew that her Uncle would also be watching and if she didn't use all her strength against him, he would know and he would punish her physically and that was if he was in a good mood. Katy saw what happened to those who displeased him. It could be lethal to oppose him.

"Katy!"

Katy jumped and turned towards the source of the voice, "Drew, what are you doing here?" The boy came out from a dark corner. "Didn't you lose your duel?"

"I did, I guess Leon was a better Duelist than I thought. I should've known better." The two were quiet for a while. "Katy, please tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"Harold… he doesn't remember me, did he choose to forget me or…"

"No!" Katy was quick to reply. Composing herself, she said, "It has nothing to do with Drew. You know my family, especially my Uncle. Harold crossed him one too many times and…"

"I want him to come home with me, Katy."

"What?"

"I want things to be the way they were, you remember how things used to be."

"I do, but… Drew, things change, people change. I want Harold to remember who I am as much as you want him to remember who you are. But even if he does remember who we really are, it won't make things the same."

"I think I have an idea on how to jog Harold's memory, but I'm going to need your help."

"I can't help you, Drew."

"But I thought you wanted him to remember?"

"It's not that I don't want to help you, it's that I can't. My Uncle would kill me if he found out I helped Harold get his memory back!"

"That's okay, just give me your deck and I'll take care of the rest."

Katy clutched her deck close to her, "Drew, what are you planning?"

"A duel, with you, if I win I take your deck."

_This is not what I need right now, _Katy thought. _Drew doesn't know how dangerous his interfering is, I have to beat him fast. _She activated her Duel Disk.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Fusilier Dragon the Dual-Mode Beast  
Level: 7  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300

(3)  
Name: Mefist the Infernal General  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1700

(4)  
Name: People Running About  
Level: 2  
Type: Pyro  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 600

(5)  
Name: Oppressed People  
Level: 1  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: United Resistance  
Level: 3  
Type: Thunder  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 400

(7)  
Name: Rebellious Peasant  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2550  
DEF: 2000  
A fusion summon of this monster can only take place with the above fusion material monsters (People Running About, Oppressed People, United Resistance). Discard a card from your hand to the graveyard to take control of one face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field for as long as this monster remains on the field.

(8)  
Name: Pinch Hopper  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1200

(9)  
Name: Insect Queen  
Level: 7  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2400

(10)  
Name: Balloon Lizard  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1900

(11)  
Name: Black Tyranno  
Level: 7  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1800


	14. Great Balls of Fire Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 246: Great Balls of Fire Pt 1: Hot Under the Collar  
Episode Basis: Down in Flames Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and the gang took time out to watch other duels. Katy beat Brian Berg using a new fusion monster to take control of one of Brian's then having her own gang up on him. They watched as Fortune Salim, who was really Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, were clobbered in one turn by Zigfried Lloyd, a move which shocked even Kaiba. After a brief respite, the next match-ups were decided. Amara would face Leon, Rebecca would face Todd, Zigfried would face Joey, and Harold would face Katy. Harold and Katy agreed to duel only after he watched Joey's duel. Before they left, Mokuba asked Yugi and the others to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

* * *

Rebecca and Todd rode up inside a car of the Wheel of Wonder that was large enough for them to duel.

"I've heard of you guys," Rebecca said as she shuffled Todd's deck. "You're one of those Four Horsies that Harold fought during Battle City."

"That's Four Horsemen," Todd corrected. "And you're right."

"Well if you can't handle him, you won't stand a chance against me." They exchanged their decks.

* * *

Amara and Leon stepped onto the shell-shaped stage. "I can't wait to see how good you are, Leon."

Leon blushed, "Um… Amara… if… I beat you, would you hate me?"

"What would ever give you that idea?" Amara asked. "Even though we're both trying to make it to the finals, at the end, we're all bound by one thing: our love for the game." The shuffled and exchanged their decks.

* * *

Joey rode a train car into a volcanic pit. Zigfried was already waiting for him. Joey hopped off the car. "All right, Ziggy, time to get down to business," he said.

"Hey, don't start without us!" Yugi, Harold, Tristan, Mokuba, Duke, and Tea came up

"It's about time you guys showed up, what were you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," Harold said.

_Excellent, _Zigfried thought. _I can get rid of two birds with one stone._

The two also exchanged decks. "May the best-dressed Duelist win," Zigfried said.

"When I'm done with you, the whole world will see you shaking in your penny loafers," Joey said.

As Zigfried shuffled Joey's deck, he stared at the camera.

* * *

In the control room, Kaiba stared at the monitor that showed Zigfried. He didn't care about Wheeler, but there was something about that Zigfried guy that bothered him, besides the fact that he beat two Duelists in one turn.

* * *

"Hello, that's enough shuffling!" Joey snatched back his deck.

"Don't let him get you hot under the collar, Joey," Tristan called.

"Just relax," Yugi advised.

Joey returned to his side of the field. "You ready to roll your sleeves up and get dirty?"

"I won't even break a sweat," Zigfried replied as the two activated their Duel Disks.

(J: 4000)  
(Z: 4000)

* * *

"If you couldn't beat Harold at Battle City," Rebecca said standing at one end of the car. "There's no way you can beat me."

"Don't underestimate me," Todd said. "Many people have done that and ended up getting beat." They also activated their Duel Disks.

(R: 4000)  
(T: 4000)

* * *

"Now show me your love for the game by dueling," Amara said as they activated their Duel Disks.

(A: 4000)  
(L: 4000)

* * *

"Time to duel!"

* * *

"You go first, Big Boy," Rebecca said.

"Don't mind if I do," Todd said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode and activate the magic card Reload." Todd returned his four cards to his deck, shuffled, and drew four more. "That ends my turn."

"Then I'll play a magic card too, Cost Down," Rebecca said. "By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can lower all the levels by two." She slid Marie the Fallen One into the graveyard. "Then I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come," Amara said drawing a sixth card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! Then I'll set a card face-down and that's it."

* * *

"Since you seem to be at such a disadvantage," Zigfried said. "Why don't you go first?"

"Stupid snob, almost as bad as Kaiba," Joey mumbled.

"Stay focus," Tristan called.

Joey drew his sixth card and gasped. _Oh man, I can't play anything! _

"You're beginning to sweat, Herr Wheeler," Zigfried noted. "Is it the lava or is it… something else?"

Joey set a card face-down and ended his turn.

"That's all he's going to do?" Tea asked.

"I have a feeling that's all he can do," Yugi said.

"Watch and learn," Zigfried said. "I play the magic card Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards and then discard two." He looked through his hand, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I guess Zigfried didn't have such a good hand either," Tea said.

"I knew we had nothing to worry about," Tristan said.

_"I don't trust that guy," _Yugi said to Yami. _"I think Zigfried is up to something."_

_"I agree, but can Joey figure out what the trap is before he falls for it."_

Joey laughed, "I expected you to win this in one turn like you did against Rex and Weevil. But you didn't even play a single monster."

Zigfried just stared at the camera, _I was certain Kaiba would catch on to me by now. Maybe he needs a little hint. _Zigfried looked down at his watch and pressed a button on the side. _It's show time.

* * *

_

"Excuse me, Mister Kaiba," a female technician said. "But I pinpointed the anomaly that took place during Aaron and Todd's duel."

Kaiba was about to tell her to take a hike when his screens started going crazy, "What the…?"

* * *

"Time to turn up the heat," Joey said as he drew a card. Suddenly geysers of lava erupted around him. "YEOW, not that hot!" Joey moved to dodge the flames. "Hey Mokuba, ease up on the flame throwers, will 'ya?"

"I would, except these aren't part of the attraction."

* * *

Joey wasn't the only one with problems, over at the theater, Amara was staring down a monster she never seen before. All of a sudden, the metal curtain closed bathing them in darkness. Amara let out a yipe.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Amara replied. "But if this is Kaiba Corp.'s idea of a joke, I'm not laughing."

* * *

As Todd played his second Reload magic card, the Ferris wheel started to tilt. Rebecca looked out the window, "Oh no, we're shaking loose," she cried. "What's happening?"

_The boss, _Todd realized. _He's doing it, even though this wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

_

_During our final briefing before our touch down in America, I questioned his plan, "Sir, are we to destroy Kaiba Corp.?"_

_"Not in the sense you are thinking of, Todd, there will be no fatalities, lives will not even be threatened. The only damage will be to the computer system."

* * *

_

_He's threatening lives, this wasn't part of the plan!

* * *

_

"This isn't good, Mister Kaiba," the technician said.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"The entire unity system is down."

Kaiba cursed.

Roland burst into the room, "Sir, we have a problem!"

"I'm on it," Kaiba said.

"How could this happen?"

Kaiba ignored Roland's rant, _I secured the entire network after that last attack, there's no way somebody could've gotten past it, not even a genius. _He looked up at Rebecca who was trying to steady herself in the rapidly shaking Ferris wheel car. He remembered how she hacked his satellite during the Doma disaster. _Could it be that cyber geek Rebecca Hawkins? No, not even she is capable of something this massive, the only person who could pull off a brilliant scheme like this… is myself! No, wait, that's not entirely true.

* * *

_

_It was so long ago, I completely forgot. A long time ago, my step-father Gozaburo held a party for some investors. He dragged me and Mokuba along simply because it was a good PR opportunity. One of the investors spoke highly of me._

_"The talk around town is that your Seto is quite the computer genius," the investor said. "As it just so happens, my oldest boy is also gifted."_

_That's right, he also brought two boys along. One of the boys had wondered off but the other one…_

_"It's too boring here, why don't we spice things up a bit?" He hit a button on his watch and the lights started to flicker._

_Kimo, who was working as my step-father's lapdog at the time walked up and whispered, "Sir, the mainframe has been infected."_

_"There must be some mistake, the KC mainframe is protected by a failsafe system; no one can get in."_

_I looked at the boy who said, "I dabble in technology. I guess when you spend all your time apart from the rest of the world, you tend to tinker with your own little projects. You know how it is."

* * *

_

_It can't be.

* * *

_

It was almost getting unbearable. Yugi turned to Harold. "Harold, I think it's time to use the Avatar Armlet."

"Right," Harold agreed. He used the Avatar Armlet to burst through the wall of fire to the field. "Don't mind me, folks!" He raised his Armlet and the circle of symbols covered the flames. "Hopefully with the oxygen cut off, the flames will burn themselves up."

"Harold, can you handle it?" Tea asked.

"I will handle it," Harold said firmly. "I won't let anyone die in vain!"

"You killed her."

A chill went up Harold's spine. The shield dissipated allowing the flames to rise high again. Harold turned to look at Zigfried.

"You killed her, you know it deep down it's your fault she died."

Harold felt all the oxygen leave his body. He felt like he was just slugged by one of Yugi's Egyptian God Cards.

"Something's wrong with Harold," Tristan noted as a jet of flames flew towards him.

Yugi leapt onto the field ran up to Harold and touched the Armlet with his Millennium Puzzle. A shaft of light formed around and expanded. The flames died down. "Harold, wake up!"

Harold looked at Yugi, "Oh, sorry, Yugi."

"That shield won't last long. Hurry and get your "A" game on, Joey," Yugi cheered as he and Harold returned to the sidelines.

"That's just what I was thinking," Joey said. "I summon Brigadier of Landstar in attack mode and add this to boost his attack points: Landstar Shot!"

(BL: 900-1500)

"Now, Landstar, attack him…"

"I reveal my trap card," Zigfried announced. "Wotan's Judgment, this stops your attack and allows me to replace a card in my hand with the top card in my deck and then reshuffle."

"Joey lost his chance to attack," Mokuba moaned.

"Yeah," Harold agreed but he was too frozen at Zigfried's comments. Did Zigfried know something about him, is that why Katy was upset? Harold's head was a jumble of thoughts.

Zigfried started his turn by playing Pot of Greed and drawing two additional cards. "I play the magic card Erda's Guidance. As the Goddess of knowledge she controls the past, present, and the future. The hand is the future, the field the present, and the graveyard the past."

"Anybody have any idea what he's talking about?" Duke asked.

"I think… he's talking about the moves of a card," Yugi figured. "When the card is in the hand, it's going to be played, when the card is on the field, it is being played, and when it's in the graveyard, it has been played."

A woman in a pink dress with blue hair appeared behind Zigfried and waved her staff causing pink light particles to fall on him. "Erda's Guidance lets me transfer one card from my hand to the graveyard and then transfers one trap card from the graveyard to the field." He set the card face-down.

_That's weird, _Joey thought. _All that just to play one card._

"I end my turn."

Joey's draw almost dropped literally.

"I don't get Zigfried's strategy," Tea said.

"What strategy?" Duke retorted.

Yugi turned inward to ask the Pharaoh his opinion. _"That's the second time Zigfried left himself wide open. Perhaps he's waiting for the right card."_

_"Like the one he used to beat Rex and Weevil in one turn!" _Yugi realized. _"Oh no!"_

Zigfried kept glancing at the cameras. _I know you're watching, Herr Kaiba, you should enjoy the show while you can, because soon, just like Wheeler and Harold, it will be curtains for you!_

Joey cleared his throat loudly, "Hello, the duel's over here!" He called. "You could at least have the decency to look directly at me."

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were there," Zigfried said. "Dueling you is about as interesting as watching grass grow."

"Don't listen to him," Tristan coached.

"If this duel is too boring for you, I guess I'll just have to make it more interesting. I sacrifice Brigadier of Landstar to summon Jinzo to the field! Thanks to Jinzo's special ability, your trap card's destroyed!" A red laser beam fired from Jinzo's eyes destroying Wotan's Judgment. "Leaving you wide open for a direct attack!" Jinzo fired an orb of purple light. Zigfried was caught off guard as the blast struck him. The others cheered.

(J: 4000)  
(Z: 1600)

"I think I did enough damage for one turn," Joey said.

When Zigfried looked up at Joey, there was murder in his eyes, "You were better off when you were ignoring me! But that's over, you have my attention! Not only will I defeat you, I will send both you and your friend down in flames!"

"Huh?" Joey looked at his friends. "One of them?"

"Yes, your friend Kumara is an abomination, and once I'm finished with you I'll come after him! You both have upset me and I will eliminate you both!"

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I decided to end it there in order to give you guys another sneak peek at my GX series (as yet to be titled). In this scene, someone realizes something and needs to get rid of something (can I be any more vague? Maybe.)

The only light in the apartment came from a window on the side. That was fine by him, the darkness was surprisingly soothing. As he sat down at a table, he eyed the pack of Duel Monster cards in front of him on the table. He pulled the top of the pack open and fanned out the cards. _Lets see if these new sets are any good. Have, have, don't have, interesting variant they have there. _As he came to the last card in the pack, he gasped, dropping the cards onto the table. _How is this possible? I didn't think another one existed. I can't have two, especially this one._ He happened to gaze at the window and saw a boy walking across the street. _I have an idea._

As he walked down the street, people gazed at the boy oddly. Not because he was talking to himself, he was clearly reading the letter he had in his hand, but because he wore gloves on a beautiful spring day. "Each test deck must contain at 40 cards including one fusion and/or ritual monster. Each deck must be checked by official at check in and anyone found carrying illegal cards will be sent away." The boy looked up, "I don't even have forty cards." Someone ran by him and knocked into him. "Sorry," the boy apologized.

He was unaware that when the collision happened, a Duel Monster card floated into his jacket pocket.

* * *

So are you guys intrigued yet? 


	15. Great Balls of Fire Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 247: Great Balls of Fire Pt 2: Lady Luck  
Episode Basis: Down in Flames Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! To describe the second round of the Grand Tournament in one word: Hot! Joey was hot under the collar from Zigfried's indifference. Zigfried then decided to turn up the heat by making the Kaiba Corp.'s mainframe go haywire, threatening the lives of all the other participants despite having told Todd that no lives would be threatened. Kaiba was pretty burned up about that, especially when he realized that he might've met the hacker before long ago. When Joey got in a lucky shot with Jinzo, it was Zigfried who was heated and he was ready to send Joey down in flames. The only cool part of the duel is the chill that went up Harold's spine when Zigfried called him a murderer. What's up with that?

* * *

Seething, Zigfried drew a card. "You might recognize this card, it's the one I used to beat those other two boobs."

"Oh no," Yugi gasped.

_"Oh yeah," _Yami confirmed.

"I play Ride of the Valkyrie!" Light appeared above him. "Ride of the Valkyrie allows me to summon all Valkyrie monsters in my hand and I have four!" Four women on horses flew down from the light. "I think I'll start with my favorite, Valkyrie Zweit (1) when she's summoned to the field, one monster on my opponent's side of the field is destroyed." One of the Valkyries charged forward and sliced Jinzo diagonally. "Next my other Valkyrie takes on the attack points of the destroyed monster."

(VZ: 1600-2400)

"Now attack Herr Joseph's life points directly!"

"This is gonna hurt," Joey said. The first Valkyrie to attack was the one with 2400 attack points. The other three attacked him at once.

"Thanks for playing," Zigfried jabbed. "I'm sure Kaiba Corp. has some lovely parting gifts for you.

"I ain't going nowhere," Joey said. "I still have 800 life points left."

(J: 800)  
(Z: 1600)

"Awesome, Joey's still in the duel!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Thank goodness," Harold said.

"Nobody could've survived that!"

"Unless you happen to have a magic card called Hyper Refresh that doubled my life points so my life points never reached 0. So I'm still in this."

"Not for long," Zigfried replied. "I set one card face-down and now my Valkyries return to my deck and I reshuffle." The Valkyries disappeared as Zigfried added his cards to his deck and shuffled it. Cuddling his deck, he said, "Thank you, ladies, it's been a pleasure."

"You can talk to your cards until you're blue in the face, you still won't win this duel! You're wide open and it's my turn!"

* * *

Over at the Kaiba Dome's control center, Kaiba and his technician were busy purging the system of the computer virus. "Data input halted," the technician reported.

"Protocol shutdown."

"Memory wiped."

"Access standby."

"Download complete." The technician turned to Kaiba, "Sir, we're ready to reboot the system, all the controls have been rerouted to your consol."

"Understood," Kaiba said. _I won't let the hacker do this. _He hit the entry key.

* * *

The car had been shaking for a while when suddenly it calmed down. Rebecca and Todd righted themselves. "Okay, where were we?" Rebecca asked.

"I was laying a card face-down and sacrificing my Mother Grizzly to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch. Now I use Mobius's special ability to destroy two magic or trap cards on the field." Todd's face-down Spell Shield Type 8 and Rebecca's Gravity Bind were both destroyed. "Mobius, attack with Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

"Reveal face-down monster, Millennium Shield (2)! With 3000 defense points, it can take your sub-zero attack."

(R: 4000)  
(T: 3200)

* * *

The volcanoes and lava subsides allowing Yugi and Harold to lower their combined shield. "Looks like Kaiba got the virus out," Yugi figured.

"I'll go check," Mokuba said and ran off.

_Congratulations on getting past my little virus, Kaiba, you saved the day… or so you think. I have a virus so deadly it will destroy everything you love so dear.

* * *

_

"You did it, sir," the technician congratulated.

Kaiba sat back in his chair. He noticed a bunch of papers on the floor. He picked them up. At the top was a picture that showed Zigfried Lloyd along with four other of the contestants walking through a doorway. "What's this?" He asked.

"Well, sir, I noticed that the cards of several Duelists weren't being picked up by our mainframe so I ran a check and found that it happened in four of the eight duels of the first round. Aaron Beaudoin vs. Todd Lundgren, Harold Kumara vs. Chris Anunziada, Zigfried Lloyd vs. Fortune Salim, and Katy Kumara vs. Brian Berg. None of the cards were showing up, like they were being blocked somehow. So I ran a photo check and found that they all came in together from Europe."

Kaiba gasped.

* * *

_"How was your flight, Mister Schroeder?"_

_"Very long, it was a very long trip from Europe."

* * *

_

"Listen," Kaiba told the technician. "Run another background check on Zigfried Lloyd, I need to find out if he has any connection to a European family by the name of Schroeder."

"Sir?"

* * *

_Gozaburo wanted to set up contacts with overseas investors, so he held a huge party, basically it was a schmooze fest. One of those investors was a European millionaire by the name of Schroeder. What made him different was that with the exception of my step-father who showed off me and Mokuba, he was the only one who brought his kids along. He brought along three of them. Come to think of it, it was one of those kids…

* * *

_

Kaiba opened his eyes, "I can't believe it!"

"Sir?"

"Nothing, just get on with the search."

"Yes, sir." And she left.

Kaiba turned back to Joey and Zigfried's duel. _That kid, he had the best technological skills I have ever seen, almost nobody could hack into the Kaiba Corp. mainframe. Nesbitt himself designed it to be impenetrable.

* * *

_

"Let's go, time is money," Zigfried hurried.

"And talk is cheap," Joey commented. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode. Attack!"

"It won't be that easy, I reveal my trap card Fricka's Mediation. By removing one card from my graveyard, I can negate your attack!" Swordsman of Landstar was repelled back to Joey's side of the field.

"I'll set a card face-down," Joey said grumbling.

Zigfried laughed, "I'm shocked," he exclaimed. "Beating you is more fun than I thought." He drew a card, "I play Nibelung's Treasure which lets me search for another magic card in my deck and play it on your side of the field: Nibelung's Ring and draw five cards."

A ring not dissimilar to Harold's Armlet attached itself to Swordsman of Landstar. Both Joey and the Swordsman were confused. "What's with the ring?"

"We'll talk more about that later, now I play three magic cards: Goddess Urd's Verdict, Goddess Verdande's Guidance, and Goddess Skuld's Oracle." Three women appeared. One had blue hair done up in pig tails, another had long pink hair and the third had short blonde hair. "It's one underdog versus three divas!"

"More like four divas," Joey muttered.

"First I use Skuld's effect!" Zigfried motioned to the blue-haired woman who raised her staff and pounded it on the ground. A pink ring expanded to include the field. "For each turn, Skuld lets me look at the top three cards in your deck and arrange them in any order I wish."

"That's not fair," Joey complained.

"Joey's future doesn't look too bright," Tristan commented.

Joey took the three cards and showed it to Zigfried. Zigfried pointed to the middle one and said, "Put the middle one on top followed by the first one and then the third one."

Joey rearranged the deck. "Okay, but I don't see what the point is."

"You'll find out once I activate Verdande's special effect!" The pink haired woman started to glow. "She lets me guess the monster that's lying on top of your deck and if I'm right, it gets placed face-down on the field."

"But he already saw the top cards in Joey's deck," Harold said.

"I predict it is a monster." Joey nodded and placed the monster face-down in defense mode. "Finally, I use the Goddess Urd's effect, if I guess one of your face-down cards correctly, it gets removed from the game."

"'Removed from the game?'" Tristan parroted in a questioning tone.

"In Duel Monster, it means the card can't go into the graveyard, deck, hand, or field," Yugi explained. "It makes the card useless."

"Your face-down monster is Panther Warrior (3)!" The monster was indeed Panther Warrior and it flew into the sky into the glowing light in the clouds that hovered over Zigfried's field.

"First he takes out Jinzo and then Panther Warrior," Yugi exclaimed.

"Step it up a little, I'm getting bored again," Zigfried said.

"It's official, you're the most annoying opponent I ever faced," Joey said and drew a card.

"I forgot about my gift, Nibelung's Ring now activates. You can draw an extra card during each one of your turns. But it also prevents the monster wearing the ring from attacking."

"Oh no," Joey said as Swordsman of Landstar tried desperately to get the ring off. He drew his second card.

"I'm afraid that you triggered Nibelung's Curse, if any of the cards you drew is a monster card, it goes right to the graveyard." One of Joey's cards was a magic card but the other was Knight of Dark Dragon (4), a monster. He slid it into his graveyard.

_"Zigfried is eliminating Joey's monsters one at a time," _Yugi said to Yami.

_"I have a feeling that was his plan from the beginning," _Yami commented. _"He's using his magic ring and his three goddesses to dismantle Joey's deck one card at a time."_

_Thanks to those three goddesses, Zigfried knows what cards I'm going to draw before I do! He's taken away a bunch of my best cards already and all he has are those lousy light… wait a second, using trap cards to defend himself, multiple magic card strategy, a deck filled with nothing but light monsters? _Joey cast a side glance at Harold. _His dueling style is similar to Harold's! _"I play the magic card Dangerous Machine Type 6." A strange jackpot-like machine appeared. "Here's the deal, I spin this at the beginning of my turn and what it does depends on the number it comes up."

"So you're depending on Lady Luck to bail you out again, eh? I guess you have to, seeing as how you can't rely on skill."

"It took more than luck for me to get where I am today and now I'm about to prove it!"

"Maybe later, for now it's my turn, and you have to show me the top three cards of your deck." Joey showed him the cards. Zigfried instructed the middle card to be placed on top, then he guessed it was a monster and that it was Goblin Attack Force. That monster was removed from play too. Zigfried set a card face-down and ended his turn. As Joey drew a card, Zigfried reminded, "Don't forget if it's a monster card, it is sent to the graveyard."

"No worries, it's time to activate my Dangerous Machine Type 6!" The six slots started to roll and they all came up a 3. "A three, that means I get to draw an extra card. Next, I summon Sasuke Samurai (5) in attack mode."

"I'm afraid your Samurai is useless," Zigfried said as he activated his trap card. "Loge's Rain prevents monsters with 2000 attack points or less from attacking."

"Then in that case I'll raise his attack points with Graceful Dice!" Joey would need to roll a five or a six for his Samurai to be immune from Zigfried's trap.

It came up on a 3.

Zigfried chuckled, "You're so terrible at this game that it's frightening!"

"Well before you play any more of your guessing games, I'm going to have you guessing what this is." He set a card face-down. "That's it."

"It's time for my Goddesses to do their thing!" This time Gearfried the Iron Knight (6) was the victim of Zigfried's magic combo. "Next I play the magic card Swan Maiden which lets me summon a Valkyrie monster from my hand, Valkyrie Erste (7)!"

"She's too powerful!" Yugi complained as a blue-haired Valkyrie riding a horse appeared where a swan used to be.

"He'll lose the duel," Tea said worriedly.

"Erste, attack his Samurai and end this!"

"It's not over yet," Joey said as he activated his trap card. "Silver Dollar, this trap card prevents all monsters with less than 1000 attack points." Just as the Valkyrie was about to stabbed Sasuke Samurai, a coin stopped it. "I love it," Joey laughed. "A rich snob getting stopped by a silver dollar."

"Be still my beating heart," Zigfried said sarcastically. "You did something right for a change. But…" He set a card face-down. "Your brief lucky streak is bound to run out."

Joey drew his two cards then activated Dangerous Machine Type 6. Once again, it came up 3s so Joey drew an extra card. "I activate Roll of Fate!"

"Still relying on luck," Zigfried said with a sigh.

Joey's die ended up producing a six so he drew six cards. "I play Giant Trunade which blows all your magic and trap cards off the field!" But Zigfried activated his trap card which caused a beautiful blonde woman to appear. "Hold on, that card should've been taken off the field!"

"Apple of Enlightenment can only be activated WHEN it is removed from the field," Zigfried explained. "It allows me to draw an extra card. Plus when Lobe's Flame is removed from the field, I can summon Valkyrie Brunhilde (8) who gains 300 attack points for every dragon or warrior on the field including yours.

(VB: 1800-2400)

"I sacrifice Swordsman of Landstar to summon Maximum Six (9) in attack mode." A strange creature with six arms appeared. "Whatever number he rolls is multiplied by 200 and then that's added to his attack points!" A die rolled a 6 so Maximum Six's attack points went up by 1200)

(M6: 1900-3100)

"Next I play the magic card Star Blaster!" Sasuke Samurai disappeared. Another die was rolled and this time a 5 came up. "Awesome, a 5 combined with Sasuke Samurai's two stars, and I can summon a seven star monster so say hello to Red-Eyes Black Dragon (10)!" Joey's friends cheered as the black skeletal dragon appeared. "Maximum Six, attack!" Maximum Six punched Valkyrie Brunhilde but she held up her shield. "Huh, why didn't your monster go to the graveyard?"

"By sacrificing 1000 of Brunhilde's defense points, I can allow her to remain on the field."

(VB: 2000-1000)

(J: 800)  
(Z: 900)

"Fine then, I'll just go for the other one, attack, Red-Eyes with Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon shot a black fireball and destroyed Erste.

(J: 800)  
(Z: 100)

"Then I'll give my Dangerous Machine Type 6 a whirl, throw a face-down card and call it a turn."

"This duel has gone on long enough," Zigfried said. "I equip my Brunhilde with Enchanted Sword Nothung!"

(VB: 2400-2800)

"According to legend, Nothung was the greatest dragon slayer that ever lived! And with his sword, I can remove all dragon monsters from play!" Joey could only watch in horror as his dragon disappeared. "And now behold the instrument of your demise, the magic card Rainbow Bridge Bifrost! Now my Valkyrie gains 500 attack points for every monster removed from play!"

(VB: 2800-5000)

_"Zigfried must've planned this from the very beginning," _Yami figured. _"That's why he had Joey's monsters removed_!"

"I've only got one chance, I activate my trap card Compensation Mediation!"

"You're still relying on luck?"

Joey just grunted as he removed it from his Duel Disk and threw it to Zigfried. "Now you shuffle that card with two cards from your graveyard and if I choose my card, I'm safe, but if I don't, you win." Three cards appeared face-down.

"I'm sure Joey can do this," Yugi assured.

"All right, I pick… the middle card! Show me the trap card!"

Slowly, Zigfried's card was raised.

It was Swan Maiden.

"Looks like your luck has run out," Zigfried said as Brunhilde picked up her super powered sword and destroyed Maximum Six.

(J: 0)  
(Z: 100)

"A rose shall always be a rose and a loser shall always be a loser," Zigfried said as he walked away. "The Goddess shall always favor me." He turned and walked away.

"ZIGFRIED!" Zigfried turned and faced Harold.

'Yes, what do you want…, Murderer?"

"Don't think this is over, not by a long shot! Soon, you and I will duel and I will win! Scum like you doesn't deserve to play light monsters! Better believe it, I will send you down."

"You should concentrate on your next duel," Zigfried advised. "And I had instructed Katy to go ruthless on you."

"She would never…"

"After what you did, it's perfectly fit." And he walked away.

Yugi and the others gathered around Joey. "How could you have lost a simple game of chance?" Tristan asked.

"He just ran out of luck," Duke said.

"Nah, Joey win his duels with talent, not luck," Tea pointed out.

Duke amended his statement, "Okay, he lost because he ran out of talent."

Joey jumped up, "If this is your guys idea of cheering me up, I think it's time to spread a little cheer of my own!" He started chasing them around.

_"Joey did a great job," _Yugi told Yami as they watched this chase. _"And sooner or later, he's going to learn to control his temper."_

_"I'm guessing later," _Yami replied.

_I have to win, _Harold thought as he looked at the ground.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Valkyrie Zweit  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Millennium Shield  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 3000

(3)  
Name: Panther Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700

(4)  
Name: Knight of Dark Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: Sasuke Samurai  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 800

(6)  
Name: Gearfried the Iron Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(7)  
Name: Valkyrie Erste  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800

(8)  
Name: Valkyrie Brunhilde  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000

(9)  
Name: Maximum Six  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600

(10)  
Name: Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000


	16. Master of the Light Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 248: Master of the Light Pt 1: Mirror Reflections  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The true nature of Zigfried's deck was revealed. Zigfried's deck was a Valkyrie deck using cards based on Norse Mythology. His main combo involved three Goddess magic cards. Goddess Skuld, which lets Zigfried arrange the top 3 cards in Joey's deck, Goddess Verdande which forced Joey to place a monster face-down, and Goddess Urd which removed that monster from play. Joey's deck of gamble cards and warriors were no match. All of Joey's best monsters were removed from play. Then Zigfried used the power of the removed from play monsters to power up his Valkyrie. Joey made a last desperate gamble with Compensation Mediation but his luck ran out and Zigfried won. But Harold made a declaration that he would duel Zigfried and he would win. Big talk, but first Harold has to defeat Katy. But will he get the chance?

* * *

As the theater curtain opened, Amara was seen leaning against the wall, panting heavily. "That was… the hardest duel… I ever been in," she said between gasps.

Leon lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You beat me fair and square. That's what happens in Duel Monsters, somebody wins and somebody loses. Good job."

"Thanks," Leon said.

(L: 4000)  
(A: 0)

* * *

"Guardian Angel Joan, attack!" Rebecca's monster struck Todd head on.

(R: 400)  
(T: 0)

"Maybe now you'll think twice before messing with me," Rebecca said.

"No big deal," Todd said.

"Well you could at least say good job."

"I've got more important things to do," Todd said as he exited the car. _I have to find Katy and warn her that Zigfried is actually willing to risk lives in his quest to squash out Kaiba Corp.!_

"Well that was rude," Rebecca commented as she also exited the car. "The least he could do is say good-bye." She turned to look at a monitor.

Zigfried Lloyd O vs. Joey Wheeler  
Harold Kumara vs. Katy Kumara  
Leon Wilson O vs. Amara Pennfield  
Todd Lundgren vs. Rebecca Hawkins O

"Looks like Joey and Amara lost their duels," Rebecca commented. "Bummer… oh well, at least it means he can come cheer me on now like a real boyfriend." She then studied the screen further, "Huh, looks like Harold's and Katy's duel hadn't started yet. Or maybe it's still going on."

* * *

The gang exited the volcanic pit in a tram. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke exited the tram. Harold, after a minute, followed.

"I lost, I can't believe I lost," Joey moaned.

"Are you still going on about that?" Tea asked. "Oh grow up."

"You weren't stomped out by a guy with pink hair."

"A guy with pink hair who's an expert Duelist," Tristan pointed out.

"And a deck filled with powerful light monsters," Duke added.

"Yeah, that reminds me…" Joey ran over to Harold and grabbed him by his shirt. "Listen, bub, you're supposed to be the expert on light monsters, so why didn't you speak up when he whipped out those Valkyries?"

"Calm down, Joey," Yugi said. "Valkyrie monsters are very rare, even I have never seen one in person, there's no way Harold could've known about them."

"Still, you've been quiet for the entire duel; you could've at least pretended to encourage me!"

Harold, after Tristan and Duke pried the two apart, walked away. "Joey's right," he said. "I should've been more encouraging."

"Then why weren't you?" Joey asked.

"I'm a murderer," Harold said solemnly.

"Come on, Harold, think logically, we have no proof that is true," Yugi argued.

"We have no proof that it's false," Harold pointed out. "And it would explain why someone attacked me, to punish me for my actions."

"Twelve year olds are not murderers," Tea argued. Harold just walked away.

"I hate it when he gets like this," Tristan said.

"I don't care what that long-haired nut job says, Harold is okay in my book," Duke said.

"Me too," Yugi agreed.

* * *

"You know, in a way I feel sorry for Joey," Mokuba said. "He never stood a chance against Zigfried."

"Zigfried defeated two Duelists at once with just one card," Kaiba noted. "So of course a hack like Wheeler who only relies on luck wouldn't be able to hold a candle," Kaiba pointed out. "Which really bothers me."

"What do you mean?"

"A Duelist like Zigfried who beats three Duelists with relative ease, and yet I've never heard of him before now."

"You mean he wasn't at Battle City or Duelist Kingdom?" Mokuba asked.

"If he was at Battle City, I would've recognized him and I haven't seen him when I was at Duelist Kingdom."

"Yeah, Pegasus never mentioned him when I was there either," Mokuba agreed.

"I asked for a background check on Zigfried Lloyd. I think we might have a connection."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you once I confirm my suspicion."

* * *

Harold came up to the courtyard in front of the arcade. There was nobody there.

_Katy's not here, _he thought. _Does she really hate me that much that she won't even duel me? No, that can't be it, even if she despises me, she has to duel me if she wants to move up in the rankings. Despite how she may treat me, I can't use her card against her. Though it would probably mean I'll get knocked out of the tournament, I won't disrespect her by using the card she gave me against her! But all this pondering is pointless if she doesn't even show up!_

"Harold!" Yugi and the others ran up to him. "Aren't you going to duel Katy?" Yugi asked.

"She hasn't shown up yet," Harold explained.

"That's weird, you think she decided to give up?" Tristan asked.

"No way," Joey said. "A true Duelist never backs out of a duel!"

"Maybe we should call Mokuba, ask what we should do," Tea recommended. "There's a red courtesy phone over there."

"I'll call," Harold volunteered.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mister Kaiba," the technician said as she walked in. "But I did as you ask but…"

"But what?" Kaiba asked.

The technician held out a paper in front of her. "Zigfried Lloyd is the European Champion with a specialty in light attribute monsters."

"I know that already," Kaiba snapped. "Tell me something I don't know!"

The technician winced. "Sorry, sir, anyway, Zigfried had participated in over thirty major dueling tournaments around Europe, each time making it as one of the top four."

"What's his minor league record?" Kaiba asked.

"He has none," the technician replied.

Kaiba and Mokuba leapt to their feet. "But nobody can enter a major dueling tournament unless they have some experience in a minor or local tournament!" Kaiba argued, almost snapped. "What do you mean he has no experience?"

The technician almost jumped out of her labcoat. "He… he gets in due to recommendations by local politicians. I compiled a list of politicians who has endorsed Zigfried but haven't been able to reach a single one." She shakily handed a list of profiles over to Kaiba.

"There must be some kind of back door to find out who this guy is," Mokuba figured.

"There is," Kaiba said. "Reinitialize the search, only this time, expand the parameters."

"How do you want me to expand them, sir?"

"Include another name."

"What name is that, sir?"

Kaiba's answer was preempted by the phone ringing. Mokuba picked it up, "Hello? Harold, what is it… okay, I'll be right there." Mokuba hung up. "Harold said Katy never showed up for their duel."

Kaiba flipped to the camera that showed the Kaiba Land Arcade to find out that Harold was right. "Go there," Kaiba instructed Mokuba. "And if she doesn't appear before you do, disqualify her."

"Okay." And Mokuba ran out.

"Sir, what was that name again?" The technician asked.

Kaiba smiled.

* * *

When Mokuba arrived at the courtyard in front of the arcade, the gang was there just waiting around. "Katy never showed up?"

"Nope," Harold confirmed.

The red courtesy phone rang and Mokuba picked it up, "Yeah, Seto, I'm here," he confirmed "Katy's not here… no… are you sure… okay." He hung up. "Seto wants to move the tournament on so we'll have to disqualify her."

"Mokuba, wait, can't you hold on at least five more minutes?" Harold asked.

"Sorry, Harold, but we're on a time limit here." Mokuba looked up at a monitor as a circle appeared next to Harold's name.

"Look at the bright side, Harold, you get to participate in the semi-finals," Tristan pointed out.

"I didn't want to," Harold muttered. "Not like this."

"Take a look, guys," Mokuba said. "The match-ups for the semi-finals are being decided." Everyone took a look at the list.

Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon Wilson- Miniature Land  
Harold Kumara vs. Zigfried Lloyd- Kaiba Land Arcade

"Oh great," Joey moaned. "You're up against that stupid prima donna," Joey moaned.

Harold just scowled at the line-up.

"Yugi, thank goodness I found you!" Professor Hawkins, Amara, and Atticus ran up to them. Alexis was sleeping as Hawkins carried her on his back. "It's your Grandpa, he's missing!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Didn't he make it to the infirmary?" Tristan asked.

"He did…"

* * *

_But even at the infirmary he was in extreme pain. I left to get the doctor while Alexis and Atticus kept vigil over him. But on the way I got distracted by Rebecca battling that Todd Lundgren fellow. I watched her kick his butt and almost forgot about your Grandfather. When I finally got the doctor and returned to his room, he was gone. Alexis was unconscious and Atticus was locked in the closet.

* * *

_

"I ran to get Amara and then we went to get you."

Yugi bent down to Atticus. "Atticus, what happened?"

The boy looked embarrassed. "Some lady came in. She chopped Alexis on the neck then threw me in the closet."

"When I get my hands on the dame who karate chopped my cousins, she's going to wish she never came here!"

"Karate chopped," Tea muttered ponderously.

"We have to go look for him," Yugi said. "But…" He turned to Harold. "Harold… um…"

"It's all right, Yugi, your Grandpa needs you. True, I'll probably lose to Zigfried, but… I'm going to go down fighting to the end!"

"Good luck, Harold," Yugi said.

"Harold, I'll stick around until the start of the duel," Mokuba volunteered. "Both Seto and I don't trust Zigfried, especially after what happened in the volcano pit."

"Amara, I would like to observe Rebecca's duel."

"Okay, Professor, we'll both go. After what happened I don't want to let Alexis and Atticus out of my sight."

"Okay." Everyone except Harold and Mokuba ran off.

After a couple minutes, Zigfried showed up. "Well, I hope you weren't waiting too long for me."

"Don't mistake me for Joey, Lloyd," Harold said. "I'm not like him."

"Oh, I agree," Zigfried said as they exchanged their decks. "He is to comedy what you are to tragedy."

_He's trying to goad me like he did to Joey, _Harold thought. _I can't let him anger me. I am the master of light attribute monsters and the bearer of the Avatar Armlet. If I go down, I'm going to ruff up that purple hair of his._ They returned each other's decks. "Are you ready to duel, Zigfried?"

"I am ready… to punish you with the wraith of the gods."

"I don't think Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra would like you using them like they were simple weapons," Harold jabbed.

"I will punish you for murdering her!"

"Just shut up and duel," Harold said.

(H: 4000)  
(Z: 4000)

"Age before beauty," Zigfried offered.

"Yeah, but how about I go first instead," Harold returned and drew his sixth card before Zigfried could reply. "I summon Venus the Agent of Creation (1) in attack mode. Next I pay 1500 life points to summon three Mystical Shine Balls (2) from my deck."

(H: 2500)  
(Z: 4000)

"So far, so good," Mokuba muttered as he turned and walked off.

"Time to show you the power of the heavens," Zigfried declared. "Because you will be going to hell, come forth, Valkyrie Rota (3)!" Rota was similar to his other Valkyrie monsters but her hair was done in one long braid. "Rota, attack his Mystical Shine Ball!" One of the little orbs was destroyed. "Now Rota's special ability kicks in, the attack points of your monster are taken out of your life points!"

(H: 2000)  
(Z: 4000)

"You are down by half your life points. I won't have to break a sweat."

"That's what you said during Joey's duel before he nailed you with a 2400 point sucker punch." Zigfried's eyebrow twitched. "A sucker punch for a sucker sounds about right." Harold drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card from my hand, I can bring a monster back from the graveyard. Since I only have one monster in my graveyard, I shouldn't have to tell you which one." Mystical Shine Ball slid out of the graveyard and Harold summoned it in defense mode. "Next, I'll have Venus attack your Rota." Venus fired three orbs of light at the Valkyrie and destroyed her.

(H: 2000)  
(Z: 3800)

"There, at least now you I scratched out some of your life points." Harold set two cards face-down.

"Some, but not enough." Zigfried drew a card. "I play the magic card Cost Down so now I can lower the monsters in my hand by two levels." He slid a card into the graveyard. "So now I summon Valkyrie Zweit!"

"You used that card against Joey," Harold realized.

"Precisely, and if you recall, her special ability allows one monster to be destroyed, like your Venus!" The Valkyrie stabbed her sword into Venus's chest. "But that's not all, next I'll have her attack one of your Mystical Shine Balls. Once again, the Valkyrie sliced her sword, this time slicing one of the orbs in half. "That shall be all for now."

_Man, he's brutal, _Harold thought. He took a couple of deep breaths and drew a card. _Wingweaver, if there ever was a time I needed your help, now is that time! _"I sacrifice my two remaining monsters to summon Wingweaver in attack mode!"

"I figured you would have her in your deck but why she would want to give you such a meaningless card is beyond me."

"Wingweaver is not useless," Harold argued. "She has gotten me out of more jams than I would like to remember!"

"Sure she has," Zigfried said but there clearly was sarcasm of his voice. "But she is also the source of your amnesia."

Harold gasped, _Wingweaver's the reason I have amnesia? Wait, how does he know I have amnesia? Did Katy tell him? No, Harold, you can't think about stuff like that, stay on task. _"Wingweaver, attack his Zweit with Light Spark!" Wingweaver gathered light into her hands and released it destroying the Valkyrie.

(H: 2000)  
(Z: 2650)

_Hey, I have an idea, if I can get him to play that Ride of the Valkyrie card again I can really sock it to him with my Solar Ray trap card. Since Solar Ray deals 600 points of damage for every light monster on the field, his entire deck could be a hazard than an advantage. _"I reveal my trap card Soul Resurrection which lets me summon a monster from my graveyard in defense mode like my Mystical Shine Ball." The white orb appeared.

"But that move is pointless," Zigfried protested.

"You're right, it is pointless, so destroy it if you want, I'll just turn right about and destroy your monster with Wingweaver."

_After almost five years of living on his own, _Zigfried thought._ I expected him to be either a quivering wreck or on the verge of suicide, but somehow he not only persevered, but grown stronger. I'm sick of him, I'm sick of him always one upping me, when it comes to my revenge on Kaiba, and when it came to… Her. I will show him his place. _Zigfried drew a card and let out a smirk. It was Ride of the Valkyrie. "Prepare for your fall from grace, Harold, because I'm about to send you down to Hell with the other devils while I shine as a god!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Venus the Agent of Creation (Agent of Creation – Venus)  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0

(2)  
Name: Mystical Shine Ball  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

(3)  
Name: Valkyrie Ruta  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1400  
When this monster destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, the attack points of the destroyed monster is subtracted from the opponent's life points.


	17. Master of the Light Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 249: Master of Light Pt 2: Wingweaver… destroyed?!  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! As Joey mourned his loss to Zigfried, Harold mentally prepared himself for his duel against Katy, with whom he shared a last name with. But as it turned, out, his preparations would be moot, for Katy never showed at the place of dueling. Eager to get the tournament moving, Mokuba advanced Harold to the semi-finals against Zigfried. So while Amara and Professor Hawkins went to watch Rebecca's duel and Yugi and the others went to search for Yugi's Grandpa who disappeared, these two light deck users were going head to head, neither letting up. But what does Zigfried know about Harold's past? Is he right in that Harold was a murderer and that was why he was given amnesia?

* * *

"Grandpa! Grandpa, where are you?" Yugi called. He stopped and took a deep breath. "Nothing," he moaned. "There's no sign of him." He looked up at a monitor. It was showing Haorld's and Zigfried's duel.

_"You're worried about Harold," _Yami noted.

Yugi nodded, _"He seems to believe Zigfried's claims that he's a murderer."_

_"Does it matter if he was a murderer?" _Yami asked.

_"Not at all," _Yugi said firmly. A passing couple stared oddly at Yugi before moving on. _"Harold has helped us out dozens of times; he has exhibited kindness, honor, and a strong sense of justice. You and I have both seen that. I can't just stand by while my friend fights one of the toughest duels of his life!"_

_"But what about your Grandfather?"_

_"That's what makes this so hard, Pharaoh, choosing between friends and family."_

Yami nodded, _"One should never have to choose between the two."

* * *

_

"There it is!" Tea ran up to the Blue-Eyes Train Station. Standing at the bridge where she and the others observed Rebecca's duel, she scanned the two platforms and the train tracks. "Mister Moto, are you here?" She asked. A train ran by under her. "Maybe I was wrong," she muttered. "Maybe she didn't do it."

* * *

"Are you ready to lose?" Zigfried asked.

"Last I checked, my life points hadn't reached 0 yet," Harold pointed out.

(H: 2000)  
(Z: 2650)

"But it soon will be," Zigfried said. "I play Ride of the Valkyrie!" A bright light shone from the sky. "Ride of the Valkyrie lets me summon any and all Valkyrie monsters in my hand!"

_Here's my chance, _Harold thought.

"I summon another Valkyrie Zweit and Valkyrie Gunn (1) and I activate their special abilities!"

"Got to make this quick," Harold said. "Before you do, I activate my trap card Solar Ray! Solar Ray deals 600 points of damage for every light attribute monster on the field. Since we each have two that means 2400 points of damage to you!" The trap card let out a blinding flash of light which showered over Zigfried.

(H: 2000)  
(Z: 250)

As the light subsided, Zigfried was visibly growling at Harold, "How dare you… HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME?!"

"I got news for you pal, this is Duel Monsters, direct attacking is allowed but only by cards."

"I activate Valkyrie Zweit's special ability destroying your Wingweaver!" The Valkyrie stabbed her sword into Wingweaver's stomach. "And Valkyrie Gunn increases all of my monsters by 300 attack points!"

(VG: 300-600)  
(VZ: 1600-1900)

"Valkyrie Gunn, destroy his Mystical Shine Ball!" The new Valkyrie, which was merely a smaller version of Rota, sliced up the ball. "Now, Valkyrie Zweit, attack him directly!" Harold planted his feet as the woman slashed across his chest.

(H: 100)  
(Z: 250)

"You will always be lower than me, in life points, and in life."

"I can't believe he was able to beat my best monster," Harold groaned.

Zigfried set a card face-down. "Oh I will do more than just beat it. When I win, I will destroy your precious Wingweaver!"

* * *

Todd ran through the amusement park. "She has to be around here somewhere," he said. He paused at a monitor and watched as Harold's Solar Ray trap card zapped Zigfried. He scowled. _Zigfried knew clearly well that the virus would put lives in jeopardy. Was he willing to risk the lives of his own niece? Or does he think the Four Horsemen are expendable as long as he gets his revenge… wait a minute, Leon was dueling too! He wouldn't… _Todd watched as Zigfried retaliated with his Valkyries. _I have to find her. _He looked around and spotted the Fun House. "I haven't checked there yet." He went inside. The first chamber he came to was a mirror maze. As he approached one of the mirrors, a Skull Servant (2) appeared behind him, just barely touching his shoulder. He turned around and saw nothing. "Stupid holograms," he groaned. He felt his way through the mirror maze until he came to the end. At the end was a rotating tunnel. Todd crawled his way through and came out to… a dead end? "I guess she's not here," he said. As he approached the center of the dead end, a trap door opened. Todd let out a scream as he fell down a long chute. Finally, he landed in a hallway filled with pictures of zombie and fiend type Duel Monsters. At the other end was a door. Todd walked through and noticed several scattered Duel Monster cards. He picked one up.

It was Oppressed People.

Todd wondered if this was Katy's card. He picked up a few of the other cards. They were United Resistance and People Running About. "It can't be a coincidence," he said. He picked up the rest of the cards and saw that they were all cards that Katy had in her deck.

"Todd!" A voice called from above. Todd looked up and saw a swinging panel right above him. He backed up and saw that the panel was the bottom of a cage.

Katy was inside it.

"Katy!"

"Todd, get me down from here!"

"Hold on, I'll find the release lever!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Drew said stepping into the room.

Todd got into a defensive stance ready for a fight, "Drew Thruno, what is going on here? Why have you captured Katy?"

"I didn't," Drew denied. "We were dueling when everything suddenly went haywire. This cage came down and ensnared Katy."

Todd's worst fear was confirmed, Zigfried's meddling had put his own niece at risk. "Do you know how to release her?"

"I think so," Drew said. He pointed to a chain that held the cage up. "That chain is connected to that lever. Pull it and the cage should come down." Todd moved to go over to the lever but Drew stood in his way. "Todd, I can't have you release her just yet."

"But this place has gotten too dangerous. We have to get out of here!"

"No, I need her to duel Harold, I have to make him remember and this is the only way to do it."

"Your business with Harold is your business, but don't involve Katy in this, you have no idea who you're messing with! You're messing with the Four Horsemen, the strongest dueling team in Europe!"

"You will not release her yet," Drew said firmly.

"Fine then, if you won't listen to my words, maybe you'll listen to my cards!" Todd activated his Duel Disk.

"If it gets you out of the way, then fine," Drew said activating his own Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

(T: 4000)  
(D: 4000)

"I'll go first," Todd said. "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode and then I play the magic card Big Wave Small Wave. By sending my Grizzly to the graveyard, I can summon a water monster from my hand right to the field and I choose Levia-Dragon – Daedalus! Next I'll send it to the graveyard to summon its ultimate form, the Ocean-Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus!" The serpent was so large that it had to coil to fit in the room. "Then I play the field magic card A Legendary Ocean!" _On my next turn, I'll sacrifice A Legendary Ocean and destroy all of Drew's cards. That way, I can easily get at his life points.

* * *

_

"You can't destroy my Wingweaver," Harold protested as Zigfried returned his Valkyries to his deck and reshuffled. "It's against the rules. Kaiba would have you disqualified!"

"He can't disqualify what he does not see," Zigfried said cryptically as he pressed a button on his watch.

* * *

"Sir," the technician said as she walked in. "I expanded the parameters as you requested and I found something surprising."

"Let me see," Kaiba requested. As the technician handed over the documents in question, an alarm rang out. Kaiba cursed, "Not again."

"Is it the virus, sir?" The technician asked.

"It is," Kaiba confirmed. "It's back!"

Immediately the technician sat at a side panel. "Isolating all Kaiba Corp. files from the main database."

"Roger," Kaiba confirmed. "Accessing antivirus software."

* * *

The camera that had been recording their duel suddenly turned off. "There," Zigfried said. "Now nobody will know when I beat you, or when I destroy your Wingweaver card."

* * *

Yugi gasped as the monitor suddenly changed to static. He looked at Yami and the two nodded. He took off.

* * *

Joey and Tristan, who were searching together, Tea, Amara, and Duke also saw the transmission of the duel interrupted. They were all thinking the same thing and ran off. Amara asked Professor Hawkins to watch her cousins before running off.

* * *

"Sir," the technician called. "The transmission of Harold Kumara's duel is being blocked."

"Forget about it," Kaiba said. "We have to reinforce the firewall software."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_I have to protect Wingweaver at all costs, _Harold thought. _It's the only clue to my past! _"It's my move," he announced and drew a card. _He's only got 250 life points left. But I got fewer. Do I reinforce my life points or go in for the kill… okay, maybe that's the wrong choice of words. Do I reinforce my life points or make the final attack? _He drew a card. _Hold the phone, maybe I can do both! _"First I play the magic card Cure Master which raises my life points by 1000."

(H: 1100)  
(Z: 250)

"Then I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (3) in attack mode. Time to end this duel! Neo, attack!"

"You are blinded with rage," Zigfried noted. "Otherwise you would've considered my face-down trap, Loge's Flame!"

_I remember that card, _Harold thought. _Zigfried used it against Joey. It stopped his monsters' attacks cold. _Neo's attack was halted. _As long as that card's out, most of my monsters are useless. My best bet is to resurrect Wingweaver from the graveyard. With over 2700 attack points, Wingweaver should make quick work of Zigfried's monsters. I already used Soul Resurrection and Monster Reincarnation, the only card left is Monster Reborn. I know it's somewhere in my deck, but I can't draw it now since my turn is at an end. _"I end my turn," he announced.

Zigfried drew a card. "I'm sure you can recall my duel against your barbaric friend Joseph Wheeler." Harold nodded. "Good, then I shouldn't have to explain this card, Nibelung's Treasure!"

"Oh no," Harold groaned.

"Oh yes, I search through my deck for a certain card and I get to play it on your side of the field. Nibelung's Ring, which I'll equip onto your Magic Swordsman." A strange wrist band covered Neo's wrist. "Plus I get five new cards. "Now your monster can't attack. Next I'll play Goddess Skuld's Oracle!" The blue-haired woman appeared. "Now I get to see the top three cards from your deck."

Harold grumbled and drew three cards, and showed him to Zigfried.

None of them were monster cards. The one on the right was the trap card Waboku, the one in the middle was the magic card Serial Spell.

It was the one on the left that caused Zigfried to gasp. It was the ritual magic card known as Heavenly Light. _Why would he have this card unless… Katy! She must've given him her card at Battle City! Now I have one additional reason to destroy his Wingweaver. _"The card in the middle on top, then the one on the left and then the one on the right." Harold arranged the cards. "I'll end my turn there. Now it's your turn, and don't forget, you now get to draw two cards." _I could've destroyed him right then and there but I have to find out why he has the Heavenly Light card and if he really can summon the monster._

_I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse, _Harold thought as he drew two cards.

"I know one of the magic cards you drew was the ritual magic card Heavenly Light! Why do you have it?"

"Heavenly Light?" Harold looked down at the card before returning his glance to Zigfried. "Well I won it at Battle City, shortly after I defeated your Four Horsemen."

_It's all beginning to make sense, _Zigfried thought. _Katy gave him her favorite monster to help jog his memory. That explains the courage he has been receiving._

"I switch Neo to defense mode and end my turn."

Zigfried drew a card. "I think its time to bring one of my other Goddesses out to play, Goddess Verdande's Guidance!" The purple haired woman appeared. "Skuld, time to use your powers!" Skuld started to glow.

_Give me a break, _Harold thought as he drew three cards and showed them to him. One was the trap card Waboku, which Zigfried saw last turn. The one in the middle was the monster Magical Merchant (4) and the third was Mystical Elf. Once again, Zigfried had Harold arrange it so that the middle card was on top followed by the one on the left then the one on the right. "Now I'll use Verdande to predict the top card on your deck and if I guess right, you must set it face-down on the field. I believe it is a monster card, Magical Merchant if I am not mistaken."

"You're not," Harold said as he laid it face-down.

"Now I play Nobleman of Crossout, this allows me to remove one face-down monster from play." Harold's Magical Merchant disappeared. "You better not have any more in your deck otherwise they are removed from play too."

"I don't."

"I reserve the right to look at your deck to determine if you are telling the truth."

Harold didn't want to show Zigfried his deck but it wasn't exactly illegal. He fanned out the remaining cards.

Zigfried noticed one of the cards was blue. "So I was right, Katy did give you her card! I guess I'll just have to tear up your entire deck then, you'll never duel again!"

"No!"

* * *

"Yes!" The technician cried. "Sir, I isolated the virus."

"Good, fortunately we were able to save all the essential files. Now, about that search."

"Oh yes, the search." She held out the papers. "I found this old article about the von Schroeder family of Germany. And sir, there's something here you should see." She showed up a photograph. In it, there were three children, two boys and a girl. One of the boys looked like Zigfried. "All this is circumstantial if I can't get direct proof," Kaiba said. "Saiyuki, do you still have that list of politicians that endorsed Zigfried."

"Yes, sir." She handed Kaiba the piece of paper.

Kaiba scanned the list, until he came upon one in particular. "Him," he said showing her one of the politicians. "Contact him again, and if he still refuses to talk, ask him if he wants the public to know about the Jun Account. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, sir," Saiyuki said saluting and left.

"This game has gone on long enough," Zigfried declared. "So I think its time I finish this! I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two. Next I play the magic card Cure Master."

* * *

(H: 1100)  
(Z: 1250)

"Next I play Final Light giving up 1000 life points to summon a light attribute monster from my graveyard, and I choose my Valkyrie Erste which I discarded due to Graceful Charity."

(H: 1100)  
(Z: 250)

"Valkyrie Erste may only gain 200 life points, but that should be sufficient."

(VE: 1600-1800)

"Next is Pot of Greed so I get two more cards, and then I play Swan Maiden to summon another Valkyrie monster from my hand, another Valkyrie Gunn. And as you remember, Gunn raises all Valkyrie monsters' attack points by 300!"

(VG: 300-600)  
(VE: 1800-2100)

"I probably should've mentioned one other thing, once per turn, Valkyrie Gunn can give another Valkyrie a special power, the power to do damage to you even if your monsters are in defense mode! Erste, end this!" Erste charged forward and she and Neo briefly clashed before she was able to destroy Neo.

(H: 0)  
(Z: 250)

Harold fell down as Zigfried stood over him. "I win, now I get to do what I promise!"

"Oh no!"

Zigfried forced Harold's Duel Disk off then scanned his graveyard pile for Wingweaver.

Harold closed his eyes.

_I can't believe it, after so much, I'm going to lose the only friend who's been with me since the beginning. Ever since I first saw Wingweaver, it felt like she was encouraging me. We've been through so much, from battling Yugi and Amara at Battle City, to taking down The Big 5, to battling the Warriors of Doma. Even though she was destroyed, she was always able to somehow cheer me up, somehow encourage me that everything was going to be all right. Wingweaver, I wanted to do whatever I can to protect you, but in the end, I couldn't do anything. My eyes are filling up with tears, not even that song I heard at the planetarium can cheer me up now. It's all over. Wingweaver, I'm sorry._

Harold sobbed as he waited for the tell-tale sign of ripping. He realized this was what Yugi's Grandpa felt after Kaiba tore up his beloved card. He waited, waited for the ripping sound, waiting for Wingweaver's existence to end.

It never came.

Harold instead heard Zigfried let out a grunt of pain then footsteps come up to him. "Harold." Harold opened his eyes and saw Yami-Yugi standing by him.

"Yugi?"

"Harold, it's okay, Wingweaver is safe." He showed Harold the card it wasn't ripped after all, not even a little. Harold looked over and saw Joey standing over Zigfried, who was holding his gut in pain. Joey's elbow was out.

"I guess it's a good thing I was knocked out of the tournament," Joey said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do that and get away with it."

"You… miserable little dog!" Zigfried lunged at Joey but stopped when he noticed more people standing around him: Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Amara.

"Even if you do beat Joey, you'll then have to get through me," Tristan threatened cracking his knuckles.

"More like all of us," Tea declared.

Zigfried sputtered as Yami-Yugi came up to him. "Whether you were telling the truth or not about Harold being a murderer, I couldn't care less. But when you threatened Harold, we'll step in to protect him."

"But… why?"

"Because he's our friend, and nothing Harold has done in the past will ever change that. So if you still want to tear up Wingweaver, you'll have to go through all of us!"

"Which I don't think he wants to do," Joey said. "Not with the whole world watching." He pointed to the camera which had come back online.

* * *

From his control room, Kaiba smirked, "Bull's eye."

* * *

Zigfried stood up and dusted himself off. With a "humph," he turned and walked away.

"Yeah, you better run," Joey said.

"Yugi," Harold said. "All of you, thank you, if it wasn't for you, Wingweaver would've been destroyed But… I can't believe you would still want to be my friend even if I turned out to have blood on my hands."

"Oh brother, you are one stubborn goat," Amara said. "We helped you because you helped us. It's like the American expression goes, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

"And at any rate, are you really going to believe anything that poser say?" Tristan asked.

"I bet that isn't even his real hair color," Duke joked.

Yami-Yugi and Tea looked at each other and nodded. Tea held her hand out and Yami-Yugi put his on top of hers. Joey followed and so did Tristan, Duke, and Amara. Harold stared at the circle they made with their arms.

"The circle has to be complete," Yami-Yugi pointed out.

Tears formed in Harold's eyes again but this time he wasn't mourning. He placed his hand on top of theirs. "Thank you, my friends." _I may never know my past or who my family was, but at this moment that doesn't seem to be all that important. Because right now, I know I have people I can trust, and who trust me in return. I have true friends._

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Valkyrie Gunn  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK; 600  
DEF: 600  
Increase all monsters with "Valkyrie" in their name by 300 points. Once per turn, when a monster with "Valkyrie" in its name attacks a monster in defense mode with a lower DEF, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent's life points.

(2)  
Name: Skull Servant  
Level: 1  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(3)  
Name: Neo the Magic Swordsman  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Magical Merchant  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 700


	18. Child Games Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 250: Child's Play Pt 1: A Game of Geniuses  
Episode Basis: A Brawl in a Small Town Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Zigfried made a startling declaration, that when he won, he would destroy Wingweaver, which was Harold's only tie to his past. Despite his best card (and perhaps one true possession) being threatened, Harold poured on the power and the strategy but in the end, it was useless as Zigfried proved that he was the true master of light attribute monsters and that he would now fulfill his vow to destroy Wingweaver. But just as they both thought that Harold's spirits would be broken forever, help arrived in the form of Yugi and the others. They saved Wingweaver and Harold learned that no matter what, they would stand by his side. Meanwhile, Todd went searching for Katy and found her trapped in the fun house, an unfortunate victim of Zigfried's treacherous virus. But before he could free her, Drew Thruno appeared and challenged him to a duel even though he had already lost to Leon Wilson. This duel could only end in tears no matter who wins.

* * *

Todd fell to the ground as his life points reached 0. "What kind of power was that," he wondered. He looked up at Drew, "I have never seen any dueling like that before."

"You lost, now you have to agree that Katy remains where she is until I duel Harold," Drew said.

"Fine," Todd grumbled. "But we have to change the location. There's a virus in the Kaiba Corp. computer. We have to get outside before the place goes haywire. It's happened twice already, and it's bound to happen again. Drew, let's get Katy out of here!"

"We're not moving, but you are," Drew said. He slammed a wall.

Todd felt the ground give away from underneath him as he fell into a trap door.

"Todd!" Katy cried. She turned to Drew, "Drew, I know you; you're not normally like this! This isn't the way to make Harold remember!"

"Katy, for almost a decade I've been alone. Harold said he would be my friend forever and I have to make him remember that promise. You don't know what it's like, to lose your only friend and be all alone in the world."

Katy looked down at her cage's floor. _On the contrary, Drew, I know that feeling very well.

* * *

_

Rebecca arrived at the Miniatureland section of Kaiba Land. But she found nobody she recognized. "Nobody came to cheer for me?" She wondered.

"Rebecca!" Arthur Hawkins along with Alexis and Atticus Rhodes ran up to her.

"Grandpa, you came," she cried happily. Then she looked concerned, "But… where's Yugi?"

"Yugi… uh… had to take care of an emergency but he'll join you as soon as he can. In the mean time, he told me to tell you that he said congratulations on making it to the Semi-Finals and that he'll be rooting for you in spirit even if he's not here in person."

"Yeah," Rebecca cheered.

The location of the duel was a tiny town where all the buildings came up to Rebecca's waist. "Wow, for once I'm glad I get to duel in a place where I feel tall," Rebecca said. "It's just like our town except everything's mini."

"Except that," Alexis said pointing to a pair of regular-size shoes.

"My word," Professor Hawkins gasped. "The detail on these statues is incredible." Then to the four's shock, the sleeping giant sat up.

"It's alive!" Atticus cried and leapt onto Alexis's shoulders in fright. Unfortunately his weight was too much for the poor girl and both of them crashed to the ground.

"Oh, sorry," Leon Wilson said rubbing his eyes. "I must have dozed off. I was up late all night practicing, I suppose I needed a nap." He looked around, "Where's Yugi? I wanted him to see my next duel."

"Yugi will be here," Rebecca said firmly. "But he'll be cheering me on; after all I am his fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Leon asked.

Atticus looked at Alexis, "What's a fiancée?"

"I think it's when you handle money," she replied making Rebecca face fault.

"What about your friends and family?" Professor Hawkins asked. "Won't they be there?"

"They were all too busy to come." Leon gave them a smile. "But its okay, I'm used to being on my own."

"Not any more," Professor Hawkins said. The two dueling participants looked around and saw a crowd gathered around them. Both names were being cheered.

Leon wiped his nose, "Hey Rebecca, lets make this the best duel our fans have ever seen."

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed. _But I still wish Yugi was here._

"Kick butt, Rebecca!" Alexis cheered.

"Yeah, kick butt!" Atticus parroted.

Rebecca nodded to the kids and activated her Duel Disk. Leon did likewise.

(L: 4000)  
(R: 4000)

"Duel!"

"Ladies first," Rebecca said drawing a card. "I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two." Rebecca noticed that she had most of the cards that she used against Vivian. She discarded Marie the Fallen One and Ring of Magnetism. "Then I summon Fire Princess in attack mode and set a card face-down. That ends my turn."

"And begins mine," Leon said. "I summon Forrest Wolf (1) in attack mode. Forest Wolf, gobble up that Princess." And that's precisely what the wolf in apron and old hat did, swallowing Fire Princess in one gulp.

(L: 4000)  
(R: 3500)

"What big teeth he has," Alexis said as Atticus held his stomach nauseous.

"The better to devour her Princess with." The wolf now looked fat due to eating Fire Princess.

"Isn't that the Big Bad Wolf?" Rebecca asked.

"Wrong story, next I play Curse of Thorns!" Vines of thorns dug into the ground and pulled up Marie the Fallen One.

"Marie!" Rebecca cried.

"Now she can't use her special ability," Leon explained.

"Nice dueling," Rebecca congratulated.

Leon blushed, "Glad you like it." Leon's supporters cheered while Rebecca's looked on worriedly.

_Impressive, _Professor Hawkins thought. _With two cards, he destroyed Rebecca's life point strategy. He's definitely not your average opponent._

Rebecca drew a card, "I summon Luster Dragon (2) in attack mode. If you thought your wolf had a big mouth, take a look at my dragon, attack with Blue Blaster." The wolf vomited Fire Princess before being destroyed.

(L: 3900)  
(R: 3500)

"Why did Fire Princess come back?" Professor Hawkins wondered.

"When Forest Wolf is destroyed, whatever monster it eats is spit back out," Leon explained.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Atticus moaned.

"Eww, don't vomit on me," Alexis whined.

"And just in time for a direct attack, go, Fire Princess!" Rebecca cried. The Fire Princess fired a blast from her staff.

(L: 2600)  
(R: 3500)

Now it was Rebecca's fans that were cheering.

"I'll end my turn there."

"You're just as good as everyone says you are," Leon said. He drew a card, "But as my nephew once said, 'never give up until the very end!'"

_Strange, that sounds like something Harold would say, _Rebecca thought.

"I summon Gilfe the Phantom Bird (3) in attack mode."

_Big deal, _Rebecca said dismissively. _As soon as I activate my face-down Gravity Bind, his bird will be useless. _But to Rebecca's shock, Gravity Bind was destroyed. "What happened to my trap card?"

"When my Phantom Bird is summoned, it can destroy one magic or trap card on your side of the field. And speaking of my Phantom Bird, attack Fire Princess with Sonic Screech attack!" The red bird launched sound waves which destroyed Fire Princess.

(L: 2600)  
(R: 3300)

"Next I play the magic card Gingerbread House and end my turn." As Rebecca drew a card, Leon said, "I activate Gingerbread House's effect!" A giant blue tongue came out of the mouth of the face-shape house and wrapped around Luster Dragon and swallowed it. It then spat it back out, but this time the dragon seemed pudgy.

(LD: 1900-2500)

"Did the dragon's attack points just go up?" Alexis asked.

"My Gingerbread House raises my opponent's monsters' attack points by 600, but if their attack points reach past 2500, the monster is destroyed." Luster Dragon popped like a balloon. "Now I gain 500 life points."

(L: 3100)  
(R: 3300)

Rebecca gritted her teeth. _Leon's cards are so weird, _she thought. _I've never seen anything like them before. _"I play The Shallow Grave! This lets both of us summon a monster from our graveyard in defense mode. I choose my Luster Dragon."

"And I choose my Forest Wolf," Leon said.

"Next I sacrifice my Luster Dragon to summon Luster Dragon #2 (4) in attack mode!" A larger green dragon appeared. "All right, Dragon, cook that chicken with Emerald Blaze!" The dragon launched a blast of green fire which destroyed Gilfe.

(L: 2200)  
(R: 3300)

"You're pretty good, 'Becca," Leon congratulated. "But my story isn't over yet!" He drew a card. "First I switch my Forest Wolf back into attack mode." The wolf stood, ready for a fight. "Next I summon Cinderella (5) in attack mode." The card's picture showed a beautiful woman with well-styled blonde hair and blue eyes in a blue gown. But the monster that appeared was wearing tattered clothes and had soot on her face. Suddenly a little witch riding a broomstick flew around her. Waving a magic wand, golden dust covered Cinderella transforming her into what the card picture looked like exactly. 'Now she's ready for the ball, but first she needs a ride. Good thing her special ability lets me summon Pumpkin Carriage (6) to the field. But before Cinderella can go, there's one last thing she needs. Fairy Godmother, if you would…" The little witch flew down to Cinderella's feet and waved her magic wand. Cinderella's stiletto heals became glass slippers that Cinderella gazed at adoringly.

"I don't get it," Rebecca said. "What's the point of all this?"

"I'm glad you asked," Leon replied. "As long as Pumpkin Carriage is on the field, Cinderella can attack your life points directly!" Cinderella kicked off her slippers which hit Rebecca in the face.

(L: 2200)  
(R: 3000)

The glass slippers reappeared, this time on Rebecca's dragon. "As long as your dragon wears those slippers, it can't attack Cinderella plus it loses 1000 attack points."

(LD2: 2400-1400)

"And let's not forget my Forest Wolf's special ability." Though it seemed anatomically impossible, the Forest Wolf was able to swallow the second Luster Dragon in one gulp. But it caused the wolf to puff up like a balloon.

(L: 2200)  
(R: 2600)

"If I see any more monster-eating, I'm going to throw up," Atticus said and emphasized by putting his hand over his mouth. Alexis screamed and ran to the other side of Professor Hawkins.

"Since Glass Slippers were destroyed, Cinderella gets a brand new pair." The slippers again appeared on Cinderella's feet. "Oh yeah, and she gains 1000 life points."

(C: 300-1300)

"Finally, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"These fairy tale rejects are driving me nuts," Rebecca complained. "I gave up on such lame stories when I threw out my teddy bear." She drew a card, "I think its time one of us played a real card. I play Tribute to the Doomed! Now by discarding one card, I can destroy one monster like your cross-dressing fido over there." Luster Dragon #2 was ejected right before Forest Wolf was swallowed by bandages and pulled under ground. "Don't think I'm letting you get off that easy, Leon, I play Stamping Destruction. If I have a dragon-type monster out on the field, I can destroy one of your magic or trap cards and deal 500 points of damage to you. So Stamping Destruction, crumble that cookie-cutter house!" A large dragon foot stomped on Gingerbread House.

(L: 1700)  
(R: 2600)

"There; now, Luster Dragon #2, attack Cinderella!"

"I activate my trap card Mirror Force," Leon announced. The dragon's emerald flames bounced off of a force field and destroyed the dragon.

"I end my turn," Rebecca grumbled.

"Cheer up, Rebecca, Duel Monsters is supposed to be fun. In fact, just look at Cinderella, she's having a 'ball.'" Cinderella threw her glass slippers at Rebecca.

(L: 1700)  
(R: 1300)

"You and Harold must have the same script doctor because that sounds like something he would say." _What am I doing, I'm battling fairy tale wolves and princesses… and losing._ _Yugi, I wish you were here._

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Forest Wolf  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 300

(2)  
Name: Luster Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Glife the Phantom Bird  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Luster Dragon #2  
Level: 6  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1400

(5)  
Name: Cinderella  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 600

(6)  
Name: Pumpkin Carriage  
Level: 1  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 800

* * *

A/N: I end this early to give you another little sneak peek at my GX series. In this scene, Arthur, a boy who wears gloves and has very good shuffling skills, battles a familiar boy with a familiar machine dragon monster.

"Looks like you're out of luck, kid," he said. "My Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice and you have only one monster to defend yourself. Face it, you lost."

_He's right, I lost, _Arthur thought. _My knight won't give me adequate protection and all my best monsters have already been destroyed. It's over. _"I give…"

"Don't you dare forfeit," his opponent commanded startling Arthur.

"What's Zane doing?" Alexis asked. "He should let Arthur forfeit."

"But you said I lost, so why shouldn't I forfeit?" Arthur asked.

"Because then you would be a coward!"

"Huh?"

"There is nothing more cowardly than giving up even when it's clear that your foe is superior. And if you forfeit, everyone in this room will know what a coward you are because you chose to take the easy way out rather than face your fate like a man. And once you're branded like that, then even if you become the top student at the Academy, even if you become the next King of Games, you will always be known as the one who preferred to give up rather than face your loss. Is that what you want? Do you want to be branded as the King of Cowards?"

_He's right, giving up won't make my situation any better, and if any of these people don't make it in to the Academy, they'll tell all their friends about how I backed off from facing a Duel Academy student. If I'm going down, I'm going to go down fighting to the very end, so that even if I do lose, I'll have no regrets! _Arthur stood up, a strange fire burning in his eyes. "It's my move!" He drew a card.

Alexis sighed, "That Zane, he gives a new meaning to the phrase 'tough love.'"

_This trap card won't protect my life points from his monster, but it should offer one heck of a finale. _"I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Zane's eyebrow was raised. "I'm not hiding, Zane; I'm ready to face my fate."

"Good, so now I won't have any qualms about doing this! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack with Double Strident Blaze!"

_This is it, I won't give up, I will get into Duel Academy I know it! _"ACTIVATE TRAP CARD!" He cried out.


	19. Child Games Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 251: Child's Games Pt 2: A Medieval Fantasy  
Episode Basis: A Brawl in a Small Town Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Rebecca was set to duel Leon in Kaiba Land's Miniatureland. Rebecca was quick to discover that Leon was not like the other Duelists. In one turn, he dismantled Rebecca's life point strategy. Without Marie the Fallen One to raise her life points or her Gravity Bind to stop Leon's monsters from attacking, Rebecca set off on the attack, using her Luster Dragons to deal heavy damage to Leon. But the effects of Leon's fairytale monsters were unlike anything Rebecca had ever seen before. They could literally eat Rebecca's dragons whole (which didn't help Atticus's stomach). Even though there were times when he was falling behind, Leon still looked like he was having fun, which was more than Rebecca could say, especially since Yugi was somewhere else (not like he wanted to be somewhere else). So let's see which of these two child geniuses gets to duel Zigfried in the finals.

* * *

Yugi and his friends were walking away from the arcade area. "Are you all right, Harold?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, but… coming to help me stopped you from finding your Grandfather."

"Well it wasn't like we were having any luck finding him anyway," Tristan said.

"I'll say," Joey agreed. "It's like looking for an ice needle in a butter haystack."

"Where do you come up with these lines?" Tea asked.

"Let's just say Duel Monsters ain't the only game I play."

"By the way, Harold, what do you think happened to Katy?" Tea asked. "Do you think she dropped out?"

Harold shook his head, "I don't know, Tea, but I do know she would show up to the duel if she could. So I think…"

"Look at that," Duke said. He pointed to a monitor that was displaying Rebecca's duel. Little captions showing the life points of each player came on the screen.

(L: 1700)  
(R: 1300)

"Looks like the kid's not doing too well," Joey commented.

Harold looked at Yugi, "We should go cheer for her."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

"At least we know where she is," Tristan said as they ran off unaware that a certain female was watching them.

_Good, that will give me time to prepare myself.

* * *

_

Over at Miniatureland, Rebecca had just started her turn by playing the magic card Pot of Greed. Drawing two extra cards, she said, "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! Turn that Pumpkin Carriage into squash with Midnight Forest Bind!" The witch shot a bunch of vines which impaled the pumpkin. Fortunately for Leon, it was in defense mode. "Looks like your Princess isn't going to the ball after all," she joked.

Leon just drew a card. "Cinderella, attack her witch!" The Witch of the Black Forest was hit with Cinderella's glass slipper.

(L: 1700)  
(R: 1100)

"Plus her special ability gives Cinderella a new set of slippers to replace the ones she lost."

"Well my Witch has an effect also," Rebecca bragged. "She lets me transfer my Ruby Dragon (1) directly into my hand."

For the first time since the duel started, Leon looked concerned. "I summon Tom Thumb (2) in defense mode and set a card face-down. End turn."

Rebecca drew a new card, _About time something went my way, _she thought. "I summon my Ruby Dragon in attack mode." The Ruby Dragon looked like a red version of Luster Dragon. "Then I play the magic card Dragon Gunfire which lets me destroy a monster with less than 800 defense points, like your Cinderella." She pointed to the monster in question who actually looked frightened. The Ruby Dragon launched a fireball which destroyed Cinderella.

"Cinderella, no!" Leon cried.

"And your midget friend is next," Rebecca warned. "Ruby Dragon, attack him!"

"I reveal my trap card Negate Attack," Leon announced.

_Leon's really good, _Rebecca thought as she placed two cards face-down. _He's countered me at every turn and without Yugi to cheer me on, I don't think I have the courage to beat him._

"Come on, Rebecca!"

"You can beat him!"

Rebecca turned and saw that Alexis and Atticus were cheering for her. Soon others joined in and soon half the crowd was cheering her name. _Maybe I don't need Yugi, _Rebecca thought. _I've got tons of support right here._

As if he could read her mind, her Grandfather said, "We're all behind you, win or lose."

Rebecca smiled and nodded her head.

"Hello," Leon called. "I'd pay attention if I were you." He held out a magic card. "I'm playing Giant Training, sacrificing my Tom Thumb to summon Globerman (3) in attack mode!" A large green ogre-like creature appeared. "Attack Ruby Dragon!" The Ogre leapt at the Ruby Dragon, grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. The dragon landed hard on the ground before exploding.

(L: 1700)  
(R: 100)

"I reveal my trap card Rope of Life," Rebecca said. "By discarding my hand, I can bring back the monster you just destroyed with 800 extra attack points."

(RD: 1600-2400)

"I also reveal my other face-down card Adamantine Sword Revival! This lets me trade in the dragon I just revived for one in my deck, the Diamond Head Dragon (4)!" A large green dragon wearing crystal for armor appeared. "Sure he starts out with the same number of attack points as my Ruby Dragon…"

(DHD: 2400)

"But then it gains 1000 extra attack points."

(DHD: 2400-3400)

"Fine, I'll end my turn then," Leon said. "But just wait until you see what I got planned for next."

"Hey Rebecca!"

Rebecca turned and saw Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Harold, Duke, and Amara. "Yugi, you really came!"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss your duel at all!"

"Come on, hop to it," Joey urged. "With 100 life points, this is no time to be sleeping on the job."

_Joey's right, I can't afford to get distracted. _"I can't lose now that my lucky charm is here. Diamond Head Dragon, attack Globerman!" The dragon fired crescent-shape energy waves which destroyed the giant.

(L: 900)  
(R: 100)

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn." _With my face-down trap card, Dragon's Rage, even if Leon summons a monster in defense mode, this will take the difference between that monster's defense points and my dragon's attack points get taken out of his life points. So as long as he plays something with less than 2500 defense points, I'll still win._

Leon drew a card, "I play the magic card known as Gold Moon Coin! Now I have to give you every card in my hand. But then I get to draw as many cards."

"He only has one card," Amara noted. "Not much of a gain from either."

"Amara, have you learned nothing?" Duke asked. "One card is all it takes to win or lose a duel."

Leon walked over to Rebecca and handed her his card. Rebecca looked at the card, it was a magic card called Spinning Wheel Spindle. "That doesn't make any sense," she said. "You could've used this card to destroy my monster."

"True," Leon agreed. "But it wouldn't have wiped out your life points. I have a better idea, one that lets me win the duel right away," he said.

"How can he do that?" Yugi wondered.

_"I'm not sure," _Yami replied. _"But I have a feeling that Leon isn't bluffing."_

Leon returned to his side of the field and drew his card. "I play the magic card One Hundred Year Awakening!" Curse of Thorns, which still held Marie the Fallen One, burst into flames.

"Marie!" Rebecca shouted.

"One Hundred Year Awakening lets me sacrifice my Curse of Thorns to summon Thorn Princess (5) from my deck!" A teal-haired woman in a purple and blue dress appeared. "Thorn Princess lets me take control of a monster on my opponent's side of the field." Vines came out from Thorn Princess's body and wrapped around Diamond Head Dragon. The dragon turned on Rebecca. "Now I'll use your own monster to attack your life points directly!" A huge blast of light engulfed Rebecca.

(L: 900)  
(R: 0)

Rebecca's friends all gasped.

* * *

Saiyuki came in, "Sir, it's the politician you asked me to contact."

"What about him?"

She held out a cell phone, "He wants to talk to you."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and took the phone, "What?" He asked bluntly. "Listen, you clown, you're not fooling anybody, I know you know the truth about Zigfried and I can prove it. So if you don't want the public finding out you are more of a twit than they thought, I suggest you come clean for once!" There was a long pause as Kaiba listened to the other end. "Thanks for nothing, moron." He clicked the cell phone off and stood up. "Saiyuki," he called. "Tell Franklin to prep the chopper, we're going to Domino to pick something up."

"Yes, sir." Kaiba described what he wanted her to pick up and then she left. Kaiba looked up at a still photo of Zigfried. _I have you now, Zigfried.

* * *

_

Rebecca stood with her head lowered in sadness.

"I'm sorry," Leon apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Rebecca asked. "You were the one who won."

Leon didn't know how to respond to that so instead he said, "Still… you dueled a great game!"

"Zip it," Rebecca snapped. "I don't need your pity. But… you did a good job too. But don't let it go to your head! You still have a long way to go before you get to duel Yugi." She turned and walked over to the others.

"Good game," Yugi congratulated.

"Yeah, not bad for a couple of kids," Joey added.

"Kids who can duel circles around you," Tristan cracked.

Amara and Professor Hawkins held Alexis and Atticus aloft as Joey and Tristan wrestled like five year olds.

Yugi leapt over a small house and joined Rebecca. "You were great," he said.

"You were late," Rebecca said, her lips trembling.

"I'm sorry," Yugi apologized. "First my Grandpa disappeared, then Harold was in danger from Zigfried and…" Yugi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rebecca," he said again.

Rebecca finally broke down. Tears streaming from her face, she ran to Yugi and threw her arms around him. "Oh Yugi," she sobbed. "I wanted to win so badly!" Rebecca's supporters were also sobbing.

"You dueled great, Rebecca, and got really far. Take pride that you dueled your hardest."

Part of Tea wanted to pry them apart but deep down, even she knew that right now she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Harold said it best, "She's not used to being so close to victory just to have it snatched away from her."

"Uh… guys?" It was Mokuba. "It's time to start the finals."

"Be careful, kid," Joey advised Leon. "That Zigfried guy can remove monsters from play."

"Harold, what's wrong?" Amara asked noticing Harold staring at a tiny city hall.

"I'm still worried about Katy, I have a feeling she's in some kind of trouble."

"Forget about her, Harold," Tristan said. "Have you forgotten what she did to you during Battle City? And don't forget how rude she was to you last night. I don't think she really cares about you, Harold."

"Maybe he's got a little crush," Amara teased.

"Amara, that's disgusting," Tea said. "They're related."

"Come on, we don't know that for certain, all we do know is that they have the same last name."

"And he's just so annoying," Joey continued giving Leon his perspective on Zigfried. "You just want to beat him over the head with a stick."

Duke snapped his fingers, "A stick, that's it! That's where I've seen her before." He turned to Tristan. "Tristan, remember when you, Serenity, and I were cornered by those Rare Hunters?"

* * *

"_Foolish mistake, boy," Cirrus said. "We have you surrounded."_

_Tristan got ready for what might be his final fight._

_A burly figure slammed into one of Cirrus's servants sending him into the wall of a building. Tristan and Duke saw that it was a heavyset boy with short red hair._

"_Who's that?" Another Rare Hunter asked as a stick knocked his feet out from under him. A girl with dark hair and eyes wielded it like a quarterstaff._

"_Go, get out of here," the girl said. "Leave them to us."_

_That's that girl who was cheering Harold on during his duel with Joey, and the one Harold dueled shortly afterward, __Tristan realized._

"_Do you think we can trust them?" Duke asked._

"_We don't have much of a choice," Tristan said. The three ran passed one of the fallen Rare Hunters and down the street.

* * *

_

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, but why…?" He saw something in Duke's eyes and it clicked, "Wait, are you saying…"

"Exactly."

"Care to fill us in on the secret, guys?" Joey asked.

"During Battle City, while Yugi and Harold were dueling Joey and Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and I were being chased by the Rare Hunters. We were saved by two people. One of those two was Katy!"

"Are you sure?" Amara asked.

"Not at first, when I saw her at the press conference, I thought she looked familiar but I couldn't remember where, but now I know she helped us get away from the Rare Hunters."

"If she risked her own life to save my friends, maybe it means she really does care!" Harold turned to Yugi, "Yugi, I have to look for her!"

"Not alone," Joey said. "Everyone who wants to go look for her, raise their hand!" He raised his hand as did Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Amara, Alexis, and Atticus.

Harold turned to Mokuba, "Mokuba could you please hold off on the finals until we get back?"

"Hold on," Mokuba called. "Don't you guys want to see the finals? Yugi, you have to be there to see who your opponent is going to be."

"Sorry, Mokuba, but this is important, somebody's life could be at stake."

Mokuba was still hesitant. "But I don't think the opponents would like waiting while you go off and search for her."

"Let them go," Leon said. "It's okay, I don't mind waiting and I'm sure it won't matter to Zigfried either."

Mokuba sighed, "Well I guess I could use this time to upgrade the firewall on our mainframe in case that hacker who trapped us all in the Kaiba Dome earlier attacks again." Unknown to Mokuba, Leon had an almost ashamed face on.

"Thanks, Mokuba, Leon," Harold said. "Let's go, everyone!"

Yugi turned to Rebecca who was busy staring at the ground, "I'm sorry, Rebecca, I know how much you wanted to win but…"

"We'll be all right," Professor Hawkins assured them putting his hands on Rebecca's shoulders. "You just go make sure Katy is all right."

As everyone ran off, Harold thought, _Katy, somehow I know you're in some kind of trouble, but don't worry, I'm coming to rescue you, and heaven help whoever gets in my way!_

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Ruby Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Tom Thumb  
Level: 1  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1350

(3)  
Name: Globerman  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Diamond Head Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: (?)  
DEF: (?)

(5)  
Name: Thorn Princess  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 1200


	20. Trace Memories Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 252: Trace Memories Pt 1: Forget Me Not  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! With her life point strategy decimated, Rebecca stepped up in her dueling against Leon. But even though Leon seemed sweet and kind, when he dueled, he was almost as brutal as Kaiba (if that's even possible). Yugi and the gang showed up to cheer her on and Rebecca summoned her Diamond Head Dragon. But Leon was quick to respond, summoning Rose Princess to take control of Rebecca's dragon and turn it on her. Rebecca lost. But while most of the others were mourning Rebecca's loss, Harold was worried about Katy. Everyone volunteered to go look for her. Will Katy be okay?

* * *

Harold led the group throughout Kaiba Land calling out Katy's name every minute or so.

"Is it just me or does it always seems like we're losing people?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Tristan agreed.

"If we can't even find Yugi's Grandpa, how are we going to find Katy?" Tea asked.

_Tea brings up a good point, _Harold thought. _Kaiba Land is big, there's no way we can find her without some help. _He looked down at his armlet. _Avatar Armlet, please, I need your help, help us find Katy. _A couple of the symbols on the bracelet came off of it and flew around, finally standing on either side of an alleyway. "Come on, I think she's this way," he said.

"Are you sure?" Amara asked as she shifted Alexis, who she was giving a piggyback ride to.

"My Armlet's never been wrong before," Harold replied.

"Oh really, think I could borrow it for a math test I have on Monday?" Duke asked.

The group headed through the alleyway and came out in what looked like Little Italy. Looking around, they spotted a pair of legs sticking out of another alleyway.

"Another dead body!" Atticus shouted and jumped behind Alexis (much to Alexis's annoyance).

"Is he dead?" Joey asked as Harold bent down and lifted the upper part of his body.

"It's Todd," he realized. He gently slapped Todd's cheeks. "Todd, hey Todd, wake up, come on, big guy, say something."

Todd moaned and opened his eyes. "You're… Harold."

"Glad to see I'm still the only one with amnesia," Harold said with a smile. He helped Todd up.

"What happened, Todd?" Yugi asked.

_"You lost, now you have to agree that Katy remains where she is until I duel Harold," Drew said._

_"Fine," Todd grumbled. "But we have to change the location. There's a virus in the Kaiba Corp. computer. We have to get outside before the place goes haywire. It's happened twice already, and it's bound to happen again. Drew, let's get Katy out of here!"_

_"We're not moving, but you are," Drew said. He slammed a wall._

_Todd felt the ground give away from underneath him as he fell into a trap door._

"I must've gotten knocked out when I fell to the outside," Todd concluded. His eyes suddenly widened like he just remembered something really important (which he did). "Katy!"

"You've seen her?" Harold asked. "Where?"

"The Fun House," he said. "I have to go rescue her." He turned to walk off but it was more like stagger.

"Not alone, you aren't," Yugi said. "We'll help."

"But what about the finals?"

"Joey, Harold, and Amara have already been eliminated so we have time," Tristan said causing the three aforementioned to scowl at him.

"Todd, I know Katy's being oppressed, I don't know if it's because of me or your boss or what, but I want to lift the oppression from her, I want to see her smile again and I know you do too. So please, help us."

"All right, follow me." Todd led them up to the Fun House. "Drew is holding her in here." They entered the Fun House.

"Drew Thruno, that kid who was eliminated in the first round?" Amara asked.

"None other."

"What could that kid be thinking?" Duke asked.

"Maybe he wasn't," Amara replied.

Todd cast a side glance at Harold. "This is a maze of mirrors, keep your hands on the wall or you'll end up bumping your head."

Todd's warning came too late for Tristan as he ran into a protruding mirror. "Now he tells us," he muttered. He looked at the mirror. "I am one handsome devil." He then took a closer look in the mirror.

A Skull Servant was staring back at him from the mirror.

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Tristan cried as he leapt into Joey's arms.

"Get off me, ya nincompoop," Joey said.

"Tristan, they're just holograms," Yugi calmed him.

"Uh… yeah, I knew that."

"Sure you did," Joey said sarcastically and dropped his friend.

Eventually they got through the maze of mirrors and to the rotating tunnel. Todd, Yugi, and Harold made it through all right. "Hug the wall," Todd instructed. "There's a trap door at the center of this room. Through the trap door is a chute that will take you to the bottom of the building. Through a hallway you'll come to the dungeon where Katy's being held."

"Do you think Drew is expecting us?" Yugi asked as Tea climbed through the tunnel.

"He's definitely expecting Harold, that's why he's holding Katy in the first place."

"Me?"

"He wants to duel you, Kumara, he captured Katy just to lure you here to duel you."

"He must know about our connection at Battle City," Harold figured. "If he wanted to duel me, he should've just come out and ask me, not resorting to kidnapping and blackmail!" Harold stepped towards the center.

"Harold, be careful," Yugi warned. "The trap door…"

"Is exactly what I want," Harold said. "If I'm going to get Katy out of there, I'll have to fall for Drew's trap." Amara and her cousins came through the tunnel.

"You're not aware of who you're dealing with," Todd warned.

"The same could be said of him," Harold returned. He stepped towards the center. The trap door opened and Harold fell through.

Yugi turned to Tea, "We better go back him up."

"Just a second," Tea said and pulled Joey, Tristan, and Duke out of the tunnel where they were thrashing around uncontrollably.

"But I was having such a good time," Joey moaned.

"Yeah, I was having a barrel of fun," Duke added in the same tone.

* * *

Harold came out from the chute into the hallway. About a hundred yards ahead was the door. He heard a squeal as Amara with Alexis in her lap and Atticus hanging off her back, slid down. "Where's Katy?" Amara asked.

Harold motioned to the door. "Probably through there."

Yugi and Tea came down next and the others followed. "Harold, are you ready for this?" Yugi asked.

Harold gave his friend a lop-sided smile, "No, but let's do this anyway." They walked up to the door. Harold was about to put his hand on the knob but paused. "Todd, tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Katy… is she… am I… are we related?"

Todd sighed and said, "You're twins."

"I figured as much," Harold muttered. He tried to turn the knob but the door wouldn't open. "It's locked."

Joey looked up and saw a pipe running across the hallway. "One side, everybody!" He shouted. He took a running start. As soon as he reached the pipe, he grabbed it, swung his legs, and kicked the door down with both feet. "All right, everybody out of the pool," he said and motioned for the others to come in.

"A little overkill, don't you think?" Duke asked.

"Hey, it worked," Joey pointed out.

Harold and the others walked through.

"Harold!"

Harold looked up and saw Katy hanging in her cage. "Katy, are you all right?" He asked.

"Kind of," Katy muttered.

"Hold on, I'll get you down," Harold said.

"Harold, you came." Harold looked over and saw Drew. "I knew you would come, she always meant a lot to you."

"What do you think you're doing, Drew?" Harold asked. "You kidnapped her just to make me duel you? Are you insane?"

"I didn't want to do it," Drew argued. "But I had to, it's the only way we can become friends again?"

"Again?" Everyone asked.

"That's right," Drew confirmed. "I'm Harold's one true friend and I want you to come back home with me and forget about Yugi." Everyone gasped.

_Drew… and I… are friends? _Harold knew that some of his friends were about twelve doughnuts short of a dozen but he would never befriend a kidnapper, no matter what his intentions are. But Drew also said that he didn't want to do it. Was Drew that desperate or was he just plain nuts? Or was it both?

"Hold on, something doesn't smell right," Joey said.

"Well you did forget to shower today," Duke noted.

"That's what I mean, you nimrod! I mean how do we know this kid's not pulling a fast one on us?" Everyone looked at Joey confused. "Think about it, none of us know Harold's past right up to our first meeting, not even Tea and she's the one of us who knew him the longest! And now this kid comes out of nowhere and suddenly claims he's Harold's 'friend?'" Joey made quote signs with his fingers. "How do we know this kid isn't trying to do something underhanded? It won't be the first time something like that happened to us."

"Joey has a point," Yugi agreed and turned to Drew. "What proof do you have that you and Harold were friends?"

"Not 'were' friends, 'are' friends." Drew reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He stepped towards Harold and showed him the picture. It was a picture of three children, taken in a school. The children wore white suits with blue shirts and black ties. The boys wore slacks while the only girl had a skirt the same color as the tie and knee-high white socks. One of the boys had light brown hair while the other boy and girl had dark blue hair. The kid with brown hair was clearly Drew but the others.

"It's Harold and Katy!" Yugi gasped as he and the others looked over Harold's shoulder.

* * *

_Harold and I met while we along with Katy were attending a private school in Germany. Back then, I was always being bullied. Being small and alone, that made me an easy target. One day, some big kids were about to perform a plumbing job using me for a plunger when all of a sudden…_

_"Hey, what are you guys doing?"_

_"Stay out of this runt, we're just minding our business and you should too."_

_"I am minding your business. And if you don't put him down right now, the principal's going to hear about this."_

_"It'll be hard to tell him when you're missing a tongue, get him!"_

_My rescuer ran out of the bathroom and the bullies followed. I stayed there for five minutes before he came back. "It's okay," he said. "The principal caught them; they'll get detention for a month."_

_"Thank you."_

_"My name Harold's Kumara, what's your name?"_

_"Drew Thruno, um… can you walk me to my next class, I mean… I don't want to encounter any more bullies."_

_"Um… sure."_

_For the next six years, Harold and I did everything together and sometimes even Katy would join in on our activities. I thought I found one friend I could always count on._

_But then one day Harold just vanished. He left no note, all his stuff was still in his room, and his family acted like he never existed in the first place. For over five years, I was alone again, my one true friend gone._

_One day, I was checking out a web site of Battle City and I saw that Harold was a contestant. I couldn't believe he was alive. I hurried down to Domino to register. Hopefully if I did, I could run into Harold and find out why he vanished in the first place. But they wouldn't let me register since registration closed days before Battle City even began. I was hoping to see him in the Finals but nobody told me that the Finals were being held at an undisclosed location. I decided that if I kept entering Duel Monster tournaments, I would come across him. But every tournament I entered, Harold wasn't there._

_I'd just about given up hope when I heard of the Grand Tournament and that the best Duelists from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City would be there including Harold Kumara. I hurried to register and this time I hit pay dirt. But to my shock, Harold didn't even recognize me.

* * *

_

"Katy, is that for real?" Todd asked.

Katy nodded, "Yeah, it is, everything he's said is true."

Drew took the photo back and put it in his pocket. "You see, Harold and I are friends and we'll be friends again just as soon as you come back with me and forget about Yugi Moto. How do you know he isn't the one who gave you amnesia in the first place? He could be acting nice to get rid of his guilty conscience."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life," Joey said.

"Harold met Yugi after he got amnesia," Tea explained. "I should know, I was the one who introduced them."

Harold placed his arm out silencing his friends' protests. "Look, Drew, I can understand why you want to become friends with me again and I can go out on a limb and guess why you want me to come home with you. But asking me to forget about Yugi is like asking me to forget what is in my heart. I learned a lot from Yugi. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have become a stronger Duelist, or a stronger person. I'm sorry, but I can't. The only reason I came here was because Katy was in trouble and I never leave a friend in trouble." He looked up at Katy and smiled.

_I don't believe it, he's still willing to be my friend after all this, after I deceived him, _Katy thought. She then recalled what he said back at Battle City.

* * *

"_True friends forgive each other for doing stupid things."

* * *

_

"You made a promise and you have to keep it."

"How can I keep a promise I don't even remember making?" Harold argued. He looked up at Katy again, "Don't worry, Katy, I'll have you down in a jiff."

"No you won't." Drew threw his body in between Harold and the lever that was holding Katy's cage up. "If you won't listen to reason, maybe you'll listen to force!" He activated his Duel Disk. "Harold Kumara, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you give up being Yugi Moto's friend and come be my friend again."

"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice," Harold grumbled. "Fine, but if I win, you free Katy and let us go on our way."

"Agreed." _If Harold is the same person that I remember, then he'll use a deck like mine, but this time I have a little added bonus, I incorporated some of Katy's cards into my deck. And I'll use them to make him remember the promise he made._

(H: 4000)  
(D: 4000)

"I'll start off," Harold volunteered as he drew six cards. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards."

"Harold's not wasting any time," Tristan commented.

"He must really want to free Katy," Tea said.

"I play Polymerization, fusing my three Ojama beasts together to form the Ojama King (1)!" A large white creature with stalk eyes and stubby legs appeared.

"You fused three monsters just to get a monster with no attack points?" Drew asked.

"You've got a point so lets get rid of him, shall we? I play De-Fusion separating him back into his three components."

Drew scoffed at the three small creatures. "You were better off with your fusion monster at least it had three thousand defense points."

"So judgmental, haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Oh, I get it," Yugi said. "Technically, Harold hasn't summoned a monster yet."

"Bingo, so now I sacrifice Ojama Yellow (2) and Ojama Green (3) to summon Wingweaver!"

_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that he's using Wingweaver, but Harold never had those Ojama beasts before, I misjudged his deck! It's not a Warrior Deck like mine, it's a light-attribute deck._

"Fortunately for you, it's my first turn so I can't attack so I'll just set a card face-down and you go."

_I never seen Harold play Wingweaver in a duel before, he's definitely different than when I last remembered him. Oh well, when we become friends again, we can catch up on old times. _"I'll also play Polymerization and I'll fuse three monsters too: People Running About, United Resistance, and Oppressed People."

"Hey wait, those are Katy's cards!" Harold protested.

"Yeah, he used them against me too," Todd pointed out.

Katy turned away. _I don't want my monsters to be used against my brother, especially by someone else._

"That's not fair," Yugi protested. "You can't use cards that aren't your own."

"Be quiet, Yugi, this is a duel between friends. Now come forth Rebellious Peasant!" The androgynous peasant holding a pitchfork appeared. 'Now, here comes his special ability, by sending a card to the graveyard, I can get control of one of my opponent's monsters, like Wingweaver!" Wingweaver's eyes glazed over and she floated over to the other side.

_Crap, _Harold thought. _He probably knows that I won't attack my favorite monster._

"Rebellious Peasant, destroy his remaining Ojama beast!" Ojama Black (4) was destroyed. "Wingweaver, attack his life points directly!"

"Wingweaver, I know you don't want to attack me, and I won't let you, I reveal my trap card Waboku now all damage to me is neutralized!"

Drew sighed, "I play the magic card Centrifugal Field and end my turn."

_I better think of something soon otherwise not only will Katy not be freed, but I would have to say good-bye to Yugi. _Harold drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Not much you can do, huh? All right, then." Drew grabbed a card from his deck. "Wingweaver, attack that face-down monster!" A red-haired woman appeared briefly before being destroyed.

"Thank goodness for my Unforgiving Maiden (5), huh? Now that she's been flipped over, you can't attack with any more monsters."

"I end my turn."

"Let's see if my lucky streak continues," Harold said drawing a card. "Looks like it does, I play the magic card Book of Moon, with this magic card I can switch one monster to face-down defense position just like… Rebellious Peasant!" The monster disappeared and a card back appeared in its place. "Since Rebellious Peasant's ability can only work as long as its face-up on the field, with it face-down, Wingweaver is free!" Wingweaver's eyes cleared up and she rejoined Harold's side of the field. "Now, Wingweaver, attack Rebellious Peasant with Light Spark." _Sorry, Katy, but this is better, I don't want your monster to be used against me any more than you do._

"By destroying Peasant, you activated Centrifugal Field's special ability allowing me to summon Oppressed People to the field in defense mode." A group of peasants appeared all huddled around each other. "You were never this aggressive in the past."

"You'd be surprised how aggressive I can be when I'm fighting for my friends." _And with Katy's and my own freedom at stake, I'll have to be aggressive like never before. This won't be like my duel with Zigfried, for me, this is all or nothing!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Ojama King  
Level: 6  
Type: Beast/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 3000

(2)  
Name: Ojama Yellow  
Level: 2  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Ojama Green  
Level: 2  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Ojama Black  
Level: 2  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(5)  
Name: The Unhappy Maiden  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 100


	21. Trace Memories Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 253: Trace Memories Pt 2: Borrowed Cards  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Trying to find Katy, Harold and the others came across Todd who was thrown out after his duel with Drew Thruno. Todd accepted their help and they went to the Fun House to confront Drew. Drew was chock-full of revelations, namely that he claimed to be Harold's one true friend. He was even able to prove it by showing everyone an old photograph. As creepy as it sounds, Drew wanted Harold to give up being Yugi's friend and come home with Drew. All Harold wanted to do was free Katy and was willing to stake his friendship with Yugi and the others, essentially his freedom, on the line to free her, his twin sister. Harold proved how serious he was by summoning Wingweaver right on the first turn but can Wingweaver overpower Drew's deck especially since he incorporated Katy's cards into it?

* * *

Katy felt exposed as she watched the duel between Harold and Drew. Though neither of them lost any life points, Harold had just put down Rebellious Peasant, which was originally her card. _This isn't fair, _she thought. _Drew's using my cards without permission, if Uncle was here, Drew would be obliterated for interfering with our plan._

"Both of them have used up their entire hands already," Tea noted.

"Yup," Yugi agreed. "So now they're top-decking."

"I've never heard of an instance when top-decking worked," Amara commented.

"But sometimes it happens," Joey admitted.

Drew took a card from his deck. "I play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two extra cards also. Then I play the magic card called Reinforcements of the Army, this allows me to summon a warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand. Now I summon Marauding Captain (1) in attack mode and I'll use his special ability to summon another warrior monster from my hand, Command Knight (2)!" A blond man in armor and a woman (it might've been a woman, it was tough to see under all that armor) appeared. "Command Knight's special ability raises the attack points of all warrior-type monsters by 400 points."

(MC: 1200-1600)  
(CK: 1200-1600)

"Plus while my Marauding Captain's on the field, you can't attack my Knight!"

_I wasn't planning on attacking his Captain or his Knight anyway, _Harold thought as he drew a card. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode. Wingweaver, destroy Oppressed People with Light Spark!" The angel fired a blast of light which destroyed it. "There, now you can't use any more of Katy's cards. I can't believe you, Drew, I mean asking me to duel is one thing, and kidnapping Katy, who you know I have a connection with is another, but using her cards without her permission against me? Where's your honor as a Duelist?"

"When you disappeared years ago, it was lost along with you. And when I found out that you would rather be friends with Yugi Moto than me, it slipped further away from me."

"Are we supposed to feel sorry for this little rodent just because he's been alone for a long time?" Tristan asked. "If you ask me, loneliness is no excuse for kidnapping and theft."

"Don't be mad at him, Tristan," Harold said. "I understand what he went through. From the time I woke up in that apartment with no memory up to the day I met Tea, I felt just as alone as he does now. He deserves a chance to make friends and find his own happiness."

"Thanks, Harold," Drew said drawing a card.

"However, Tristan is right about one thing: kidnapping, theft, and blackmail are not methods you should use to get your friends back."

Drew looked somewhat ashamed. "I did what I had to do," he said. "I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (3) in attack mode!"

"Cheater!" Alexis accused. "That monster has too many stars; he can't summon it without getting rid of some monsters."

"Normally yes," Yugi confirmed. "But not in Swift Gaia's case, its special ability allows it to be summoned without a sacrifice if it's the only card left in the player's hand."

"With Swift Gaia on the field, he gains 400 attack points thanks to Command Knight."

(SGFK: 2300-2700)

_Should I attack his Mystical Elf, _Drew wondered. _No, it won't affect his life points; besides I have a better plan. _"I end my turn!"

_Strange, I would've expected him to attack my Mystical Elf. He probably thinks it would be a waste of an attack. At any rate, I can't pass this up. _Harold started his turn, "Wingweaver, attack his Marauding Captain!" Wingweaver fired her attack and destroyed the Captain.

(H: 4000)  
(D: 2850)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Wow, Harold, you weren't this good in the past."

"What can I say, I guess some of Yugi is rubbing off on me."

"Well when we become friends again, maybe it will rub off on me as well."

"You can't assume you will win, it just takes one card to change a duel around."

"You're absolutely right." Drew started his turn. "A card like this one, Mining for Magical Stones!"

"Whoa, that's a rare card," Yugi said. "By discarding two cards from the top of his deck, he can get a magic card back from the graveyard."

"I use Mining for Magical Stones to bring back Pot of Greed which I play now." Drew studied his two new cards. "I sacrifice Swift Gaia and Command Knight to summon Sword Hunter (4)!" A knight in silver armor holding two swords appeared. "And thanks to Legendary Sword, my Hunter's about to get even stronger!"

(SH: 2450-2750, 1700-2000)

"Don't you think our two monsters are perfect for one another?"

"Maybe in current attack points," Harold replied. "However, if you attack Wingweaver, they'll just end up destroying each other."

"That's okay, I'll attack your Elf instead." Sword Hunter slashed its two swords and destroyed the Elf. Suddenly the sparks that were the Mystical Elf flew into Sword Hunter's armor. A piece of its armor became blue.

(SH: 2750-2950)

"What did you do?" Harold asked.

"I used Sword Hunter's special ability instead of sending a monster to the graveyard it incorporates it into its armor raising its attack points by 200!"

"That means it's strong enough to destroy Wingweaver next turn," Amara realized.

"Cool card, huh? My Sword Hunter, I mean. I know you used to have one as well, I wonder why you didn't include it in your deck, you could've had a big advantage over me."

Harold looked down at his deck. _Even if I did have that card, it's not a light attribute monster so I wouldn't include it in my deck. _He drew a card, "I set another card face-down and switch Wingweaver to defense mode. That ends my turn."

Drew took a card. "Awesome, hey Harold, guess what, I just drew a magic card."

"So?"

Drew showed him the card. "It's called The Warrior Returning Alive and it lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard as long as it's a... yup, you guessed it, a warrior-type. So now I summon the monster I brought back, Command Knight! And thanks to him, Sword Hunter is now 400 points stronger!"

(SH: 2950-3350)  
(CK: 1200-1600)

"Sword Hunter, attack Wingweaver with Double Strike!" Harold couldn't even look away as Wingweaver was slashed twice, once across her right set of wings and again across her chest. Even before her body turned into light, it was already being absorbed into Sword Hunter's armor. Its chest plate turned yellow.

(SH: 3350-3550)

"How about that; Now I got your favorite monster helping me out. And we're both going to make you remember who your true friend is; and where you truly belong."

"You moron," Joey insulted. "Harold would never go along with an idiot like you."

"Joey's right," Tristan agreed. "If you knew how many times Harold's saved our lives…"

* * *

"_I don't know who you are, but how dare you intrude on this sacred sanctuary. Surround him!" The other robed figures surrounded the newcomer._

"_Get out of the way, man, you're out numbered twenty to one!"_

_The red cloaked figure looked around then held his arm up, the arm with the strange bracelet. The symbols seemed to come right off the bracelet and started spinning around him. Pegasus' "disciples" (for lack of a better term) went flying.

* * *

_

_As the monsters converged on the helpless guards, they were suddenly destroyed by a ring of archaic symbols. "What!"_

_A figure dressed in a red cloak appeared on the steps._

"_Who's that?" One of the guards wondered._

"_You again," Yami Bakura growled. "Apparently you're more than a one-trick pony."_

_The newcomer turned towards the guards and pointed down the staircase. The guards' legs were too frozen to move. The figure held out his arm and the ring of archaic symbols formed again. The ring of symbols acted like a wall and shoved the guards all the way down the stairs. It then turned to Yami Bakura._

"_I don't know who you are," Yami Bakura said. "But I won't allow you to interrupt my plans again! I summon the White Magical Hat, attack that fool and show him no mercy!"_

_The cloaked figure held out his hand, the one that contained the strange metal wrist band. The ring of archaic symbols appeared around the White Magical Hat and destroyed him._

"_No, I can't believe this is happening! I didn't wait thousands of years just to be stopped by a wanna-be hero! Prepare to face the full power of my Millennium Ring!"_

"_Hey Casper, catch!" Tristan called throwing Mokuba. The boy's body slammed into Bakura's head and the two went tumbling down. The cloaked figure caught Mokuba but Bakura ended up unconscious. The cloaked figure ripped off Bakura's Millennium Ring and Frisbee-tossed it to Tristan who did the same to it over the ledge and into the forest. "That's the end of that."

* * *

_

"_So, any ideas, bud?" Joey asked. _

"_First thing we need to do is get inside," Tristan said. He gripped the door handle but yelped in pain and jumped back. "Well, scratch that." He turned to Avatar. "Hey Zorro, you have any idea?"_

_Avatar just pointed to the door. "There's someone inside," he said in a whisper so that Joey and Tristan didn't really recognize the voice._

"_Now we really have to get in there," Tristan said as he tried kicking the door down._

_Avatar held out his arm, the arm that had the strange gold-colored wrist band with strange archaic symbols on it. The archaic symbols literally came off the wrist band and started to rotate around it facing the door. Avatar thrust out his hand and the circle of symbols rammed into the door shattering it into pieces. Avatar ran inside with Joey and Tristan following behind.

* * *

_

_Avatar leapt on to the duel ring. The archaic symbols appeared and began rotating in front of the flames._

"_Call me crazy, but I think that overgrown chicken scratch is actually pushing back the flames," Tristan realized.

* * *

_

"_Stand close, everyone," Yami-Yugi instructed. "Harold, can your Armlet protect us?"_

"_We're about to find out," Harold said and raised his arm to the sky. The archaic symbols came off the Armlet and began spinning around the kids. Harold decided to include the Kaiba Brothers as an afterthought. The lightning bolts bounced off of the Armlet's shield.

* * *

_

_Harold said something that caused Tea to cover Serenity's ears. "I don't care about this crummy tournament any more, I won't stand by and watch people I care about get hurt!" Using his Armlet, Harold propelled himself onto the platform. He set up a shield between Joey and Mai and the blast. "I may not be able to stop Marik from winning the duel, but the least I can do is lessen the physical damage!" His shield pushed back the blast.

* * *

_

_Tea-Marik opened his/her eyes. Neither his/her attack nor the attack of Yami-Marik connected. Harold was in between them, blocking the Millennium Rod Dagger with his Armlet's shield while using his Duel Disk to block the kick made by Tea-Marik._

"_Now, children are we going to behave or do I have to put you in separate corners?" Harold asked._

_Yami-Marik pulled back and growled at Harold, "Avatar, your constant interference is beginning to get on my nerves."_

"_Well too bad for you, three-eyes," Harold said turning to face Yami-Marik._

"_What are you doing?" Tea-Marik asked._

"_You're inhabiting the body of my friend, and I'll protect my friends no matter what."_

"_How cute," Yami-Marik said. "But you have interfered for the last time!" He raised the Millennium Rod and aimed it at Harold._

"_Go ahead," Harold dared aiming his Armlet. "Make my day!"

* * *

_

"_Hold on, Yugi, help is on the way," Harold said revealing his Armlet from underneath his dark blue jacket._

"_Harold?"_

"_Time for this seal to feel the power of the Avatar Armlet! Now, Avatar Armlet, activate!" The symbols rose off the Armlet and faced the Seal of Orichalcos. They started spinning. "Take… THIS!" He thrust his Armlet arm out and fired the shield towards the Seal of Orichalcos. The ring of symbols struck the force field that blocked the Duelists. Lightning danced along the clash of the two shields.

* * *

_

"Harold has protected our lives more times than he's protected yours," Tristan boasted.

"Yeah, and what have you done to repay him?" Drew asked. Tristan didn't reply. "I thought as much, you see, Harold, they don't really care about you like I do, you save their lives and how do they repay you? Just come back with me, and things can be the way they've been."

"Don't listen to him, Harold," Yugi called. "You still have more life points, you can still win." He turned inward to Yami. _"There is a way he can win, right, Pharaoh?"_

_"I'm afraid winning alone just isn't enough any more."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Take a look at Katy."_

Yugi looked up at the girl. She was gripping the bars of her cage so hard her knuckles were turning white. Tears could be seen streaming down her face. _"She's… sad?"_

_"That's right."_

_"At Drew stealing then using her cards?"_

_"Not just that, do you remember what Brian Berg said after his duel?"

* * *

_

"_A Duelist's deck often reflects how the person truly is. Katy was using People Running About, Oppressed People, United Resistance, and Rebellious Peasant. This shows that someone is holding her back, keeping her from doing something she wants to do. She wants to break free and is ready to turn her back on it. But as for the details, I have no idea."

* * *

_

_"He said she was being oppressed."_

_"That's right. It seems that up to now, somebody or something was holding Katy back, suppressing her dueling spirit, suppressing her heart. When Drew took her cards, it was the final straw, her heart was ripped out of her. Harold's job is no longer to just win the duel and her freedom, but to restore Katy's heart."_

_"But how can he do that?"_

_"I wish I knew, Yugi."_

"I set a monster in defense mode."

"You do know that any monster that's destroyed would just become part of my monster, right?" Drew asked. He drew a card, "Suit your self, Sword Hunter go!" A small fairy appeared before being absorbed into the knight.

(SH: 3550-3750)

"My Skelengel (5) may be absorbed into your Sword Hunter but not before its special ability allows me to draw one extra card."

"Fine by me, Command Knight direct attack!" Command Knight thrust his sword into Harold's chest.

(H: 2400)  
(D: 2850)

"Looks like nothing changed, Harold."

"What does that mean?"

"This is how all our duels went in the past. You would start out strong but I would quickly pull ahead."

"And… who would win in the end?"

"It varied, but at last count, I had ten wins over you."

"How come?"

"Because I practiced, I wanted to become a great Duelist for you. And it started to show right before you disappear. In fact, I thought you were originally hiding from me because you were afraid I was going to become a better Duelist than you."

_Drew is only telling half the truth, _Katy thought. _While it's true that they used to duel in the past, Harold would actually let Drew win because Drew's confidence was lower than Harold's own. So Harold would purposely make bad moves and leave himself wide open for Drew to win.

* * *

_

_"Now I'll attack your monster. Yay, I win again, Harold."_

_"That's your twelfth victory in a row, Drew, good job."

* * *

_

_But while Harold needed to relearn his dueling skills after he got amnesia, Drew just kept growing stronger, that's the only reason why Drew is ahead now._

"That may have happened in the past," Harold said drawing a card. "But I assure you it won't happen today. Because I'm not playing for the past, I'm playing for the future, mine and Katy's."

"I liked it in the past," Drew said. "And when I win, things will just be like the way they were before."

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Marauding Captain  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Command Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1900

(3)  
Name: Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2100

(4)  
Name: Sword Hunter  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2450  
DEF: 1700

(5)  
Name: Skelengel  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 700


	22. Trace Memories Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 254: Trace Memories Pt 3: Melody of a Forgotten Heart  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Drew proved that he wasn't invited to this tournament by accident. After Harold berated him for using his sister's cards, he busted out his real deck, a warrior deck. While it contained familiar monsters like Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight and Marauding Captain, the highlight of his deck was Sword Hunter, a monster that can absorb other monsters to grow stronger. It absorbed Mystical Elf and Skelengel… and Wingweaver! With no chance of getting Wingweaver back, how can Harold win? Or a better question would be should he win?

* * *

As Drew started his turn, he called out, "Sword Hunter, get ready to attack!"

"Activate chain combo," Harold called. A huge wind kicked up and engulfed the two Duelists. The bystanders covered their faces.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Tea asked.

"I wish I knew, Tea," Yugi replied.

Katy's cage thrashed around in the vortex. Katy screamed. "Brother, help me," she instinctively cried out.

The wind started to die down. Everyone saw that Harold was down on one knee panting heavily.

"Oh no, Harold lost," Tea said.

"That means we'll never see him again," Amara said cuddling her cousins.

"Hate to disappoint you guys," Harold said. As he lifted his head, the others could see a smile on his face. "But I'm not leaving just yet."

(H: 150)  
(D: 2850)

"What happened?" Drew asked. "You should've lost the duel."

"I probably would've if I didn't have face-down cards."

Drew realized what happened, "You activated your two face-down cards before I attacked!"

"Not exactly." Harold held up three fingers while the other two held a card. "I played three cards."

"But you only had two face-down cards!"

"Not quite. You see, the first card I activated was Dust Tornado, which destroys 1 magic or trap card on the field. I used it to destroy Legendary Sword."

(SH: 3550-3250)

"Dust Tornado's second ability lets me set a magic card from my hand which I did."

"No you didn't!" Drew protested. "You still have that card in your hand!"

"Oh, this, this wasn't the card I was talking about, now hush and let me continue. Anyway, also right before you attack struck, I chained my Emergency Provisions magic card with my Jar of Greed trap card so not only did I get an extra card, but by sending a magic or trap card to the graveyard, I get back 1000 life points. So when your attack struck, your monster's attack points were 3250 while my life points were at 3400 which left me with a sparse 150 life points!"

"That was a very dangerous combination you played, Harold," Duke commented. "If your timing was a second off, if you played those cards out of order, his attack would've struck and you would've lost all your life points."

"Maybe so, but it did go through and I'm still in this game, in fact…" He raised his single card up. "I'm ready to take on your Command Knight, so is your Command Knight ready to tangle?"

Drew cringed, "Uh… er… I end my turn."

Harold breathed a sigh of relief. _Phew, my bluff worked. The card I have in my hand is Cure Master which wouldn't help on his turn. If he sent his Command Knight in to attack, it would've been the end of me._

_That is Drew's main fault when he duels, _Katy thought. _He knows how to attack hard but unexpected moves throws him off his game. It was like that when they were younger. Harold would see Drew make a mistake but never call him on it because playing Duel Monsters was the only way Drew could gain confidence. Although now, whether he's starting to remember or just sheer luck, Harold is taking advantage of Drew's weakness._

_That was such an advanced move I never saw it coming. _"How did you learn such a difficult maneuver, Harold?"

"How else?" He cast a side glance at Yugi. "My friend taught me, now time for a comeback." He drew a card. "First I play the magic card Cure Master to raise my life points by 1000!"

(H: 1150)  
(D: 2850)

"Next I'll summon a monster. You know Thunder Nyan Nyan (1), right?" Drew nodded. "Well this is her more… heavenly form. I summon Lightning Neko-Angel (2) in attack mode!" A woman appeared. She had four wings and long orange hair. Two protruding cat ears could be seen underneath her hair. She was dressed in a long white gown with no shoulders or sleeves.

"Wow, Harold sure has some good-looking monsters," Joey said getting all goofy face.

"Yeah, maybe I should start collecting some Duel Monster cards," Tristan agreed.

Tea and Amara slapped them in the back of the heads. "Perverts," they said.

"Now go for his Command Knight! Raiden's Judgment!" Hands charged with lightning, the angel charged forward. When she was up close and personal with Command Knight, she placed her hands against the knight's stomach. A big explosion engulfed the knight. "And with your knight goes your Sword Hunter's extra attack points."

(H: 1150)  
(D: 2150)

(SH: 3250-2850)

"But… my knight… you couldn't attack my knight…"

"Lightning Neko-Angel has a special ability. Unless she's battling a machine-type monster or a fellow thunder-type, she can negate the immunity factor of a monster. Since your knight was a warrior that meant that she could immunize its negating ability and attack it. But it's your turn so go ahead and attack my Lightning Angel if you want."

He drew a card, _This trap card won't help me but I can still get rid of his Lightning Neko-Angel. _"Sword Hunter, attack and absorb his Lightning Neko-Angel!" The cat girl was slashed.

(H: 200)  
(D: 2150)

(SH: 2850-3050)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

_A good thing too, _Harold thought. _I'm running out of moves here. All of my best monsters I used early on. I guess that was a bad idea. _He looked at the card he drew. _Enchanted Javelin should keep me safe for a turn but without some kind of miracle card, I don't know if I'll be able to survive. I would fail myself and most of all, I failed my sister._

"Harold," Drew said. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. We end this duel right now, I free Katy and all three of us go home. To tell you the truth, I don't want to beat you, Harold, but I do want us to become friends again. And think about it, right now, my Hunter has enough power to put a certain white dragon down for good so of course it can finish off your 200 life points so what do you say, is it a deal?"

"I can't," Harold said quietly. "My friend…"

"Your friend… YOUR FRIEND?! Your friend's nothing but a leach. When has he ever helped you out?"

"When have you ever helped him out?" Joey returned. "Are you willing to risk it all for him? Are you willing to risk your soul like we have? That's what true friends do, they look out for one another."

"Harold looked out for me, when have you looked out for him?"

"Where do I begin?" Joey asked defiantly.

"Harold, don't give in!" Tea called.

"Yeah, you can still win this!" Tristan added.

"You're not leaving us that easily," Amara threw in.

"Please, Harold," Alexis pleaded.

Atticus finished her thought, "We don't want you to leave."

"Harold, let's put an end to all of this," Drew said. "Let's just go back home and we can be friends again, you me and Katy!"

"Harold, you'll always be our friend." Drew actually looked hurt at that comment by Tea. "Even if you lose the duel, even if we never see you again, we'll always consider you a real friend!"

"I don't… I can't… I don't know what to do."

_"Looks like now it's Harold's heart that's in despair," _Yugi commented.

_"He was so set in freeing Katy that he forgot to believe in his deck," _Yami commented. _"And that enabled Drew to take control of the duel."_

"Harold, just believe in your deck!" Yugi called.

"Stop that," Drew said. "Only his friends are allowed to give him advice, not shallow Duelists."

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Tristan said acidly.

"With the way this kid's acting, we're just lucky he doesn't have a Seal of Orichalcos card," Amara commented.

"Amen to that," Joey agreed.

"I want to believe, Yugi, but I just… can't."

_"How can Harold restore Katy's heart when he can't even restore his own?" _Yugi asked. Both he and Yami looked up at Katy.

_"By having Katy restore it."_

_"I see where you're going, Pharaoh. _Katy!" Yugi called. Through tear-stained eyes, she looked down at the King of Games and the intense, confident look in his eyes. "Harold can only win this, but he needs your help."

"But… what can I do?"

"By believing in him, it's the heart that drives a Duelist and right now Harold's heart is in despair."

"Be quiet, Yugi," Drew called.

"In despair? Because of me?"

"Right, he's given up on himself because you've given up on him. Only you can restore his heart, you two are family, and there's nothing closer than the ties of family!"

"I said shut up!" Drew snapped.

But Yugi continued, "Look deep inside your self and find the light, the fire that you two once shared. Let it loose, it can restore Harold's faith, and your own as well."

"I've had enough of you!" Drew charged forward, intending to slam Yugi right out of the theme park but a large bulk stepped in and held him at bay.

It was Todd.

"Stay on your side," he thundered.

"Looks like the big guy finally trusts us," Tristan commented.

"That's Yugi for you," Joey said. "He has this incredible talent for making friends out of enemies. You and I are proof of that."

"And me," Duke threw in.

"I've waited so long to get Harold back, I'm not about to have him leave me again."

But Yugi's words had gotten through to Katy. _Yugi is right, I'm the only one who can restore Harold's faith, but how can I do that when I'm locked in a cage? Think, Katy, think. _Katy concentrated harder and it came to her, _Of course! Why didn't I see it earlier? I know the perfect way!_

_"Yozora miage kyou mo ano hoshi wa mienai; toki wa mujyou ni kokoro sugite yuku." _Everyone looked up as Katy started singing a strange and haunting melody.

"It's that song from the planetarium," Harold realized.

_"Anata wa ima doko de watashi wo mite iru no? Kurayami no naka nandomo yobi tsuzukeru Foolish Dream!"_

_What's going on, _Harold wondered as he gripped the front of his shirt. _It feels like something is happening to my heart. It feels like a fire is being ignited inside it._

_"Mune ga itamu you na ano natsukashii kioku tachi. Fui ni kanjiru no wa anata no sign nano? Hashiri saru maboroshi de mo ii dakishime tai Foolish Dream!"_

Drew looked from Harold to Katy. _No, if Harold becomes reenergized like what happened when we were little, I'm done for.

* * *

_

_"You only have 500 life points left, Harold, its over."_

_"Don't give up, Brother, you can do it! Remember the song?"_

_"The song! Right, Katy! My draw and I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode and use his special ability to summon Oscillo Hero _(3) _and I'll have them attack together for game!"_

_"Good job, Brother."_

_"I wouldn't have done it without your help, Sister."

* * *

_

_"Itsuka sono te de tsutsunde hoshii anata no nukumori kanji taaaii_iyyyy_!" _Katy's cage started shaking wildly. Everyone looked down and saw Drew shaking the chain that held the cage up.

"Harold was taken away from me once before, I won't let him be taken away from me, especially by people who don't appreciate his skills!"

"Who's he talking about?" Duke asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Amara replied.

Harold was still holding the front of his shirt. _That song, when I hear it, I feel warm inside, it's a feeling new and familiar at the same time. I've heard of it before somewhere. I feel happy and sad, enraged and delighted. What is this? What is this fire that's inside of me? _His Armlet started to glow. A familiar eye-shaped symbol appeared on his forehead. A small version of the archaic symbols on the Avatar Armlet encircled the eye.

* * *

_"Always remember, my children, to follow what is in your heart."

* * *

_

_My heart!_

A strange shaft of energy enclosed around Harold.

"What's going on?" Yugi wondered.

_"I know," _Yami said.

_"What is it, Pharaoh?"_

_"The Avatar Armlet is an Atlantian artifact endowed with shadow powers, unlike the Millennium Items which are purely Egyptian. And all Atlantian artifacts have one power in common: the power to display images that have happened in the past. And from the looks of it, it's affecting Harold."_

_"Images of the past… only affecting Harold… are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

_"Precisely, Harold's past is being unlocked."_

"No way!"

"What is it, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"The Pharaoh says that the Avatar Armlet is unlocking Harold's past!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked.

"What Pharaoh?" Todd asked.

"Long story, we'll explain later," Tristan said dismissively.

"But Yugi, if Harold remembers his past, won't that mean he'll remember his agreement with Drew and leave us forever?" Tea asked.

"The real unknown would be if he chooses to hold up to it. It's all up to Harold now."

_Please, Harold, you have to remember our agreement, _Drew thought. _You have to leave Yugi and become my friend again!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Thunder Nyan-Nyan  
Level: 4  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Lightning Neko-Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200  
Destroy this monster if there is a non-light attribute monster on the field. When this monster is Normal Summon, Flip Summon, or Special Summon, you can negate the effect of one monster on the field that that this monster attacks.

(3)  
Name: Oscillo Hero  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1250  
DEF: 700

A/N: In case you missed it the first time, here're the translations of the lyrics to Katy's song, which is called "Foolish Dream" and originally sung by Yoko Ishida from her album "all of me"

_Looking up to the night sky I can't see that star again; time passes by mercilessly leaving my heart uneasy._

_Where are you looking at me from now? I call him over and over again in the darkness Foolish Dream._

_Nostalgic memories that make my heart throb. Is it your sign that I suddenly felt? I wish I can hold you even if it's an illusion that runs by Foolish Dream._

_I wish you would wrap me up with your arms._

(This was where Katy was interrupted).


	23. Trace Memories Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 255: Trace Memories Pt 4: The Past Comes Alive 1  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Despite encouragement from the others, Harold's predicament left both of the Kumara children disheartened. Drew gave Harold an ultimatum, either give up the duel and he would free Katy and all of them would leave together, or lose and go away with Drew anyway. Talk about a lose-lose situation. Taking a cue from Yami, Yugi launched into a pep talk for Katy, saying that she possessed the power to restore Harold's heart, because they were related by blood. Drew's attempt to stop Yugi was hampered by Todd, who in a way had accepted Yugi as an ally if nothing else. Katy launched into the song that she sang at the planetarium and helped Harold win his duel against Chris. Though she was interrupted by Drew, her song ignited something inside Harold and ignited something in the Avatar Armlet. Yami revealed that the Avatar Armlet was making Harold remember his past. But if he does, does that mean he'll remember the promise he made to Drew and volunteer to stay by his friend? Harold's past is revealed right now!

* * *

Harold stood in darkness. There was no up, no down, no left, no right. It didn't seem to bother him that he wasn't wearing his Armlet or his Duel Disk.

"Hello, is anyone here?" He called. Silence answered him. Harold called again, "Hey, can anyone hear me?"

A sound penetrated the darkness, the sound of a baby crying. Then another cry echoed. It was hurting Harold's ears. He ran in any direction until he saw a flash of light. He covered his eyes and when his vision came back into focus, he found himself in a hospital room. There was a window leading out to the hallway next to the doorway that Harold was in. On the bed was a woman in a white hospital gown. A man with blue-black hair whose face Harold couldn't see stared down at her. As for the woman, she had long, smooth purple hair and pink eyes.

Harold gasped. With some obvious exceptions, she looked like Wingweaver.

"They're so lively," the woman said. "Must take after you," she said with a laugh. Harold peeked around the man and saw that the woman held two babies. Both of them had small tufts of hair that were the same color as the man's. It was them who were crying

"Have you figured out names for them?" The man asked.

"I have," she confirmed. She motioned with her head to the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "His name is Harold." She turned to look at the other baby, this one in a pink blanket. "And her name is Katy."

"Naming the girl after your self, isn't that a bit egocentric?" The man asked playfully.

"Like you're one to talk," the woman returned.

"That woman… she's my mother," Harold gasped. "And those children are me and Katy!"

"Knock-knock!" Harold turned and saw two other people, a woman with purple hair tied in a bun and a dark-haired man with a moustache, enter the room, the woman carrying a bouquet of flowers. "So how's the proud mother?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," the woman replied.

"They are definitely lively children," the man said. "But I am glad you are all right, Katrina."

"Thanks, Dad," the woman in the bed, Katrina, said.

"So my mother's name is Katrina," Harold murmured. He looked at the man. "Does that mean that this man is…"

"And as for you, Mister Kumara is it?"

The two men stared at each other so intently that Harold thought a fight was about to break out. From the looks on Katrina's and the other woman's faces, they were afraid of that too.

"Yes, sir, it is Kumara."

"I trust you will treat my daughter with respect. Even though she is now a mother, I expect her to help out with the company."

Mr. Kumara gave the other man a sharp salute, "I promise you, Mister von Schroeder, I will treat your daughter with respect."

"So those are… my Grandparents," Harold identified.

"See that you do, Kumara," Mr. von Schroeder said.

Katrina seemed to look behind her parents and say, "Its okay, come in and meet your niece and nephew." A little boy with purple hair ran in and seemed to stare at the babies. Katrina chuckled, "They can't open their eyes yet but they can feel that you are there, Little Brother."

"Am I… an Uncle?" The boy asked.

Katrina nodded, "Yes you are."

"Who's he?" Harold wondered.

* * *

Suddenly his world was plunged into darkness again and a new place appeared. Harold found himself in a little apartment, not too different from where he currently lived. The babies now looked older. They had more hair, wide eyes, and were crawling around. The baby him was trailing baby Katy as she crawled around in circles on a blanket laid out in the living room. Harold could hear the rain pour down outside.

_"Yozora miage kyou mo ano hoshi wa mienai; toki wa mujyou ni kokoro sugite yuku." _Harold heard that song again and for a moment thought that Katy was singing again. Then he turned towards the kitchen and saw that it was actually his mother, singing the song softly to herself.

"So that's where Katy learned it, and that must be why it makes my heart warm whenever I hear it," Harold said.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Baby Katy heard it and stopped to look at the door causing Baby Harold to accidentally bump into her butt. "I wonder if your father locked himself out again," Katrina said to the babies and went to open the door.

The man at the other side of the door wasn't Harold's father, it was a soldier. Harold couldn't hear the conversation between the two but he did see Katrina drop to her knees and bury her face in her hands sobbing.

It wasn't too hard to deduce what had happened.

* * *

The apartment faded to pure blackness again and when Harold saw it again, it looked like some time had passed. Towards the back of the apartment was a table with a picture of Harold's father on it and flanked by two candles. A mat was in front of the table. Baby Harold and Baby Katy were sleeping in a crib near the table. Katrina was in the kitchen talking on the telephone.

"I don't know, Mom," Katrina said. "I'm not sure it's wise to expose the children to such a dramatic change, especially so soon after the death." There was a pause as she listened to her mother's reply. "But you know Father," she said in an exasperated tone. "He didn't trust him in the first place, if he sees the children, they just might remind him of the man who took his daughter away from him and he might take his anger out… how come?" Harold saw Katrina's eyes widened, "Are you kidding? Oh Mom, that's fantastic! Congratulations, but I didn't think it… of course, you're right as usual, nothing's impossible for those of the von Schroeder blood. Well, as long as you insist."

The room was blackened for a while. This time, Harold stood his ground. Another flash of light came towards him and this time, Harold found himself in the entryway of an luxurious mansion of Greek architecture. Men and women servants stood in a V-formation. Katrina, now in a trench coat, held a tandem cradle with Baby Harold and Baby Katy inside. At the center of the V-shape were the woman and the little boy from the hospital room. Harold noted that the woman had a little bulge in her belly.

"Welcome home, daughter," Katrina's mother said.

"Welcome home, Miss Katrina," the servants all said.

"Thank you all," Katrina said. "I'm honored that you were willing to take me and my children in after all the worrying I made you do."

"Nonsense," the woman said. "Don't act like you are a stranger, you are family it's the least we can do."

"Big Sister!" The boy cried and ran to Katrina. Katrina put the cradle down and scooped up the boy.

"My goodness, you're getting heavy," she said. "Soon I might not be able to lift you like I used to."

"I missed you, Big Sister," the boy said.

"I missed you too, Little Brother." She put the boy down but held on to his hand. She looked at her mother. "Where is Father?"

Katrina's mother looked down. "At the office, he wanted to be here to greet you but…"

"Is it that Kaiba Corp. thing again?" Katrina's mother gave her an abrupt nod. Katrina let out a sigh, "I swear that company is going to be the death of him."

"What does Kaiba Corp. have to do with anything?" Harold asked but nobody answered him.

"Let's not worry about such depressing things," Katrina's mother said. She turned to her servants. "Show Katrina and the children to their room and then get dinner started. I expect us to eat no later than seven even if he doesn't come home like he did last night."

"Yes, madam," the servants replied.

"Hey wait a minute," Harold called. "I want to know more about this Kaiba Corp. thing!" _This is so odd, _Harold thought. _My past is becoming unlocked, but it's all so confusing. What happened to my father? And what does Kaiba Corp. have to do with anything? _Harold tried to think back to what Mokuba said during the Virtual Wars. _Mokuba said that before Kaiba took it over, Kaiba Corp. was an arms dealership. What business could the von Schroeders have with Kaiba?

* * *

_

The foyer room dissolved to a bedroom where Katrina was nursing Katy.

"Big Sister, can I come in?"

"Just a minute," Katrina said. Panting, she put Katy in a playpen and put on a shirt. "Come in."

The boy peeked in. "Big Sister, may I spend some time with you?"

"Of course you can, Z, come on up and sit on the bed with me."

_Z? _Harold thought.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, Big Sister. You promised."

"I certainly did, I always want to keep my promises, but let's talk in a low tone so we don't wake the babies."

"Okay. Big Sister, why did you go away? Was it because of that man?"

"Well… part yes, part no."

"I don't understand."

"You see, Little Brother, when people are in love, they tend to do things others may not understand."

"I thought you didn't like me."

Katrina ruffled his hair, "I could never not like you; you're my Brother after all." Katrina sighed and laid back. "I don't know why, but I've been feeling very tired lately."

"Is Big Sister feeling all right?" The boy asked.

"I'm just a little run down, feeding two kids takes a lot out of you."

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Thank you, Little Brother." The boy curled up at the other end of the large four-posted bed like a cat. Katrina leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Harold looked down for a moment and when he looked up again, he was outside. Katrina, now looking older, was waiting at the front door. An old Rolls Royce drove up to the main house. The back doors opened and Harold and Katy popped out. They looked to be about 6 or 7 and wore white suit jackets with blue shirts and black ties. Harold wore black slacks and Katy a skirt.

"How was school today?" Katrina asked.

"Great," Katy replied.

"Mama," Harold said. "Can I show you to somebody?"

"Sure, honey, who is it?"

Young Harold turned into the Rolls Royce. "Come on out, its okay." Another little boy dressed in the same type of uniform as Harold. His brown hair covered his ears and his school bag was strapped over his shoulder. "Mama, this is my new friend Drew."

"Our new friend Drew," Young Katy amended.

"So Drew and I really were friends," Present Day Harold muttered. "But he used Katy to lure me into a duel, should I renew our friendship despite everything that has happened?"

"It's an honor to meet you, Drew," Katrina said.

"Th… thank you, Mrs. Kumara," Drew said meekly.

Just then a limo pulled up to a car park near the front steps. The doors opened and Katrina's father climbed out. Drew instinctively stepped behind Harold as the man stomped up to the door.

"Harold, why don't you and Katy take Drew up to the playroom to watch some television, I'll make some snacks," Katrina said quickly. She followed after her father while Present-Harold decided to follow after her. "Father, what's wrong?"

"That arrogant blowhard Gozaburo, he got the Anderson Account, he just netted himself over five billion dollars!" He threw some papers to the ground. "They didn't even take a look at my proposal. I'm sure Gozaburo bought them off."

"Maybe you should move Schroeder Corp. into another field, Father, something Gozaburo doesn't have his hands in," Katrina recommended.

Mr. von Schroeder sunk into a seat. "As much as I hate to do that, Katrina, I might have no other choice." He growled, "That blasted Gozaburo, every venture I partake in, he upstages me in some way! Sometimes I just want to bash his face in."

"Father, please calm down. I already lost Fubuki, I don't want to lose you too!"

Her father smiled, "I was afraid that all your love went towards your children."

"My love goes towards my family, and I love you just as much as I do Harold and Katy, please remember that."

Katrina's father kissed her. "My shining angel, I don't know what I would do without you."

_My mother was such a loving person, _Harold thought. _She accepted Drew without question, and she healed her father's heart, kind of like what Katy did for me.

* * *

_

A new scene filled Harold's field of vision. This time, it was in the kitchen. Katrina was seen chopping up some vegetables but she seemed distracted by something.

"Do you need any help, Miss Katrina?" A passing maid asked.

"No, thank you, Elly, I'm fine. Would you go and tell Harold, Katy, and Mother that dinner will be ready shortly."

"As you wish, Miss," the maid said. As the maid left the room, Katrina put down her chopping knife and wiped her forehead with the back of her hands. "It's getting harder and harder," she muttered. "It's going to happen soon… Fubuki!" All of a sudden she collapsed to the floor.

"Mama!" Harold cried. He ran over to her and tried to pick her up but his hands ended up going right through her like she wasn't even there. Harold looked at his hands, "Of course, these events already happened so nothing I do would change anything."

It was five minutes later (to Harold, that's what it felt like) by the time somebody came in. "Oh no, Miss Katrina!" The maid ran to check on her. "Someone help, Miss Katrina's hurt!"

* * *

The scene dissolved to a hallway outside a bedroom. Harold, Katy, Drew, 'Z', Katrina's parents, and some housing staff waited outside. Also with them was a new baby, a boy with the same purple hair as Katrina and 'Z.' The door opened and a doctor came out. "It's been like this for a while," he explained. "Giving birth put a tremendous strain on her body which only increased as years went on. Had we known about this sooner, we probably would've been able to do something about it."

"Is she…" Katrina's mother didn't want to finish her sentence.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid her heart's about to give out any time. The most we can do is try to make her comfortable."

Katrina's mother turned to her father and cried into his shoulder.

"May we see her?" Her father asked.

The Doctor nodded, "In fact she asked for you, that's why I came out." He held the door open for Katrina's parents who entered. Present-Harold followed.

"Katrina, darling, why didn't you tell us?" Her mother asked.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I didn't want to worry you or Father."

"You worried us anyway when we heard that you fainted," her father pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Katrina said again. "But… I asked you two in here so I could ask a favor of you."

"Anything," Katrina's mother replied.

"Father… I know I was young when I married Fubuki, I know I was young when Harold and Katy were born, but please… look after them for me… even though they remind you of a man you loathed they are very precious to me."

Katrina's father held her hand in both of his. "For you, I will, sweetheart."

"We'll look after them as if we were their real parents."

"Thank you," Katrina said. "I do… have one more favor to ask."

"What is it?" Present-Day Harold asked even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

"My children… may I see them… one last time?"

Katrina's parents shared an apprehensive look. "I don't know if it's wise to let them see you like this, Katrina."

"Please… I want to see my children."

Katrina's mother went to the door and spoke with the Doctor. The Doctor nodded. The two grownups stepped aside as Harold and Katy ran in. Harold saw Drew trying to follow but the Doctor held him back as he shut the door.

"Mama, are you feeling well?" Katy asked innocently.

"Harold… Katy… I'll be going away soon."

"Where will you be going?" Harold asked.

"To visit your father in a far away place."

"We want to come with you," Young-Harold pleaded.

"Yeah, we want to see Papa too," Katy agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to take you with me, Children. Your Grandparents will take care of you now, I asked them to."

"Mama, I don't want you to leave," Young-Harold said.

"I don't want to leave you either, sweetie, but I'm afraid neither of us have a say in the matter. But there's another reason why I asked you two to come in." She turned to the bedside table. "Katy, will you open the drawer on the table over there. There should be two things inside." Katy did as she was told and took out two small pieces of paper. Present-Day Harold immediately recognized them as Duel Monster cards. "Please give one to Harold and one to yourself."

"What are these, Mama?" Young-Harold asked.

"Those are… to remind you… of me… and your father."

"Huh?" The two children said together.

"Come, children, your Mother needs to rest," Katrina's mother said.

"No, it's okay," Katrina said. "Harold, Katy, your father believed in doing what he believed was the right thing to do. A lot of people got angry at him for that, but that was because they wanted him to do what was best for them and nobody else. I truly loved your father for doing it. I want you children to promise me something: promise me you will keep his beliefs alive, and always do the right thing even if others would resent you for it."

"But Mama, how can we know what is the right thing?" Katy asked.

"Good question," Present-Day Harold asked.

"I won't lie to you, it'll be hard, there are a lot of people out there who would say it is right when it is really not, there are even people who would force you to do things for selfish reasons. But if you're confused, remember this, even if you forget everything else…"

Time seemed to stop for Present-Day Harold. Even before Katrina said it, he had a feeling he knew what her words were be. He had heard them before.

* * *

_"Always remember, my children, to follow what is in your heart."

* * *

_

"As long as you follow what is in your heart," Katrina continued. "I will always be with you in those two cards." Katrina started gasping.

"Mama!" Little-Harold and Present-Day Harold gasped.

"Get the doctor," Katrina's father told his wife.

"I can see him," Katrina said hoarsely. "I can see your father. Oh my children, if you could only see… how… handsome… he is." Katrina struggled to take a breath.

Little-Harold was visibly shaking. Katy leaned over and hugged his arm.

Katrina saw this and smiled. Then she laid back and her eyes seemed to stare straight up.

Present-Day Harold was also shaking. He sank to the ground, pulled his legs up against his chest, and cried into his knees.

To Be Continued


	24. Trace Memories Pt 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 256: Trace Memories Pt 5: The Past Comes Alive 2  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Thanks to the power of the Avatar Armlet, Harold was able to experience his past in real time. He saw his and Katy's birth to a woman named Katrina who looked like Wingweaver, and a man who died soon after they were born. Afterwards, Katrina's parents, the von Schroeders, offered to take her and the kids in. Everything seemed like it was going swimmingly but the pain of giving birth to twins was slowly taking its toll on Katrina until it was too much for her body to take. Katrina was able to give her children a Duel Monster card each and key advice: to always follow what is in their heart. Profound advice, huh? Well, unfortunately that would be the last advice she would ever give as Katrina von Schroeder Kumara passed away right in front of her children's eyes. But if you think Katrina's death meant the end of Harold's 3-D viewing of his childhood, think again. In fact, though it sounds contradictory, the death of Katrina was only the beginning.

* * *

In his current memory, Harold had never been to a funeral. He hasn't known anyone who has been to a funeral so it was impossible to ask what it was like. Now as he stood in the back of the room, he realized that wasn't the case, he had been to a funeral: his mother's.

The room was not small but all the chairs with people sitting in them made it seem that way. Harold felt awkward since everyone there was in a suit or fancy dress and he was in a T-shirt and jeans. Then again, nobody could really see him. That still didn't make him feel any less awkward. His younger self along with Katy, their Grandparents, and 'Z' stood near the front of the row. Drew was there too, but more towards the back since he didn't have any close relation with the family.

A local chaplain had just finished saying the prayer of the dead and one by one, the participants of the wake were called up to pay their last respects to Katrina, who was laid out in the casket, clad in a pink dress, her eyes shut tight. The immediate family was last. Harold and Katy went up together. Young Harold put his hands together to say a prayer when he noticed that Katy was crying. Young Harold took his sister into his arms. Katy just cried and cried onto his shoulder.

_I wish I could comfort them, _Present-Day Harold thought. _But these events have already happened. Still, that doesn't make it any easy. _He stared at Katrina's still form. _Mama, even though I am just a phantom observer here, I'm glad that I finally knew you. And you were right. I always felt like Wingweaver was watching out for me, but now I know why, because you put your…_

"It's your fault!" Harold turned and saw that the boy, 'Z', had pinned Young Harold to the ground and was now beating him to a pulp. "You mistake of human flesh! She died and it's your fault, it's all your fault!"

"_It's your fault she died."_

"She's dead because of you, YOU KILLED HER!"

_"You killed her."_

Present-Day Harold gasped as he heard echoes of Zigfried's accusation during his and Joey's duel. "Is he… no, it couldn't be, they don't even have the same last name!"

Katrina's father had pried the boys apart and dragged 'Z' from the room.

"Brother, are you okay?" Young Katy asked as she and Drew knelt over him.

Present-Day Harold, in the mean time, headed out to see what happened with Z and Katrina's father. He heard them in a side hallway.

"As long as you are my son, you will compose yourself."

"But Father, it's his fault Katrina died! You know it, why don't you just throw his worthless ass out like the tramp he is! He and his sister both!"

"First of all, I will not have that language coming from my son! You are heir to the von Schroeder legacy and you must show yourself in a dignified and mature light! And second of all, even if you are right, it was your sister's dying wish that we watch over them and I, for one, will not have her ghost bear down on me!"

"But Father!"

"Enough! We will talk about this more at home, but for now let's honor your late sister's life and worry about her mistakes later."

"Yes, father."

"Mistake, me?" Present-Day Harold wondered as his world faded to black again. "Am I a mistake?"

* * *

"Am I a mistake?" Present-Day Harold found himself inside what looked like a shed. A cloth covered up a two foot by three foot section of it. Young Harold and Young Katy sat back-to-back they were both back in normal clothes. Young Harold had a black eye and a shadow of blood on his lip.

"I don't think you're a mistake," Katy said. "And Mama didn't treat us like a mistake."

"But Uncle… he doesn't like us."

"Uncle isn't in charge of us, Grandpa is."

Young Harold pulled himself into a ball. "But what if we are a mistake?"

"Don't say that!" Katy shouted. "Please, Brother, don't talk like that. We, and most certainly you, are not a mistake!" She wrapped her arms around Young Harold. "Please don't leave me, Brother, I don't know what I would do if you weren't around." Young Harold seemed to absorb Katy's hug like it was a lifeline.

"Hello!" Young-Drew poked his head through the cloth.

"Drew!" Both Harolds and Katy cried out. The siblings backed up against the wall.

"I finally found you two," Young-Drew said happily like he just won the lottery.

"Drew, we need some time alone," Young-Katy said solemnly.

"I'm sorry," Young-Drew said staring at the ground. "I know you're still trying to get used to your Mom dying, but… that's why I'm here."

"Huh?" The Kumara children asked.

"My Mom always says that when someone you love dies, it's important to be around friends. Because friends can make you feel better." Young-Harold and Young-Katy looked at each other in confusion. "Take a look at what my Mom got me." He took out cards, but these weren't normal playing cards, they had pictures and text on them. "They're called Duel Monsters."

"Drool Monsters?" Young-Katy asked.

"Duel, not drool," Young-Drew corrected. "You compare numbers on the cards and whichever person has a card with the highest numbers wins."

_A crude description of the game, _Present-Day Harold thought. _But kind of accurate._

"Hey Brother," Young-Katy said. "These cards looked like the cards Mama gave us."

Young-Harold took out the card Katrina gave him. "You're right. Hey Drew, is this a Pool Monster card?"

"Duel Monster," Young-Drew corrected. "Sure looks like it. And its numbers are really high."

"How far do the numbers go up?" Young-Katy asked.

"I've heard somewhere that the Duel Monster with the highest number is one with 3000."

Young-Katy chuckled, "I can beat that, look." She took out her own card.

"3250!" Young-Drew gasped. "Wow, Katy, I'll trade you all the cards I gathered for yours."

"The only way your taking this card from me is over my dead body," Young-Katy said scowling. Present-Day Harold chuckled as he thought back to when he told Rebecca the same thing.

"Okay," Young-Drew said inching away.

"Mama gave us these cards," Young-Harold said. "We would never part with them."

"Oh, that's okay," Young-Drew said. "Come on, Harold, I'll teach you to play."

"I want to learn too," Young-Katy whined.

"Duel Monsters is a boys game," Young-Drew said snootily.

"You teach both of us or neither of us," Young-Harold threatened.

Young-Drew sighed, "Okay."

_So Drew was originally the one who introduced me and Katy to Duel Monsters, _Present-Day Harold thought. _But I still don't know if I trust him enough to be a friend again. He kidnapped Katy and now he wants me to just forget about Yugi. I don't want to leave Yugi, not after everything we've been through, fighting Pegasus, Marik, Gozaburo and The Big-5, Dartz and the Warriors of Doma._

There was a tremendous flash of light.

* * *

When Harold's vision cleared, he was back in the lobby of the mansion. Himself and Katy were standing like soldiers along with Todd and a dark-skinned woman with dreads. In front of them was 'Z,' who was definitely older than he was at the funeral. Present-Day Harold finally realized where he saw him before, he looked like Zigfried Lloyd. Was it just a coincidence? "With Father gone, I am now in charge of Schroeder Corporation."

"What happened to Grandpa?" Present-Day Harold wondered. "And what the heck is Schroeder Corporation?"

"The popular belief is that the death of my sister Katrina slowly drove him to the point where he could no longer effectively manage the company." He scowled at Harold and Katy. "But I know the truth: it was our sworn enemy, the one group who has been the bane of our existence for years! The Kaiba Corporation! For too long they have stood in our way to greatness, but no more. Taking them out in the open is too slow and won't satisfy my Father's taste for vengeance. We must hit them secretly and strategically. You four have been chosen to spearhead this campaign. As Kaiba Corp.'s end is being heralded by you, you shall be known as… The Four Horsemen!"

"I was part of the Four Horsemen?" Present-Day Harold gasped. "Come on, somebody must be pulling my leg!"

* * *

In response, a flash of light revealed a construction building. A sign on the fence read 'THIS SIGHT SOON TO BE A KAIBA CORP. FACILITY.' Suddenly the building started crumbling. His younger self and the woman with dreads were shown escaping.

"We did it, Faley," Young-Harold told the woman.

* * *

Another flash of light revealed the family room of the mansion. 'Z' was watching television while Katy and Todd worked on computers.

"And in financial news, Kaiba Corp. stock took another tumble, dropping more than 65 points in a single session. Stock brokers have already begun selling off their stock. Financial analysts believe this may prove to be the end of Kaiba Corporation.

'Z' chuckled.

* * *

Another flash of light and Present-Day Harold saw the Four Horsemen all standing in a row facing Uncle Z. "This next mission shall put the final nail in Kaiba Corp.'s coffin." The lights dimmed and a picture came on the screen. Present-Day Harold recognized him as one of the Big-5. "This is Derrick Johnson, a Kaiba Corp. attorney. Recently, Kaiba Corp. has come under scrutiny because it is believed that an employee was responsible for the death of a prominent archaeologist and Gozaburo is covering for him. In three days, Johnson is supposed to meet in this town with a judge to discuss a plea agreement for Kaiba Corp.'s exoneration in this incident, but only if he makes it there on time. We're going to make sure he doesn't."

"We're not going to kill him, are we?" Todd asked.

"Heavens no, but we are going to make sure he doesn't get to his appointment. I'm sure you all are aware that the 101 is always backed up at around 5:00 in the evening. Johnson thinks he found a shortcut but he will be redirected onto the 101 making him late for his meeting. The judge, who so happens to be a family friend, has agreed that he'll start leaning heavily on Kaiba Corp. but only if Johnson is late. Faley, you will replace Johnson's driver and lead him from Gottfried to the 101 Turn-On through the Briar Patch Alleyway. Katy, you and Todd will tamper with the traffic lights at the Turn-On making sure that there is a delay even if no other cars are there at that time. Harold, Johnson would become suspicious if his driver suddenly starts taking a route different from planned so you will set up road blocks leading him to believe that there's an accident blocking off his precious short cut. Does everyone understand?" The four of them nodded.

* * *

The scene dissolved to show a city street. Young-Harold looked around and saw a set of cones, probably the ones he was used to set up the road block. He picked them up.

"Harold!" A familiar voice called.

"Oh no," both versions of Harold said. Drew was running up to them from a distant side street. "Drew, what are you doing here?" Young-Harold asked.

"I got some new Duel Monster cards, I wanted to sho…" As Drew started to cross the street, he tripped over a pothole.

Just as a blue sports car came speeding down the street. "Oh no!" Young-Harold cried. He ran across the street and tackled Drew throwing them both to the side of the road. The car passed them by without so much as slowing down. "Drew, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Harold, you just saved my life."

"I…" Present-Day Harold saw a black town car approaching. Faley was in the driver's seat and Johnson was in the back. He saw them have a brief conversation then continued down the road without turning into the planned alleyway.

"What am I doing?" Young-Harold asked staring down at Drew yet not seeing him at all.

"You saved a life, that's what," Present-Day Harold said.

* * *

Harold turned and found himself back in the mansion just in time to see his younger self get knocked down by 'Z.' "You imbecile, you worthless lowlife! Because you had to stop and save that miserable little boy, the plan is ruined!"

"Drew is my friend," Young-Harold protested. "Was I supposed to just let him be run over?"

"Yes, nothing was to interfere with the plan! I always knew you were worthless, you and your tramp sister!"

"Mama didn't think we were weak!"

"Your Mama died because of you! If you hadn't come along, she would've still been alive today."

"Weak? I'll show you weak!" Young-Harold head-butted 'Z' and both boys went tumbling.

"You should only care about yourself," 'Z' said.

"Mama told me to follow what was in my heart and my heart told me to save him!"

"That's enough, you two," the woman Faley said as she separated the two.

"I'm going to tell somebody," Young-Harold decided.

"Like hell you are!"

"There's only one way to settle this," Young-Harold said. He slammed his dueling deck on the table. "We each draw a card and whoever holds the card with the highest numbers wins! If I win, I'm going to tell somebody about what happened and you won't stop me."

"Agreed, but if I win, not only will you keep your mouth shut, but I'll throw you and your hag of a sister out." Young-Harold nodded. Faley shuffled the deck then split it. 'Z' took the top card from his pile. It was revealed to be Sword Hunter. "2450 and 1700."

Harold placed two fingers on the top of his pile and closed his eyes. He muttered something which Present-Day Harold and Z both recognized as that song that Katrina used to sing. He drew a card and showed it.

It was Wingweaver.

"2750 and 2400. The cards prove it: I'm not weak, Uncle, you are!" Young-Harold grabbed his cards, got up and ran out.

* * *

Present-Day Harold's field of vision flickered back to the city street. Young-Harold was running and it seemed like Present-Day Harold was running with him even though his feet weren't moving.

Young-Harold stopped to catch his breath in front of an appliance store where he heard from a television, "In business news, Gozaburo Kaiba is set to leave Germany today before returning home to Domino…"

"Goza… buro," Young-Harold panted, he turned and ran off.

* * *

Now, Present-Day Harold saw an airport. Gozaburo Kaiba was heading towards the steps with Johnson. A large crowd had gathered around him.

"Mister Kaiba, Mister Kaiba!" Present-Day Harold saw his younger self burst from the crowd. Some security guards tried to block his approach. "Mister Kaiba, wait a second, I know your company is being sabotaged! I even know who did it!"

Half-way up the steps, Gozaburo paused. He looked down at Young-Harold. "Let him go," he ordered. The security guards parted. Gozaburo Kaiba turned to walk up the steps to the plane but cast a glance back at Young-Harold. "Follow me."

"Yes, sir," Young-Harold said

Present-Day Harold briefly pondered whether or not to follow them then decided to do so. He walked up the steps and into the plane to see Gozaburo sitting in a chair. "Von Schroeder, you say?" Gozaburo asked.

"Yes, sir," Young-Harold replied.

"Can't say I'm surprised, that lightweight of a businessman could never succeed in the world of free economy."

"It's not him," Young-Harold said. "It's his son, his eldest."

"That I can believe more." Gozaburo squint his eyes at Harold. "I remember you at the party; you were the one who exposed him as the hacker. Yet you are also his nephew, why rat him out?"

"He… he said I'm weak, he called my sister a tramp, I felt in my heart that telling you about what he… what we… did was the right thing."

Gozaburo laughed, "Nobody likes being called weak." He stood up. "I was certain somebody was out to sabotage my company, and now I know who, I'll teach him that when he messes with the Kaibas, he better be ready to put everything on the line."

Present-Day Harold never knew what Gozaburo meant by that comment because the scene faded.

* * *

Now he was in a place he recognized: Domino! He saw his Uncle and his younger self walking up to an apartment complex.

"Uncle, what are we doing here?" Young-Harold asked.

"I thought we would visit an old friend who lives in Domino."

"That's Papa's home town."

Z chuckled, "Yes, it sure is."

"Uncle, I'm sorry," Young-Harold apologized. "I know you want me to only look after myself but Mama always said to do what is in my heart and my heart tells me to help people."

"I suppose I can not fault you for that. My sister was always very compassionate." Present-Day Harold saw Z drop back to behind Young-Harold a little. "But I am afraid that somebody may take advantage of you for their own gain."

"Uncle, how do I know when someone is doing that?"

"No one truly knows, Harold, at least not until its too late."

Harold now recognized it as his apartment complex. "Wait, this is…" The two stopped at the apartment at the far end. Z opened the door and Young-Harold went in first. "Oh no!" Present-Day Harold ran up the steps. "No, don't do it," he cried.

"Uncle, there's nobody here. It doesn't even look like anybody is living here."

"Oh somebody will be living here very soon." From the doorway, Present-Day Harold saw Uncle 'Z' raise a metal pipe and whack Young-Harold across the head with it. The boy went down. "That's what you get for not listening to your Uncle." 'Z' reached into Harold's pocket and pulled out his deck. He turned and walked out, walking through Present-Day Harold in the process. Once out in the hallway, he stood throwing the cards into a trash basket. Wingweaver was the last one and Z stared at it for a moment. "Katrina, you were always so noble, so heartwarming… so naïve, that was your downfall." He threw Wingweaver into the basket. "Now you are truly dead and I to only care for one person: myself!" He turned and walked away.

Harold let out a few curse words until he saw a small face peek out from the door to another apartment. It was Katy. As soon as she was sure 'Z' was out of sight, she fished Wingweaver out of the trash basket and ran inside the apartment. She audibly gasped upon seeing Harold on the floor. She turned him over and leaned her ear on his chest listening for breathing. It was shallow but it was there. Katy glanced from Young-Harold to the doorway then she slipped Wingweaver into his pocket. She then took out a folded-up piece of paper, which Present-Day Harold knew had his name on it, and slipped it into his pocket as well. "Mama, watch over Harold, and let us be reunited some day, whether in this world or the next," she prayed. She gently kissed him before getting up and leaving, closing the door.

* * *

Harold's world became darkness again and this time it stayed that way. _Watching my past was like watching the life of a whole different person, _Harold thought. _My Mother was caring and kind, my sister inherited her traits. I understand Drew's predicament, but… I can't leave Yugi. Where does my heart belong? _He thought back to all the duels he been in, against Yugi, Joey, Amara, the current incarnation of the Four Horsemen, the Rare Hunters Joe and Mary, Kevin, The Council of 6, Yami-Marik, Mirage, Jonah, and Zigfried. He heard his mother's parting words. _"Always remember, my children, to follow what is in your heart."_

_I know where my heart belongs, _Harold said. The Avatar Armlet and his Duel Disk appeared on his arm and both started to glow.

* * *

"Look!" Everyone turned to see the lines around Harold slowly receeding.

_"The shield's dissipating," _Yami noted.

The combination Egyptian and Atlantian symbol disappeared from Harold's forehead and he slowly opened his eyes.

"He's waking up!"

"Harold, are you all right, say something!"

To Be Continued


	25. Trace Memories Pt 6

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 257: Trace Memories Pt 6: Restoring Hope  
Episode Basis: None

Harold Kumara was born to Katrina and Fubuki Kumara. After his father died, his mother's parents took him, his mother, and his twin sister Katy in. But things had turned horrible after Katrina died. First, Katrina's father was incapacitated (the most polite word for it) and her younger brother, 'Z' took charge of things. He blamed Kaiba Corp for his father's disablement (though it was clear he wanted to blame Harold and Katy for it as well) and formed an elite group to take revenge on Kaiba Corp. This group's name: The Four Horsemen. Its members: Harold, Katy, Todd, and a woman named Faley. They sabotaged all things Kaiba Corp. The line was drawn when Harold was torn between setting up a trap for Kaiba Corp. lawyer Johnson and saving his friend Drew's life. That caused a fight to erupt between Harold and Z. In retaliation, Harold revealed what was happening to Gozaburo Kaiba. In retaliation for his betrayal, Z beat Harold with a metal pipe and left the boy to die. But a guardian angel was watching him, an angel named Katy. She left him with the Wingweaver Duel Monster card and a slip of paper with his name on it. Harold saw this thanks to the Avatar Armlet. Now, as Harold returns to the outside world, he must consider not his past, but his future. Does his future lie with Drew or does it lie with Yugi and the others?

* * *

Harold opened his eyes and moaned. It was bright and he had to close his eyes again to clear up his vision. Yugi and the others gathered around him.

"Harold, are you all right?" Tea asked.

Harold rubbed his eyes and looked at Yugi, "How long was I out?" He asked hoarsely.

"Ten months," Atticus said which caused Alexis to smack him in the back of the head. "Well that's what it felt like."

"It was five minutes," Yugi informed him.

Harold rubbed his eyes again, "I lived twelve years in five minutes," he groaned. "It felt much longer."

"Twelve years in five minutes," Tea parroted in a questioning tone. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Have you remembered your past?" Tristan asked out right.

"I remember," Harold said. He thought back to the visions the Avatar Armlet showed him. They were still as clear as day to him. "I remember my mother, what she looked like, how she talked. I remember seeing her take her final breath right in front of my eyes." Yugi and his friends all gasped. "I remember her final legacy, telling us to follow what is in our heart and giving us two cards so that in one way or another, she would always be with us.

"I remember a faceless man who I called father, who died when I was very young, but who lived a life of righteousness and justice.

"I remember growing up in a mansion yet feeling like the lowest of the low, oppressed by relatives for things that happened before I was even born.

"I remember my uncle, a heartless person who drafted me into the first ever Four Horsemen group and sent me on a campaign of sabotage and destruction for reasons that even now I'm still not sure of. I remember feeling the pain, not just the physical pain of being knocked on the head, but the emotional pain of the ultimate betrayal. But most of all…" He looked up at Katy. "I remember the feeling of love, the comfort of having a family. Yes, I remember my past."

_I'm so glad, _Katy thought. _But now that he remembers, Uncle is going to kill him._

"Then you remember saving my life," Drew said. Harold nodded. "Then you know that we really were friends and that you should leave Yugi and come back with me."

Yugi and the others backed up and just looked from Harold to Drew. Harold stared at the floor for a minute before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Drew, but no."

"Why not?" Drew asked.

"Drew, the person who saved your life from that car all those years ago is not the same person you are dueling right now. When I got hit on the head, I didn't just wake up with amnesia, but I was given a chance most people can only dream about."

"What's that?" Todd asked.

"A chance to start life over again, a clean slate in other words. I've become a different person. I transformed from Harold Kumara to…" He stared down at his Armlet. "The Avatar, and after comparing who I was back then with who I am now, I know that I am not the person you once knew. Back then, I was weak and insecure, doing what was asked of me just to make others happy. Since waking up and meeting these guys, I've become a stronger person, and more decisive in what I do. And besides, I can't even imagine a life without Yugi or the others. We've laughed together, cried together, and even saved the world on an occasion or two. My mother told me to follow what is in my heart and right now my heart is telling me to stay with those who have proven to be my friends time and time again…"

* * *

Yugi Moto,

"_Is something wrong?" Yugi asked. "You see kind of down about something."_

"_I'm just wondering... why I'm here?"_

"_Harold, you're not..."_

"_Oh no, no, I'm not going back to that again. But... why was I chosen to become a Watcher. I can't even cheer you and Joey on like Tristan and Tea. And anyway, with all the people like Mai and Rex around setting their own rules, what's the point?"_

"_Well I, for one, am glad you're here, Harold. I couldn't be able to concentrate on the duel if you and the others weren't there."_

"_But Yugi, you're a dynamo when it comes to dueling."_

"_Only because I know my friends are there to back me up. If we left you back in Domino like I originally thought, I would worry about you and not be able to concentrate on the duel."

* * *

_

Tea Gardner

"_I could've told you that," Tea said from the bathroom door. "Harold, we'll help you find your purpose, that's what friends are for."_

"_Gee… I never had a friend before."_

"_Then you've came to the right place," Yugi said. "When it comes to friendship, Tea's the expert."

* * *

_

Joey Wheeler

_Serenity gently pulled on the sleeve of Joey's shirt. Joey looked at his sister who gave him a pleading look. Joey sighed and knew what Serenity wanted him to do. He went up to Harold, "Yo, Harold, you got a sec?"_

"_Joey, I don't think this…"_

"_Better now than never," Joey interrupted. "Look, I just wanted to say… well… sorry, man, for… what I said on the blimp last night. If Serenity's okay with you, then I'm okay with you. So what do you say, buds?" He offered Harold his hand. Harold shook it.

* * *

_

Tristan Taylor

_Tristan punched the wall. "Doesn't that blockhead realize that we cared about him?"

* * *

_

Amara Pennfield

"_I just wanted to say… well… I'm sorry for what I said during our duel, I wasn't aware of how much Serapheem meant to you."_

"_Oh, it's all right, I guess I overreacted too. Serapheem was given to me by a very good friend of mine. I hate it when people put down other's objects. Anyway, it's all good."_

"_That's good. You know, you did some pretty sweet moves back there, especially with that little Hoshiningen, I was wondering if… well… would you give me some pointers so I could be ready for the next Duel Monsters tournament."_

"_Sure, I'll teach you everything I learned from Yugi."_

"_Perfect."

* * *

_

Duke Devlin

"_But… how can you guys let me off so easy? Especially you, Yugi, I mean I humiliated your friend, forced you to play a game that you knew nothing about, and almost forced your Grandpa out of business._

"_Let's just leave the fighting on the field," Yugi suggested. "Because revenge begets nothing but hatred and rage, and if you're truly sorry, then the best thing you can do is be friends."_

"_I really don't have a lot of friends," Duke admitted. "Are you sure you…"_

"_Hey, look at who we allow into our group," Harold said gesturing with his thumb to Tristan and Joey. "You're normal compared to these two."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Thank you, thank you all." Duke and Yugi shook hands.

* * *

_

"Alexis and Atticus Rhodes…" He winked at the children which made both of them beam. He then turned to Todd and smiled, "Even Todd Lundgren. If it wasn't for the people you see around me, I probably wouldn't be alive."

"Wouldn't be alive?"

"When I first woke up in that apartment, with nothing but a Duel Monster card and a slip of paper with my name in my pocket, I was depressed over what I believed was my lot in life. I thought me being here was an accident and that the world had no purpose for being here. More than once, I came close to killing myself. Then I met Tea and through her I met Yugi and the others. They showed me something very important."

* * *

"_NO!" Something slammed into my back and I dropped the scissors into the toilet. I turned and saw that Yugi had grabbed me in a reverse hold. "Harold, violence isn't the answer, especially violence to one's self."_

"_But Yugi, I can't stand this any more. I don't have a family, don't have a past, what could I be here for except through some divine accident?"_

"_You were put on here to be our friend, Harold!"_

"_What?"_

"_That's right. How do you think Tea would feel if you just took your own life like that? She considers you her friend and so do I!"_

"_But Yugi…"_

"_But nothing, you were sent here for a reason and until we find that reason, you're sticking with us. Harold, we'll help you find your purpose, that's what friends are for."

* * *

_

"They showed me that I life is worth living especially when you have people who care about you. They have proven that they cared about me and I'd like to think that I did the same to them." Harold looked back at Yugi who nodded his conferment. Harold turned back to Drew, "That's what they did, Drew, that is why they're my friends, because they saved my life. Katy and I may be related by blood, but I'm related to all these guys by spirit."

"It's like we're all one big happy family," Joey said rubbing his nose.

"We're probably the most dysfunctional family ever," Amara commented.

"But still a family," Yugi concluded.

"You would turn down your real friend for those too shallow to care about true friendship?"

"Your Honor, I would like to reintroduce the pot calling the kettle black evidence," Tristan cracked.

"So noted," Tea threw in.

_"Drew's only had one friend in his entire life," _Yami noted to Yugi. _"So he hasn't had the chance to learn what true friendship is."_

"No, Drew, I would turn down someone who doesn't know about real friendship for real friends, the ones who taught me about friendship."

"Drew, we'd be willing to extend friendship to you," Yugi offered. "Just end this and free Katy. We can help you like we helped Harold."

"I've come too far to lose Harold now! I won't lose him again! Harold, if I can't get you, then I won't let Yugi either!"

"Anybody besides me find this conversation disturbing?" Duke asked. Most of the others nodded in agreement.

"With all due respect to the Pharaoh," Amara said. "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

"Sorry, Drew, but it's my move. And with my heart powering me and the hearts of my friends to guide me, I will win Katy her freedom!"

_Harold, I'm so proud of you, _Katy thought. _I'm so proud that you not only found your past, but found good friends and have grown into a strong person. In a way, it was good that Uncle gave you amnesia; otherwise you wouldn't have gotten such good friends. I think both Mama and Papa would be proud of you._

(H: 200)  
(D: 2150)

(SH: 3050)

Harold drew a card from his deck. "Sorry, Drew, but your downfall starts now and with this card: the magic card called Card of Sanctity! Now we get to replenish our hands with six cards from our decks."

"Go ahead, summon any monster you want, you won't be able to destroy my Sword Hunter."

"And what makes you think so?"

"As long as he has the monsters he's absorbed, he retains their attack points. They're like equip magic cards and you can't get at them."

"That's what you think, I play the magic card Heavy Storm! This magic card blows away all magic and trap cards on the field. You said it yourself that the monsters your Sword Hunter absorbs are like equip magic cards which means they have the same weakness as equip magic cards, like being destroyed by Heavy Storm!" Sword Hunter appeared in its original armor.

(SH: 3050-2450)

"There, now all the monsters Sword Hunter absorbed are back in my graveyard, but not for long. I play Monster Reborn to revive one of the monsters in my graveyard: Wingweaver!" As the fairy-type monster reappeared, Harold smiled at her. _Wingweaver, I finally figured out why you're so precious to me, you're my link to my mother. I can see you in her. But there's another monster that I think would restore Katy's heart. So I need your help in summoning her. _As if she could hear Harold's thoughts, Wingweaver smiled. _Thank you, my friend. I consider you just as important as I do Yugi and the others._

"You going to continue to make googly eyes at your monster or are you going to continue with your move?" Drew asked.

"You sure you want me to continue, it means you're going to lose, because I'm not holding back, I'm unleashing my full power as a Duelist!"

"Go for it, man!" Joey cheered.

"I could attack your Sword Hunter now but you would only lose 300 life points, certainly not enough to win the game. I need more power; I play Cestus of Dagla which increases Wingweaver's attack points by 500!"

(W: 2750-3250)

"Now I could attack your Sword Hunter now and destroy it, but your life points would only go down by 800, still not enough to win the game. Besides, I have a more vital goal in mind." _Namely restoring hope to Katy. _"I play another magic card Heavenly Light!"

"Yes!" Yugi and the others cheered.

Alexis tugged on Amara's shirt. "Cousin Amara, what's Heavenly Light?"

"It's a ritual magic card, Alexis," Amara explained.

"That's right, a special ritual magic card, with it I can send Wingweaver away. Drew, you saw my guardian angel, now you're about to see Katy's."

"You mean…"

"Rise forth, Serapheem (1)!" Wingweaver disappeared into the sky and another angel-like monster came down in her place. She had long blonde hair, platinum green eyes, a long white gown, and two large wings.

Katy took one look at the monster and felt her eyes tear up. "Mama," she muttered.

"Serapheem, activate your special power!" Harold commanded. Serapheem shot a speck of light into the sky and four more came down in its place. The four specks of light took the form of the three Ojama beasts and Mystical Elf. "Serapheem's power is much like your Sword Hunter's only she doesn't steal from the opposing graveyard, but uses monster's from the player's own. In addition, she gains 200 attack points for every monster summoned by her special ability."

(S: 3250-4050)

"But even with Serapheem's special ability, it still won't be enough to win the duel," Drew argued. Then he noticed that Harold still had a card left in his hand. "Unless…"

Harold finished Drew's sentence. "Unless I have a magic card that can give me the added boost, and by the way I do. This magic card represents the ties I share with my friends, the link that my sister and I share, and my mother. And together, we're all going to beat down your Sword Hunter! I play the magic card United We Stand! United We Stand increases one monster's attack points by 800 for every monster on my side of the field. Granted I only have one…"

(S: 4050-4850)

"But it should be enough to bring you down."

_Maybe I was wrong, _Drew decided. _Harold seems more comfortable with those guys than with me._

"Now, Serapheem, try to restore hope to those who have none, attack Sword Hunter!" Everyone watched with baited breath as Harold called out the name of Serapheem's attack. "Ultra Luminosity!" Serapheem gathered energy into a ball and released it. The orb of energy exploded sending Sword Hunter flying.

(H: 200)  
(D: 0)

Through the blinding flash generated by Serapheem's attack, Drew could barely see Harold and had to admit that standing proudly like that, he did look different. If Drew hadn't known it was really him, he wouldn't recognize him. He could also hear his voice, strong and confidant.

"Maybe you were right, Drew, maybe we were friends in a past life, but I could never be friends with someone who thinks friendship is something one can hog all to himself. And here's what I've learned about friendship, something I've learned from Yugi. Friendship is a two-way street. Just saying that you're friends doesn't make it so. You have to prove to others that you can be relied on and have others prove that they can rely on you. Now, you may think that hearing this explanation means you understand it, and I believe that you do but only in your head. Once you understand it in your heart, where the true source of friendship lies, then, and only then, we will truly become friends again."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Serapheem  
Level: 9  
Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3250  
DEF: 2700  
This monster can only be Ritual Summoned. When this monster is Ritual-Summoned, Special Summon up to 4 Normal Light Monsters from your graveyard. These monsters are treated as equip spell cards. This monster gain 200 ATK for each monster equipped to it. The monsters used by this effect return to the graveyard at the End Phase of the turn this monster is Ritual Summoned. During each turn after this monster is Ritual Summon, you can resurrect 1 Normal Light attribute monster from your graveyard. That monster returns to the graveyard during the end phase of the turn that it is Special Summon.

Name: Heavenly Light  
Ritual Spell  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon Serapheem. You must also offer 1 "Wingweaver" whose attack points are above 3200.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you guys have it, Harold's past, revealed. I could end things there, but something tells me I should stick this through to the end, huh? Oh yeah, and I finally figured out a name for my upcoming GX series and I thought I would introduce it in a little sneak preview.

_On an island isolated from the rest of the world.  
_(Zoom-in on an island complete with a volcano, forest, and various buildings.)

_The next generation of Duelists train.  
_(A metallic serpentine-like creature appears)

_Each honing their skills to become the next King of Games.  
_(Two monsters disappearing into a vortex)

_But they are about to discover…  
_(A boy falling off a cliff, a man in a trench coat whacking a girl across the head and knocking her out)

_That tests and homework are the least of their problems.  
_("I think it's time the Shadow Games make a comeback!")

_From the guy who brought you Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
_("I'm nobody special.")

_And Yu-Gi-Oh! The Next Movie  
_(A Dark Magician Girl attacking)

_When enemies are all around you.  
_("The only reason you're here is for target practice.")

_And hope seems lost.  
_("That wasn't a duel that was a mockery!")

_There's only one thing left to do.  
_("I like them, they're silly.")

_GET_

_YOUR_

_GAME_

_ON  
_("Duel Academy isn't so bad, it's the students you got to watch out for.")

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends_

_Coming soon to a fanfiction web site near you.  
_("Do you have to work at being this incompetent?"  
("Nah, it's just a gift.")

_Coming this Summer_


	26. Win a Date with Yugi Moto

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 258: Win a Date with Yugi Moto  
Episode Basis: Pieces taken from A Brawl in a Small Town

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold returned to the outside world after having his past revealed to him. Everyone was glad that he knew who he really was and who his family was. But Yugi and the others were worried that if Harold remembered his friendship promise with Drew, then he would go home with Drew and they would never see him again. But Harold's heart had changed when he received amnesia and he threw his hat in with the gang that he had many adventures with. Drew was understandably upset that Harold chose to side the so-called "shallow Duelists" and not with his "one true friend." But using Serapheem, the card that Harold's mother bequeathed to her children so long ago, Harold (hopefully) taught Drew a lesson about true friendship.

* * *

The light particles from Serapheem's attack still hung in the air as the Duel Disks clicked off. "Yay, Harold won!" Alexis cheered.

"I knew he would win," Atticus bragged.

"Yeah, right," Alexis said.

_"In a way, I feel sorry for Drew," _Yugi told Yami.

_"Drew was not evil in the same sense that Marik or Dartz were," _Yami commented. _"He just didn't understand that friendship isn't linear or conditional, it's universal and ever flowing."_

"Come on, guys, let's help him get her down," Joey said. He, Todd, Harold, and Duke all helped manipulate the wheel to gently lower Katy's cage to the ground.

Tristan jiggled the lock. "Bad news, guys, this thing's on tight."

"Stand back," Harold said. "This little trick helped me after Aaron chained me up." The symbols started spinning around the armlet. Harold swiped at the lock and sliced it in half with the Armlet.

As soon as Harold got the rest of the lock off, Katy burst through the door and into Harold's arms. "Oh Brother, you did it, you rescued me."

"I was so worried about you," Harold said returning the hug. "At the press conference… and in the park yesterday… I thought you didn't like me."

"Don't ever think that," Katy said. "I wanted to tell you everything, I wanted to tell you about our family, about our past, but…" Katy looked down ashamed. "The Boss, he threatened that if I even talked to you… he would eliminate us both! I had to keep quiet to protect you if not us. And now that you know…"

"Your Boss ain't gonna lay a hand on him," Joey said. "Your Brother's got Jumping Joey Wheeler on his side."

Katy stared at the boy oddly, "What?"

"Joey's right, Katy," Yugi said. "Harold is safe while we're around."

"You can trust him, Katy," Harold assured. "We can protect you from your boss, you and Todd both."

"Are you sure?" Katy asked.

"We're sure," Amara assured her.

Katy looked up at Todd, "Todd, I think we can trust them."

"Okay, Katy, if you say so," Todd said.

"Looks like our team just got a little bit larger," Joey said placing an arm on both newcomers' shoulders.

"And it's going to get even bigger once I find my Grandfather," Yugi commented.

"Hey that's right," Tristan realize. "In all the excitement I forgot that your Grandpa was also missing, Yugi."

"Then let's go find him before the Finals start," Joey suggested.

* * *

Everyone left the Fun House and poured over a map of Kaiba Land. "Okay, so we eliminated the places we searched, what does that leave?" Duke asked.

"Attention Kaiba Corp. Land Attendants," an announcement came on over the loudspeaker. "A short, stocky, elderly gentleman has been separated from his loved ones. If anyone has lost a grandfather, he's waiting for them by the front gate."

"That's my Grandfather!" Yugi realized. "Let's go, everyone!" Yugi and his friends took off for the front gate. Todd looked at Katy who just smiled and shrugged then hurried off after them.

But when they got to the dragon statue by the front gate, they found nobody there. "Grandpa isn't here," Yugi said glumly.

"Hey, what's this?" Amara asked. She took something that was hanging around the dragon's claw. Unrolling it, they found out it was a map of Chinatown. "Did your Grandpa leave this, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"It's possible," Yugi said.

"I know that area," Todd said. "It's Chinatown."

"Chinatown," Tea muttered.

"Looks like X marks the spot," Harold said.

"If we go to that X, will we find your Grandpa, Yugi?" Alexis asked.

"I hope so, Alexis."

"I don't like the looks of this," Duke said. "Why would Yugi's Gandpa tell us to meet him here then not show up and leave us a map to where we can reach him? I think it's a trap."

"But Mister Moto wouldn't lay a trap for us," Joey argued.

"It probably wasn't him, but whoever kidnapped him and knocked out my cousins," Amara pointed out.

"There's no way I'm falling for some trap," Tristan said defiantly.

"If we're to save Yugi's Grandpa, we just might have to," Duke pointed out.

Yugi turned to Todd, "Todd, you know the area, right?" The big boy nodded. "Then you can be our navigator." He handed Todd the map.

Todd looked at Katy, "It's all right, you can do it," she encouraged him.

Todd turned back to Yugi, "Okay then, follow me." He led them to the international section of Kaiba Land.

"I hope Gramps is all right," Tristan said.

"He's a tough old bird, I'm sure he'll pull through," Harold commented.

"I hope you're right, Harold," Yugi said.

Todd led them down a maze of streets. Finally, he skidded out of an alleyway, "We're here," he announced.

The map led them to a Chinese Restaurant.

"Oh great," Joey moaned. "While we were running around like lunatics, Grandpa was having Won Ton Soup!"

"Come to think of it, I am a little hungry," Harold commented.

"Harold, focus," Amara called.

Yugi stepped up to the front doors. "Be careful, Yugi," Tea warned.

Yugi acknowledged her warning with a nod but in his mind, he thought, _No matter what it takes, I will save my Grandpa. _He pulled the doors open.

The restaurant had to be at least four stories tall. The main dining room was surrounded by balconies adorned with giant dragon statues. Tables were laid out, each table piled high with Chinese dishes like shark fin, prawns, and Peking duck. A loud gong sounded causing the kids to cover their ears from the loud sound.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Joey asked, his mouth watering.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," Tristan said, his mouth also watering.

"FOOOODDDDD!" Both of them cried as they charged for the nearest table.

"I don't recall your names being on the guest lists," a female voice said from on high. Everyone looked up to see Vivian Wong standing on the ledge of the balcony holding two Chinese fans.

"Wasn't she eliminated by that Hawkins kid in the first match?" Todd asked.

"She was," Amara confirmed. "So what's she still doing here?"

Atticus screamed and pointed at her, "That's the old lady who chopped Alexis on the neck and threw me in the closet!"

"Who are you calling an old lady, you little runt?"

"So I was right, she was the one who's behind this," Tea said.

"But why would Vivian lead us here?" Yugi wondered.

"Because she's nuts," Duke replied as Vivian did kicks and leaps literally on the edge.

Katy noticed that Amara was seething. "Amara, are you all right."

"How… dare… she… hurt… my… cousins!" There was clearly murder in her eyes. "I'LL BUTCHER THAT DAME!" Katy quickly got her into a full nelson to keep her from charging.

"Why don't you come down here and tell us what's going on," Joey commanded.

"As you wish," Vivian said and leapt off the balcony. Everyone watched in horror as she was falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And still falling.

"She's falling awfully slowly," Tristan noted.

"Cousin Amara, look over there," Alexis called. She pointed to a hunched back person in colorful Chinese garments.

"Looks like Vivian has herself a little helper," Duke commented.

"I'll get him," Harold said and charged ahead.

"Be careful, Brother," Katy cautioned.

Harold grabbed the man and held him to the wall causing him to let go of the rope that was holding Vivian afloat, "All right, Quasimodo, I want to know who you are and why you're helping a b…" But as Harold got a closer look at him, he realized that it wasn't exactly "Quasimodo" but, "Mister Moto?"

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"YOU HAD ONE SIMPLE JOB!" Vivian yelled at Solomon.

"I'm sorry, Vivian-dear, please give me one more chance."

"Vivian-dear," Todd questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Did this python kidnap you?" Joey asked.

"Or did you plan this together?" Harold threw in.

"Uh… well… you see…"

"Forget about that old man," Vivian said dismissively. "I'm here to talk about two people: Me and Yugi." She snapped her fingers. Solomon broke away from Harold and banged the gong again.

"Is that even necessary?" Todd asked covering his ears.

The dragon's mouths spat out scrolls with strange markings on them.

"What do they say?" Harold asked.

"It says 'Welcome, Yugi,'" Katy translated. Harold stared at his sister bewildered. "Uncle had me take Chinese lessons not too long after you got amnesia," she explained with a slight blush.

"Welcome to the real Grand Tournament Finals," Vivian announced to Yugi, "Where you and I will duke it out for the crown!"

"Are you out of your petit-size mind?" Tea snapped. "You already had your chance and Rebecca cancelled you out."

"That's right, a duel like this is illegal," Katy protested.

"Only the tournament winner gets a shot at Yugi," Duke added.

"Oh, I agree," Vivian said. "I'm simply starting my own tournament and the first match is me against Yugi."

"I'm sorry, but I can't duel you," Yugi said. "It's against Kaiba's tournament rules."

"Come on, Yugi, be reasonable," Solomon said. "The right thing to do would be to duel Vivian-dear."

"There he goes with that dear nonsense," Todd said.

"That chick must've brainwashed him or something," Joey said.

"No, it's not like that, you see, after Arthur left, Vivian showed up…"

* * *

_"Hey, who are…" Alexis never even got to finish her question when she was chopped across the neck. Her eyes closed and she fell down._

_"Sister," Atticus cried. "All right, lady, just who do you think…" Vivian placed a hand over Atticus's mouth._

_"We're gonna make this a surprise," she whispered and with a peck on his cheek, she threw him into the closet and barricaded it with a chair._

_"Hello? Alexis, Atticus, are you two there?" Solomon asked. His head was turned at an angle that he couldn't see what's going on._

_"You are Solomon Moto, right? Yugi Moto's Grandfather?"_

_"Uh… er… yes, ma'am."_

_"You look like you're in real pain," she said in a sultry voice. "I can fix it if you can listen to a little request I have."_

_"Certainly, anything!"_

_Vivian touched a spot at the center of his back and all of a sudden Solomon was upright again.

* * *

_

"If it wasn't for Vivian, I wouldn't be standing here today. I owed her a favor so that's why I led you kids here."

"And turned your back on your own Grandson," Tristan muttered to the others.

"I heard that!"

"And to think, I once looked up to you," Joey said sobbing. "You forgot what was important!"

"I'm sorry," Solomon said slumping his shoulders.

Vivian touched his back and all of a sudden Solomon was on the floor moaning again. "If you want your Grandfather to walk upright again, you'll have to duel me."

"That's a dirty trick!" Joey accused.

"I know, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." Vivian jumped onto a table. "So what's it gonna be, Yugi, your Grandfather or me?"

_"Grandpa needs our help, Yugi," _Yami said.

_"You're right, Pharaoh, let's go!" _The Millennium Puzzle started to glow as its energies filled through the body of the boy transforming him into Yami-Yugi. Yami-Yugi also jumped up onto the table. "I'm ready to duel."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm," Vivian said. "In fact, here's a good idea, if I win, you go out on a date with me."

"THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!" Tea snapped. "YUGI WOULD NEVER GO OUT ON A DATE WITH A WALKING CELLULOID FACTORY LIKE YOU!"

"At least I have curves and am not a scrawny little girl like you!"

Tea was steaming so hard that Todd had to get a fire extinguisher to put her out.

"I accept," Yami-Yugi said. "It won't matter since I'll win."

The two activated their Duel Disks, "Let's duel!"

(Y: 4000)  
(V: 4000)

"One side, folks," Harold warned. "When Yugi gets like this, it's best to just get out of his way."

"Ladies first," Vivian squealed. "I summon Master Kyonshee in attack mode. And I think I'll leave it to you."

"Fine," Yami-Yugi said as he drew a card. "By playing my Dark Magic Curtain, I can give up half my life points to summon Dark Magician (1) from my deck." Yami-Yugi's purple-clad magician appeared.

(Y: 2000)  
(V: 4000)

"Next I play Cure Master to gain back half the life points I lost."

(Y: 3000)  
(V: 4000)

"Dark Magician, attack her monster with Dark Magic Attack!" The magician fired a blast from his staff to obliterate the monster.

(Y: 3000)  
(V: 3200)

"I end my turn."

Vivian drew a card, "Nice, I can see we're going to make a great couple."

"Tea, calm down," Duke said as he grabbed Tea around the waist to keep her from blitzing Vivian.

"First I play Premature Burial. Now by paying 800 life points, I can summon back the monster you just destroyed."

(Y: 3000)  
(V: 2400)

Master Kyonshee reappeared. "Now I summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan in attack mode. And next I play the magic card Luminous Clouds!"

"Here she goes again," Harold moaned.

"Don't forget, she was the Asian champion," Duke pointed out.

"Was being the key word here," Tea pointed out.

"COME ON, YUGI, KICK HER BUTT MAKE HER A SPLATTER ALL OVER THE FLOOR!" Amara shouted.

"Amara," Tea, Duke, and Harold all gasped.

"Someone should teach her a lesson about hurting others, especially children," Amara said in explanation.

"I know Yugi can handle her, right, guys?" But when Tea turned, Joey and Tristan were missing. "Where'd they go?"

"Oh man, I love duck."

"Try the Lo Mein, it's beef."

"Yum, I love Beef."

Joey and Tristan were busy stuffing their faces. Tea threw a stuffed panda at them. "What are you meat heads doing? How can you be eating when Yugi needs us!"

"Yugi doesn't need us yelling in his face to beat a whacko like Vivian Wong," Joey said.

"Relax, try some Lo Mein."

Tea sighed she was feeling a little hungry

Katy looked at Solomon who was moaning in pain. "Poor Mister Moto," she said to Harold. "I hate to see people in pain like that." She turned to Harold who was busy eating a few rice balls, "Brother…" She whispered something in his ear.

"You know, that's so crazy, it just might work," Harold commented.

"Now I sacrifice Master Kyonshee and Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan to summon Dragon Lady! And next I'll outfit my Dragon Lady with Lightning Saber giving her a nice 300 point boost."

(DL: 2500-2800)

"Now attack his Dark Magician!" The Dragon Lady charged forward and sliced the spellcaster.

(Y: 2700)  
(V: 2400)

Everyone gasped then gasped again as Dragon Lady made a direct attack on Yami-Yugi.

(Y: 1300)  
(V: 2400)

"What happened?" Todd wondered.

"My new sword allows my Dragon Lady to attack your life points directly by cutting her attack power in half."

(DL: 2800-1400)

"This isn't good," Joey said.

"You're just saying that because there's no soy sauce for the chicken," Tristan said slurping up noodles.

"Not that, I mean Yugi, he's got no monsters on the field and is down to 1300 life points."

Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I summon Big-Shield Gardna (2) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"He's going to lose if he keeps playing defense," Duke commented.

"Look on the bright side," Tristan said. "If Yugi loses, at least he gets a date."

"HE WON'T LOSE," Tea said seething.

_That Tea doesn't seem to like the fact of another girl dating Yugi, _Todd thought. _I wonder why._

"Dragon Lady, show Big Shield Gardna who's bigger." The female warrior charged forward and sliced the shield and the being holding it.

(DL: 2800-1400)

"Now I play the magic card Flying Dragon Whirl, now by discarding four dragon cards from my deck, my Dragon Lady gains 300 points per dragon."

(DL: 1400-2600)

"Hold on, that's overkill!" Duke protested.

"Dragon Lady, attack him directly!" She squealed, "Oooh, I win, now we get to go out on a date."

"Over my dead body," Tea said darkly causing the others to scoot away from her.

"Guess again," Yami-Yugi said. "Kuriboh (3), protect my life points!" A little fur ball with small claw feet and big eyes appeared. "By discarding Kuriboh, I can reduce all damage to me to 0."

"No fair, no fair, I was winning and you saved yourself with that thing!" Vivian whined. "Fine, I'll just finish you off next turn."

"I'm afraid there is no next turn," Yami-Yugi said as he drew a card. "Because I'm ending this right now! First I play Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards and now your downfall begins here, Skilled Dark Magician (4) in attack mode!" A blue-robbed man wit three crystals, one on each shoulder and the third on his chest, and holding a scepter appeared. "Next I play Monster Reincarnation, so I discard Buster Blader from my hand to bring Dark Magician back to my hand." The crystal on Skilled Dark Magician's right shoulder lit up. "Next I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer which lets me bring Buster Blader back to my hand." The card that Yami-Yugi just discarded came back. The crystal on Skilled Dark Magician's other shoulder lit up. "Finally, I play Fusion Sage which allows me to search my deck for a Polymerization card and add it to my hand." The last crystal on Skilled Dark Magician lit up.

"Those lights, what do they mean?" Vivian asked frightened.

"They're spell counters," Yami-Yugi informed her. "And now that all three are lit up, I can sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to re-summon Dark Magician!" Yami-Yugi's trademark monster appeared again. "But I'm not done yet, I play Polymerization to fuse the Dark Magician on the field with the Buster Blader in my hand!" The two monsters flew up into a vortex. "Together, they form Dark Paladin (5)!" Dark Paladin looked like the Dark Magician but its clothes were black with yellow and the staff he carried looked more like a sword. "And now for his special ability, for all dragon monsters in either of our graveyards, Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points!"

"But… but… I just sent four dragons to the graveyard."

"That's right, so thanks for the 2000 point boost."

(DP: 2900-4900)

"Not only that, but by discarding my Blackland Fire Dragon, I can negate any magic card just like your Flying Dragon Whirl!"

(DP: 4900-5400)  
(DL: 2800)

"Dark Paladin, finish this with your Mystical Sword Strike!" Dark Paladin slashed at Dragon Lady and sent her flying.

(Y: 1400)  
(V: 0)

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Alexis, Atticus, Duke, and Todd all cheered.

"I win," Yugi said returning to normal. "Now you have to pay up, Viv."

"No, I don't want to," Vivian whined.

"Good grief, Atticus, she's acting more childish than you," Alexis commented. Atticus just nodded his head.

"But you promised," Duke argued.

"I might be willing to change my mind if Yugi would go out on a date with me," she said.

"Man, she just never gives up," Tristan moaned.

"I'll say," Joey agreed. "Compared to her, Mai is an angel."

"Well, okay, if you want your Grandpa to remain a stiff old hunched-back…"

"Actually, I feel quite nimble," Solomon said. Vivian turned and saw him standing upright flanked by Harold and Katy.

"But… how… you were scrunched up in a ball up until now."

"Actually, it was up until Yugi's Big Shield Gardna was destroyed. These two…" He gestured to the Kumara children. "Were able to straighten out my back."

"Actually it was quite easy," Harold said. "Katy already saw where Vivian touched Mister Moto to make him like that in the first place so all we needed to do was apply enough pressure."

"Which was easy with Harold's help," Katy added.

Vivian was sputtering like a flooded motorboat.

"Come on, guys, we wasted enough time," Duke said. "We need to get to the Finals… the REAL finals."

Tea noticed that Amara's fist was trembling. "Amara, are you okay?" Tea asked.

"Tea, please take my cousins away from this room," she said in a slow voice. "I do not want them to see what is about to happen."

"Uh… right," Tea said and she and Tristan quickly escorted Alexis and Atticus out of the restaurant. The others, sensing was about to happen, followed.

"You… lousy… stuck up… womanizing… child-assaulting… WITCH!"

Vivian gulped.

* * *

The sounds of commotion could be heard from inside the restaurant. Womanly screams could be heard as well as certain words nobody should use. Alexis and Atticus were on the street but Joey, Harold, and Katy were taking a look (and commenting on) what was happening inside.

"I don't think that's supposed to bend that way."

"It does now."

"Man, what a waste of a Pu Pu Platter."

"Can you really use chop sticks like that?"

"I don't know but I'll have to remember that the next time my drain gets clogged."

"Shouldn't someone stop her?" Katy asked.

"Nah, Vivian brought this on herself," Joey replied.

"The ruckus died down and Amara exited the restaurant. Breathing a contented sigh, she looked at her friends and said, "Well, who wants to see the Grand Tournament finals?"

"Amara," Harold said. "You just…"

"I take any harm that comes to my family very seriously, Harold, just you remember that."

"Right."

They took one last look inside the restaurant (with Tristan commenting, "I'm sure Kaiba Corp. will be sending someone the cleaning bill here.") before leaving.

* * *

Kaiba was ready to pull on his silver duster when there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Enter," he called.

Saiyuki timidly entered Kaiba's master bedroom. "Um… excuse me, Mister Kaiba, but… I found the equipment you asked for." She set a metal briefcase on the large bed.

"Good." Kaiba pulled on his duster and walked out from the screen dressed in his normal silver and black outfit. "It's time to show Zigfried just how seriously I take any form of sabotage to my company or my tournament."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Dark Magician  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100

(2)  
Name: Big-Shield Gardna  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2600

(3)  
Name: Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Darak  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(4)  
Name: Skilled Dark Magician  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1700

(5)  
Name: Dark Paladin  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2900  
DEF; 2400

A/N: Sorry about this, guys, I didn't mean to have this turn out so long. Most of my time, I'm able to make my episodes around 7 pages long, but this time I almost doubled that length. But I couldn't turn it into a two parter because the second part wouldn't be long at all. It was hard to do this particular duel because we're only given pieces of it in the canon show, some of the stuff isn't exactly explained like how Yugi got his Dark Magician out or how Vivian's life points got to a point (no pun intended) where Yugi's Dark Paladin could destroy her Dragon Lady and lower her life points to 0. I also cut out the Mirror Force/Snowfall Sword part because in the real game she wouldn't be able to do it. According to my info, Snowfall Sword is a Continuous Spell/Magic card, not a Quick-Play one but in the show, she plays it like it's a Quick-Play card and you can't play a continuous spell card like it's a Quick-Play one.


	27. Removed from Play Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 259: Removed from Play Pt 1: The Rich Boys Brawl  
Episode Basis: One Step Ahead Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! After freeing Katy and promising that they would protect her and Todd from the Boss's wraith, Yugi and the gang set out again to find his Grandfather. Following a suspiciously placed map, they found a Chinese restaurant where Vivian Wong challenged Yugi to a duel, declaring that if she won, he would go out on a date with her. Two of the three girls of Yugi's group were upset, Tea was upset of the very idea of Yugi going on a date with that hussy (gee, I wonder why) and Amara because as it turned out, Vivian was the one who knocked out Alexis and threw Atticus in a closet in an attempt to recruit Solomon to help her trap Yugi. Of course there was no real reason to worry. Yugi was the King of Games and if Vivian couldn't beat Rebecca, how could she even stand a chance against Yugi. Yugi, for his part, didn't really have anything at stake except Vivian purposely incapacitated Solomon in an attempt to make him stay. Using his Skilled Dark Magician and Dark Paladin cards, Yugi taught her a lesson. Amara also taught her a lesson about harming others, by harming Vivian. If you ask me, she deserved it.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time is finally here: its time for the Kaiba Corp. Grand Championship Finals!" The two competitors stood on pinnacles of rocks facing each other. "On one side, we have the dashing debonair Zigfried Lloyd! His opponent, the rookie who's one tough cookie: Leon Wilson!" The images faded to reveal the two standing at either end of the Kaiba Dome dueling arena. "The winner of this bout will go on to face Yugi Moto for the Championship Crown." The roof of the Kaiba Dome opened to let sunlight in on the packed stadiums. Sitting on the sidelines were Yugi, his Grandpa, all his friends, the Hawkins, the Rhodes, Katy, Todd, and Mokuba. "History could be made in the next few hours here at the Kaiba Dome."

"This is so exciting," Alexis said. "We get front row seats!"

"It helps if you know the right people," Mokuba said winking.

"Okay, anybody rooting for Zigfried here?" Amara checked. There was a chorus of negatives (including an expletive from Joey) even from Katy and Todd.

"Todd, after this, I decided that I'm going to leave the Four Horsemen," Katy said. "I've been obeying Uncle all my life and not my Mother. I'm going to leave even if it means provoking Uncle's wraith."

"If that is your wish," Todd said. "Then… I'll quit too. The boss will just have to live with just Aaron and Chris."

"Or maybe just Aaron," Katy said with a laugh.

"I think you two made the right decision," Arthur Hawkins said.

Suddenly the whirling sound of a helicopter filled the air. Everyone looked up to see a Kaiba Corp. helicopter coming in to hover over the stadium.

Kaiba, in his silver and black outfit and holding a black brief case was dangling from a rope ladder.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked giving Kaiba a dirty look.

"Just dropping by?" Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, but why," Mokuba wondered. "Seto wasn't scheduled to appear today."

Kaiba let go of the rope ladder and dropped to the arena stage. "Stop the duel!" He commanded. "As President of Kaiba Corporation, I declare this match invalid!" Immediately the crowd started booing and jeering.

"He can't rip us off like that!" Joey protested.

"Invalid, I don't get it," Leon said.

"Looks like the Boss is busted," Todd said and Katy nodded.

Kaiba motioned to Leon, "As the result of a disqualification, the winner is Leon Wilson!"

"Mokuba, what's going on?" Tristan asked.

"I have no idea," Mokuba admitted.

"Any particular reason for this?" Zigfried asked. Now it was Kaiba who was giving out the dirty looks. "Humor me."

"You broke your tournament contract by entering under a false name, Zigfried Lloyd, or should I say Zigfried von Schroeder of the Schroeder Corporation!"

"Schroeder Corporation," Yugi muttered. He turned to his Grandfather, "Wasn't that an old gaming company?"

"It still is," Solomon explained. "You just don't hear about it much any more. After Kaiba Corp. became number one, everyone forgot all about the Schroeders."

"So did Zigfied join to get revenge?" Tea asked.

"He did," Katy confirmed attracting all the attention to her. "It's always been about bringing down Kaiba Corp. In fact, that was why The Four Horsemen were originally formed, to sabotage Kaiba Corp. so that the public would lose all faith in it and make Schroeder Corp the number one company in the world."

"I never liked you from the get go," Kaiba told Zigfried. "And my instincts are never wrong. Kaiba Corp.'s biggest rival enters the Grand Championship and suddenly all things go haywire. Coincidence, I don't think so! But I couldn't prove it because you entered under an alias." Solomon cringed and turned away from that comment. "Fortunately, your guardian politician came clean about everything. But since I'm such a nice guy, I won't have you arrested for sabotage, trespassing, and fraud. There is one condition, however, that you get out of my life and take your attack dogs with you. Oh yes, I know all about your Four Horsemen, including how one of them stopped you from sabotaging Gozaburo's party all those years ago." He looked down at Harold. "If you or any of your cronies come near my company again I'll crush your pathetic corporation."

Zigfried laughed, "It appears, Herr Kaiba, that you have been exposed for what you really are, a coward!" Kaiba growled. "The truth is you're scared of me, you're scared that if someone from Schroeder Corporation became the winner of the Grand Championship, it would humiliate your company so you're hiding behind a technicality instead of facing me."

But Kaiba just smirked, "I'm not throwing you out because I'm scared, I'm throwing you out because I don't like your face." Zigfried winced at that comment. "You know, I promised myself I wouldn't duel in this tournament, but now that you showed your ugly mug, those plans have changed."

"Kaiba's going to duel Zigfried," Yugi realized.

"It's never a dull moment," Rebecca commented.

"I don't know about this," Amara said reluctantly.

"Well I do," Mokuba said confidently. "Seto's going to zap him back to the Minor Leagues."

Kaiba passed his brief case to Roland asking him to hold it. He opened up the brief case and took out his Duel Disk and dueling deck. "You know, I'm actually glad I got to face you instead of that little boy," Zigfried said. "It's not every day you get to humiliate your rival in this manner with the whole world watching."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kaiba said as the two exchanged their decks and shuffled.

"But the only question now is who should go first? I think there' only one fair way to decide." Zigfried took out a coin.

"Fine, your call, Zigfried."

"I call heads." Zigfried flipped the coin and it landed on the back of his hand. Zigfried lifted his hand to reveal that it was heads. "Well, lucky me, but I think I'll let you go first."

"Gee, you're so kind I'll simply have to return the favor."

"No need."

"Oh I insist."

"That conversation was dryer than one of my martinis," Solomon commented.

"Okay, there's a slight change of plans," Roland announced. "Your tournament host, Seto Kaiba, will face off against Zigfried Llo… I mean Zigfried von Schroeder." Kaiba took Leon's place at the blue podium. Zigfried took the red one. Kaiba plugged his Duel Disk into an adaptor on the podium. Zigfried just laid his deck on the scan table.

(Z: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

"I don't know about this," Yugi said.

"Well I do, show this circus freak whose boss, Seto!" Mokuba cheered.

"Hey, guys," Leon greeted as he walked over to the group. "So what's next? Do I duel against Yugi or Zigfried?"

"I guess it all depends on how well Kaiba does in this duel," Tea replied.

"I hope Kaiba wins," Leon said sitting next to Rebecca and in front of Solomon.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get to duel Yugi in the Finals no matter who wins this duel," Katy encouraged him.

"Of course, if you'd rather give your spot to me," Rebecca said.

"Um… I think I'll pass."

"As much as I can't stand Kaiba, anybody's better than that pink-haired sideshow freak Zigfried." Joey's comment was met with a chorus of affirmatives.

_I want Kaiba Corp. to fall, _Zigfried thought as their podiums rose into the air. _I want everyone to forget about Kaiba Corp. just as they have forgotten about Schroeder Corp.! And with my ultimate card, I'll crush everyone! Nobody will stand in my way!_

_I dodn't know what Zigfried is planning, but I won't let him have his way! He'll find out that it was a mistake to challenge me. _"Now to kicks things off with a bang. X-Head Cannon (1) in attack mode!" A machine with a humanoid-looking head with two barrels on its shoulders appeared. "I'll also set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"You sound so confident, but your mechanical toys are insignificant seedlings that are about to be uprooted by my raging wildflowers."

"Are you done? These people came to see a duel, not a bad poetry reading," Kaiba cracked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tristan muttered.

"From the Moo-Goo Gai Pan?" Amara asked.

"No from Zigfried's poetry."

"I suppose you're right, the true beauty of my maidens of mayhem is best appreciated if I simply call them to the field and I shall with Ride of the Valkyrie!"

"Oh no!" Kaiba gasped.

"Yes, with my magic card I can summon all Valkyrie monsters in my hand, and I have three!" A bright light formed in the sky and three Valkyries descended. "Say hello to Valkyrie Zweit, Valkyrie Erste, and Valkyrie Dritte (2)! First, Valkyrie Zweit destroys X-Head Cannon!" The cannon broke apart. "Next Valkyrie Erste removes it from play." The card slid out of Kaiba's graveyard. Kaiba placed it on the side of the unused dueling table. "Finally Valkyrie Dritte gains 100 attack points for every monster removed from play."

(VD: 1000-1100)

"Zigfried summoned three monsters at once," Joey pointed out.

"And Kaiba's life points are defenseless," Yugi added.

"If Zigfried attacks with his three monsters, he'll win the duel!"

"I hate it," Katy said. "I hate how he always thinks how he's on a higher pedestal than the rest of us. I hope Kaiba is able to knock my Uncle off that pedestal."

"Well if anyone knows how to knock people off pedestals, it's definitely Kaiba," Harold commented. He then paused for a moment before his eyes almost bugged out and he turned to his sister. "Wait, did you just say 'Uncle?'"

"Yes."

_But… if Zigfried is her Uncle, and she and I are brother and sister, that would mean that her Uncle is my Uncle. Zigfried… the Uncle from my vision… its Zigfried… _"I don't feel so good."

"Easy, pal."

"We've got you." Tristan and Todd caught Harold who was about to fall out of his chair.

"You okay, Harold?" Rebecca asked.

"I think he just realized the horrible truth, that Zigfried is our Uncle and the one who gave him amnesia to begin with."

"As if I didn't have enough reasons to hate that guy," Joey said.

"Now I really hope Kaiba sticks it to him," Duke added.

"It looks like we reached the finale before we even begun," Zigfried commented. "Valkyries, attack Kaiba directly!" Valkyrie Zweit led the charge to Kaiba. "Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Activate trap card," Kaiba commanded. "Negate Attack!" Valkyrie Zweit stopped in her tracks. "Looks like you're out of luck and you're Valkyrie's out of steam."

"Awesome," Yugi commented. "Kaiba stopped Zigfried from attacking."

"And that's not all he did," Todd said. "Now Zigfried has no choice but to end his turn."

"So his Valkyries go back to his deck," Joey realized.

"What are you waiting for, Zigfried, call back your ponies, their moment in the spotlight is over!"

Zigfried just activated a magic card. "Thanks to this, they've added a second performance."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, it's time for an encore. Valkyrie Zweit, attack him directly!" Once again the Valkyrie charged forward.

"He's cheating!" Tea protested.

"Yeah, those Valkyries should've returned to his deck," Mokuba said.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Winning, of course. You see, Mischief of the Time Goddess allows me to skip your turn. Then I can pick up where I left off, destroying the rest of your life points so let's try this again."

"Seto!"

"I reveal my other face-down card Magical Trick Mirror! Here's the deal, it activates a card from YOUR graveyard and I choose Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

"Not that!"

"Let's see how you like it, now your turn is skipped!"

"He just bought himself a second chance," Harold exclaimed.

"Don't screw this up, Rich Boy," Joey called.

"If you thought you could win this in one turn then you obviously don't know who you're dealing with, I've come a long way since we were kids, Zigfried!"

"Wait, Kaiba and Zigfried knew each other when they were kids?" Amara asked.

"Kind of," Katy explained. "The Kaibas and the von Schroeders have been business rivals for years. The only significant difference between the two families are that while the Kaibas had to work to build their empire, the von Schroeders were old money, already wealthy."

"Check this out, Z-Metal Tank (3) in defense mode! I also summon Clone Dragon (4) in defense mode!" A little gold dragon inside an embryonic sack appeared.

"Such a cute dragon," Tristan cooed.

"Dude, did you just call a dragon cute?" Duke asked.

"Here's the deal, Clone Dragon has the ability to duplicate the card that I just played." The dragon scanned the tank with his eyes then transformed into another Z-Metal Tank. "That ends my turn!"

"What a duel," Leon gasped. "The action hasn't let up since Kaiba made his first move."

"Unfortunately most of the action has been at Kaiba's expense," Harold pointed out.

"And it's about to get worse for Kaiba," Yugi added. "Because Zigfried's Valkyries are still on the field."

"How long are you going to stall?" Zigfried asked. "Because quite frankly you're becoming something of a nuisance to me. We both know you're going to lose so why not get it over with? That way, I can win and still make my 8 o'clock massage."

"You nauseate me. Just make your move!"

"Now you're making sense," Zigfried said drawing a card. "First I activate my Valkyrie's Embrace magic card and switch my Dritte to defense mode." As Zigfried shifted his card, the original Z-Metal Tank disappeared. "By activating my magic card and switching my Valkyrie to defense mode, I was able to remove your Z-Metal Tank from the game! And since another of your monsters has left the game, Valkyrie Dritte's attack points go up again."

(VD: 1100-1200)

"Valkyrie Erste, attack his Clone Dragon!" The Clone Dragon reverted to normal as the Valkyrie's sword slashed across it. "Valkyrie Zweit, end this!" Zweit swung her sword and the crescent of energy created from it sliced across Kaiba.

(Z: 4000)  
(K: 2400)

"Seto!"

"This is bad, guys."

"He just lost almost half his life points!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"And there's more where that came from."

Kaiba dusted off his sleeve, "Is that all? Please." He drew a card.

"You're not fooling anyone," Zigfried said. "The whole world can sense your fear."

"Kaiba and fear are two words that do not go together no matter how much people try," Amara cracked.

"Unless it's 'Kaiba causes fear in his enemies,'" Tristan cracked.

"And what do they think I'm afraid of, you're ferocious galloping girl scouts?" Kaiba drew a card. "Let's see how they hold up against my Pitch-Dark Dragon (5)!" A little black dragon appeared. "I also set one card face down and end my turn."

"Very well, let's see," Zigfried said as he drew a card. "I think I'll switch my Valkyrie Dritte back into attack mode." The Valkyrie lowered her shield from her chest. "Now, go, Valkyrie Zweit!" The Valkyrie destroyed the Pitch-Dark Dragon.

"Every time Kaiba summons a monster, it gets crushed," Tristan said.

"Just hold on a moment, guys, let's not lose hope just yet," Yugi encouraged.

"Reveal face-down card," Kaiba commanded. "Flat Level 4! Here's the deal, now that my dragon's destroyed we're each allowed to take one four-star monster from our deck and then summon it to the field in attack mode. And I choose my Y-Dragon Head (6)!" A machine dragon appeared.

"And I think I'll summon another Valkyrie to join us." A second Valkyrie Dritte joined the other one. "Of course she gets an additional power boost since two of your monsters are removed from play."

(VD2: 1000-1200)

"How kind of you to ask one of my other Valkyries to join the soiree."

"Well the party's over," Kaiba said drawing a card. "First I play my Pot of Greed magic card, so I draw two more cards. Next I activate my Dimension Fusion magic card. Now I can give up 2000 life points to summon the monsters I removed from play, X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank!"

(Z: 4000)  
(K: 400)

"No, not those!"

"Awesome, now he'll be able to combine them," Yugi explained.

"But it cost him 2000 life points," Tea pointed out.

"It wasn't worth it," Tristan commented.

"Maybe it was," Amara said. "If he has what I think he has."

"Next I play the magic card Soul Absorption! This gives me an additional 500 life points every time a card is removed from the game!"

Everyone gasped.

"So I'll remove my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from the game in order to play this card: XYZ-Dragon Cannon (7)!" The three monsters disappeared and a machine that looked like the three removed machine monsters stacked on top of one another, the Metal Tank on bottom, the Dragon Head in the middle, and the Head Cannon on the top.

(Z: 4000)  
(K: 1900)

"I knew it, not only was he able to summon a powerful monster to the field, but he gained back 1500 life points!"

"This could just be the break Kaiba needed," Solomon said.

"Let's hope so," Yugi murmured.

"All right, Zigfried, time to get rid of your little friend and his rider too. Dragon Cannon attack!" The Dragon Cannon fired blasts of blue light which destroyed one of the Valkyrie Drittes.

(Z: 2500)  
(K: 1900)

"I knew it," Amara said again. "Kaiba must've studied Zigfried's duels with Rex, Weevil, Joey, and Harold and constructed his deck so that the remove from play rule that Zigfried normally uses works for him."

"That's my bro, always one step ahead."

Zigfried heard Mokuba's boast. _One step ahead? No, I promised myself that wouldn't happen…

* * *

_

_"This new projector is going to revolutionize the gaming industry."_

_"Yes, and we have Seto Kaiba to thank for it."_

_"He always seems to be one step ahead of everyone else terms of development."

* * *

_

_He's beat me to the punch for the last time!_

Yugi knew it wasn't over yet. Zigfried still had three monsters and it was now his turn.

"How to destroy you," Zigfried wondered out loud as he drew a card. "I think Nibelung's Treasure is a good start."

"Isn't that the same card he used to do you in?" Harold asked Joey.

"Same one, and it's not a pleasant memory," Joey confirmed.

"This lets me play Nibelung's Ring and since I'm feeling generous, I'll give it to your Dragon Cannon." The ring attached itself to the Dragon Head part. "I get to draw five new cards but my ring prevents your Dragon Cannon from attacking. So much for your Big Bad Dragon Cannon saving the day."

"And it gets worse from there, guys," Joey said. "Next Kaiba has to draw two cards and if any of them are monster cards, he has to remove them from the game."

"Next I sacrifice my Valkyrie Dritte to summon the instrument of your destruction!" From the sky came a horse-drawn carriage

"What is that?" Kaiba asked as it flew over him.

"Why it's my Fortune Chariot and it's come to cart you away to Hell!" Valkyrie Zweit leapt off her horse and landed in the chariot. "Now that my Valkyrie Zweit has taken the driver's seat, the real fun can begin. You see by reducing her attack points for one turn, Fortune Chariot allows her certain… shall we say privileges. For instance, she can bypass your Dragon Cannon and attack your life points directly! Now, Valkyrie Zweit, attack Herr Kaiba directly!"

(VZ: 1600-800)

The chariot flew down and slashed Kaiba.

(Z: 2500)  
(K: 1100)

"Hang in there," Yugi called.

"Usually I refrain from kicking a man when he's down, but in your case it suits the situation. Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Soul Absorption was destroyed. "I'll play this and end my turn." He set a card face-down. "Did you see that? Since I destroyed your Soul Absorption magic card, you can't replenish your life points. And as long as my Fortune Chariot is in play, I can continue to chip away at your life points. Now who's one step ahead, Herr Kaiba?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: X-Head Cannon  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Valkyrie Dritte  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Z-Metal Tank  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(4)  
Name: Clone Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: (?)  
DEF: (?)

(5)  
Name: Pitch-Dark Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon/Union  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 600

(6)  
Name: Y-Dragon Head  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(7)  
Name: XYZ-Dragon Cannon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000


	28. Removed from Play Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 260: Removed From Play Pt 2: Valkyrie vs. Dragon  
Episode Basis: One Step Ahead Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! As everyone got ready to see Zigfried and Leon duke it out for a chance to challenge Yugi, Kaiba intervened and declared the match invalid. He exposed Zigfried for who he really was, Zigfried von Schroeder of the Schroeder Corporation, the 'Uncle' who gave Harold amnesia to begin with. Kaiba decided to duel Zigfried to put him down for good. Zigfried's Remove from Play strategy actually worked for Kaiba as he was able to use it to summon his X-Y-Z monsters to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon. But with Fortune Chariot which allows Zigfried's monster to attack Kaiba directly and Nibelung's Ring which prevents is Dragon Cannon from attacking, it will be very difficult to beat Zigfried. I'm not sure who to root for on this one, who do you guys recommend?

* * *

"Embarrassing you in front of millions of people is more fun than I could imagine," Zigfried exclaimed gleefully.

(Z: 2500)  
(K: 1100)

"Come on, Kaiba, wipe that smirk off his face, make him regret ever becoming an egotistical maniac," Harold called.

"Now let the humiliation continue, I invoke the power of Nibelung's Ring. You are forced to draw two cards and if any of them are monsters, they're automatically destroyed!"

"And you think that scares me?" Kaiba asked. "Let's get this over with." The two cards Kaiba drew were Monster Reborn and Attack Guidance Armor. "Looks like you're out of luck, no monsters here. Instead I'll place this card face-down."

"Well, I assume that since you can't do anything else, you end your turn. After all, my ring renders your Dragon Cannon useless!"

"This doesn't look good, guys," Mokuba commented to the others.

"You know what's coming next, right? Valkyrie Zweit, use your Fortune Chariot and attack him directly!"

(VZ: 1600-800)

"I activate my trap card Attack Guidance Armor!" A suit of armor appeared on one of Zigfried's Valkyries. "This redirects your attack to one of your other monsters." Zweit did a U-turn and headed for the Valkyrie wearing the armor.

"I have a little trap of my own," Zigfried said as he activated his Wotan's Judgment. "So my Valkyrie is safe." Zweit pulled the reigns on the horses and stopped the chariot. "How, you ask? Well that's the beauty of Wotan's Judgment, by switching out a magic card in my hand with the top one from my deck, I can end the battle phase of my turn." He placed Nobleman of Crossout on top of his deck and drew another card. "Now let's see if fate was good to me… ah, good, I assembled three of my strongest cards."

"He wouldn't," Harold gasped.

"Oh, he would," Katy confirmed.

"Now help me welcome Goddess Urd's Verdict, Goddess Verdande's Guidance and Goddess Skuld's Oracle!" The three women appeared.

"Those dames are nothing but bad news," Joey commented.

"Yeah, he used those last time," Yugi pointed out. "They almost destroyed your deck!"

"And mine," Harold added.

"Look, that lame strategy may have worked against dorks like Wheeler and Kumara, but I'm in an entire different league."

"Oh, I would have to disagree," Zigfried said. "You are all grouped in the same category: worthless scalawags who's only purpose is for me to wipe my boots on."

"Uh-oh, he's comparing Kaiba to us," Joey said. "I think that was Zigfried's worst move yet."

"Why don't we let my Goddesses judge that by showing the top three cards in your deck. Now, Goddess Skuld, Protector of the Future, show me what destiny holds for Herr Kaiba." The blue-haired woman's eyes flashed orange.

Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (1) appeared.

Zigfried's eyes paled. _It's impossible! I've scoured the Earth and I could never find one yet he found three. Why, what makes him so special that his deck contains three of the most legendary weapons of destruction to ever exist?_

"Judging by the look on your face, my destiny's looking really good," Kaiba said.

Still outraged by the revelation, Zigfried replied, "Oh please, you were doomed the moment you decided to duel me. Now I call on Goddess Verdande, Protector of the Present, time for me to guess the top card of your deck. And I'll say it's a monster card."

Kaiba drew the card, "Gee, however did you guess?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just place it on the field in face-down defense position."

"Sure, whatever."

"Now I'll remove that card by correctly guessing its identity. Goddess Urd, Protector of the Past, guide me! I predict that the monster you just played is your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon was revealed. Urd's eyes flashed. The dragon let out a roar of pain before disappearing.

"It's gone!" Mokuba gasped.

"Why the long face?" Zigfried asked sarcastically. "Oh yes, I just destroyed your favorite monster." _But that's just the beginning, Herr Kaiba. You and your company have been a thorn in my side since the day we met. Now it's time to remove you once and for all!_

"I'll take it from here," Kaiba said drawing two cards.

"Hold it," Zigfried called. "How soon we forget, your Dragon Cannon is wearing my ring so that card you drew must go straight to the graveyard." Kaiba showed Zigfried his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon before sliding it into his graveyard. And since you can't attack, I can only assume that you end your turn."

"Well you assume wrong! I play Monster Reborn!"

"You WHAT?"

"Now that monster I just drew comes back to the field. So show yourself, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" With a roar, the dragon appeared.

"That's what I'm talking about," Mokuba said.

"Go, Blue-Eyes!" Alexis and Atticus cheered.

"In your face, Zig-freak!"

"Nobody comes between me and my Blue-Eyes, especially not a pink-haired mutant freak like you."

"It's not pink, it's lavender!"

"Whatever, time for you to pay the piper!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired a blast of lightning which headed straight for the Chariot-bound knight. Valkyrie Zweit was able to leap off back onto her original horse.

(Z: 1100)  
(K: 1100)

"What happened?"

"I gave up my Fortune Chariot so my Valkyrie Zweit remains unharmed!"

"But your life points don't. Looks like it's the same old story, Zigfried, I rise to the top while you fall behind me."

"We'll see! I invoke the power of my Goddesses!"

Amara slammed the back of Rebecca's chair. "What is this, a duel or a freaking anime convention?" The others stared at her oddly. She blushed, "I'll shut up now."

The magic card Shrink, Cave Dragon (2) and Luster Dragon #2 appeared. Zigfried had Kaiba place Luster Dragon #2 on top and had it removed from play. "Next I play a magic card known as Gryphon's Feather Duster, now by destroying all the magic and trap cards on my side of the field, I gain 500 life points for each card." His three Goddesses broke apart.

(Z: 2600)  
(K: 1100)

"He just got back everything Blue-Eyes took away from him," Mokuba realized.

"And then some," Duke added.

"And then finally I sacrifice my Valkyrie Erste and my Valkyrie Zweit. This lets me summon Valkyrie Brunhilde in defense mode. And by the way, sorry to spoil the surprise, but the card you're going to draw next is a monster card and it won't last long."

"You think I care?" Kaiba asked as he drew a card. "Well I don't."

"Well you should. I activate Nibelung's ring so that monster is destroyed!"

"I didn't need that card anyway, not when I have my Blue-Eyes! White Lightning attack!" As the energy blast struck, Brunhilde held up her shield. As the attack dissipated, Brunhilde was unharmed but her shield was cracked in half.

"As you can see, Brunhilde escapes without a scratch thanks to her special ability. All I have to do is lower her defense points by 1000."

(VB: 2000-1000)

"I place this face-down," Kaiba said laying a magic/trap card. "That ends my turn."

"Another turn wasted!"

"Look, your girlfriend's going to run out of points eventually and when she does, my dragon will be waiting."

"By that point, I would have already won the duel." Zigfried drew a card. "And speaking of winning watch as I win this duel right now! I switch Brunhilde to attack mode. For every dragon monster on the field, Brunhilde gains an additional 300 attack points."

(VB: 1800-2100)

"Next I play Enchanted Sword Nothung!" Brunhilde's sword transformed. "What do you think of my new toy? On second thought, don't answer it just yet, wait till you see what it can do!" Lightning danced out of it and destroyed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The spectators gasped.

"Kaiba's Blue-Eyes is gone!"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Not only does my sword remove all dragons from the game but it also gives my Valkyrie 400 attack points."

(VB: 2100-1800-2200)

"So tell me how it feels to be a washed-up has-been?"

"You tell me."

"Enough small talk," Zigfried said. "I play the magic card Pegasus Wings! Now by cutting Brunhilde's attack points in half, I am given the distinct honor of attacking your life points directly."

(VB: 2200-1100)

"My face-down card will protect me."

"I know your face-down card is Shrink but that won't change my plan one bit. Brunhilde, attack him directly!"

"Go, Shrink card!" Kaiba commanded.

(VB: 1100-550)

Once again, the slash of the Valkyrie's sword created a crescent of energy which struck Kaiba.

(Z: 2600)  
(K: 550)

"He just lost half his life points," Mokuba exclaimed.

"Oh how I've dreamt of this day," Zigfried relished. "When the Schroeders would rise up after years of oppression and triumph over their adversaries!"

* * *

_Our families have been rivals for generations. Us, the long-running prestigious company, you the arrogant upstarts. But things came to a head when your father Gozaburo held a party to show off his new investing skills, and his new sons. Never one to be upstaged, my father also bought children: me, and my sister's children, Harold and Katy. When my father revealed that he was in talks to acquire a multi-million dollar weapons development deal, your father revealed that they already accepted his company. I took this opportunity to test out my own technological skills, secretly inserting a virus into the Kaiba's electrical system. I was proud, Gozaburo would be humiliated and his potential buyers would be driven away._

_But my plan was ruined by the last person I would expect to ruin my plan: my own nephew, Harold Kumara, who accidentally (though I doubt it) knocked my watch off with a ball he bought. My plan was further exposed by you._

_"This is a remote control, designed to interrupt electrical systems."_

_"Seems like you have quite the delinquent on your hands, von Schroeder, thanks for coming."_

_That event was the final straw. My father was driven mad to the point where he could unable to control Schroeder Corp. So I decided to take things in my own hands. First order of business: get rid of Kaiba Corp. I formed an elite group designed to do just that: The Four Horsemen. They would sabotage buildings that would become Kaiba Corp, blackmail potential Kaiba Corp. partners, steal stock away from investors. And it almost succeeded. But then my putrid nephew turned on me and revealed to your father my plan. I wouldn't be able to rest until my sister's worthless mistakes, her children, were removed from the equation. I attacked Harold and left him to die. I then threatened the same thing to his sister if she didn't do whatever I said. With that out of the way, I decided to set it on a rather controversial path: I would transform it into a game development company, a business untapped by any other Fortune 500 company._

_Or so I thought._

_As I started to lay the foundation for what was to come, my subordinates gave me a message that I didn't want to hear._

_"Uh… excuse me, Mister Zigfried, but we just received a disturbing report about the Kaiba Corporation, they have already transformed their company into a gaming company too. As their stock is worth more than ours, they are now the world's largest game development company."_

_From that moment on, I devoted all my time to game development and one day, I had a brainstorm: holographic monster projection. I succeeded in a landmark invention that would revolutionize the gaming industry! I called it the Schroeder Vision System. And I planned to introduce it to the person who would benefit from it the most: Maximillion Pegasus!_

_But I was too late, you had already stolen my invention, patented it under some ridiculous name like the Solid Vision System and formed an alliance with Industrial Illusions leaving me with nothing!

* * *

_

"Could that really be true?" Yugi wondered.

"It is," Katy confirmed. "Uncle Zigfried did develop a stand-up holographic projection system with similar physics to Kaiba's own. But there was never any evidence to prove that Kaiba stole his designs from Schroeder Corp. For all I know, it was just a coincidence."

"Your company is already dropping like a rock! Stock shares are at an all time low thanks to that mysterious take over last week. And there is already talk of you being the cause of the monster scare in Domino. And once I beat you at your own game, the whole world will see that the era of Kaiba Corp. is over."

"Oh please, do you really believe that?"

"Of course, in fact I bet the whole world has now turned against you! You are all alone in the world, just as I was!"

"Come on, Kaiba, kick his butt!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see the source of the voice, Amara. "Knock that blowhard down to size!"

"I know you, Kaiba, you're not giving up that easily," Yugi added.

"Let's go, Rich Boy, knock that bum off his pedestal," called Joey.

_"What a twist," _Yami said. _"Joey cheering for Kaiba."_

"Seems like you're wrong as usual, Zigfried. I never stole anything in my life! Everything I got I got through hard work and determination! Two things you know nothing about. So let's duel and I'll show you that I stole nothing!" He drew two cards.

"Don't forget, if either of those cards are monsters, they must be sent to the graveyard." In actuality, the cards Kaiba drew were Graceful Charity and Emergency Provisions, both magic cards.

"Not if I activate this card, Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three new cards and then get rid of two."

"He avoided Zigfried's magic card!"

"Now I discard these two." Kaiba held out his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a trap card.

"Your Blue-Eyes, but why?"

Kaiba ignored Zigfried's question, "Next I remove my Blue-Eyes and Pitch-Dark Dragons from the game to summon this, my Chaos Emperor Dragon (3)!"

"So what? My Enchanted Sword slays all dragons!"

"Not this one, my Chaos Emperor Dragon's special ability sends all cards on the field and in our hands to the graveyard."

"That's true," Zigfried admitted. "But you forgot one thing, you must give up 1000 of your life points and I don't think you can afford it!"

"There's nothing I can't afford," Kaiba boasted. "First I set one card face-down and next I activate Emergency Provisions! Now by sending a magic or trap card to the graveyard, I gain back 1000 life points!"

(Z: 2600)  
(K: 1550)

"Next I give up 1000 life points to activate my Emperor Dragon's special ability!" The giant dragon let loose with fire which destroyed wiped the field clean.

(Z: 1100)  
(K: 550)

Zigfried gasped.

"Once again, you're left with nothing, Zigfried."

"Not for long," Zigfried said furiously as he drew a card.

"Looks like Uncle's losing his cool," Katy commented. "The last person to cause him to do that was you, Harold."

Harold chuckled.

"I play the magic card Pot of Greed so I draw two cards from my deck. Next I play my Magical Alms card. First thing this does is raise my life points by 1000."

(Z: 2100)  
(K: 550)

"Next we have to correctly predict the number of magic cards we'll use each turn and we'll each gain 500 life points for each card. But if you use fewer than the number you predict, you take 1000 life points of damage per card which means one mistake and you're through! Now I play the magic card Final Light! Now by giving up 1000 life points, I can summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose Valkyrie Brunhilde!"

(Z: 2100-2600-1600)  
(K: 550-1050)

"Of course, you're also able to summon a monster from your graveyard, so what will it be."

"I choose my Cave Dragon!" A burly green dragon appeared.

"Why thank you, Herr Kaiba, your dragon gives my Valkyrie an additional 300 attack points!"

(VB: 1800-2100)

(Z: 1600)  
(K: 950)

"So how many magic cards do you think you'll use? You can't afford to be wrong," he said.

"I won't," Kaiba said and drew a card. "I predict I'll use four magic cards this turn!"

"Four? Don't you know you're only holding one?"

(Z: 3600)  
(K: 2950)

"That's right, but all that is about to change."

"No, you have to be bluffing!"

"I guess we're about to find out. First I activate Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I'm holding five cards and in five turns I discard my entire hand!"

"Oh no!"

Kaiba took his five cards. "And next I play another magic card, Soul Release! This lets me choose a monster from the graveyard and remove it from the game and I choose my Chaos Emperor Dragon. Then I play my third magic card, Spell Reproduction, now by discarding two magic cards, I can get one back from the graveyard!"

"No, you can't!"

"I just did, now at the cost of 2000 life points, I play Dimension Fusion! This lets us bring back any of our monsters that have been removed from the game!" Luster Dragon #2, Chaos Emperor Dragon, and his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons all appeared. "That gives me five dragons!"

(Z: 3600)  
(K: 950)

"How foolish, don't you remember that my Brunhilde gains 300 attack points for every dragon on the field?"

(VB: 2100-3300)

"Luster Dragon #2, attack his Valkyrie Brunhilde now!"

Everyone gasped as the dragon charged forward. Brunhilde leapt up and slashed her sword.

(Z: 3600)  
(K: 50)

"He lost a lot of life points," Tea noted.

"Why'd he do that?" Todd asked.

(VB: 3300-3000)

"Look, with one less dragon on the field, his Valkyrie's attack points dropped!" Joey pointed out.

"And now it's my Chaos Emperor Dragon's turn to attack your Valkyrie!" The Chaos Emperor Dragon launched its flames which bounced off Brunhilde's shield and destroyed the dragon.

"Have you forgotten, my Valkyrie has a special ability! By lowering her defense points by 1000, she becomes invincible!"

(VB: 3000-2700, 2000-1000)

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it's your turn to attack her!" What was left of Brunhilde's shield was destroyed.

(VB: 1000-0)

(Z: 3300)  
(K: 50)

"Your Valkyrie's special powers are all used up," Kaiba told Zigfried. "Which means my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon can wipe her out!" The second dragon's attack totally obliterated the Valkyrie.

(Z: 3000)  
(K: 50)

"I'm glad you came, I wouldn't have as much fun publicly humiliating anyone else. Now take it away, Blue-Eyes!" The dragon on Kaiba's far left fired a blast that engulfed Zigfried's podium. Zigfried covered his eyes from the attack.

(Z: 0)  
(K: 50)

Zigfried dropped to his knees. "This… isn't… over!" He gasped.

"Face it, your life points reached 0, that's about as over as it gets. Now take what little dignity you have left and get lost!"

Mokuba let out a whoop, "Oh yeah, he's gone!"

"Let's hope so," Yugi muttered.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

(2)  
Name: Cave Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 100

(3)  
Name: Chaos Emperor Dragon (Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End)  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500


	29. For the Love of the Game Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 261: For the Love of the Game Pt 1: Game of Revelations  
Episode Basis: Sinister Secrets Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Zigfried revealed the logic behind the madness that is his thinking. He believed that his family was meant to triumph over the Kaibas in all things (yeah, right). But his plans always went wrong whether it was Harold accidentally exposing his tampering with the Kaibas electrical system to Kaiba "stealing" his idea for a holographic monster projection system. But Kaiba was not phased by Zigfried's rants and lacking accusations. He knew that he got everything by working tooth and claw for it. Zigfried expected everything to be handed to him on a silver platter. Maybe that's why using the removed from play concept of the game, he and his dragons triumphed over Zigfried's girls. But is this the last of the Schroeder Corp. President's manipulations?

* * *

"That was the most intense duel I have ever seen," Amara commented after seeing Kaiba's dragon land the final blow to Zigfried.

"I can't believe that guy," Rebecca said to Leon. "He entered this tournament just to humiliate Kaiba."

"He did have his reasons," Leon pointed out.

"Maybe so but he crossed the line when he endangered lives," Tristan said.

"I agree," Harold said. "Simple vengeance is no reason for putting innocent people in danger."

Leon was about to open his mouth but Katy leaned a hand on his and shook her head.

_"Do you think all that stuff Zigfried said about Kaiba stealing his invention was true?" _Yugi asked Yami.

_"Kaiba may be competitive but he's certainly not a thief," _Yami replied. _"His accomplishments are a result of drive and determination."_ The Pharaoh watched as Kaiba's dueling platform lowered to the stadium floor and he stepped off. _"Zigfried was blinded by jealousy and his blindness resulted in him trying to outdo Kaiba at every turn. But in the end, he was always one step behind. So his desire for vengeance wasn't just his driving force, but the force that led to his loss."_

Kaiba looked at Yugi, _Now that the troublemaker has been dealt with, the real duel can begin. _Yugi nodded his head, "Well done," he said.

Kaiba just turned and walked to the steps leading to the ground. He stepped down to join Roland.

"Awesome dueling," Mokuba congratulated as he ran to join his brother.

"Hopefully trouncing that wannabe Duelist will send a message to the rest of our competitors that Kaiba Corp. is not a company to be messed with. Next time I won't be so friendly." He turned to Roland, "Time to announce the start of the championship match."

"Should I have security remove Zigfried from the park?" Roland asked as Saiyuki walked up to him.

"Don't bother, I want him to see what he missed out on so be sure to give him a good seat. I want him to see what a true duel is like, not the farce that he put on."

"Excuse me, Mister Kaiba," she said. "But security had obtained testimony from two of the eliminated Duelists about Zigfried's plot."

"Looks like all the rats have been swept aside," Kaiba said casting one glance in Zigfried's direction.

Still in his platform, Zigfried seethed.

"It's finally time for the duel you've all been waiting for," Roland cried speaking into the microphone. "The final match of the Kaiba Corp. Grand Tournament featuring the boy wonder, semi-finalist winner 'Leaping' Leon Wilson!" People cheered but the only one who didn't look excited was Leon himself. "He will face the current ruling Duel Monsters Champion, none other than the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto! This will be a bout to remember!"

_Oh it will be, _Zigfried thought sinisterly taking a card out.

* * *

The match was scheduled to take place at the Blue-Eyes White Castle. Most of the spectators were down below. But Tea, Tristan, Joey, Harold, Amara, Duke, Alexis, Atticus, Solomon, Rebecca, her Grandfather, Katy, and Todd were positioned on a balcony overlooking the stage.

"This is so awesome," Tea exclaimed. "You totally hooked us up with the best seats in the house, Mokuba."

"It was nothing," Mokuba bragged. "Let's just say I know some people who know some people in these parts. Maybe if you're lucky afterwards I'll take you backstage and meet the stars."

"You really are a big shot," Tea chuckled.

"Well I'm going to cheer the loudest for my Yugi," Rebecca declared.

"Yeah, you do that," Tea said dryly.

* * *

Yugi walked up a long flight of steps that was flanked by torches. _"Well, Pharaoh, this is it, and I have to admit that with our title on the line I'm a little nervous."_

_"Would you be upset if we did lose the title?"_

_"A little, but not really, as long as it was won fair and square."_

_"Right, just remember to stay focus and above all, have fun." _The Millennium Puzzle flashed as Yami and Yugi became Yami-Yugi.

* * *

Leon, meanwhile, was walking up a different staircase flanked by torches.

"Lovely day for a duel." Leon looked up to see Zigfried leaning against the wall at the top of the steps. "I hope you have everything you need."

"Zigfried, what are you doing here?"

"Giving you this," he said holding out a card. Leon gasped.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming out this afternoon," Roland shouted into the microphone as camera-mounted blimps filmed him from the air. "The final bout of the KC Grand Tournament! Now give it up for our current title holder Yugi Moto!" Yami-Yugi stepped into frame causing cheers to erupt from the audience below. "And his challenger, our very own boy wonder, Leon Wilson!" Leon stepped out of the castle with a determined look on his face.

He faced Yami-Yugi, "Let's do this," he said firmly. "I've fought long and hard to get to this point. It's always been my dream to meet you, Yugi, and now that I have, I've got a new dream… TO DEFEAT YOU!"

"The competitors have already started talking trash which means this duel's about ready to begin! Which of these competitors will come out on top, Leon Wilson or Yugi Moto?"

Yugi and Leon exchanged and shuffled their decks. "Best of luck out there," Yami-Yugi said.

Taking back his deck, Leon couldn't look Yami-Yugi in the eyes. "I don't need luck," he said harshly.

"Katy," Todd said.

Katy nodded, "I know, he must've gotten to him."

"Do you think we should say something?"

"It would be pointless to do so now. I'm afraid the only one who can save Leon… is Yugi."

"And now to kick off the festivities," Roland said. "Please welcome a very special individual."

Joey found the camera focusing on him. "I thought you never ask," he said.

Mokuba slapped him out of frame. "He's talking about my brother, you nimrod!" He pointed to an upper balcony that Kaiba emerged on to.

"Oh, I knew that."

"A man whom without none of this could take place, the host of the KC Grand Tournament, Mister Seto Kaiba!"

"Leave it to Kaiba to make this tournament all about him," Joey grumbled.

"Well he did organize it," Duke pointed out.

"And paid for it," Amara added.

"And built the park to host it in," Harold threw in. "So I'd say it is all about him."

"Come to think of it," Tea said. "The only thing Kaiba hasn't done in this tournament was duel."

"Except that Zigfried clown," Alexis reminded.

"You're right," Mokuba said sadly. "And let me tell you, he wanted to duel in this tournament so badly. But the takeover and dismantlement by the Doma Group tarnished our company's reputation so Seto spent all this time trying to build it back up. He's the only one who deserves to face Yugi."

"I wouldn't go that far, Mokuba," Joey said. "I mean I could've been a contender."

"Oh please, you were kicked out by that Zigfried clown," Rebecca pointed out. "I, on the other hand, almost defeated Leon and now he has a title match."

"Yeah, but if my brother was dueling from the beginning, he would've blown you all away."

"Children, children, children," Atticus said. "How about we say all three could've had a good chance but didn't and call it that."

"Were we just scolded by a second grader?" Joey asked.

"I think so," Rebecca replied.

"The KC Grand Tournament was created with one purpose in mind: to find the only person beside myself who deserves to be called the greatest Duelist in the world! Now these two competitors will face off to do just that. Leon, you beat out scores of other Duelists to get to this point. I expect you to duel your hardest."

"I intend to," Leon affirmed.

"Yugi, when we last met you said you were searching for something you lost, this match will be proof of seeing if you still have it, what it takes to be the King of Games."

_I assure you, Kaiba, _Yami-Yugi thought. _I have all my facilities intact. But I'm not so sure about Leon. He looks like he has something on his mind._

"Now start the duel!" Kaiba commanded.

"Let's go," Leon said. He and Yami-Yugi activated their Duel Disks and amidst cheering fans they started.

(Y: 4000)  
(L: 4000)

"I'll start off," Leon said practically ripping a card out of his Duel Disk. "With this, my ferocious Forest Wolf in attack mode!"

"What is that?" Joey asked. "A wolf in grandma's clothing?"

"Don't be fooled," Rebecca warned. "That card is bad news!"

"I end my turn."

"Very well then," Yami-Yugi said starting his turn. "I'll start by playing a magic card known as Polymerization! This lets me fuse two of my monsters together! So Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1) and Berfomet (2), join forces to form… Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (3)!" From the lion-like beast and the four-armed winged fiend emerged a two-headed creature with wings. "And now, Chimera, attack his Forest Wolf!" The wolf screamed like a little girl before the monster pounced on it.

(Y: 4000)  
(L: 3700)

"Awesome," Joey cheered. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Not Yugi," Tristan replied.

"You think this is all a big joke?" Leon asked. "I've waited my entire life to face off against Yugi so you can say I'm not taking this duel lightly. I came here to win and win big!" Again, he was ferocious in his drawing. "I'll summon my most ferocious creature yet!" A little girl carrying a basket of groceries appeared.

"She's so cute," Tea squealed.

"I can't believe I know this, but isn't that Little Red Riding Hood (4)?" Joey asked.

"I guess Leon has a thing for fairy tales," Tea noted.

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it," Rebecca said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"Well… let's just say these guys are not the sweet characters you used to know."

"Make your move!" Leon told Yami-Yugi harshly.

"Speaking of not being sweet…" Tea said looking at Leon.

"Somebody needs a nap," Alexis commented hanging off the rail (on the balcony).

"No kidding," Rebecca agreed. "Ever since this duel started, he's been acting like a jerk."

"For once I agree with you dorks," Kaiba said. "I've been watching the competitors closely and something definitely seems different about that kid."

"Any idea what it is?" Joey asked.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

Even Yugi was starting to take notice. _"Pharaoh, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Something wrong?"_

_"It's just that Leon doesn't seem to be acting like himself out there," _Yugi commented.

_"You're right, he does seem a bit angry to say the least."_

_"Do you think the pressure is getting to him?"_

_"I don't know, but… _now the duel must go on!"

* * *

In the control room, Saiyuki was going over Leon Wilson's dueling data when something fell out of her pocket. It was part of the data Kaiba asked her to gather about Zigfried. When she re-initialized the search, she input the last name 'Kumara' into it and came up with a newspaper clipping about the family. The clipping even included a picture. She took a closer look at one of the people in the picture.

And practically fell out of her chair in shock.

"Oh no, this is horrible! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." She quickly did a search and frowned at the results. "It's true, it's all true!" She made a printout and took off towards the castle.

* * *

Yami-Yugi started his turn, "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (5) in attack mode!" An elf wearing brown and green armor appeared. "Now attack Little Red Ridinghood with Celtic Blade Slash!" Just like the wolf before her, Little Red Ridinghood let out a scream as the elf destroyed her.

Joey and Tristan cheered. "Those fairy tale rejects are nothing compared to Yugi's monsters."

"Don't be so sure, Joey," Rebecca said. "Every one of Leon's monsters comes with an annoying little twist."

"Now for Red Riding Hood's little twist," Leon said. "When she's destroyed I get to transfer any level 4 or lower warrior-type monster directly to the field." He took a card from his deck, "So watch this, I summon my Forest Hunter (6) in attack mode, and just like my other monsters he comes with a special ability. He can remove any Beast or Beast-Warrior type monster from the game before he even attacks you!" The gray-haired man in green clothes cocked an arrow on his bow and let it fly striking Chimera.

"I told you guys," Rebecca said. "Leon pulled all these tricks when he dueled me. But I must say, he was having a lot more fun back then he is now."

"But what changed?" Tea asked.

"He's dueling for the championship crown," Joey pointed out.

"Being nervous about a championship match is one thing," Amara said. "But acting like a total sleaze is something different all together."

"I end my turn," Yami-Yugi announced.

"You know something, Yugi?" Leon asked. "Ever since I first saw you duel, you've been like a role model to me. And I dreamed about one day facing you. And now that it's finally happening, I can't even enjoy it! Because I have a job to do!"

_"What's he talking about?" _Little-Yugi asked.

"Mister Kaiba, Mister Kaiba!" Saiyuki came running out onto Kaiba's balcony. Trying not to look him in the eyes, she handed him a piece of paper. "It's that picture of the von Schroeders, look who's in it! At first I thought it was a forgery and then I did a further background check and…" She trailed off.

"Please tell me this is some sort of a joke," Kaiba said.

"It's all true, Herr Kaiba." Zigfried also appeared on the balcony.

"So this is the final piece of your twisted plan, Zigfried?"

"Yes it is. Took you long enough to figure it out and you needed a lowly servant to hand you the final clue, how pathetic."

"Throwing away your own life is one thing, but did you have to drag your own brother down with you?"

The balcony spectators all gasped.

"It's all true," Zigfried confirmed. "Leon Wilson is in fact my younger brother, Leon von Schroeder!" Zigfried looked down to Leon. "The cat is out of the bag, Leon, time to reveal the real reason you entered this tournament."

"Whatever you say, Big Bro."

_"This is insane!" _Little-Yugi complained.

"It was so easy making you think I was the real threat to your tournament. You were so focused on stopping me that you were blinded to the truth. So while you were wasting your resources trying to find out the truth about me, my brother was quietly working his way up the tournament ranks virtually unopposed. And now a von Schroeder is about to win it all!"

"This has got to be a mistake," Tea said and turned to Katy. "Katy, please tell us this is a mistake."

"It's no mistake," Katy said solemnly. "Leon is just as much my Uncle as Zigfried is."

"I call no way," Tristan said.

"I call yes way," Harold said staring at the ground. "When I was reliving my past… at my mother's deathbed… there was another little baby there. That baby… was Leon. So Leon is my Uncle too."

"Yes, but… I had no idea that Zigfried would use him this way."

"And now a von Schroeder is about to win it all! Your biggest rival is about to reign victorious in your own competition."

_Yes, _Kaiba thought. _My biggest rival IS about to reign victorious. _He cast a side glance at Yami-Yugi.

And the timing couldn't be better since Schroeder Corp. is about to launch our new gaming system! Just imagine the publicity my company will get when my brother defeats the King of Games!"

"You mean you sabotaged my tournament just to sell a few lousy games?"

"If there's anyone who knows about lousy games, it's you, Herr Kaiba. You had your moment in the spotlight and now it's time for you to step aside. And as soon as my brother is crowned world champion, the age of Schroeder Corp. will begin!"

"This duel ain't over yet, Zig-freak!" Joey boasted.

"And Yugi won't lose," Rebecca added.

"Should I stop the duel, Mister Kaiba?" Roland asked.

"If you disqualify Leon now, you will be breaking your own tournament rules," Zigfried pointed out. "Duels in progress can't be stopped, plus if you stop before a tournament winner is crowned, then this entire tournament of yours would be nothing but a giant waste of time. But that's just one man's opinion, you do what you think is right."

To Zigfried's shock, Kaiba burst into laughter. "There's only one problem with your plan, Zigfried. There's only one Duelist who's talented enough to defeat Yugi and that's me! And the way I see it, your plan only works if he loses." He added mockingly, "But that's just one man's opinion. Your brother has about as much a shot of winning as your company does of succeeding!"

"Ouch, that's harsh," Tristan commented.

"Yeah, but he deserves it," Tea said. "I mean using his own brother just to get revenge on Kaiba."

"This duel shall continue," Kaiba declared. "And may the best Duelist win!" _Yugi, I don't expect anybody to beat you in this tournament, you know that honor belongs to me. _He locked eyes with his rival and a smirk overcame both their faces.

"Leon, time to prove your worth as a von Schroeder and crush Yugi Moto just as we rehearsed a thousand times!"

"Sheesh, who would've thought that Ziggy was such a stage mom."

"More like a stage hog," Mokuba amended.

"I won't let you down, Bro, let's get back to business!"

_"I don't believe this," _Little-Yugi exclaimed. _"That means everything Leon told us about his dreams was a big lie!"_

_"I'll get to the bottom of this. _Tell me, Leon, are you really here to destroy Kaiba Corp. or are you letting your brother control who you are? The truth will set you free!"

"Don't let these do-gooders turn you against me, Leon, they will never understand what our family has been through. Now go ahead and crush Yugi Moto and take the championship crown away from him! It is your duty as a Schroeder!"

"I know."

"Hold on…"

"Save it, Yugi, I already know what you're going to say, 'that dueling for revenge is wrong, but you don't get it, my brother has never asked for my help before!" He lowered his head. "Nobody has."

* * *

_When I was younger, the only people to ever play with me were Harold and Katy. Zigfried was always too busy studying to play. But then Harold disappeared and Katy became too involved with family affairs to play. I was all alone. So I read fairy tales, books about people triumphing over adversity and wished that that could be me._

_But then I discovered something that was even better than fairy tales: Duel Monsters! I remember watching your Duelist Kingdom and Battle City exploits and wanting to do just that._

_I joined a local tournament under a false name so my family wouldn't find out. After that I just kept dueling and dueling until I became a prodigy. But as it turned out, someone did find out about me, and he met me in the hallway after a tournament one day._

_"Nicely done today, Leon."_

_"Zigfried! Are you… mad?"_

_"Why would I be mad? I just came to congratulate you on your latest victory."_

_"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad? Please don't, dueling is my life."_

_"There's no need to explain, I'm just glad I get to spend time with my little brother… let me rephrase that, my talented little brother who should be using his abilities to help his big brother run the family business."_

_"Just tell me what to do, I'll do anything to become part of the family!"

* * *

_

"So you see, Yugi? I'm not just fighting for myself, I'm fighting for my whole family!"

_"Leon's been duped," _Little-Yugi complained. _"He should be dueling for his love of the game, not his family's vengeance."_

_"I think deep down Leon knows that."_

"Let's continue this duel," Leon said. "It's my move and I'll start by summoning this card, Iron Hans (7) and his special ability lets me summon Iron Knight (8) to the field." An old man carrying an axe and a knight on a horse appeared. "I win," Leon declared. "You have only one monster while I have three! And soon, your title will belong to Schroeder Corp.!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Berfomet  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1800

(3)  
Name: Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast  
Level: 6  
Type: Beast/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1800

(4)  
Name: Little Red Riding Hood  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(6)  
Name: Forest Hunter  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(7)  
Name: Iron Hans  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(8)  
Name: Iron Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 700


	30. For the Love of the Game Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 262: For the Love of the Game Pt 2: The Golden Castle  
Episode Basis: Sinister Secrets Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It was finally time for the championship match of the KC Grand Tournament. Leon Wilson will face the current champion, Yugi Moto and if Leon wins, the title will change. But as the crowd gathered at the Blue-Eyes Castle, something strange came over Leon. His dueling was more intense than necessary, more serious, and his attitude more ferocious. As it turned out, it was Zigfried's most startling revelation yet: that Leon Wilson was in fact Leon von Schroeder, Zigfried's younger brother! Lonely and heartbroken, Leon would do anything to make his family happy, even agree to participate in Zigfried's crazy scheme. However, even Kaiba had to note that there was one person who could stop this plan from coming to fruition: the King of Games Yugi Moto!

* * *

"You're looking at the next international champ," Leon bragged.

"Oh really?" Yami-Yugi asked. "And how are you going to obtain the title?"

"Watch!" Leon played a magic card and a square cage appeared over his head. "Iron Cage lets me send any monster to the graveyard that I choose."

"Oh man, there goes his only monster," Joey said dismissively.

"It's toast," Alexis said.

"The monster I choose to send to the graveyard is… my own Iron Hans!" The cage landed on Iron Hans and it disappeared.

"Why did he do that?" Tea wondered.

"Now that Iron Hans is in the graveyard, Iron Knight's attack points go up to 1700!"

(IK: 700-1700)

"That's an extra 1000 attack points," Joey exclaimed.

"NOW his monster's toast," Duke added.

"Iron Knight, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Charge!" The knight on a horse charged forward. Its lance broke through the Guardian's sword and then the Guardian himself.

(Y: 3700)  
(L: 3700)

"Forest Hunter, direct attack!" The hunter cocked another arrow and fired. The arrow nicked Yami-Yugi in the side.

(Y: 2500)  
(L: 3700)

"Katy, you remember what our mother's final words to us were?"

"She said to follow what is in our hearts."

"Well what does your heart tell you about this?"

"It tells me… it's wrong."

"Yeah, mine does too."

"I'll give you a break for now."

"Leon certainly is a talented lad," Professor Hawkins commented.

"Indeed he is," Solomon agreed. "Not only does he have a great deal of skill, but he has a tremendous respect for his cards. Those are the marks of a true Duelist."

"When push comes to shove, I'm sure Leon will do the right thing," Tea said.

"Maybe but don't forget that the Schroeder-Kaiba rivalry is a bitter one and the anger and jealousy between the two families run deep."

"Grandpa always wanted to see Kaiba Corp. in ruins," Katy commented. "It was his one dream. But… if he were alive today… I don't know if he would approve of such underhanded methods."

"Well done, Leon" Yami-Yugi congratulated Leon. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Leon said his tough façade fading a little. "This deck of fairy tale cards has always come through for me. In fact, there was a time when these cards seemed like my only friends."

* * *

"But this isn't about my dreams," Leon said, his harsh tone returning. "This is about paying my dues to the Schroeder family by making sure Kaiba Corp falls into ruins."

"Is that what you really want?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"It's what my brother wants."

"I didn't ask if it was what your brother wanted." Yami-Yugi cast a side glance to Zigfried. "He had already made that painfully clear; I asked you if that is what you want? Do you want to destroy Kaiba Corp. like your brother? Or do you have the dream that all Duelists have to become a champion?"

"Compared to my family, my dreams mean nothing," Leon said downcast.

"I see, in that case, I know what I must do… I must duel you with all my strength!"

_"Pharaoh, wait a minute," _Little-Yugi protested.

_"Sorry, Yugi, but it's the only way to make him understand. Dueling is about heart and soul, and the best way to learn that is to experience it first hand."_

_"You're right."_

"My move!" Yami-Yugi drew a trap card, Mirror Force. "I'll begin by playing Queen's Knight (1) in attack mode."

"Queen's Knight?" Amara questioned. "Is Yugi planning on busting out an Egyptian God Card? Sounds kind of like overkill if you ask me."

"I'm sure Yugi wouldn't waste his most powerful cards on small fry," Kaiba said.

_Go ahead and keep up the wise cracks, Herr Kaiba, _Zigfried thought. _It will only make it that more sweet when Leon trounces Yugi Moto. You are to have no other rival but me._

"Queen's Knight, attack his Forest Hunter!" The female knight slashed the hunter and destroyed him.

(Y: 2500)  
(L: 3400)

"Then I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I was hoping you would say that," Leon said and drew a card. "Thanks to Iron Cage's effect I can bring back my Iron Hans." The cage rose up out of the ground and released the man carrying an axe.

(IK: 1700-700)

"I use his special ability to summon another Iron Knight." A second knight appeared on the other side of Hans. "Now I play Spinning Wheel Spindle!" One of the Iron Knights disappeared and a needle-shaped spindle appeared in its place.

"What can Leon do to Yugi with a giant rolled-up string?" She wondered.

Rebecca gasped, "I remember that card! It's a monster destruction card!"

"It's time to reenact the story of Sleeping Beauty with your Queen!" The spindle fired and struck Queen's Knight in the chest. She dropped her sword and fell asleep.

"My Queen!" Yami-Yugi cried as his monster disappeared.

"She had a long day so your Queen's Knight is currently taking a nap in the graveyard. Don't worry, she'll be back in three turns. Of course by then, I'll have already won your title. Next I'll attack you with Iron Hans." The man with an axe charged forward.

"Reveal trap card," Yami-Yugi commanded. "Mirror Force!" A colorful force field surrounded Yami-Yugi. "My trap card not only stops your attack but it destroys the attacking monster and every other monster on your side of the field!" All of Leon's monsters were destroyed.

"So now who's defenseless?"

"Great move, man!"

"Shmoopie!"

"Shmoopie?"

"Tough break," Kaiba told Zigfried.

"Give Leon time," Zigfried said. "We von Schroeders have a habit of toying with our opponents just before we destroy them." _It's almost time to reveal the final secret._

"Moving on," Leon said. "I play the magic card Water of Life!" A large golden jar that was overflowing with water appeared. "It's overflowing with power, including the power to bring back monsters from beyond the grave and I choose my Iron Hans." Water spilled out and from the puddle emerged Iron Hans. "And you know what comes next, another Iron Knight!"

"They just keep coming back for more," Tristan complained.

"It's the deck that just won't quit," Joey added.

"That's what makes Leon's such a strong opponent," Rebecca commented. "He's fixed his deck with the perfect balance of monster, magic, and trap cards."

"I hope Yugi can find a weakness before it's too late," Duke said and Tea nodded.

"It's my move," Yami-Yugi announced. "And I'll start by playing Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two extra cards from my deck." Yami-Yugi looked at his two new cards and smirked, "Oh well, unfortunately for you I drew this." He showed Leon one of his monsters, a white fuzz ball with big blue eyes and antenna.

"Your Watapon (2)?"

"Oh yes, and since Watapon was added to my hand through Pot of Greed's effect, I can bring it right to the field. But it won't stay there for long, because I choose to sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl (3)!" Leon looked on with joy as a girl with blonde hair in blue and pink dress holding a scepter appeared.

"This is so awesome," Leon said delighted. "She's like one of your best monsters." He then blushed as Dark Magician Girl seemingly blew a kiss in his direction. "Not cool, now I'm going to have to destroy her."

"Not if she gets you first! Dark Magician Girl, attack Iron Knight with Dark Burning Attack!" And that's just what happened as the Dark Magician Girl blasted a pink orb which burned right through the knight's shield and its body.

(Y: 2500)  
(L: 2100)

"I end my turn."

"I got to say it was nice meeting your Dark Magician Girl, but all good things must come to an end."

_We've toyed with these fools long enough, _Zigfried decided. _It's time to unleash the final phase of my master plan!_

_What's he up to? _Kaiba wondered staring over his shoulder at Zigfried.

"Well check this out," Leon said looking at his new card. "I just drew the same card you did. Some might call it coincidence but I call it fate. And thanks to Pot of Greed I get to draw two cards." He drew two new cards and gasped.

* * *

_"By the way, Leon, I wanted to give you this?"_

_"I've never seen this card before, what is it?"_

_"It's one of a kind and I've been saving it for you. When you draw it, I want you to play it immediately and the whole Schroeder family will thank you."_

* * *

_Everything we've done has been leading up to this moment. Play the card, Leon._

"For my family, I play Golden Castle of Stromberg!" He slid the magic card into a field magic card slot.

Kaiba, Solomon, Katy, Todd, and Professor Hawkins all gasped. "He wouldn't," Katy said.

"He would," Todd confirmed.

Katy looked up at Zigfried. _Uncle Zigfried, you promised you wouldn't use it._

Leon's Duel Disk started to spat out a rainbow of lights. All of the lights converged behind Leon. The ground started to shake as a giant golden castle rose up.

"Anyone knows what that is?" Joey asked.

"I do," Professor Hawkins confirmed and Solomon nodded.

"How did you get your hands on that card?" Kaiba asked Zigfried who just smiled in response.

"I heard stories about that card," Yami-Yugi gasped. "But I thought it was never released!"

* * *

In the control room, one of Kaiba's technicians turned to another and said, "I'm getting some interference from my consol."

"The mainframe seems to be running fine,"

"Signal strength is fine too. It makes no sense, but whatever it is it's gone now."

"Better inform Saiyuki."

"Right."

* * *

Saiyuki heard the report from the technician. "Understood," she said. "Monitor it and keep me informed of any changes."

"I activate the special effect of Golden Castle of Stromberg," Leon announced. "This lets me summon any monster with four stars or less from my deck so now I play Cinderella in attack mode!" The girl in rags appeared but immediately a little witch flew over her and sprinkled her with dust turning her smock into a beautiful dress. Pumpkin Carriage also appeared.

"Yugi, watch out!" Rebecca called. "That princess is tougher than she looks!"

"What's so tough about a girl?" Atticus asked right before Alexis smacked his head causing the boy to fall down.

"With Pumpkin Carriage on the field, Cinderella can attack your life points directly." Cinderella kicked her heels into Yami-Yugi's face.

(Y: 2200)  
(L: 2100)

"Afterwards, she transfers her glass slippers to one of your monsters." Dark Magician Girl's boots disappeared and she was now sporting the glass slippers (to her astonishment as she looked over her new footwear). "Plus she loses 1000 attack points."

(DMG: 2000-1000)

"Yugi's getting crushed," Tristan complained.

"The King of Games isn't scared of any Princess!" Joey shouted.

"That's no princess, that's a monster in heels," Rebecca commented.

"Zigfried, I'll ask again, where did you get that card?"

"Which card would that be?" Zigfried asked back.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Zigfried."

"Could that really be it?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"I believe it is," Solomon confirmed.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Tea asked.

"There were several Duel Monster cards that Pegasus created but never fully developed or officially released and the Golden Castle of Stromberg is one of them."

Joey asked, "So how did Leon get hold of it?"

"But I remember a tournament several years ago that offered the Golden Castle as a prize but it was never meant to be used."

"I never thought he would use it," Katy muttered.

"Because it was only a test sample, it was banned from tournament play," Professor Hawkins continued.

"And since there was only one card made, it's become one of the most sought-after cards in the game."

"Zigfried, are you aware your brother just played an illegal card?" Kaiba asked.

"I would beg to differ, Herr Kaiba."

"But if it really is a non-registered card, then his Duel Disk shouldn't have recognized it," Mokuba pointed out.

"The card limiter must've been deactivated and I think I know how," Kaiba said and glared daggers at Zigfried.

"Hold on, then that means Leon is cheating!" Joey accused.

"That's the real reason you hacked into my database, isn't it?"

"Cheating, me?" Leon asked genuinely surprised.

Zigfried scoffed, "How dare you! The King of Games is about to be dethroned by a von Schroeder and you accuse him of cheating? Leon simply played a strong card. Don't blame me because your cheap computer system decided to malfunction. Blame your cheap excuse for a company! Face it, Kaiba Corp.'s heyday is over!"

"No one's going to buy that, it's a fact—Leon broke the rules! He played a non-registered card in an official tournament match."

"Then go ahead and cancel the match even though you promised the world a winner."

"No matter what, the duel will continue," Kaiba decided.

Leon looked at the castle behind him, "Is this really a forbidden card? No way, my brother would never lie to me like that."

"Just continue with your move," Zigfried urged. "The Golden Castle of Stromberg was accepted by your Duel Disk so it can't be illegal."

"Yeah, but…"

"Show these people what it means to be a Schroeder!"

"All right," Leon said hesitantly.

"You freak," Todd insulted.

"I knew he was a freak," Joey said. "But lying to your own Brother is an extreme low!"

"Do not listen to them," Zigfried told Leon. "Kaiba's friends just want to tear us apart! Who are you going to believe, these strangers or your own flesh and blood?"

"If he wants to believe his own flesh and blood," Katy said. "Then his flesh and blood might as well tell him the truth."

"No, don't tell him anything!" Zigfried commanded.

"No, for the first time in my life, I'm following my heart, like my Mother wanted me to!" Katy turned to Leon. "Uncle Leon, it's true, it's all true. That card is an illegal card. I should know because I'm the one who won it in the tournament."

"Be silent, I command you!"

"You mean that was you?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, Zigfried asked me to compete in the tournament and win the Golden Castle of Stromberg so he would have an edge against Kaiba Corp. I was afraid he was going to use it but when you made it to the finals instead of Zigfried, I thought I could relax. I was wrong."

"I said be silent, I am your master!"

"Not any more, you jerk. Leon, Zigfried hacked into the computer mainframe and reprogrammed all the Duel Disks to accept illegal cards. But believe me when I say, that card was never meant to be used!"

"So you finally figured out the truth, oh well, it does not matter. The most powerful card never released is now on the field and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"I don't want to win by cheating," Leon said in a low voice. He then saw Yami-Yugi step towards the balcony.

"You imbecile," Yami-Yugi insulted.

"You dare call me an imbecile?"

"I do, anything else would seem like a compliment. You are an imbecile, Zigfried, you have disgraced everyone! All of us who dueled our hardest, all who came to cheer for us, everyone who loves and respects the game of Duel Monsters, you have disgraced us all in the name of vengeance!"

"Oh please, spare me that mockery of heroics. You aren't the hero you think you are; in fact, there are no heroes here, only victims and victors. And the only victor here is Schroeder Corp.!"

"I was supposed to win fair and square!"

"Well as it turned out, the rules didn't fit my needs. Now use the card I gave you and let me handle the rest. Your dreams are about to be realized, don't let them pass you by!"

"My dream… my dream was to win in a duel against Yugi," Leon said calmly. "But I refuse to do so by breaking the rules!" He took another card from his hand. "I play the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Golden Castle of Stromberg!" A cyclone engulfed the castle.

"I knew you would do the right thing, Leon," Tea congratulated.

But as the cyclone dispersed, everyone could see that the castle was still standing.

Zigfried laughed, "I had a feeling I couldn't trust you, Leon. Since the Golden Castle of Stromberg was never finished, I was able to add a few twists of my own."

"But a Duelist can't change the attributes of a card!" Solomon protested.

"Not unless he was able to rewrite the file and alter the data," Professor Hawkins realized.

"What have you done?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"Witness the final phase of my revenge!" The Golden Castle started to glow. The monitors showing the duel started flickering. "If you think I hacked into your computer just to strengthen up one card, Herr Kaiba, you're wrong. In fact, the card was but a key and when it was played, it unlocked the most devastating virus ever constructed!"

"Saiyuki," Kaiba called. "Activate the antivirus program!"

"It's too late, even as we speak every one of Kaiba Corp.'s files and databases is being deleted even as we speak. And as soon as your empire crumbles, Maximillion Pegasus will have no choice but to negotiate a partnership with Schroeder Corp.!"

"You snake!"

"He must be stopped!"

"It's all my fault," Leon lamented. "I never should've trusted Zigfried and now it's too late."

"There's still time," Yami-Yugi pointed out.

"I just wanted the chance to face Yugi in a fair duel and now that chance is gone." He started to place his hand over his Duel Disk in a gesture of surrender.

"It's not that easy," Zigfried called. "My virus can't be stopped by simply surrendering."

"Then Yugi's going to have to beat the castle," Harold decided.

"But how?" Tea asked. "Magic and trap cards don't work against it."

"And who knows what other little tricks Zigfried put into that card," Joey added.

"Now what?" Leon asked.

"We continue the duel," Yami-Yugi decided.

"It's no use, my brother made that card invincible."

"What happened to the Leon I met at the start of this tournament? He wouldn't have given up, he would be out fighting for his dream. Now duel me with everything you got and together we'll put a stop to Zigfried's selfish scheme!"

"I'm not sure."

"Trust me, every card has its weakness and we just need to figure out this card's weakness." _And we better do it fast before it's too late._

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Watapon  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 300

(3)  
Name: Dark Magician Girl  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700


	31. For the Love of the Game Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Grand Tournament

Fanfic Chapter 263: For the Love of the Game Pt 3: Love vs. Hatred  
Episode Basis: Sinister Secrets Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! After revealing himself to be Zigfried's younger brother, Leon von Schroeder proved just how much he wanted to become part of the family and wanted to be respected by his older brother. He played a card called Golden Castle of Stromberg. However, the card was deemed illegal and forbidden for tournament play. Leon didn't want to win by cheating so he tried to destroy it with his Mystical Space Typhoon card. But it didn't work! Zigfried had fooled everybody, including his younger brother. But that wasn't the biggest problem. When Leon played the card, he unwillingly unleashed a virus into Kaiba Corp.'s computer network designed to destroy all of its files and databases. Will Zigfried's plan finally succeed?

* * *

Zigfried was still bragging about his unbeatable virus. "Even as we speak, thousands of Kaiba Corp. computer files are being deleted!"

"Katy, you gave Zigfried that card, you must know what it can do," Tristan said.

"Maybe… when I gave him the card, it was unfinished. It only had one power, the power for the user to summon any monsters from their deck that are level 4 or lower. But since Uncle reprogrammed it, who knows what additional powers he gave it."

"Wait a minute," Mokuba said. "Zigfried said that the virus was unleashed when Leon played the card, so if the card was destroyed, the virus might stop!"

"That means that Yugi has to destroy that card," Joey said. "But I don't see how considering Zigfried made that card indestructible."

Kaiba cast a aside glance at Saiyuki. "Saiyuki, let's go."

"Huh… uh… yes, sir."

"Running from our problems, are we?" Zigfried asked as Kaiba turned to go back inside.

"I don't run from anything," Kaiba said. "When face with a problem, I eliminate it at its source." Saiyuki followed him. Mokuba left his spot on the lower balcony to follow after his big brother.

_Don't you fools realize I've already won?_

Yami-Yugi went over to Leon's side of the field. "I know you didn't mean to release that virus, Leon," he assured him. He placed a hand on the young boy's shoulders. "But with your help, I think we can stop it. I want you to duel me with all your heart."

_"You're right," _Little-Yugi agreed. _"As long as Leon stays strong and doesn't give up, I'm sure we can find that card's weakness."_

"Thanks, Yugi," Leon said glumly. "But I don't…"

"Leon, do you love the game?"

"Of course I do! I loved the game since I first saw you duel."

"Then show me your love by dueling all out. If there's anything that can overwhelm your brother's hatred for Kaiba Corp it's your love for the game."

"Right, I'll do my best!"

Yami-Yugi returned to his side of the field. "Then let's duel, my move!" He drew a card.

"Golden Castle of Stromberg's special effect now automatically activates!" Zigfried announced.

Dark Magician Girl found herself raising her staff and taking aim. She fired a blast of it which reflected off a shield and destroyed her.

(Y: 1700)  
(L: 2100)

"No way," Leon gasped as Cinderella got her slippers back. "Your Dark Magician Girl is destroyed!"

(C: 300-1300)

"As long as my new and improved castle is in play, both players' monsters are forced to do battle," Zigfried explained. "And every time the opposing player's monster attacks, half of that monster's attack points are deducted from the opponent's life points and then the attacking monster is destroyed."

"So since Dark Magician Girl's attack points were currently at 1000," Amara deduced. "That means that Yugi lost 500 life points because of that!"

"Can he make a card that powerful?" Joey asked.

"I think he just did," Tristan pointed out.

"Yugi, quick, whip out your Egyptian God Cards!" Harold instructed.

"No, Harold, I won't," Yami-Yugi said firmly. "Using my Egyptian God Cards on Leon would be dangerous to both of us. Besides, Zigfried's card may be difficult, but it's not a serious threat."

* * *

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Saiyuki entered the control room where Kaiba's bridge bunny technicians were working. "Initiate Protocol KC-514," Kaiba instructed. "We can't allow this to spread any further."

"Yes, sir," the technicians said. Saiyuki sat at a panel to the side.

"What can I do to help, Seto?"

"Take charge of E-level security and make sure all firewalls are currently active."

"Right, leave it to me." Mokuba ran to another control panel and placed on a pair of goggles. Kaiba took his seat at the center control panel and did the same. _Poor Leon, _Mokuba thought.

* * *

Yami-Yugi considered his current situation. Magic and trap cards can't destroy it and any monster would eventually self-destruct and take a chunk out of his life points.

"What's the use?" Leon asked.

"Leon, we can't give up! Every card has a weakness and as long as we continue to duel until the very end, we'll find a way to tear that castle down!"

"That's telling him, Yugi," Alexis cheered.

"That castle is nothing for the King of Games," Atticus added.

"Now I'll place this card face-down and end my turn! You and I can do this!"

_Yugi's right, quitting is not an option. _"My move!"

"Pardon me," Zigfried called. "But Golden Castle of Stromberg has a price. At the beginning of each turn, half of the cards in one's deck must be sent to the graveyard. And the cost must be paid by Yugi."

The kids all gasped. "Congratulations, Zigfried," Joey said. "You just took cheating to a whole new level."

"That's the strongest card I've ever seen," Professor Hawkins gasped.

Solomon nodded, "When Zigfried broke into Kaiba's gaming system, he gave his Golden Castle powers no card has ever had before giving the cardholder an unfair advantage!"

"How could you do this to me?" Leon demanded to know.

"Yugi's the one with the disadvantage so you really should be thanking me, he just lost half his deck." Yami-Yugi said nothing as he halved his deck and slid the top half into his graveyard. "I may be up here in the grandstands but that doesn't mean I can't control the duel."

"He's insane," Leon muttered.

"Enough is enough," Harold said. He saw the entryway that Mokuba took and headed for it.

"Brother, where are you going?" Katy asked.

"I'm following Kaiba's example and eliminating the problem at its source."

Katy looked from her brother to the castle. _So am I, _she thought.

"If I were you, I'd summon a monster, Leon, this is a duel after all."

"He's right," Yami-Yugi agreed grudgingly. "Go."

"Okay, I guess I'll summon Forest Wolf in attack mode."

"Now Golden Castle's special effect kicks in causing all your monsters to attack and look, Yugi's defenseless!" Cinderella kicked her slippers into Yami-Yugi.

(Y: 400)  
(L: 2100)

"Forest Wolf, finish him off," Zigfried commanded. The wolf charged forward on all fours and leapt at Yami-Yugi.

"I reveal my trap card Dark Magic Retribution," Yami-Yugi announced. "When my opponent's monster attacks, I'm able to bring one spellcaster back from my card graveyard and I choose my Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl reappeared and fired a blast of energy destroying the Forest Wolf.

(Y: 400)  
(L: 1900)

"She only remains on the field for the duration of the battle but that's long enough to protect the remainder of my life points.

"He's safe, guys," Joey said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"But for how long?" Tea wondered.

"I can't even control my own monsters," Leon complained.

"We'll be fine," Yami-Yugi said drawing a card. "Now, since three turns have passed since you play Spinning Wheel Spindle, my Queen's Knight returns!" The knight reappeared. "For my next move I set two cards face-down on the field and then I'll activate this: Card of Sanctity! This magic card requires both players to draw from their decks until we're both holding six cards." Leon drew two and Yami-Yugi drew five. "Next I summon King's Knight (1) in attack mode." A bearded man who looked similar to the queen appeared. "And now that Queen's Knight and King's Knight are on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight (2) from my deck to join them!"

"If you're done wasting everyone's time may I remind you that your three knights are useless against my Golden Castle?"

"Don't be so sure."

"Huh?"

"Now I activate my Royal Straight! This allows me to summon a very powerful monster from my hand, my deck, or my graveyard." The image of the magic card exploded into little cards. As they fell on each of the three knights, they disappeared. An androgynous-looking human in blue and green appeared. It had a red heart on its chest plate and wore a white mask. "Behold my Royal Straight Slasher (3)!" Yami-Yugi took out his deck. "Next I activate my Royal Straight Slasher's special ability. By sending one monster from each of the first five levels to the graveyard, my Slasher can destroy every card on my opponent's side of the field."

Zigfried gasped.

"Good thinking, Yugi," Joey called out. "Magic and trap cards may not affect his castle but monster effects do!" Yami-Yugi called out each monster and its level.

Level 1: Kuriboh  
Level 2: Old Vindictive Magician (4)  
Level 3: Giant Soldier of Stone (5)  
Level 4: Big Shield Gardna  
Level 5: Curse of Dragon

The Slasher's sword ignited with blue fire. "Now, Slasher, destroy every one of his cards including his Golden Castle!" The Slasher slammed his sword on the ground releasing energy waves. Pumpkin Carriage, Iron Hans, and Cinderella were all destroyed. The waves converged on the Golden Castle. Smoke filled Leon's side of the field.

"See ya'," Tristan called.

"I wouldn't want to be ya," Amara added.

But as the smoke cleared, everyone saw to their horror (or in Zigfried's case, delight) that the castle was still there.

"Why's that castle still standing?" Tea asked.

"It should've been a sand castle," Joey protested.

"Surprise, surprise," Zigfried said.

"No, don't even tell me," Joey said.

"When Zigfried overwrote the card's data, he made it invulnerable to monster effects too," Rebecca realized.

"I guess the duel's done," Tristan said. "Right, Yug?"

"Not if I activate this magic card: Time Travel! It allows me to remove one of my monsters from the field until my opponent's turn begins." Royal Straight Slasher was pulled into a vortex. "That ends my turn."

"How noble," Zigfried mocked. "Your monster would've been forced to attack Leon and he would've lost! But it was all in vain. Face it, it was a pointless maneuver."

"Maneuver this!" Harold shot out of the hallway and slugged Zigfried sending them both over the edge onto the lower balcony.

* * *

"Seto, we have a problem," Mokuba called. "Our firewalls are all blocked!"

"What?!"

"I'm serious, a password lock has been put on all our firewalls. I'm pretty sure it was placed there when the virus first infected our system. There's no way to stop the virus from spreading."

"Send the information to Saiyuki's panel. Activate our decryption software."

"Impossible, sir," Saiyuki reported. "The virus has already consumed our decryption software."

Kaiba slammed his control panel in frustration, "Zigfried is more of a dog than Wheeler and unless we can bypass that lock, and reach our firewalls, the virus will spread everywhere!"

"The password is Katrina." Kaiba looked over and saw Katy standing at the doorway. "K-A-T-R-I-N-A, that's the password to unlock your firewall software."

Mokuba looked at his brother and when he received Seto's nod, he tried the word. "The lock is down, we have access to the firewalls, we can contain the virus now!"

"Katrina was my mother's name," Katy explained. "Zigfried idolized her a lot. Kaiba, let me help, I want to make amends for everything my family did to you."

"Fine, help Mokuba contain the virus," Kaiba instructed.

"Roger," Katy said and went to sit by Mokuba.

"Katy was Harold's mother's name as well, right?" Mokuba asked.

"That's right. I can't help but wonder if she was still alive, would Zigfried turn out differently."

"Seto always says that its pointless to consider what-ifs but instead to deal with what's happening right now."

"You're right, Mokuba, and right now, I'm paying back for all the misery Zigfried caused, to my family and to yours. So let's destroy this virus!"

* * *

"All right, Zigfried, call off your virus!" Harold commanded as he and Zigfried wrestled.

"Or you'll do what, you'll kill me like you killed Katrina?"

"Zigfried must like attacking low," Duke cracked.

Harold just smirked and stood back. "And what makes you think she's dead?"

Zigfried gasped, "Wh… what do you mean?"

"My mother… her spirit is alive and well… inside the cards Serapheem and Wingweaver!"

"Are you insane?"

"No, you're insane, I'm merely stating the truth. On her death bed, Katrina Kumara said that as long as we followed what was in our hearts, her spirit would always be with us through these two cards." Harold held out Wingweaver and Serapheem. "You see their eyes, Zigfried? She's watching. How do you think she would react to see her family acting this way, acting in illegal and immoral manners? Well, she's watching, Zigfried, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Here's what I have to say: As soon as Leon draws his next card, Yugi will be forced to deposit half his deck in the graveyard and as soon as Leon attacks, he'll win. It doesn't matter what you or Katrina thinks, Kaiba Corp. will fall, Yugi will fall, and I will rise!"

Leon looked at Yugi. _I believe in you, Yugi. _"Let's do this!" He drew a card.

"You know what happens next," Zigfried said. "Deposit half your deck into the graveyard to keep my castle in play!"

Yami-Yugi smirked, "Sorry to disappoint you but I can't do that."

"You must, I command it!" Zigfried declared like it was law.

Yami-Yugi showed his Duel Disk to Zigfried. "I only have one card left in my deck. You can't expect me to deposit half a card, do you? So it looks like your Golden Castle of Stromberg has got to go."

"That can't be!" But it was so, as Zigfried watched as his precious castle dissolved.

"You did it," Leon cried.

"You mess with the best and you end up like the rest," Joey quoted.

"It seemed like the perfect card," Solomon mused. "Zigfried made it so that it was impervious to every other card in the game. But everything has its weakness."

"Right," Professor Hawkins agreed. "And with your grandson's refusal to give in, he was able to find it."

"The card was invulnerable to every card but itself," Amara commented.

"Yup, you might say that its strength was also its weakness," Duke added.

"You know what I call that?" Joey asked. "Justice."

"Not just any justice, Joey," Harold said staring at his two cards. "Divine justice."

* * *

Kaiba, Mokuba, along with their staff and Katy, were busy trying to beat back the virus. "We have to stop it before any other files are destroyed," Kaiba said.

"Guys, the virus just stopped in its track!" Mokuba announced.

Katy checked a monitor. "Kaiba, the castle is gone."

"I guess Yugi was able to find its weakness after all."

"So does that mean everything's safe?"

"We'll know in a few minutes," Kaiba said. "Saiyuki, do you have it?"

"Yes, sir." Saiyuki reached into her blouse and took out a flash drive that was hanging around her neck. She passed it over to Kaiba.

"Everyone, prepare to re-initialize the mainframe," Kaiba announced. "Let's move!"

* * *

Zigfried was visibly shaking as he studied the field. "Get a load of Zig-freak," Tristan jabbed.

"Oh well, you schemed, you cheated, and you still lost."

But Zigfried just chuckled, "I admit I was surprised that Yugi was able to defeat my Golden Castle." When he looked up, there was a wild look in his eyes. "But in the end, victory will be mine!"

"It's over, pal!"

"On the contrary, my poor, pathetic nephew, my conquest has already bloomed! Yugi may have stopped my virus, but most of Kaiba Corp.'s gaming data has been permanently lost, not to mention Yugi only has one card left. This duel is not over yet, when he's unable to draw a card in the next turn, my brother wins!"

"This guy is loco in la kielbasa," Atticus commented.

"I think you mean cabeza," Alexis corrected.

"Yeah, that too."

_I can't let Yugi lose, _Leon thought. _Not after Zigfried stole his crown and turned my one dream into a nightmare of revenge. There's only one way I can save him: by quitting._

Yami-Yugi must've sensed Leon's thoughts because he said, "Don't even think about it! Now that your brother's castle is gone, the real duel can begin! You owe it to yourself to fulfill your dream and see this duel through to the end, right?"

"Right."

"So let's duel!"

"Yeah!"

"Watch closely, Zigfried," Harold said. "This is how a duel is supposed to go, not the whack job you made it."

(Y: 400)  
(L: 1900)

"It's your move but since the effect of my Time Travel has ended, my Slasher returns." The monster reappeared on Yami-Yugi's side of the field.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn and I use it to bring Cinderella back from the graveyard." The princess in her dress reappeared. "Now that she's back in action, I can automatically summon my Pumpkin Carriage to the field as well. Next I choose to sacrifice my Cinderella and Pumpkin Carriage." The two monsters turned into particles and light gathered in a certain place. "That allows me to call Hex Trude (6) to the field." A dark-haired woman in a brown bear-skin dress appeared. "All right, Trudy, attack his Slasher!" The woman fired a blast of energy which destroyed the strange warrior.

(Y; 200)  
(L: 1900)

"Every time my Hex Trude blows away one of your monsters, her attack strength increases by 400 points."

(HT: 2600-3000)

"All right, Yugi, let's see what you've got," Leon said rather solemnly.

"Oh man, Yugi has only one card left in his deck," Joey moaned. "And he's up against a monster with 3000 attack points! And if he runs out of cards, he loses."

Zigfried chuckled as Tristan said, "I hate to say it but I think there's a new champ in town."

_This is my last chance, _Yami-Yugi thought as he closed his eyes. _Heart of the Cards, guide me. _"Here we go!" He drew his last card. _Yes! _"First I place one card face-down and then I'll activate this card: Emergency Provisions. As long as I send one of my magic or trap cards to the graveyard, Emergency Provisions restores 1000 of my life points." The card that Yami-Yugi just laid face-down on the field disappeared.

(Y: 1200)  
(L: 1900)

"Next I'll activate this card: Monster Reborn!"

"But why?"

"I'll use it to summon a monster you might know."

The Dark Magician appeared.

"The Dark Magician," Leon said happily. Then he grew glum, "But he has only 2500 attack points while my Hex Trude has 3000."

"Yes, but I'm activating one of my face-down cards, Necromancy. Its effect brings back four random monsters from your graveyard and then they appear on your side of the field in defense mode." Little Red Riding Hood, Iron Hans, Forest Hunter, and Iron Knight all appeared. "But your Hex Trude loses 600 attack points for every monster that's destroyed. Next I reveal my other face-down card, Diffusion Wave Motion!" Leon gasped. "By sacrificing 1000 of my life points, my Dark Magician is allowed to attack every monster on your side of the field."

(Y: 200)  
(L: 1900)

"No, you can't!" Zigfried cried.

"I can and I will!" Crescent energy waves destroyed the four monsters flanking Hex Trude.

(HT: 3000-600)

The last blast destroyed Hex Trude.

(Y: 200)  
(L: 0)

"And that's the game, I win!" Yami-Yugi declared.

_No, I'm ruined! _Zigfried mentally shouted.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(2)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Royal Straight Slasher  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1350

(4)  
Name: Old Vindictive Magician  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 450  
DEF: 600

(5)  
Name: Giant Soldier of Stone  
Level: 3  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Hex Trude  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1800


	32. Conclusion

Conclusion  
Until We Meet Again

Yami-Yugi's friends cheered as Dark Magician delivered the final blow .

"That's my grandson," Solomon said proudly.

"He never ceases to amaze me," Professor Hawkins commented.

"No, it can't be, he cheated, Yugi must've cheated!"

"You programmed an illegal card with all kinds of powers, trick your own brother into playing it, not to mention use illegal means to take down Kaiba Corp.," Harold said. "And you call Yugi the cheater?"

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again," Tristan said. "It's the pot calling the kettle black."

Yami-Yugi went up to Leon, "Well done," he said.

"Th… Thank you," Leon stammered with his eyes tearing up.

"You dueled honorably even under the toughest of circumstances. And most importantly, you made your dream come true."

Finally giving in to his emotions, Leon threw himself into Yami-Yugi's chest crying on his shirt.

"Stop your whining," Zigfried called from the lower balcony. "It wasn't a total loss, it will take Kaiba Corp. years of reprogramming to restore the files destroyed by my devastating virus and in the mean time I'll…"

"You'll what?' Kaiba and Saiyuki came out onto the upper balcony. Mokuba and Katy joined the others on the lower balcony. "You'll take my business away from me? You might have had a chance if your plan actually worked."

"But it did work."

"Think again, ever since the Kaiba Dome computer malfunctioned and trapped all those people inside, I was suspicious of another computer attack. So I had Saiyuki download all of Kaiba Corp.'s essential files onto a flash drive and keep it hidden just in case something like this happened. My entire computer network has already been restored so it looks like the only loser around here is you!"

"Seto Kaiba," Leon called. "I'd just like to apologize for everything my family has put your company through. True we may have been behind, but that is still no excuse for the actions that were undertook today. I promise that as long as I live, nobody from Schroeder Corp. or the von Schroeders will ever try anything like what happened here again."

"You dare apologize to a Kaiba?" Zigfried asked enraged. "That's it, as far as I'm concerned you are no longer part of this family! You are nothing but an abomination just like Harold and Katy!"

"Oh shut up!" Two voices said. Two different fists connected with Zigfried's face and the man was sent to the ground out cold.

"Wow," Harold said rubbing his knuckles. "Zigfried must have a thick skull."

"Tell me something I don't know," Katy said.

Kaiba looked down at Roland. "Get on with it," he said.

"Uh… yes, sir. The Kaiba Corp. Grand Tournament has now come to an end! The winner and still King of Games is Yugi Moto!" The entire crowd burst into cheers with even Leon clapping.

* * *

The gang was scheduled to leave the next day. The Hawkins, Alexis, Atticus, Duke, Katy, and Leon came to see them off.

"Well that was fun, but I'm ready to go home," Joey said.

"I'm ready for a home-cooked meal," Tristan added.

"Let's not drag this goodbye out too long I'll be in your neck of the woods real soon."

"You will?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Serenity misses me."

"Like heck she does!" Joey and Tristan said jumping Duke.

Solomon and Professor Hawkins laughed as they watched the boys wrestle. "Ah, to be that young," Hawkins said with a nostalgic sigh.

"I am that young," Solomon commented.

"Now you take it easy on that back, Solomon."

"Nonsense, I'm as limber as…" Just then his back gave out again.

"We'll miss you, Cousin Amara," Alexis and Atticus said, each hanging off of one of Amara's arms like monkeys.

"Hey, you'll see me at Thanksgiving," Amara pointed out. She took out a card. "Here, you two keep this."

Atticus took the card. "Swing of Memories? Is that a strong card?"

"Actually, it's a weak card that can only be used by a strong Duelist."

"Okay, I promise to get stronger," Atticus said.

"Me too," Alexis agreed.

Amara chuckled.

"So you promise to e-mail twice a day and visit every weekend, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure," Yugi agreed. "Take care, Rebecca." He held out his hand.

Rebecca, instead, threw her arms around him. "I'll miss you, shmookie bear."

Tea purposely cleared her throat, "Boundaries," she said.

"Oh, don't worry, Tea, I'll miss you too," Rebecca said sticking her tongue out away from Yugi's line of sight.

"I'll bet," Tea muttered, a vein on her forehead throbbing.

"Are you two going to be all right?" Harold asked Leon and Katy. "I mean I know Zigfried can be…"

Katy placed a hand up silencing him. "Don't worry, with our new Vice-President of Company Policy…" Katy slapped Leon on the back. "He'll make sure that everything Schroeder Corp. does is on the up and up."

"With some help from our new Intern Technology Operative," Leon added doing the same to Katy.

"You sure we can't convince you to come back with us?" Katy asked.

"We promise Zigfried will behave himself."

Harold cast a side glance at Yugi, "As much as I want to, I still have some things to take care of with Yugi."

"Okay, but promise me you'll at least come by for a visit even if you have to drag your friends along?"

"I promise," Harold laughed then grew solemn. "Katy, here." He took out Serapheem and handed it out to her.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Mama originally gave you Serapheem. With it, you'll always have a reminder of her."

Katy moved like she was going to take the card, then she pushed it back. Shaking her head, she said, "I don't need it any more."

"How come?"

She touched the side of his face, "Because now I have something else to remind me of her. I have my brother back."

"Harold, I have something for you," Leon said. He took out a card. "Here."

"This is the Final Light magic card," Harold realized. "You sure Zigfried won't miss this?"

"This is a spare," Leon said. "He won't miss it."

"Thanks, Uncle Leon." The three joined in a hug.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Mokuba ran up to them. "I hooked you up with the Kaiba Corp. jet so the least you can do is be on time."

"Sorry, Mokuba," Yugi said as he and the others grabbed their suitcases and ran to the boarding ramp where the jet waited.

"So Yugi, now that you've won the championship, what's next?"

"Well, Joey, the sky's the limit."

Kaiba watched the plane ascending into the sky. His single thought: _Yugi, I'm sure we will meet again._

The End

* * *

A/N: Everyone, thank you all for sticking through with me to the end. I thought May Sweeps week was perfect to end the series. I loved all of your reviews. More specifically, I'd like to thank:

SulliMike23 for the character of Drew Thruno (I hope I didn't botch him up too bad)

Kilnorc for the character of Brian Berg.

The yu-jyo and janime web sites for screen cap guides and episode synopses of the story arc.

Its time to duel web site for guides on how to use the cards. for allowing me to post my writing.

* * *

Coming up next, it's something very special… my second Original Story Arc (OSA). And here's a sneak preview!

_Legend speaks of seven Millennium Items._

_Six are known:_

_The Millennium Puzzle_

_The Millennium Ring_

_The Millennium Eye_

_The Millennium Necklace_

_The Millennium Rod_

_The Millennium Key_

_But what about the seventh? What is it? What can it do? And most importantly, who has it? In their quest to solve a murder, Yugi and his friends will uncover the identity of the seventh Millennium Item and battle an ancient foe from the past, both recent and ancient._

_From one of the longest-running Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic series of all times comes…_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar_

_Quest for the Seventh Item_

_Coming soon to the fanfiction web site._

_Also look for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legends also coming soon._


End file.
